Asstrologers
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Sports, whether they be normal competitions or even gambling, have plenty of side work to be done. The community of Keijo is the same, thus where the Agents come in. Planning times, making sure clients are in top condition, etc. Seems simple, at least, that's what Ryugu Mikado thought at first. How wrong one can be, when things are as wild as Keijo is. Collab with Axormin!
1. Hip 1

**Hip 1:** **Welcome to the World!**

The young man's slumber on the long bus ride had been relatively uninterrupted, something to his liking when he had to sit around for hours with nothing to do or even remotely anything to think of, besides what he saw passing by on the roads. Not really the kind of thoughts one preferred keeping his mind occupied really preferred, one might add.

Though for him, slumber didn't last much longer as a prodding on the side of his face began rousing him out of dreamless unconsciousness, ocean blue eyes slowly opening to the fuzz of waking up from a long time of sleep, one of the first colors to register being the crimson shade of his own hair as the messy locks drifted in front of his eyes.

An audible huff was heard next to him, a familiar hand tapping his face in practiced repetition.

"Mikado-kun. Mikado-kun, did you not get that much sleep the week prior?"

"Hmmm? Who… ngh… so tired…" The young man muttered, drawing a hand across his face to try and get the sleep out of his eyes, the other hand batting away whoever was prodding at his face, "I'm… I'm up just… stop poking me dammit…"

"Nice to see you're in the land of beautiful women again." The young man spoke in an amused fashion, it being clear he'd done this before.

"Of course you're the one who wakes me up…" Mikado grumbled, his vision clearing as he turned his head to view the fellow sitting next to him, "So, we finally there, Isozaki?"

'Isozaki' moved his long red scarf covered in a overly stylish pattern of the 尻 kanji from over his mouth, staring out the window as he leaned over Mikado, who was next to the window out of preference, mainly because it made sleeping easier.

"Well, we're on Awaji Island at the least." Isozaki divulged, pushing his wild yet stylish dark brownish red hair behind his ears, taking his glasses off and using the scarf to rub them clean, showing no regard for his physical closeness to Mikado in this elongated moment.

"Well at least we're _on_ the island and not miles away from it." Mikado hummed, setting his slender chin on an equally slender hand, his pale, long fingers curling under his cheek as he stared at the window, brushing aside his bangs to see easier, the expanse before him equal parts the sea, considering the location, and greenery. "Any idea how much longer until Setouchi? My legs are still asleep…"

Isozaki smirked, putting his large tablet (with many images of bikinied women's rears on the list of profile screens) on his lap as he crossed one of his legs on his other knee. "Well, I'd say about thirty maybe five minutes till we're there… It's been awhile since I was here for the player exams." He had a look of remembrance on his face, one hinting of fond memories. "I wonder how those two's trip are coming along… Sayaka is likely getting a migraine dealing with Kaminashi as a traveling companion…"

"Right… you stuck around for the player exams because your two clients were taking them…" Mikado muttered, pulling out his phone, a quick swipe opening it, his left eye closing as he looked at the device, "I didn't stick around for the obvious reason… those tests weren't as hard as I thought they'd be. You however, got in on recommendation if I remember."

Isozaki gave his best friend a peace sign with a toothy smile. "Regalia chosen and proud!"

Mikado gave a hum in response, flicking through his message inbox, "Right, that one agency I read fell from grace for some reason." A quick glance was given to Isozaki, almost expectant of something to come as he also glanced at the opened files on the other young man's tablet, "And they picked you up… would ask as to why, but I'm not sure I wanna know what insane explanation I'm gonna get."

Isozaki gave a distance look as his agency's grim and bitter fate was mentioned. "Yeah… Vulture's Goketsu affair… Wasn't his fault really… butt anyway-"

"Don't use a rear based pun… please." Mikado interjected, getting shot a surprised look in return for it, only returning it with his ever cold gaze.

"Fine, fine. Well Boss saw I had potential… though i think always having the two extremes of oral moisture isn't pleasant… but that's what i get for being a rarity among agents."

Mikado only gave Isozaki as flat a look he could give with one eye open, letting out a sigh as he looked back to his phone, "You're the only guy I know who refers to your taste as "ascendant"... it's a bit unnerving truth be told. _Don't_ act like your preferences make you some "enlightened" being… cause that'll get annoying, fast."

Isozaki sighed, only to explode into enthusiasm. "Yeah, Yeah. You're not the last one who tells me that. But it's not like i shouldn't brag about what I got to spare. I have to be cheerful about what am I or who will even want to hire me, Mikado-kun? Being special does have it perks, remember when I helped your old team with some of my winning strategies." His cheerful expression briefly turned somber. "Or do you even want to remember those days.."

"..." A silent response came from Mikado, his expression going from non-reactive to glum, not even needing to say a word to get across he didn't want to speak of whatever Isozaki was referring to, merely giving a glance at the window again to check progress, "Still trees… where the hell is the town on this island?"

Isozaki looked at the bus ceiling and then shifted his whole posture back towards his old friend. "The nearest town's a twenty minute bus ride, at best from Setouchi. So just wait a few minutes and we'll be there. Or if you want… you could just pass the time listening to some.. Videos i have of the players i've gathered data together with… especially the ones with my beloved queen." he sent Mikado's way a teasing smile that went ear to ear, at which the rich redhead responded by giving an unamused glance.

"Thanks but no thanks…" Mikado grumbled, "But, for sake of my memory, allow me to do a recap and see if I'm right… six months ago, no thanks to my insane sister and you, I "willingly" took the exams to be signed up as a prospective agent for Keijo, that new gambling sport that's been all the rage here in Japan the past decade… well, that's the short description of it anyway."

"Just about eleven years now actually… Let's be honest here Mikado-kun, what's wrong with looking at and working with some of the sexiest and strongest young woman in the country… and maybe the world? Besides what were you doing for the last two years anyway?...this is the path you're now walking on.. So just see how it goes.. unless you're a cute little sub to your girl loving sister and this whole thing for you is this long con mindgame in hopes of widening your horizons…" Isozaki chuckled to himself, Mikado being sure to shoot him a subtle glare for the remark involving his sister and their often… odd relationship due to her field of work.

"Chi more or less kicked me out so I'd do _something._ And… things happened. Things I don't feel the need to talk about." Mikado's voice was flat in tone, but said "don't press this further" all the same. "I still find the nature of the sport insane… in theory. Who even had the idea for it anyway?"

Such was the nature of the sport known as Keijo, where only women competed, and their only choice of "armaments" in the competition were rear and chest. A booming gambling sport in Japan, but in the rest of the world… not a lick of it catching on outside of the more tropical countries despite the lucratively insane amounts of money being thrown at it, a fact Mikado knew first and foremost no thanks to his mogul of a sister.

Isozaki gave a smile as he put away his tablet, resting his head on his closed hand. "Considering the alternatives.. You should be happy Meta-types have their powers limited to those regions.. But anyway. You know what Sumo is, right? Well this is gravure sumo to a minor extent. And for those that are deep in the _meta of it_ can see even more interesting aspects of the sport… you'd know that of all people. Because this sport isn't that amazing without that edge to it.. But this is something I've chosen to give my all towards."

"Don't start with the puns again. I'll figure it out as I go anyway… not like I have many choices. I'm here on this bus after all." Mikado said, sighing again and staring out of the window. "I'm just bored."

Isozaki pouted with slight confusion."I never get if you miss the meaning of what i said, or just disregard it… but whatever.. You'll learn it when you take the intro course… Y'know I was wonder why you don't call me by my nickname like everyone else I know. Do you not like it or something?"

"What, that "Kiss" nickname? I don't know the context, so I'm not gonna use it." Mikado replied, glancing at his friend as he spun his phone on his hand, "Look, it's not a big deal, so don't bother about it… it doesn't mean much to me."

Isozaki laid into his seat, turning away from Mikado. " _By the ass maiden of the mountain… he's really changed.. What happened to the inspiring leader Mikado i grew up with?"_ The Regalia agent sat up straight in a practiced posture, turning back to face Mikado. "So, how's your eyes, that weird measurements thing still happening randomly for you? That really shouldn't be happening for unless you want to know those pointless numbers.."

"Hey this… thing I can do annoys the shit out of me okay?" Mikado grumbled, a hand now near his closed left eye, "I don't even know how it happens, much less why. It just _does…_ it's why I ditched the player try outs, all those random numbers were giving me a killer migraine." Mikado rather notably shifted his left leg, his free hand rubbing his thigh as if accenting the point of his statement.

Isozaki sat back up straight and gave a smile to his best friend, giving the impression he was almost going to laugh. "Mikado-kun, It's something you'll just have to get used to. I grew to endure having no control over the bodily functions of my mouth...despite that I do know what it's like to be used for my talents and only them. " he quickly adopted a troubled look as a painful memory returned to the front of his mind. "Not like I'd ever want to deal with that Ivashin bitch again, I just get tilted thinking about her manipulative personality wrapped around by her annoyingly sexy body " He grumbled to himself as he was lost within the traumatic memory.

"That needs context, but I won't press it..." Mikado hummed, then sitting straight when the scenery began changing, " _Finally…_ so, if the images I saw were correct, we're here, right?"

"Yeap, welcome to the main keijo academy for the west side of Japan. I'm still amazed you were one of the first to leave the beautiful premises when you finished your tests… just booked it with no fanfare. I think you could have made some decent friends there.." Isozaki reflected, folding his arms behind his head as he stretched himself in his seat.

"I didn't see a reason in sticking around… besides, my eye was getting annoyingly dry around all those players… eye drops ain't cheap." Mikado replied, cracking his knuckles and then stretching his arms. "And it's only gonna get worse while I'm here, I _bet."_

"I wonder if she's wearing the stuff we got heartbound over… She'd kill me if i took this off." Isozaki muttered to himself, only to give Mikado a very familiar grin as he heard his words. " _Oh,_ You to need to just grow to love the _nirvana meat_ all being showcased for us. Majority of the ladies here will find it a compliment if you tell them you find their body attractive!" To break him out of his moment of warm passion, Isozaki started to give out sounds of mastication as his mouth felt dry and then overwhelmingly moist "...I need to find her or I'm going to choke on all my saliva." he mumbled to himself in complete disregard for his surroundings, particularly Mikado's annoyed expression.

"Again, that needs context. But maybe I shouldn't ask _why_ that'd happen." Mikado dryly, and blatantly sarcastically, muttered, sighing as he folded his arms, shifting his left leg again to get the stiffness out of it, "Are we gonna pull up to the school anytime soon or what?"

Isozaki stood as the bus came to a stop, almost sending him crashing into the seat in front of him. His sudden movement causing no reaction from the young man. "Mikado-Kun, Do I even need to answer that?" He joked in hopes of lightening his friend's mood.

"Funny." Mikado replied, giving a small scoff, picking up the duffel bag carrying some of his things, "Let's just get off this damn thing, I'm stiff as hell… and don't make an innuendo else the thing that'll be sitting on your face'll be my duffel bag instead of an ass."

"Oh…that's so cruel!" Isozaki said with a cheerful joking hum, easily getting all of his bags on his person. "A tongue prince needs to be aware at all times or we get pounced by the hungry asses…and do you want me to carry some of your bags for you, with your leg and all?"

"I paid to have my stuff taken in, the duffel bag isn't heavy. Perks of having a twin sister who's a nutcase business mogul, you got money to spare, so I'll be fine." Mikado rather flippantly stated the nature of his financial situation while hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder, the two of them being the first off the bus, only for Mikado to gain this… look on his face as he saw the crowd of reporters and other kinds of press gathered as well, practically swarming around the trainee players, "What the fuck."

Isozaki laid an arm on Mikado's shoulder pointing to people in the crowd. "Before the registration exam, there was an even more packed crowd then this. I'll save you the meet and greet and tell you who to look out for, especially those with Agents."

He pointed to a purple haired girl with metal headphones lying against an early twenty something man that radiated an intense foreign charm to him."So we have Fujisaki Kotone, member of the Fujisakis, the spiritually inclined foster family of Keijo, she's contracted to… or is lovestruck, a better word… to an overconfident Irish prick I've told you about." Isozaki looked disappointed for a moment before smiling again. "Seems none of the others are in eye's view but let me fill you in anyway. There's Kawai Hanabi the former national softball player and Vulture, my boss. There's Rokudou Rin, she was... _I think_ a track star, and she was contracted to Pashu Saragarm; Poor Pashu, he had to break it off due to something involving other clients he had. And then there's Kusakai Mio, the olympic swimmer that won gold in the Beijing olympics for backstroke, and I know very well she's not contracted anymore." Isozaki explained with a smug grin, Mikado giving a rather audible sigh.

"I wish I didn't know what kind of ideas you're getting in that head of yours… and you do remember I know the bare _minimum_ about this sport and some of the people involved in it?" Mikado replied, moving Isozaki's arm off of his shoulders, "But considering these are people we're gonna be stuck with for what, the next year? I might as well brush up on things and figure out what the shit I've got myself into… though in hindsight I _should_ have studied during the break… not that I cared enough to."

"Yeah, you probably should have.. Everyone else will grill you for it. "Isozaki gestured for his best guy friend to follow him as he walked towards the other buses. "We should go meet some players. Might as well quiz you on what… _feature_ you can get a feeling from everyone of them."

Mikado rolled his eyes and followed, and if one looked closely, they could see he wasn't putting much weight on his left leg, resulting in a minor but still visible limp in his stride, "I'll figure it out soon enough… better now than latter I suppose… geez my eye is already starting to get dry just from glancing around."

The scarf wearing almost Agent almost started to run when he saw two very familiar young women picking up their bags out of the storage compartment of their bus. Both wore the formal Setouchi uniform with red ties. The taller one of the two had long black hair with two antennae like strand in front and a ribbon holding it all together, the lithe one of the two had an air of composure to her. She had white hair with ribbons on each horizontal end of her head.

Isozaki wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, a massive smile on his face."Miyata, Kaminashi! How nice to see you two!"

Kaminashi tried to jump back in surprise, only to stop when she saw Miyata did not react. "K-Kiss… Hey, how's it going? It's only been like a few days…"

Nozomi didn't get a response as Kiss and Miyata focused on their own little world.

"Isozaki-kun, nice of you to join us." Miyata smiled, a thin breath slipping out of her mouth as her and Nozomi felt Kiss' practiced hands slide lower.

"I'm happy to just be able to support you two, and be around these two beauties…" Kiss cheered. Miyata's head leaning on his shoulder, her open hand sliding behind her to meet her agent's. Nozomi looking away with confusion and enjoyment somewhat written on her face.

"I need to introduce you lovely ladies to Mikado-kun!" Kiss announced with utter glee to the two young women that have an actual place in his heart. "Mikado-kun, come over here! Meet my clients like a civilized guy!"

"I think we have slightly different definitions of civilized." Mikado quipped, hefting his bag a bit as he walked over to the trio, "Ryūgū Mikado, I'm a friend of Isozaki's from high school, technically... And before it's mentioned at any point, _yes,_ I know the translation of my surname… I've heard it a lot."

Kaminashi lifted the bag in her left hand onto her shoulder and put her hand through her long, ribbon bound hair. "I never knew Kiss had any friends… he never said anything about having besides us, I think. He never said much about himself. So-"

Kaminashi felt a familiar danger sense twitch in her rear, noticing the cold soul-rending collective stare digging into her head, taking a precautionary step from her two co-workers, her rear signaling her brain with annoyance from Kiss' hand being detached from it, Mikado noticing the detail and cocking a brow, and as one could see, there seemed to be a strange effect of a flame like red glint drifting off his left eye.

Kiss moved his hand through his rear centric scarf, giving a glance to Nozomi more directly, "As you already know, I'm not the most sociable of people, but let's put that to the side." He pointed to Nozomi. "This is Kaminashi Nozomi, Olympic level gymnast turned Keijo player for the prospect of wealth and an outright savant when it comes to the sport, and as it obviously appears to you gymnastics actually works really well in Keijo."

Nozomi had a look of familiarity to Kiss' general mood towards her, giving a small wave to Mikado. "Hey. You a 'special guy' like Kiss?"

"Define 'special' in context to to this situation." Mikado muttered, letting out a slight hiss as his now opened left eye twitched, blinking as it began itching with an annoying feeling of dryness, "Whatever, nice to meet you either way…. Frickin' eye drops where are they?" Mikado's attention remained on things, though either way, he started rummaging through his duffel bag as his eye shut again, Nozomi blinking at the initial response and giving a hum.

Kiss chuckled as he tilted his head at Nozomi. "That's Mikado-kun for ya'. A lot of things don't really… go through his...how do I say it? He's not disrespectful., it's more... he's going through some stuff so just excuse his impoliteness. " Kiss apologized, knowing his best friend wasn't paying much attention to his social appearance, only to shift his own attention to the young lady at his side, her weight starting to focus on his shoulder. "This is the lovely lady Miyata Sayaka. A former Olympic level Judoka that, with my help, is on the road to becoming a champion Keijo player. One of the fastest woman alive, and truly a trendsetter with her ability and potential." It was beyond easy to see a hypothetical background of petal less roses and peaches endless falling behind him as he explained. A look of honest sadness briefly on his face as he stepped away from Miyata, who didn't show any expression change, but her hand moved to her necklace.

Kiss grabbed his close friend by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and outright dragging him away with total disregard for his consent, waving to his clients. "I'll see you two later, have a good entrance ceremony!"

Nozomi gave small wave after the moment of shock, she and Miyata walking away after bantering between each other, a visible blush on Miyata's face before it near instantly disappeared as reporters began to swarm the two within moments.

"Okay, now that they're gone. I can tell you the juicy details! Those two are outright amazing! They have vast potential, are beyond fit, and have the most delicious, tight, and practiced rears I've ever tasted. Such profound Queen material!" Kiss divulged to his best friend enthusiastically, an image reminiscent of a mix of rose, peaches, and form fitting shorts in his eyes.

"And any desire I had to ask how things went over the last six months just dropped away immediately." MIkado sighed, again getting free of his friends grasp, taking a moment to put some eyedrops into his dried out left eye, blinking to get the drops in, "That feels better."

"Well you're no fun, Mikado-kun." Kiss' look of passion faded as soon Mikado verbally slammed shackles onto his growing inner fire for the rear. Mikado blinking a few times as he thought he saw a small fleshy green parasitic eldritch humanoid with a small parrot-like beak (that looked to be in an extremely cutesy art style) floating behind Kiss' shoulder, sulking in childish sadness.

"What the fuck…" Mikado blinked again, the odd little creature gone within seconds, rubbing his eyes to make sure he _had_ actually seen something there, "And don't get so put down about it… I'm just not into it. At least not on the same level as you."

"That's not really what i was bummed about. It's just.. Well nevermind. It's not important, I just had some assumptions about someone i was hoping to meet and they never really showed up. " Kiss muttered as stood back up from his slump, positioning his glasses back in place.

Mikado gave a sigh at the muttering, a hand over his left eye, "O-kay...well, you can at least give me the basic run down of what happened at those exams _. After_ we figure out what dorm room we're in first."

"That's going to take a while. We have to sort through all the rabble rousers, the reporters, and those unlucky players that want an Agent in-between their cheeks for the whole course… " Kiss conveyed as he waved his arm over the entire crowd before him, Mikado again showing that confused "needs context" expression, then Kiss smiled again as he saw something in the crowd. "Mikado-kun, you stay here and don't throw my stuff into the crowd!" He dropped his larger bag on top of Mikado's bag and went in the crowd.

"Where is he off to now?" Mikado muttered, peering as best he could, then raising a brow once more as he saw what Kiss had spotted.

Nozomi, on top of the large metal Keijo emblem standing in front of the Player dorms, declaring her desire to be the richest player in Keijo as the press took pictures of her in the brief moment.

"Nozomi-chan! How's it going?" A cheerful young woman with violetish pink hair waved, appearing through the crowd of reporters.

"Hanabi-san!" Nozomi yelled in surprise, slowly climbing down the emblem to greet her fellow trainee.

"I was so happy you passed! I was so worried I'd never see you again." Hanabi declared with a near sociopathic glee.

Nozomi chuckled, rubbing her hand through her hair. "Me too… Hm? Why's your ribbon's color different? And have a winking skull on it..."

Hanabi held a hand on her decaled tie in mock pride. "Ah, this? It's for the elite class. Everyone gets one specially assigned based on what we can do. I got this cute little skully for all the bodies i leave. I found it to be a cute touch." She gave a cutesy wink to her fellow trainee.

Nozomi had a slightly confused look on her face. "Umm..uh. Okay."

The Elite class girl pouted. "I'd much rather have your red ribbon instead of this eye-catching blue one though. Think they'd let me transfer if i asked now?"

Nozomi looked in complete shock at the nonchalant attitude of her course mate in regards to the placement of each other in the class roster. One would think Hanabi would prefer to stay in the Elite class… though odds of her being serious were low.

"Kawai, I doubt Boss would like you leaving the Elite Class." Kiss stated matter of factly as he pushed his brownish dark red hair back up.

One of Hanabi's irises shifted into a + shaped one as she looked at Kiss. "oh it's Kiss-kun! Nice to see you again. "

"You're still the lonely boyfriend crazed girl I met months ago." Kiss said, a minor impression that talking to her was a painful task for him.

Hanabi smirked devilishly in response. "You just reminded me. Vogel said i could try to crush your head if you made fun of me. I'd always wondered what kind of bloody mess I can make!" Her added cutesy tone was offset by the subject of her words.

Nozomi looked shocked for two reasons, one Hanabi's increasing level of morbid amusement, and two, Kiss' reaction…

Which was no reaction whatsoever. "Kawai, you've been practicing too many fatality techniques with Boss, haven't you?" Kiss monotoned with a sense of overfamiliarity.

Both her irises shifted to their + form. "What would give you that idea?" She said _maybe_ half sarcastically.

Kiss quirked an eyebrow and leaned over, whispering into Hanabi's ear. Who seemed to take what he was saying well, her eyes shifting back to their normal appearance.

As Kiss stepped back and stayed quiet, the two trainees engaged in small talk.

"Tch… freaking again? This is gonna persist ain't it?" Mikado covered his left eye as again it ached once he got a proper view of Hanabi, mainly due to his search for Kiss amid the crowd, "How many more times is it gonna go off?"

Mikado felt a searing pain briefly go through his eye as a tall woman with long blonde hair, the uniform's blazer tied around her waist, and a blue tie with an overlay pattern of overlapping lightning bolt shaped lines, walked through the crowd.

The area went silent as she went through. Reaching her intended goal of the group of three people in front of the emblem. "Kaminashi Nozomi-san?"

Nozomi stopped her conversation and looked towards the woman with curiosity. Everyone in the crowd (the reporter in varying degrees of awe) looking towards her as well, Mikado managing to peer through enough to see what was going on, even as his left eye was shut tightly.

The woman dropped her bag and leaned forward to examine Nozomi, who was in direct awe of her modeleske Hafu features. "Wow, you definitely have a well balanced body." She said in smooth English.

Nozomi looked thrown off, Hanabi was giving a closed eyed smile, and Kiss brought his long scarf up his face as he facepalmed knowingly, and in the crowd, Mikado gave a raised brow again, though he understood the woman's statement perfectly.

"By the way, would you prefer your lover to pick you up for a date with a car or a bike?" The hafu asked. Nozomi, a non English speaker looked to her two conversation companions for help.

"She's asking if you'd like your date to pick you up by car or by bike." Hanabi explained, her smile still plastered onto her face, Kiss meanwhile, crouching down to get the most out of a conversation he knew he wasn't going to contribute to, not noticing Mikado starting to creep up on him from behind amid the ongoing conversation between players, moving silently as he snuck up on the scarf wearing young man.

Nozomi went wide eyed as she stumbled within her mind for an answer to the question posed before her, actually looking quizzical at the thought, "..um.. A bike, I guess. I've never been on one, and feeling the wind looks fun, plus we'd sit closer together.."She answered, sweat starting to form on her cheek from how much thought she put into it.

Nozomi was suddenly assaulted with a swinger's hug from the blonde woman. "I like you! I'm a bike girl myself! _I'll let you ride it sometime."_ She cheered in english, her cheeks getting a slight red tint. And then, Nozomi's hair antennae went twitching in the air as some form of in-understandable distress signal. "You're just like how Hanabin described you! I'm in love."

Hanabi started to give light laughter. "Sorry, Nozomi-chan. She's a friend from the Elite Class, Kusakai Mio-San."

Kiss scoffed as he muttered to himself. "Great.. another Pillar Woman. All we need is ECDC and we're set…"

Mio pulled back from the hug keeping her hands on Nozomi's shoulders. Small steamy breaths coming out of the Elite's mouth as her cheeks briefly turned rosy. "Let me give you a quick introduction. I'm twenty years old! I love motor biking, and especially _having fun with cute girls!_ "

Mio's left hand wandered down Nozomi's back to her rear, giving it a very tight squeeze that sent a signal of danger and excitement to the back of her mind. "I knew it! You've got a great ass! I can feel all that power flowing in there!"

Nozomi's mind hit sensory overload as she briefly just stayed in her shocked state as Mio procured info about her body. "Mio, calm down. Weren't you going for the cool foreign girl impression? Look she's terrified!" Hanabi sweetly mused.

Mio started to let go of Nozomi, giving a smile as her hands started to slip off. "I'd love to have a race with you someday."

Kusakai started to walk off, noticing she forgot her bag walked towards Kiss. Leaning down with a smile. "You're the Butt Lover Boy, right? Thanks for making her ass nice and ripe!"

She picked up her bag and walked into the building with Hanabi, waving back to Nozomi. "Thanks for the frequency, See you later!"

"This is where you vanished off to!" Mikado shot up from his hiding place and nabbed Kiss by his scarf, dragging his fellow up to his feet with a quick pull, that consistent displeased look on his face as he glared to Kiss with all the intent of burning a hole into his skull, "Come on ass lover, we're going to the dorms!"

"Don't pull on it! It was a gift from my girlfriend! Aren't we supposed to wait for after the ceremony anyway!?" The rear connoisseur yelled as he luckily grabbed his bags as Mikado dragged him into the building.

"I'd much rather figure out which room we're stuck in beforehand… I'm not carrying this bag longer than I have to." Mikado replied, releasing his hold, his pace no faster than a brisk walk despite his want to hurry along.

Kiss brushed himself off in response to it. "Okay, fine. Whatever. Just don't complain if you hear anything in the night." He jokingly mused to his best friend that might have come off as patronizing as they walked into the building.

Miyata stopped hiding behind the very convenient wooden pole and inserted herself into the situation, Nozomi turning her head in surprise. "Why's Isozaki-kun always involved with people that abuse him…"

"M-Miyata-chan!? What are you talking about?"

Miyata's mechanical stare dug so deep in Nozomi she felt in burrowing through her brain. "That guy is Ryūgū Mikado, the younger brother of Ryūgū Chigusa, the woman that pours rivers of money into Keijo, she's the reason the Keijo Queen is nicknamed the Prize Queen… and Kiss is with her younger brother… and i just have this.. feeling." Miyata explained, a growing tint on her cheeks as she touched the pendant of her necklace.

Nozomi tilted her head. A growing smirk on her face. "You're just jealous Kiss is spending time with someone else, Miyata-chan… Is it that time of the month for you? Should i go get Kiss?"

"Oh.. shut… Forget it!" Miyata just turned around with an annoyed angry expression. "Not like I was the one being given attention by our coursemates, must be nice to be popular." She muttered, her tone blatantly bitter sarcasm.

Nozomi felt a familiar twitch and without even processing a thought, placed one of her hands on her rear. " _I didn't need you of all things telling me I'm missing the point here…"_ She then picked up her bags and went into the building, not noticing Miyata following her from a charged distance.

* * *

"Alright, now which room are our tails stuck in?" Mikado was scanning the rooming roster of the Agent trainees dorm building, which rather conveniently was not far from the agent dorms, "We were both in the top three, so I wonder if the dorm rooms change to anything special or not… I'd be less surprised if that was the case for some reason."

"If we get into the Asstrology room, I'm going to be fucking excited. Boss told me about how it's literally this moderately sound proofed six person room with a balcony that oversees the training grounds, and I think maybe two decent PCs with desks." Kiss thought to himself externally, feeling the surprised look of Mikado to his left, giving an unreactive shrug. "What? I get told things… and Boss also made that room.. or i guess it's more of him requesting a favor from an old co-worker… They might even have a telescope for actual astrology… and if Boss was right… they'll have decompression kits under the beds…"

"Pfff… _what?!"_ Mikado yelped, slamming a hand over his mouth when eyes turned towards them, "The _fuck_ is decompression?"

Kiss couldn't stop himself from smiling ear to ear. Only able to hide his urge to lick his lips. "Well, I can assume you don't know what Empowerment training is, either? Well it's only the Base for how Agents became a school trained program. And because this seems like a worthwhile moment and I promised I'd quiz you on things..Sooo. Give it a few guesses and then I'll tell you."

"I'm gonna take the immediate guess from that dumb look on your face and assume it has to do with your particular fetish." Mikado kept the comment _just_ loud enough for Kiss to hear, but not enough to let someone else catch on as he continued scanning the papers.

Kiss' smile didn't waver, only shifted to a devious smirk. "Mikado-kun, we both know you couldn't handle me telling you what the specifics are. I've told you what I do with my lady love before, so maybe you can peice it together" His smirk shifted into a duelist's grin, lowering his scarf to look at an interior inscription.

"Honestly I think there was a lot of things I purged from my head due to disbelief over the past sixth months." Mikado folded his arms as he gave his response, not seeming to care much about his friends objection to him _not_ knowing what he meant.

Kiss leaned, and put his mouth close to Mikado's ear. "Okay, I'm just going be direct with you…Decompression is the creation of an intimate bond between agent and a consenting player, a separate contract must be signed to allow this to be done legally. It involves the client willingly having their body's pressure and sensual points explored to the point of all orifices and appendages aren't really able to be called _virginal_ I have my tastes... and Regalia usually follows that route to my absolute happiness. So stuff with anal prep, mutual oral, plugs of varying size, fingering, buttlove, lots and lots of butt love, empowerment which is what i specialize in, toys for the ladies player or agent, and oh let's not forget the client favorite, creampies..." Kiss started to walk off before Mikado could process the information, off looking for the dorm room of his rear centric dreams as he started to walk off like a yakuza.

Mikado had that… expression again, though this one had a sense he was processing what he'd just heard as actually having been said in relation to a _professional sport._ And then he shot off to follow his friend, "Isozaki! Get frickin' back here! That better be some kind of weird joke! No way that is legally allowed to happen! ISOZAKI!"

Despite Mikado's impairment he had a significantly fast stride, out pacing Kiss' jog as soon as the poor sap reached the end of an empty hallway. Kiss for a brief moment attempting to accept his morbid and pathetic fate, only to push that weak fear aside and attempt to rush past his friend-turned-attempted-murderer.

With an unceremonious shoulder bash into his chest, Kiss hit the wall, getting pinned against it before he could even try to move. Mikado and Kiss' faces centimeters apart as he closed in with a _very_ angry looking glare on his face. Any person who had… other thought processes probably would've mistaken this for something else entirely.

"Caught ya' you slippery snake. Was that you messing with me back there or is all of that dead serious, actually happens, nobody complains, _reality?!_ I get something like a massage therapy thing but what you just described was _way_ more than that! _"_ Mikado demanded, his expression this mix of disbelief at what he'd heard and genuinely being ticked off.

Kiss was stumbling to give out words. "Uh...um...How do i… uh, say this… Mikado-kun...i've always had these desires… these feelings...i've al-"

"Don't you pull some BS yaoi-bait crap to piss me off!" Mikado interjected, slamming his fist onto the wall mere centimeters away from Kiss' head, "You're always pratting on about your girlfriend and her ass, don't think I'll do anything but try to harm you for trying something that stupid!"

Kiss tried to struggle free, but it was very obvious he wasn't trying to get free, only show struggle. The scarfed submissive face's started to heat up and turn a shade red. "W-What are talking about? I can't admit to my feelings!? Ever thought that my girlfriend was maybe false or that I was maybe bisexual? I've never given her a name…."

"Don't mess with me Isozaki, else I'll punch you so damn hard you won't wake up for a week!" Mikado bit, obviously unamused by Kiss clearly messing with him, "Just. Answer. My. Question!"

Kiss' face went blank, yet still warm and a rosy tint. Taking some deep breaths he turned his head back to stare Mikado dead on, his face almost in direct contact with his. "It's real. I love it, and i've always wanted to do it with you! So please Mikado-kun, you wouldn't dare! You wouldn't dare fist me! If you wanted to do that to me… we can talk about it! Like adult men!" Actual fear was starting to show on the aggressive uke's face.

Mikado then stepped back for a moment, silently pocketing his hands, then rearing his right leg back, preparing to throw his foot forward and right between Kiss' legs if need be, his expression dead serious as he stared down his fellow.

Kiss outright squeaked. "M-Mikado-kun, uhhh… what are you doing? I said we could talk about this…. Like...civilized...people…" he started to give out panicked short breaths…

"Give me one good reason not to turn your nads into paste right now Isozaki. Not. Into it. So cut the shit and just answer my question before I go through with one of these threats for once." Mikado muttered, very clearly annoyed by the earlier display and it's purpose of just ticking him off… which really only made it worse in hindsight.

Kiss took a few depth breaths as he straightened out his kanji for rear patterned scarf, his voice cracking under the stress. "I said it was real already, and this is the first time i've done this…. Why is it really hard to think i might find you attractive…. As a fellow sexy bastard… But… oh fuck it… You're such a bitter hardass Mikado. I'm being honest on thinking you're attractive but i only make love to lady ass… so… yeah…. Any other questions?"

"Just clarification that the shit you said back there was dead serious." Mikado stated, lowering his ready to fire foot and picking up his duffel bag from where he dropped it.

"Have I ever lied to you about something as particular as that?! Something so ass-centric?! Something that is truly the path to happiness!" Kiss questioned and then cheered with his closed hands to his lithe chest, very familiar images in his glasses covered eyes, but the addition of sparkles this time.

"..." Silence. Mikado just remained silent and then brought a hand to his face, a rattling sigh manage to slip from his lips as he faced it, "What in the _fuck_ did Chigusa force me to get into? This has gotta be some under the radar happening or something…"

Kiss wrapped an arm around Mikado's shoulders. "Don't be down about it. You'll eventually get it...well I guess grow to appreciate it is a better way to phrase it. Your kind of reaction to me saying this is sorta… uncommon. But I know you haven't grown into the world of Keijo like i have." After shaking Mikado to make sure he was still alive. Kiss started to walk down the hall. "Mikado-kun, you coming or what? The Asstrology room is on the second floor of the building… it's like one of the five rooms on the second floor… I'll carry your bags for you, if that makes up for it…"

"Yeah yeah… wait, _which_ room are we in?!" Mikado muttered, following Kiss along again as he began leading up the stairway, "Astrology Room? The heck is up with that in a sport like this?"

"No no no, not astrology, _Ass_ trology." Kiss corrected, Mikado lifting a brow in confusion.

"It doesn't sound any different." Mikado added, Kiss shaking his head, a smirk on his face.

"To everyone you're going to meet it will!" He cheered in a corrective melody as they reached the second floor, which had five rooms, only three had numbers and a symbol on their door.

The closest one to them had a platinum colored, intricately designed star with a regal, heart crested crown on it. The one on the other end of the hall had a golden sun with a circlet on the door, and in the middle of the hall in between two emblemless rooms (likely storage rooms of some sort) was a simple, but eye catching, silver moon with a tiara.

Kiss gestured toward the fanciest door, the star one. "This is the Ass-trology room, that is the lunar room, and that is the solar room."

"Okay do the players get special rooms like this too or not? Because something this specific makes me question how these things are run… so, we ended up in one of these rooms because of freaking _test scores?_ " Mikado was looking between the doors, downright befuddled by this case before him, "I feel like I've got a lot more things to be surprised about over this next year… won't I?"

Kiss gave a warm grin. "I'm going to be straight to the point. Yes, you are going to ask more questions, and I will be here to answer them when they come up. So let me explain why this is the way it is. There's an Elite Class, it's been a thing since the schools were made. I think i'll explain the why for that later. But for these rooms they were originally reserved rooms for the people recommended by agencies to get educated in the Keijo culture, but after a while agencies only sent handfuls of possible agents, so these rooms were renovated and expanded as per some agencies' personal desires and...well after awhile they just became the quarters for the prodigies, the agent form of the 'Elite Class' rooms."

Kiss walked in his usual bravado filled stride to the Asstrology room door. "Everyone that's going to be living on this floor have connections to wealthy contributors high ranking players, were recommended by agencies, just made it in on the right place at the right time, or-"

"Oh, so people like my sister." Mikado hummed, folding his arms, then raising a brow at Kiss suddenly cutting off, "Dude, you okay, what did you…" And then it was _his_ turn to falter short in his speech.

Kiss started to smile as he opened the door wider, revealing a slender female of one-hundred sixty centimeters, pale brownish blond hair carefully tied into a bun ended ponytail. Only in smooth caramel cream lingerie and the female student's blazer as they were putting on the male student's pants, her rear a slim but plump modeleske curve that just seemed to demand and deserve the attention of those around it. "-just have that inhuman graceful charm to them.."

"No ya' don't!" Mikado snapped, slapping a hand over Kiss' eyes (somehow getting past his glasses) and making them both shoot around, "We must have the wrong room, sorry about that!"

"Mikado-kun, what are you talking about? this is our room! It's just a really sexy young lady with an amazing ass!" Kiss pushed Mikado's hands off his face. "Apologies for my friend here. He's not… keen with women."

"I'm not keen with people in general." Mikado bit, still looking the other way, "Besides, walking in on someone without knocking is kinda rude! It's a matter of principal!"

The young woman dropped the pair of pants, purposely bending down in an overly showing way. "It's completely fine. I find the new roommate walking in on the changing heroine a nice lead up to a great night to bond and get all the passion in order…" It quickly became apparent she was flourishing her body for her own confident amusement, to Kiss' delight and Mikado's grief.

Her voice was an elegant androgynous mix but had this profound feminine charm to it. "At least… when it's done right." She ran her smooth, manicured fingers under the rim of her panties, adjusting them in an odd air of necessity.

She briefly grumbled to herself, noticing her tie was lying next to the open door. She sauntered to the door, seductively bending down to pick it up, giving Kiss and Mikado a direct side shot of her whole body.

Kiss' smile faded to a blank look. Pushing his glasses back into place, a glare going across the lens. "Well.. _that's_ going to probably be a deterrent." He muttered to himself as he stopped looking at her impressively bulged pelvic area to her crystal green eyes.

"What." Mikado glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes going to a widened form of shock, the "girl" tilting their head at the two in shock young men.

"Oh. damn.. didn't think I'd get this turned on." The luster they created faded, leading to them immediately giving a casual air, quickly grabbing their tie and elegantly putting it on. "Ladykillers, sorry if my lady shaft isn't what you like, but nevertheless I'm happy to meet my roommates! Name's Fujimoto Masumi!"

Masumi in a, unnaturally cute way, leapt at the two young men into a playful good willed hug.

Mikado stood completely still, Masumi's slender arms wrapping over his and Kiss' outer shoulders, causing them hang a few centimeters over the ground. "I'm so happy that i get to spend the next whole year with such sexy men… the mere thought get's me all tingly!"

Kiss, confident in his sexuality and unable to resist this amazing opportunity, placed his hand on Masumi's rear who outright purred and twitched in quiet responding joy.

Mikado, on the other hand, couldn't hear his surroundings in this moment, could only see the hazy faces of Kiss' blank yet starting to smile face and Masumi's impossibly attractive face.

" _What in the love of all existence have I been dragged into?"_ The only words Mikado could form in his head at the time being, a dull groan that wanted to become a scream rising up in his throat, _"Some welcome party this is!"_


	2. Hip 2

**Hip 2: Pink Elephants, Angels, and Pixies**

"Okay… can something get explained here before I freak out more than I already am?!"

Mikado gave a sigh as he then leaned to the side, a hand on his forehead, Masumi chuckling from the side, seated on one of the beds and thankfully fully dressed, Kiss looking equally miffed as he scanned the ambiguously gendered individual before the two of them.

"Well you did already get a small glimpse." Masumi giggled, Mikado letting out a long sigh.

"I swear I'd be fine assuming you were a girl if we hadn't seen what we did…" Mikado sighed, his hand sliding down to cover his eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine with that. Male or female, I personally don't really mind being referred to as one or the other, or both." Masumi flippantly replied, Mikado sighing again, "I do apologize for earlier though, I… was kind of messing the two of you… at least, halfway. You are _both_ very attractive, I will say."

Kiss ran a hand through his hair, thinking through Masumi's words carefully. "Well… thanks, I guess. To be honest I'm okay with what you were offering, but I have a Maiden very dear to me, and I promised I'd tell her about everything I do with others before I did it, so… give a day or two and we can talk."

The hearts that formed in Masumi's eyes were a mix of amazing and frightening. "We'll be roommates for the whole year, so I can wait a few days to have a taste of you."

Kiss gave a smile that seemed to unnerve Mikado, who started to give his 'Best Friend' a concerned look. "I can wait a bit to have a taste of you too. We can talk about details later but.." Kiss walked in front of Masumi, offering his hand, which Masumi took in return.

"Isozaki 'Kiss' Fyodor, Nice meeting you properly."

"Fujimoto Masumi, Nice meeting you too, sexy."

" _The fuck did I just watch?"_ Mikado thought, his right eye twitching as he felt somehow left out, like he was on a completely different wavelength than the two in front of him, Masumi's gaze turning to Mikado in slight expectation for his introduction, "Ugh… Ryugu Mikado… nice meeting you, I suppose."

"Hmm, is something the matter Ryugu-kun?" Masumi inquired, Mikado just giving a long sigh.

"You could say that." Mikado grumbled, swiveling the chair he was in to look out the window. "God I have such a headache right now…"

Choosing to give Mikado a few moments to himself, Kiss started to go through his bags. "Fujimoto-san? What did you do before being an agent? Where'd you live, how you grew up, the works. I'm just curious to know who you are?" Kiss asked the genderfuild trap roommate.

Masumi gave a cutesy chuckle. "Of course you'd like to know that. Maybe if you play your cards right.. I'll consider telling you about me."

"Okay.. Of course.. I shouldn't have expected anything else." Kiss muttered to himself.

As Mikado rotated his chair to look towards Kiss, he noticed how overly furnished the room really was. The room was nicer than even an expensive hotel (or love hotel depending on who one would ask), looking less like a simple dorm room and more like a well furnished apartment, despite the beds all being in plain view, though sliders between each one were likely there to provide barriers, along with part of the room being dedicated to a small kitchen and four desks .

The large balcony chamber past the viewing window rather conveniently overlooked the main pool and yard, the main room before the beds furnished like a normal living room, a couch and several single person seats, a TV off to one side, a note that got Mikado to raise a brow.

"So are _all_ the dorms this nice or do the top students get special treatment or something?" Mikado murmured, pulling a laptop bag out of his duffel bag and pacing it on the desk he was seated at, one of the empty ones, as two of the four had setups already in place… for what reason, he didn't bother thinking about, "By the way, I'm claiming this desk."

Kiss placed his computer bag on the desk nearest to the first bed on the left side of the room. "Well this is mine now." The rear-loving agent leapt onto his bed… his body sinking into the memory foam padding, a muffled cheer coming from him. "By the fricking Axiom yes! Memory foam!"

"Eh? So?" Mikado muttered, glancing over at Kiss as he chuckled, Masumi looking over at the young man in their own curiosity.

Kiss pushed himself up from the bed to face his roommates. "Well….uh… Memory Foam is sorta a favorite of mine…. It has some… personal connotations. I've just been always able to sleep very well with memory foam pillows and such….and." His eyes briefly had fleshy hearts floating within. "It keeps imprints of things… very well."

"I'm either getting what you're implying or there's something else to this I am very likely missing right now." Mikado muttered, leaning on a hand, "So… is anyone gonna answer my question about the room?"

Kiss crossed his legs, a grin on his face. "Well, what was the question again?"

"If the top students get special treatment or if everything is this nice." Mikado restated in a flat manner, spinning around on the chair a bit, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, among the players, yes and no. The ten students in the Elite Class, at least, the _current_ ten, get some… _better_ treatment. Quicker access to the practice equipment for Races, and better food, not to mention a better training program. But their dorms are basically the same as the standard course players." Masumi explained, Mikado ceasing the spinning of his chair. "Now as for us Agent students however… _yes."_

"And why is _that?"_ Mikado asked, scanning around the well furnished room again, "Because… this is _way_ too nice a dorm room."

"Well, there's tons of corporations that pour money into Kiejo by the bucketloads, and for Agents, well, I heard this room is funded by one directly, so it and its counterparts are lavish because of it." Masumi added, a finger on their chin as they gave a hum. "So… yeah, the top ten Agent students get some special treatment."

"So because of people like my sister, we get bonuses because people dump money into this sport by the truckload…" Mikado muttered.

"I _thought_ your name was familiar!" Masumi hummed, "Are you by _any_ chance related to a one Ryugu Chigusa?"

"Yeah, she's my twin sister, what of it?"

Kiss laid back into his now favorite bed, thinking of an actually relevant tidbit of information. "Well speaking of your sister, you hear about how the Kawaguchi family's heir went missing? Chigusa-san will likely dominate the financial group with the newest Kawaguchi gone."

"Don't pay enough attention to business stuff to know half of that." Mikado quipped in reply.

"My, a rather elaborate form of saying no!" Masumi mused, "I take it Ryugu-kun is the snarky tuskkomi of the duo?"

Kiss immediately stared at Masumi with a massively insulted look on his face. "Fujimoto, come on, You're not supposed to stroke his ego!"

"HA! Point for me." Mikado scoffed, a smirk on his face as Kiss shot a look his way.

"Which means Kiss-kun is the comedic boke." Masumi mused, giving a light chuckle, Mikado giving a sarcastic chuckle to add to his smirk.

Kiss briefly accepted defeat, only to see how much of a bad idea it was, and bitterly laid on his back on his bed. "I will admit I'm the epic submissive in my romantic relationship, so I guess i'm the boke, but that just means Mikado-kun needs me to get any material."

"You're a loudmouth who rants about women's rears, and I'm the deadpanner who dishes out sarcasm like Western college kids do pot brownies… you're the boke in this manzai act dude." Mikado quipped, his tone bearing very obvious sarcasm as opposed to the usual remarks.

"Hmhmhm, well, Ryugu-kun also comes off as… hmm, American? Are you by any chance not fully Japanese?" Masumi asked, getting a nod from Mikado, "I thought so… the red hair kind of clued me in. I at first thought it was probably dyed, but the color doesn't seem… unnatural."

"It's from my mom's side." Mikado stated, Masumi giving a hum in response, "Not that bigga deal really… but I _did_ get asked about if my hair was dyed a lot back in high school… and middle school. Teachers constantly got on my ass due to my hair until my mom showed up when they called."

Kiss got off his bed, putting away his phone, and wrapping his arms around Mikado in the swivel chair. "Oh Mikado-kun!, Good news! I was thinking on this for a while, but i've chosen to do this for the better. I've texted my lady love and in a few days, we'll be having some very loud nights and I'll be making sure you can hear all of it!"

"Oh so that means your girlfriend goes to this school then. I'll be sure to keep watch. Is it Miyata, or Kaminashi?" Mikado quipped, his left eye shut again as he glanced at Kiss.

Kiss gave a glare to his 'best friend' that Mikado could only interpret as " _You're approaching a dangerous line!",_ but the casual glance was a challenging remark of it's own.

"I'unno man, you and Miyata seemed _pret-ty_ chummy from what I saw." Mikado remarked, smirking as Kiss let out a panicked sigh. "But hey, I'm probably wrong."

"Yeah… like Sayaka would date me.. " Kiss just sighed, unwrapping himself from Mikado and going back to sorting through his things.

"You can never just accept the fact I tease you, can you?" Mikado sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled out his phone, Masumi giving a hum, placing their chin on their hands.

"Either you two are great friends… or don't know as much about each other as you think you do." Masumi murmured, both Kiss and Mikado glancing at them, "Nothing nothing, just some personal musings is all! Hmm… I wonder when our other roommates are going to show up… hmmm."

Kiss threw a tan heart-shaped pillow with large eyes and thick string limbs at Mikado. "I like to think I used to know Ryugu-kun very well."

"And I still hardly tend to get you at times." Mikado quipped, batting the pillow aside, Masumi catching it mid flight, Kiss glaring at Mikado again for the ever scathing sarcasm coming from him.

"My, that's quite the sharp tongue you have on you Ryugu-kun!" Masumi hummed, kneading the pillow a few times, "And _wow_ this is soft! Maybe softer than me!"

Kiss and Mikado's animosity instantly faded as they immediately turned to face their roommate with equally shocked looks on their faces as Masumi continued kneading the pillow while giggling merrily.

With a melodic click, the dorm room door swung open, one _swearing_ a kind of heavenly glow followed the one to enter, the new arrival being a girl with an air of exuded elegance, slender but curvy with pale skin, straight, creamy brown hair tied into a low tail, and shining sky blue eyes, the girl stopping and looking around at the others in the room, Mikado's eye twitching.

"Wait… are these dorms coed or something?" Mikado muttered, Masumi nodding to his question. "Seriously?!"

"Well I _am_ here." Masumi flippantly stated, Mikado hanging his head with a sigh of defeat, glancing up at the girl, Kiss scanning the figure of the new arrival.

"Greeaaaattttt…" Mikado grumbled, a hand over his eyes, feeling the gaze of the new girl on him for a moment before it moved on. _"She scanning us or something?"_

The young woman bolted for the small stack of bags with an intricately drawn angel wing symbol on them, rushing through her belongings until she pulled out a pair of seemingly expensive designer pants, which were half covered in intricate hand drawn angel feathers of their own.

She pulled out a fabric calligraphy pen and started to compulsively draw two more feathers onto the pants, immediately relaxing as the second feather was drawn.

"What." Mikado flatly muttered, his right eye _again_ twitching as he dwelled on what just happened as the girl stowed away the slacks and turned around, showing a smile just as angelic as her looks.

"Sorry, had to get that out of the way first! Michizo and Takagaki would be very sad if i didn't make sure to remember them!" The girl stated, her voice drippingly sweet yet smooth in tone, "Oh, uh, my deepest apologies I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hishikawa Aoi, nice to make your acquaintance." She gave a polite half bow before going back through her belongings, compulsively muttering to herself.

"Uhhh… what?" Mikado muttered, a bit more caught off by Aoi mentioning two names than her introduction.

"Hishikawa, Ryugu is not going to get what you're saying…" Another female voice said in bitter exasperation, the individual almost appearing out of nowhere for the other's, even though she was clearly there from the start… only, she was incredibly short.

She was wearing a custom tailored suit fitted exactly to the curve of her small body, a barely apparent pattern along the material, a confident yet somehow bitter look on her face as everyone but Aoi looked at her in surprise.

She crossed her arms as her lips scrunched up. "I know what you're thinking so _don't_ even try…"

"I'm sorry you're just… so _small."_ Mikado muttered, that odd expression on his face again, the short girl giving an annoyed huff, glaring at Mikado for the pointing out of her miniscule stature.

Kiss felt a spark ignite in his mind however, his look less of shock, and more of annoyance and animosity bundled together. "Shibaguchi… Of _course_ Cerys' green haired pixie would show up…"

Shibaguchi looked to her right, awkwardly adjusting her styled back short dyed blonde hair with an odd green tint to it. Kiss was crouched next to her, her head just above his own in height. "Don't call me a _fucking Pixie_ … Isozaki… _Of course_ an ass-kissing nobody like you would be here. How's the tongue royalty going for you?!"

The two agents deadlocked in a staredown, one so intense visual lightning effects could be seen around the two as black borders focused on their stares.

" _This needs context."_ Mikado thought, aware of the effect going on unlike the other two, already moving to hold Kiss back before anything… physical could happen, "So you two know each other I take it… and don't like each other at all either…"

Shibaguchi just scoffed. "I don't have issues with buttlover here, just no one calls me a pixie. I get that my boss fired you but don't take it so hard… she's done a lot more ridiculing things to people she lost use of…"

Kiss continued to stare daggers at the bitter and short classy pixie. "I wouldn't have problems with Shibaguchi unless she wasn't a complete underling that kicked other people when there down and refused to help people that were directly abused by their employer."

" _I obviously have no idea what's going on… so I won't say a thing."_ Mikado thought, sighing as he grabbed Kiss by his shirt's collar to keep him back.

Kiss was limp when Mikado dragged him back, muttering intelligible things to himself.

Shibaguchi looked to Mikado. "I didn't introduce myself, apologies on my part. I'm Shibaguchi Almina. Sixth place agent for the course and this generation's member of the agency, Queens of Joo. I hope we can all get along." She gave a small curtsy to add weight to her words.

"Ryugu Mikado, 2nd place for the agent course and this whackjobs unfortunate friend and handler." Mikado muttered the last word in that ever sarcastic wording, nodding in return to Almina's curtsy, "And same… thank god someone else who seems sane is here."

"It's a trick of the trade to understand the eccentrics, the weird ones are the ones that are actually good at their jobs. The weird ones are the ones that can get results, the ones with skills that cut them above the rest, the ones that deserve fear and respect. The normal people are the fodder that will be crushed under the eccentrics' boots. So I agree with you in the idea that it might be nice to be the only sane people on this whole island, but it only puts us lower on the pyramid when it comes to blows." Almina explained as she went to her already placed bags and started to unpack, Mikado looking confused by her statement. "Unless you're like all of them here and have something that cuts you above the graveyard that is the preceived normality?" She pondered in Mikado's direction.

"Other than a left eye that gets annoyingly dry more often than it should and fills my head with seemingly random numbers, no." Mikado stated, the point being accented by him taking out his eye drops again. "And a crippled left leg but that's old news."

Almina briefly gave a smirk. "I get headaches when I touch someone, and my hands cramp up on a consistent enough basis that it's an annoyance."

Masumi tossed the heart pillow from earlier back on Kiss' bed and was now holding a plush cutesy Pink Elephant with long tusks and golden bands on each of its legs and tusks. "Ryugu-kun, Shibaguchi-san, I noticed that earlier. I was going to ask about them, but I'll not pry about personal matters. You'll tell me if you're okay with it, right?"

"Not like it's a big deal." Mikado muttered, tossing his bag onto the empty bed furthest from the door and flopping down on it, his arms behind his head, "I'mma nap, wake me up when I actually need ta' be somewhere."

"We'll make sure to wake you up after we finish unpacking, Ryugu-san." Aoi beamed, pulling another pair of designer pants out of her bad, this one covered in silver hand draw feathers instead of the previous one's gold.

"Don't have to bother if you don't wanna." Mikado muttered, rolling over to effectively get his back to the others.

"Sleep well Mikado-kun!" Kiss cheered before going silent as he pulled out his tablet and earpieces from his bag, the surrounding world fading for both of them in different ways.

* * *

Mikado felt himself being shaken awake by small hands. "Ryugu, come on…. Oh damnit I'm getting a frickin' migraine. Ryugu, wake up!"

"I'm up I'm up… geez." Mikado grumbled, batting away the hands shaking him and sitting up, blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes and glancing over, spotting Almina putting her hands on her hips as she stared at him, "I'm just gonna guess I was out for a while or something…"

Almina went through her blazer pockets, swallowing a pill from a small ziplock bag before holding her head in pain. "Sooo….is it normal for you to have a five hour nap?!" Almina looked back at Mikado, her head pain already fading. "This is going to sound ridiculous but, you're like boss lady… can see shit like ghosts and energy fields and other crazy BS, am I correct?"

"Don't believe in ghosts, and… honestly I see weird things at times but I've always passed it off as just the eye pain getting to me." Mikado muttered, "Like this weird bird thing I saw on Isozaki's shoulder today…"

Almina let out a sigh of relief. "I don't have a reason to feel lesser now, being able to see what ever Isozaki brewed in his mind would be similar to aimlessly wandering Gehenna… just disgusting…" she went to lead Mikado to the balcony only to stop, snapping her fingers in remembrance.

"Oh, yeah. Before you ask about where Isozaki went, he got a message from one of his clients who was having an emotional breakdown or I think an anxiety attack of sorts… something internally dangerous… so being the result achieving bastard he is, he left about…" She pushed down her sleeve looking at an ornate watch with a strange theme of a riverside forest. "...Four hours ago… also he was muttering to himself about an anklet of sorts, you know what that's about?"

"I do not." Mikado curtly replied, "And to answer the _other_ question, no, four hour naps are _not_ usually something that happens with me."

"You mean _five_ hours." Almina turned around towards to the balcony door. "Sorry about that, I'm meticulous. I end up rubbing people the wrong way, so let's just… let that past and go see the others. We all decided to make our living experience actually manageable by talking about ourselves. So I got you to add to the _regaling_ of tales!" The 'pixie' agent said melodramatically as she opened the balcony door.

"Oh what _fun,_ chatting the night away about personal information. My favorite thing to do." The last phrase came out as strained sarcasm, as if Mikado was trying _not_ to say it, but did so anyway.

"Hey, I didn't want to do it either, but being held down and having very soft but heavy people threaten to squash my head under the combined ass weight isn't a fun experience… so I thought it was better to have not esc- miss out on the fun of the whole thing. And I'm not repeating myself." The one point five meter tall woman started to overwhelmingly blush in anxiety, opening the balcony door in a rushed manner.

"So when the person I knocked off the Land actually ended up healthier than when we started the Race, my mom and I decided we needed to look down a different path… and after some months of bun stuffing and making friends, I'm now here." Aoi happily told Masumi, who was ever so cutely smiling.

"Well I _definitely_ missed something… kinda glad I did." Mikado hummed, his eyes flat lines as he gave the mutter, Aoi and Masumi turning towards him.

"Did you have a nice nap Ryugu-kun?" Masumi chuckled, Mikado cracking open his right eye.

"As a matter of fact yes, I did." Mikado stated, putting his arms behind his head, "So, shorty here said something about everyone having this heart to heart or something like that?" Mikado jabbed a thumb downwards towards the shorty girl near him, Almina glaring up at him for yet again pointing out her tiny stature.

Almina looked at her watch again. "Well it seems it's already past time for necessary platitudes." In a quick rush of bitterness and confidence, Mikado felt a small foot painfully impact the back of his good leg's knee, causing him to fall forward into the balcony. The door already closing and locking behind him as he fell.

"Have fun Dragon Boy!" Almina waved with a cocky and sinister grin on her face. Walking back in the dark depths of the Asstrology room.

"Well, I can see why Isozaki doesn't like her… we're gonna get along swimmingly then." Mikado quipped.

"I'm honestly not sure if that was sarcasm or honesty." Masumi hummed, "Impressive Ryugu-kun!"

"So Ryugu-san's the 'sacrifice' Almina-chan said would take her place? That girl just has the strangest view of things…" Aoi pondered, hoping it would start a conversation.

"Oh so _that_ was her aim huh? Damn that munchkin…" Mikado muttered, though the insult felt more… lighthearted than one would probably expect from him after a first impression.

"I don't think Almina would appreciate all the comments about her height. You might give her a complex about it…" Aoi warned with honest concern in her voice.

"If she can't take a joke then boo on her. Isozaki is the same, I tease and poke some honest fun at him, then he gets his panties in a wad… honestly if I'm saying the wrong thing he should just tell me I am straight up." Mikado grumbled, trying to keep the rest under his breath and failing at it.

Aoi and Masumi looked at each other and then back to Mikado. "You have a lot of bottled up stress don't you Ryugu-kun. Aoi-chan and I could fix that for you?... If you'd like that…" Masumi leaned closer over to Mikado, using their arm to muffle their voice. "Both of us are very _skilled_ in that way, Aoi actually has a speciality out of it…. _Everyone_ and I mean _everyone loves her._ "

"I'll give a polite pass… we haven't even been here a day… and I have this little thing called standards." Mikado stated, again, the quip being hints of sarcasm to it, but about as much honesty in it, Masumi sitting back and giving a hum.

"Well, a no is a no. So… darn." Masumi almost monotoned, pulling their pants back up over their pelvis in a quiet sadistic chuckle, Mikado putting a hand over his eyes in a wordless response.

Aoi rubbed the back of her head, giving an aura of reassurance from the gesture alone, Mikado lowering his hand. "So Ryugu-san, since you have these 'standards' of yours… why not just tell us about yourself…. Kiss told us a decent chunk of stuff about himself when Masumi-san asked about it…"

"Well _that's_ a first… he doesn't tell me shit, even when I ask." Mikado muttered, leaning on his knee, sighing in return to it, "But, whatever, we're roommates for the next year, screw it. I'm sure the lot of you already know who my sister is… which basically answers some of it. I grew up in Kyoto before now, all the way through high school on top of it." Mikado then shifted his weight, clearly taking pressure off of his left leg, moving it to loosen it out.

"Hmm… and, I apologize for maybe prying, but, you mentioned something about your left leg being crippled… yet you move it just fine from what I'm seeing." Masumi stated, Mikado glancing to the side, "Too much?"

"I… don't like talking about it more than that." Mikado muttered, noting Aoi staring at his left leg closely, the girl leaning down and humming, Mikado scooting his chair away a bit as she inched closer, "What?"

"Hmmmm… I see…" Aoi hummed, folding her arms beneath her chest, then tapping a closed hand down into the palm of the other, "So that's why you move it so stiffly!"

"Eh?" Mikado shied away a bit, Aoi standing up and nodding, Masumi seeming intrigued by the unfolding scene.

"Moving your leg is obviously not an issue, so that means there isn't that much damage left… rather, it's lingering damage to the nerves in your leg, am I right?" Aoi asked, Mikado nodding slowly, that expression on again, "Don't worry, I won't ask why since you said you don't like to talk about it… but, I do wonder… did the injury by chance stop you from being an athlete? I may be wrong, but you do seem like you previously participated in sports youself."

"That's… right." Mikado nodded, _"Whaaaat?! How the hell did she guess all of that?!"_

"Hmhm, if you're wondering how I know, my family runs a clinic, so I've seen a lot of different cases ever since I was a kid." Aoi stated, sitting down again, Mikado only blinking, "So looking at it… does your leg cramp up after moving it too extraneously?" A simple nod was her response.

"I mean… I can still run short distances and move just fine… but putting too much weight on it makes my leg go numb and if I lean on it for too long it starts cramping up." Mikado stated, then stopping mentally, _"Wait, why am I suddenly saying all of this?!"_

"Ah, so _that's_ why your posture is stilted to the right. Forgive me for thinking you did that lean to look cool." Masumi bowed their head a bit, Mikado sighing again.

"I'm not sure how to take that." Mikado said, leaning back in the chair, "Well, since the topic of me being an athlete came up, might as well state I used to play basketball… at least, up until _this_ happened." the redhead gestured to his left leg, nods coming from Aoi and Masumi.

"You do have that tall, lean body such an athlete would need for that sport." Masumi observed, scanning Mikado over with a keen eye, "It rather matches that pretty face of yours I'll add!"

"Uh… thanks?" Mikado muttered, _"I'm really not sure how to take it with that one…"_

"Hahaha, stop being such a tease Masumi-kun." Aoi hummed in her awkward laugh, "Well, Ryugu-san, care to continue talking with us, or retire for the night.

"Well… I guess talking for a while longer wouldn't be so bad." Mikado hummed, _"At least I feel like I can talk with Shibaguchi… as for the other one, not sure if I'd keep up… but speaking of others… it's the middle of the night, so where the hell_ is _that idiot Isozaki anyway?"_

* * *

It was an interesting day for Nozomi, to say at the least.

She walked in on engineers in a bathroom...

Got put into the 'Empty Room" with Miyata (which they both knew they were actually very high in the placement score… )...

The test was rigged she said, but no one believed her...

Now, she's stuck with a bumbling but sweet klutz of a girl, Miyata-chan, and a girl wearing a scarf that could rival Kiss' own that she had a very bad first impression with… (hopefully she can patch it up… somehow.)

At least she was able to sleep away this anxiety…. But a sharp quiet moan rushed into her ears..

….Or not.

Nozomi looked to the neighboring bed, seeing what she had assumed to be Miyata practicing her ass strikes in her sleep, only to be something much more… sinister.

She thought Kiss left an hour ago… but it seems he was staying in Miyata-chan's bed for a while longer and from how frequent the moans were… it seems he's not leaving anytime soon…

Nozomi lifted her head off her pillow, placing it over her face, and tried to smother herself into unconsciousness hoping the border between death and sleep would give her some form of solace in this world that only seeks to challenge her…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: Well, certainly a way to end of a chapter huh?**

 **Axor: I found it befitting. Give the end to one, show the end to another…. Also Kiss deserves as much love as possible… Mikado and Almina will only tear him to shreds.**

 **Seiker: They are the tsukkomis to his boke… no matter how much he denies that. *knuckle crack*, well,** _ **now**_ **is when things will begin to get interesting… though not really in the action aspect for once.**

 **Axor: To be completely honest, writing a Race is going to be such an interesting experience… Haven't seen one done in narrative well yet. But that's for another time for our readers, and they'll have to wait a while for that to come up. So let's hope they all love our Asstrologers enough to patiently wait for it!**

 **Seiker: Ei ei ohh!**


	3. Hip 3

**Hip 3: Getting into the Loop**

"So, lemme get this straight, with the players they're split between two courses, but agents basically run the same course even for those of us who made it into the top ten?"

Mikado got nods from the members of the room who _were_ present, Kiss still nowhere to be found that morning, the red-head pushing up a pair of lensless glasses frames as he stared at the curriculum paper, a pale blue training jersey sitting over his shoulders.

"Yeup! Elite Class players basically get to start training on the water sooner… normal class players have to start off with lots of physical training." Masumi answered, observing themselves in the mirror, mainly the fact the casual track uniform didn't do much to flatter anything on their body, "So typical…"

"It's a uniform, it's supposed to be." Mikado quipped, rolling his eyes. "Beats wearing a high school uniform… some of those things are just uncomfortable… then again I went to a pretty nice place back in Kyoto…"

"Since we don't get role called like the nobodies that make up the standard class, we have to eat and get to class on our own. Like actual adults." Almina's head popped into frame, a look of surprise formed on Mikado's face no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Well that was kinda harsh don't ya' think?" Mikado muttered, adjusting the now stilted frames on his face back into position, "Then again, considering the job this is for… and the apparent nature of it all… I'm less surprised than I wish I was."

"You _do_ come off as rather unadjusted to all of this." Masumi noted, Mikado rolling his eyes.

"Blame having ignored Keijo for all it was worth up until now. I was focused on other things, so I never bothered, and the thing with my eye… then again I explained all of that to you lot last night. Though, not for lake of trying on Isozaki's part, whacko he is." Mikado sighed and flopped back on the bed, Masumi giving a musing chuckle as Almina sighed.

"Mikado-kun, I understand the best of friends _are_ capable of insulting each other in the worst of ways and knowing one another can take it… but from what you and Kiss-kun said the other night, I admit that to me, it doesn't seem like the two of you get along too well." Masumi stated, a wise tone in their voice of someone with far more people experience.

"That wasn't really my point but… I don't know, it's just been… a long time since we last talked. So some things just don't communicate anymore." Mikado murmured, Masumi glancing at Almina, both sighing.

"Being nice is fine and all… but sometimes, well, you just gotta give a shove y'know?" Masumi stated, Almina nodding in agreement… then the door flew open.

In all her angelic glory, Aoi was compulsively adjusting her signature feather crested pants. "Shino-chan just couldn't stop thrusting could she? I get that she wasn't getting tired but my buns can only take so much..."...only to stop her self reflection as she was surprised to see her roommates still in the their sleeping quarters. "Oh… Hello everyone! Why are you still here?" She wondered as her eyes went comically wide.

"Okay _what_ did I just hear?" Mikado muttered, his glasses slanting on his face again.

Almina impulsively slammed her face into her bed before quickly recomposing herself as she walked to her old friend, her short slender body seemingly towered by her angelically sexual friend. "Hishikawa, I keep telling you that you need to keep your 'feather log' to yourself. Dragon Boy's still clinging to the idea that he's not in the war torned islands yet."

Aoi's eyes reverted to normal, crouching to be level with her long time friend. "Almina-chan! That's too harsh! You know Ryugu-san is willing up all his energy to keep conversing with us. Remember, like what Kiss-kun said. 'He's a Tsukkomi that's working through some problems. An athletic prodigy with a true talent for leadership, the best friend a romantic connisuer of peach like me could have!'" Aoi said in a very decent but off putting impression of Kiss.

"I'm sitting right here." Mikado muttered, and if the glasses _had_ lenses in them, it's likely they'd have gleamed, but the annoyed glare (not to mention drift of red coming from his eyes) fully accentuated his point, "Nice to know he's got such a high opinion of me as well. I'll adjust to all of this craziness given a bit of time. It's just jarring. And who said anything about dream crushing?! I can be a dick but I'm not heartless."

Aoi shrugged as she stood up, causing Almina to walk out of the room with an audible snicker. "Kiss-kun is not the easiest to understand via words… to my understanding…. And why are two still here? I came back from having breakfast… with a friend. I came back here to get my clothing pens, sooooo. Why are you still here?" She tried to convey nicely, only to come off as confused and awkward.

"Because we haven't left yet." Mikado sarcastically replied. "Unless… shit, we're late aren't we?!"

Aoi only gave an awkward nod. Masumi already missing from the room, only a vague outline of themselves on their bed to show they even existed at all.

Mikado could feel the strained silence as it was now only him and Aoi in the Asstrology room.

"OH THOSE MOTHER-"

* * *

 _BANG!_

The classroom door flew right open as Mikado skid to a halt at the entrance, panting as he peered in, raising a brow to see that despite the desks having students in them, there wasn't a teacher in sight at all.

"Beat the teacher… well, that means we're safe." The red-head gave a light breath as he hefted his tote bag over his shoulder, heading for the empty seat he first spotted… rather conveniently, the back corner seat closest to the classroom windows. _"How typical… heh, not that I mind. Even in a seat like this not like I'll have any privacy during class. This isn't a manga."_

Almina had taken a seat in the center front of the room, Mikado having the general impression she wanted the majority of the other agent students behind her.

Masumi was sitting in the desk in front of Mikado, posturing over it in ways that could only be described as… Masumi. Using the intoxicating amount of charm surrounding them to get the glances of the other students, where most were trying to hide the fact they were staring at Masumi's enchanting ass.

An aura of positivity rushed across the room as Kiss strutted in, a large smile plastered upon his face as he moved across the room towards Mikado's desk, his scarf seeming to just flutter in the nonexistent wind as he strided.

"Morning, Ryugu-kun." Kiss greeted as he took his seat, taking off his computer bag and laying his head on his open palm as he looked at his best friend with a cheerful smile.

"Morning. _"_ Mikado curtly replied, glancing at Kiss as he adjusted the faux-glasses on his face..

"So how are you adjusting to the campus, how many ladies wanted to do stuff with you, already? And did you seriously have to wear those, Mikado-kun? I'm curious to know when you picked that up, just impressed by how I pulled mine off?" Kiss asked with honest curiosity towards his best friend.

"I like the look, that's why. And I _have not_ been getting random requests, thank you very much. Not like I'd answer yes because I'm not in the game of just… rolling things around for fun."

"If that's how you're doing things right now, alright Mikado-kun. So, I'm moreso curious of to why you have them to begin with? I don't remember you ever wearing them before.. It's just not something I thought you would get into doing." Kiss explained with his usual gentlemanly positivity.

MIkado simply shrugged in response, "I just picked them up one day… Chi said I looked good in glasses, and I didn't care enough to object so, hey… then I found I liked the look, so I wear them every now and then."

"Alright, time to cut the chatter newbies, teach is here!" The door nearest the front desk of the room slammed opened, the first thing the students of the course seeing being the teacher's foot as they strode in, revealing the teacher to be a tall, limber man dressed in as casual a suit one could get without veering straight into street clothes, some of the females in the classroom giving small "ahh!"s at his handsome looks, the scruffy hair not detracting from it, but probably most notably, at least as far as Mikado was concerned, were the rings on his hands. On the man's right, what looked like a typical gold wedding band, and on the left, a platinum colored band of similar make.

"What's up with the second ring?" Mikado murmured quietly, glancing at Kiss while he stuck his faux glasses back into his pocket.

Kiss gave a sly smirk. "It's a Heart Binding, but I'll save you the details. You don't need to think about a very optional top level occurrence this early on." he explained, looking away wistfully as he finished.

"Prob'ly… knowin' how I've taken things so far." Mikado responded, his speech pattern slipping back to his typical manner of speaking.

"Alright alright, I know the lot of you are excited and all, so quit the chatter and save it for _after_ classes. Granted, it's the first day so not that I blame you." The teacher set the books in his hands down, his tone surprisingly casual as he started writing his name on the board, "The name's Barret. Barret Shimatsu, and I'm gonna be teaching the bunch of you the ropes on being a Keijo Agent. Nice to meet the lot of you."

Mikado tilted his head as the man turned back to the class, a curious look in his eyes, "Isozaki, is it just me, or does that guy look familiar?"

Kiss gave a confused look in response. "Familiar in what way? Like guy you saw on the news familiar, or guy you think you saw in an anime or something familiar?"

"The latter… he's ticking boxes of a certain space cowboy…" Mikado hummed, Barret clicking his tongue.

"Oi, two in the back, I appreciate the attempt at being quiet, but I can hear you." The teacher stated, Mikado and Kiss bowing their heads quickly, "Now, with that out of the way, first and foremost fact about the Agent course, I don't take role. If you're not here, that's gonna be on you, got it? The youngest of you lot oughta be college freshmen in terms of age, so I'm gonna treat you like adults. Making it to class on time is up to you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" A unanimous answer, Barret giving a nod.

"Good. Now, first off, any of you know _what_ Agents do when it comes to Keijo? I'll explain throughout the classes to refresh your memory, especially for those more… fresh of mind to this business, but at least a basic summation is welcome from those of you here on a rec'." Barret's question got multiple hands raised, the man scanning over the crowd before picking one out… Kiss. "You, next to the bored looking red-head, gimme your name after you answer as well."

" _Didn't we go over this during entrance exams? Then again… a refresher never hurt."_ Mikado gave a light sigh, glancing at Kiss as the latter stood up.

Kiss placed one of his arms behind his back, clearing his throat before speaking. "Agents are the spine to Keijo Players. Besides the normal tasks of management, arrangement, and great piles of paperwork. They're the informants Players rely on to be prepared for races and not be overwhelmed by the Meta-Ability another player could have, as surprise is one of the deadliest weapons in a 're important in making sure a Player hones their talents, and even making sure they actually make progress within the sport. As something Vulture, the head of the Regalia Agency once said. 'A directionless wanderer is comparable to nothing but rotting meat under the heat of the sport.' We're the guides to them, so it's best to give it our all towards achieving greatness!" Kiss took a slight bow as he finished. "My name is Isozaki Fyodor, but I greatly prefer to be called Kiss, as most people call me such already."

"Nice statement Isozaki, and correct." Barret mused, Kiss sitting back down, "As Isozaki said, Agents in Keijo are basically as they are in any other sport, except they have a bit more responsibility. Not to mention, not _every_ Player has an Agent they work with, due to the independent nature of the sport itself." Barret then reached under the desk and pulled out an entire stack of folders, "Speaking of, as this is the first day, before _any_ other lessons, I consider this the most important: Learning what it's like having a contract. As you may remember from your exams, Agents can work with two Players at any given time, rather than just one. This is because the number of Players is greater than that of Agents since Keijo has only been legal for about a decade."

" _Something I did_ not _pay attention to."_ Mikado thought, staring at the folders now on the desk.

"But it doesn't mean the fact that all of the top five players had an agent during their rise to the top doesn't mean Agents aren't a factor into that." Barret added, patting the folders, "So, in prep for all of that, at Setouchi, we like to give hands on experience with your classmates, now, to get to my point. Each and every one of you are going to be assigned to two of the Players in this year's courses as Training Clients. I'll get these passed around first off… say your name as I go around, and I'll hand you the folder."

Mikado watched as Barret sifted through the files and proceeded along the room, glancing over at how Kiss was moreso casual about it, surely because who his test clients were was already set in stone, judging by things when they had arrived.

" _I'm sure I, on the other hand, am gonna have a hell of a time with whoever I get assigned… just my rotten luck I suppose."_ Mikado thought, giving a sigh and glancing out of the class window, spotting some of the Player students below, the ones he was sure were in the Elite Class… and immediately started regretting it as his left eye began getting that feeling of drying out again, _"DAMMIT!"_

"Now… Isozaki… hmm… Regalia rec eh? You bunch and coming in with a plan… not that it's bad." Barret hummed, Kiss not really hiding the chuckle complementing his smirk, the folder being set down near him, the teacher then stopping at Mikado, in which is was the last folder, "Ryugu Mikado then. Well… all I can say is, good luck."

Mikado raised a brow as he finished putting eyedrops into his left eye, picking up the folder with his photo attached to it, looking back up as Barret tapped on his desk to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, now _before_ you open those up, let's get on with the rest of today's lesson, let's see…" Barret looked at the clipboard on his desk for a moment, then shrugged, tossing the clipboard behind his back, to the astonishment of many in the classroom, "Well, turns out there's nothing planned past letting you learn who you're working with! Alright then, I'm out!"

" _HOW IS THIS GUY A TEACHER?!"_ Mikado was sure he wasn't the only one thinking such a thing, his hand meeting his forehead as Barret sauntered out of the room, everyone else either following suit or opening up the folders in front of them. "Well, that's an… interesting way to go about a first day…"

"Mikado-kun, you going to open yours?" Kiss asked, his friendly bravado not fading. "If it's difficult for you. I'll show what's inside." Kiss unlatched the elastic string locking the tops of the envelopes, two paper clipped portfolios of Miyata Sayaka and Kaminashi Nozomi slid out, only to go back in as Kiss reangled the files. A dark grey toned folded memo and a blue note slid out of Miyata's and Kaminashi's respectively.

As Kiss grabbed the notes, hiding the words under his scarf as he read… his expression twisting into one of utter dread and fear… the dark grey note crumbling under the force of his trauma grip before he unceremoniously crashed his face into the desk, Mumbling to himself, his words unrecognizable to those outside a point blank range...

"Uh…. Isozaki?" Mikado murmured, poking the muttering Kiss on the shoulder, "You alive in there?"

"Ujibe-san, Please don't send the kill squad on me… I said I'd be good… I'll service all of them if you want…. Just please don't tell them who my sweetheart is! She deserves better… so keep her out this...please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please… Ow!" Kiss pushed himself back up as he recoiled from the blow to his kidney, starring towards his best friend in weirdly relaxed rage. "What in the buttloving Axiom are you doing!?"

"Good, you're not going insane." Mikado hummed, pulling his hand back and undoing the fist, Kiss giving a huff, "So uh… the heck was _that_ about?" he added, undoing the rubber band on his own folder, pulling out the envelopes in it and looking them over, then noticing the blue note on the ground, sliding his chair and picking it up, "What's this? Hmm… Fyodor, since you're at Setouchi tell my old pal Barret to actually act like an adult for once, and also, don't start anything funny with Slane over that petty grudge of yours… I asked Ujibe to keep an eye out for that… the hell?"

Kiss recomposed, laying his head on the back of his hands. "I didn't mention how Vulture is connected to everyone that matters in the Keijo world? He knows the Goketsu… we don't talk about that really. He knows all of the teachers, actually helped set up the school system to my understanding…" He started to rub the back of his head awkwardly. "Actually now that I think about it, Shimatsu-san used to be the Regalia Boss before Boss… but left after something involving marriage… and not caring about being responsible or some petty shit like that… he was weird like that..."

"That's surprising coming from you… but, considering what we just saw, I got that one off the bat." Mikado replied, setting the note down and looking at the envelopes again, turning them over for the names and opening them up to pull out the files, "Let's see… Kawaguchi Makina… and Kazane Aoba… one's in the Elite Class judgin' by the stamp… and I'll assume the other is in the normal course. Wait a second… Kawaguchi… this is just a coincidence, right?"

Kiss couldn't help but have a knowing smile. Pulling out his clients' information, he pointed at the crown symbols in the upper corners of the front pages. "This is a recommendation symbol. It puts players on the priority queue for the elite course. But due to my clients not doing well in the sports knowledge department, and technically 'not winning' all of their mock races. They're on the upper curve of the normal course."

Kiss continued by pointing at the symbols and markings on the score sections of the portfolios. "As you can see here, Kazane was one of the lowest contenders in all of the physical courses… but she's a Keijo Mega Fan. so all of the information based tests were very much the highest tier… she's now in the Empty Room for her failing physical ability…"

"Empty Room? The heck is that? Because I'm trying _not_ to take that one literally." Mikado murmured, rifling through the other papers.

"The Empty Room is the place where the first to go are put… they all have a reason to be in it…." Anger seemed to build in the Pygophiliac. "Of course my clients are in there… for some fucking reason!" He leaned back in his chair, very much pissed off.

Kiss quickly reordered himself, refusing to let himself show weakness in front of the green haired pixie. "Okay, well you'll have to go meet your clients in a hour at the soonest. But before that let's get you informed on Kawaguchi. I don't know how you don't know her. She's the oldest daughter of the latest generation of the Kawaguchi conglomerate. Well it's more known as the Ryugu conglomerate now I guess, thanks to your sister, but as I was saying, the oldest daughter of the family disappeared with any trace and now showed in the Keijo exams, working aggressively to become her own thing. I know I'm sounding romantic about it, but it takes that kind of individualistic drive to be good in Keijo… she's a keeper." Kiss beamed with a thumbs up and a smile.

" _That's_ who you were talking about?! Wait… the heck do you mean by keeper?" Mikado muttered, a brow raised at the last point, bringing up the other file, finding the picture pertaining to it's owner, "So, this is her? Now that I look at the photo, I _do_ recognize her… I kinda skimmed the news that day though…"

"What I mean by Keeper is that her ass will likely be glued to your face and sometimes pelvis for the next year…. Hold back the surprise. Well anyway, as far as I know. She doesn't directly know any of the members of your family past your sister… as the statements she let out to the press was she wished 'the only remaining member of center Ryugu branch family' luck in taking up the generation… and was very fiery and cocky about it too. It was honestly entertaining, she could make it big in the entertainment industry… makes me wonder how her buns would… Ow! Stop doing that!" Kiss groaned as a stack of papers was forced into his modeleske face.

"Slow down horndog, you're moving away from the main point." Mikado adjusted the papers in his hands, setting them down and leaning on his left hand, "So, the cocky type eh? Hugh… well, I used to be the captain of a sports team, so not like I _haven't_ dealt with types like that, both on my team and against it."

Kiss wrapped his arm around Mikado's shoulders. A growing grin on his face. "I like to make sure my ember headed dragon friend has the context to everything at hand. You can always rely on me Mikado-kun! Well I'm going to enjoy seeing you manage a hot-blooded woman like her… Actually I have a great idea!... but I'll wait. You have any remaining questions?"

"Not really. I'll figure the rest out as I go when I meet them. Managing others in a sport, I can do, even if it's for something as crazy as Keijo." said Mikado as he slid the papers back into the folder.

Kiss stood up, his hands slamming against the desk. "Okay! Time to initiate operation Booty Call... Actually that's a bad name… uh.. Hmm. Mikado-kun. Give me a good name for this…" The assloving agent whispered to his friend, a male model looking young man in the front row just outright snickering to himself as he seemed to hear the prodigy's passion only for Kiss to give him an outright murderous glare once he caught sight of the individual.

"Yeah uhm… I've got nothing there." Mikado sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. Granted, by this point, Mikado was used to his friend's eccentrics often making a show.

Not that he _liked it_ mind one.

Kiss kept his focus on 'that smug long tongued bastard in the front row.' Only shrugging at his friend's unwillingness to go along with his passion.

"Masumi-chan! Who'd you get assigned to?" Refocusing his attention he leaned over the desk, his proximity to Masumi's rear incrementally lessening, his face angled to be in direct line with Masumi's own, yet his eyes directly glued to their rear, which moved in slight motions as they appeared to be actively playing along.

"Kusakai Mio and Rokudo Rin. Both in the Elite Class." Masumi answered, waving their folder with a hint of pride as they didn't turn their body around, only their head to converse with Kiss. "I get to be the Agent of the hottest and the fastest contenders this year. It's hard for a lover of the human form such as me to not be excited."

"Aoi-chan! Pixie Girl! Tell us who you got assigned to!" Masumi waved to the female tenants of the Asstrology room, in the small distance Aoi very visually convincing Almina to even consider getting out of her seat and walk to the others with her.

"Hishikawa, I telling you this is a dumb idea! Well whatever. Isozaki, don't go drooling on it." Almina complained as she held her opened files and slammed them onto Kiss and Mikado's desk, both boys looking at the papers. Kiss pulled out the files and emotionlessly handed them back, his face a blank mosaic. "Yeah, I got a buff temple girl and a bunny girl. Not bad when I think about it but those two just have composition abilities, one's literally a predisposition type."

"I have nothing to say about that." Mikado responded, not getting any of the lingo being thrown around past "temple girl" and "bunny girl."

Almina just started to snicker to herself, Kiss holding back a chuckle. "Mikado-kun, All will be explained in due time, just let the professionals converse between each other."

Despite Mikado's nonverbal but intense annoyance at the statement, for that one moment, Kiss and Almina were on a similar wavelength, achieving some level of understanding. Meanwhile, focusing on her own person and letting her new and old friends banter between each other, Aoi opened her envelopes and then started to consciously awkward laugh at her own discovery.

"Everyone… I got Kogatana Saya… the Iaido champion… She seemingly only uses breast techniques… that must hurt alot….." Everyone looked at the angelic supermodel that was now drowning in her own self horror, though the sudden seriousness (with added brief art style change) as they stared at Aoi faded away after the false alarm, only to suddenly reignite as Aoi continued. "I...uh… also got...Kawai Hanabi…"

Even Mikado started to join the moment of silence and intensity as that the mere thought of someone managing Kawai Hanabi sunk in…

" _That name feels familiar for some reason…"_ Mikado thought, the only one who looked relatively normal at the moment… and purely because he had no idea what the others were so freaked out about.

Almina attempted to pat Aoi on the back, only for it to reach her lower back due to her small stature. "I-It's not that big a deal, you're not a guy so it's not like she'll end up crippling you trying to get herself laid… like the last guy… poor bastard… to be honest, and honesty is one of the most important things to enforce, I respect and fear that girl…"

"Uhm… I don't mean to be the odd one out in this situation, again, but, _why_ do all of ya'll look like you're about ready to pray for safety from the Devil or somethin'?" Mikado inquired, tilting his head with a matching perplexed expression, "Hey, I skimped on watchin' the Player exams, so I'm in the dark here."

Kiss looked to the others. "All of you okay with me explaining it?" Almina shrugged, Aoi gave a thumbs up, and Masumi just continued to smile and sway with their hips, intently reading through their client information instead, Kiss clasped his hands together in a gesture of politeness. "Well my sadly clueless friend. Kawai Hanabi is a prodigy of the highest physical degree. She has the speed and impact strength of firing a military grade shotgun. With the amount of inflicted injuries and casualties that would come with hitting people with that at point blank range. Her precision goes without match and that just makes her even more deadly…. And she's the first person i've met where when some started to bleed and also moan in pain, she got turned on…. And all of that shows how impressive my Boss is, as he's her official agent. She's a Regalia Princess. A murder princess that's trying to master the Assassin's Hip. Not really the best kind of princess, but one nonetheless. That explain it for you, Mikado?" Kiss explained in a fully serious tone, his face displaying a confident grin.

"That's… starting to put some perspective into things." Mikado responded, _"For some reason that description is reminding me of someone I knew in high school… can't peg it right now though."_

"On a more… positive note. This generation is beyond impressive. You could almost call it a generation of miracles. Ryugu-kun, remember when you were called apart of something like that?" Kiss cheered, trying to give at least a fragment of his positivity to his old friend.

"Ehehe, that was back in high school, and besides, it's not like I was trying to stand out. I was just good at the sport along with my friends is all." Mikado held both his hands up a bit, a modest, somewhat shy smile at the mention of his previous area of expertise, "I mean… without those guys I wouldn't have tried so hard anyway.I know I was good, but not like I was trying to overshadow anyone."

" _This is the old Mikado… but why he's talking about it like that's all past him?.. He was part of a championship team. The Captain even! "_ Kiss thought to himself. "Well that's Mikado-Kun for ya'. Modest when it comes to being involved!" He exclaimed with his usual gentlemanly cheerfulness, hiding his nervous contemplation.

"Seriously, it was nothing. We were just a bunch of old friends who liked the sport and worked really hard to be good at it. Just being honest is all. Kinda wonder how they're doing right now…" A hint of wistfulness, and almost even _regret_ could be noted in Mikado's tone as he looked to the side, hiding the sudden droop in his expression.

Almina squinted for a brief moment before smiling. "Oh, Ryugu. You used to be a high curve basketball player? What was that like?" She asked, getting a growing understanding for the dynamic between the two friends, her perception of Isozaki and his upbringing growing in her mind after touching his hand when he handed back her envelopes.

"Oh… well, I mean, it was only high school, not like it was some grand thing." Mikado stated, again adjusting his own files, "It was just a group of friends really passionate about the sport, so we put our all into it. And, well, we got good, _really good."_

Masumi turned around. "Ryugu-kun, isn't that what we are now? A team? Or at least we're all friends to some degree? Is that enough to make another goal for all of us to become really really good as you said it?"

"Well, I guess when you look at it that way, I suppose we kinda count as a team, yeah." Mikado folded his arms and gave a quizzical hum.

Masumi sat on Kiss' side of the desk, Almina crossing her legs as she took Masumi's seat, Aoi gave a smile, holding her clasping hands down in endearment. Kiss joyfully hugging his closest friend. "That sounds like the greatest of plans! Don'tcha think Mikado! Everyone's here to be by your side, we'll all achieve greatness together!"

" _Well… not that it sounds like a bad idea… it's more of if I can adjust quickly enough to all of this…"_ Mikado thought, giving a shrug, a small grin showing nonetheless, "Not a bad thought really… granted some of us have a long way to go y'know?"

It wasn't a thought that came to any of their minds, but it was the start of those that determined the curves of the stars.

* * *

The now "sanctioned" group split up after class ended, now trying to achieve the logical next step of their course, getting acquainted with their clients.

" _Let's see… says here there's gonna be an overlap period for the courses. Guess that's when we'll get to meet our classmates."_ Mikado flicked the paper for his class schedule out of it's fold, looking it over for the classes in it, _"This is a very minimalistic schedule now that I look at it…"_

"The schedule is mostly dependent on your clients' courses. Ryugu-kun." Masumi added, reading Mikado's body language to the point of almost outright mind reading.

"Can't imagine how weird it'll be with a client in the Elite and normal course…" Mikado grumbled, folding the paper and sliding it back into his pocket.

"We'll be sharing the academic course with the Elite Class. And wasn't your normal class client one of the highest in the academic side? I'm not familiar with the course fully but it's reasonable to assume you'll be watching over your Elite Class client for the first block of the year, and then shift around when they do Races and such…. But I'm only guessing from what I know about how the yearly course usually goes."

"I'll see how it goes after meeting the two." Mikado replied, putting his arms behind his head. "Now the question is where is that meeting even _at_ in the first place?"

"I'm going to assume the Conference Hall. It's the room where most of the lectures would happen.. If we had lectures." Masumi shrugged, walking off in the direction of where the as for mentioned room was.

"A lecture hall not used for lectures. Heh, funny." Mikado mused, following Masumi with his usual gait.

"I'm sure if we convince Shimatsu-sensei… which I can feel isn't hard, we can likely have our class in that room if you really want to." Masumi asserted in their usual playful manner.

"I don't care either way really. Whatever works out."

Masumi went off in the direction of the other venturing student agents, leading them to a vastly well-lit room full of chatter as many small groups were bantering, laughing, and being generally awkward at the reasonably large desks that made up the rows of the hall. Three people (and sometimes a lonely or content two) at each desk as the people filed in.

"Well… guess I better find who I'm gonna be dealing with. See ya'." Mikado gave a small wave to Masumi as he veered off and found one of the empty tables, pulling out the file folder again and browsing through it, occasionally scanning through the crowd and new arrivals. Glancing at the two pictures with the given files as he did.

After a few minutes, The majority of the Elite Class had grouped up into the right side of the room. The other Asstrologers already at work.

Aoi sitting in the center of a desk, Kawai Hanabi and a black haired girl wearing a long headband sitting either side of her. Almina sitting in between a large buff young woman with short hair and a girl similar to her own stature in a lang rabbit eared hoodie that covers her face.

Masumi was sitting between Kusakai Mio and a slender girl with an amused look on her face as she watched Masumi and Mio just continuously flirt with each other.

Out of curiosity of where the hell Kiss would be, Mikado looked to the left side of the room. At the closest desk to the center of the room in the back row was Kiss between Miyata and Kaminashi, talking to another girl wearing a scarf long enough to rival his own.

Kiss pointed to a desk at the direct right end of the room, a tall athletically slender young woman with bulk in the right places and long sunset orange hair was tapping on the desk impatiently as they sat in waiting.

Despite the one demonstration of impatience she appeared to be completely calm, even giving a cocky grin to the scarf wearing girl who seemed to quickly ask a question to the Elite class girl, awkwardly taking a seat on the other end of the desk after getting a quick nod.

"Well, guess those are my problem children." Mikado hummed, picking up his things and moving to the directed table, rolling his eyes as Kiss gave him an as always, over enthusiastic smile and thumbs up as he passed by, taking a seat in front of the two girls, "Kazane Aoba, and Kawaguchi Makina, right?" he asked, pointing to the two in turn, rather glad he had pictures for reference to know which was which.

"Well, you looked good in the picture, but seeing you for real, heh… glad my agent here is so pretty." the sunset haired girl mused, giving a flirty grin as she leaned forward, Mikado just sighing, "But, I'm Kawaguchi, if it helps."

"I guessed that from the picture." Mikado stated, flashing the profile images, looking over to Aoba, "Which makes _you_ Kazane."

A simple nod in return.

"I don't think she's much of a talker." Makina added, flippantly moving a hand about, Mikado shrugging, "So, whaddya wanna ask first huh? I'll answer about anything~."

"I'd like to keep this businesslike." Mikado stated, flipping through the provided files again, placing his faux glasses on his face out of subconscious habit for the formal look they provided in such a situation… even if the lack of lenses was obvious to the two girls in front of him.

Makina ran her hand through her long hair in mock annoyance. "Business has always given me a migraine. We're going to be seeing each other for the entire year, so why not be a little.. personal?" She teased in a mix of flirtation and honesty, her grin only growing.

"Consider it a call of preference. Save personal chats for later… then again I guess I _do_ need to ask questions." Mikado hummed, "Well, okay, basic one… why are you here to be a Keijo player in the first place? I'll also preemptively answer the question of why I'm here as an agent: Simply put, my sister made me do it."

"Well aren't _you_ to the point." Makina hummed, Aoba glancing between the two.

"I consider the reasoning for being in this place is important. I don't care how simple it is, not like there's a wrong answer. One of my pal's clients over there is only in it for the money… for now." Mikado jabbed a thumb over towards Kiss, Miyata, and Nozomi as he gave the statement, Makina sighing, while one could catch Aoba's ponytail twitching.

Makina laid back in her seat. "Promise to keep this between us?" She leaned over the desk, in direct close proximity with Mikado. "I'd rather not be harassed about my reasons."

"Confidentiality between agent and client… last I checked that was a thing in any professional partnership for any sport." Mikado calmly replied, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Good." Makina nodded, her grin smoothing into a calm smile. "The answer to your question is that I wanted to get away from the weight put upon my shoulders for years. All I did was corporate work, business courses and physical training to get time to myself. So after I just couldn't do it anymore, I choose to go into the sport my old friend 'Chi' loves shoveling money into." She leaned back into her seat, a cocky smile climbing up her face. "And I think it shows I'm doing amazingly so far. Being the fifth best player in the whole pool of two hundred."

" _I definitely know who she's talking about right now… the same person who made me go into this."_ If one saw Mikado's expression, they'd note the suspicious way his eyes closed and how the air about him became flatter, like whatever he was thinking about made him want to say something he was intentionally holding back, "So, got into the sport to get away from the old life huh? Not a bad decision to make, but, well, I'll just hold my tongue."

"Probably the smart decision there." Makina hummed, leaning forward again, "Though I wouldn't be opposed to learning what you can do with it."

"Polite pass." Mikado replied, Makina sitting back and sighing, the young man rolling his eyes, then looking to Aoba, "Okay then, Kazane? What about you? Why did you decide to train to become a player?"

"Uh… well…" Aoba murmured, Mikado mentally sighing, but keeping a friendly expression on.

" _The shy type then… ohhh boy I have my work cut out for me don't I?"_ Mikado thought, adjusting his glasses again, "You can say anything, don't worry… I mean not like there's a wrong answer to this."

"I know but…" Aoba murmured, pulling her scarf up a bit further.

"Hmm… I think she's having a hard time saying something since she's in front of an attractive guy." Makina hummed, Aoba's eyes widening and her ponytail twitching as she tried to hide a rising blush, Mikado giving a light sigh.

"Uhm, Kazane-san, you don't need to feel embarrassed with me." Mikado stated, taking off the faux glasses and pocketing them in his jacket, Makina narrowing her eyes and tilting her head in a curious manner, "If you don't want to answer you don't have too, I was just trying to break the ice a bit."

"W-Well…" Aoba murmured, giving a sigh, tugging down her scarf, "I… I'm a really big fan of the sport and, my sister was a player so I thought, why not do so myself y'know? I didn't really have any plans for the future… so this seemed like a good idea."

"Nothing wrong with that." Mikado replied, giving a soft chuckle, "As I said, I'm here because of a sibling too… though it's more like I was forced too rather than following their footsteps or anything. Well, I'll at least introduce myself. I'm Ryugu Mikado, nice to meet you two. Hope we can get along over this next year."

Makina then showed a subtle smile at hearing Mikado's name, giving a chuckle. "Well then, nice to meet you. This year will definitely be… interesting. I'd go so far as to say amazing even."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: Agh man, chapters that are this long always take a while to do. But, WORTH IT!**

 **Axor: It's nice to see you being excited about it… but I guess you are when it counts… maybe.**

 **Seiker: Hey, I count when it does all the time! Wait… that was worded badly.**

 **Axor: So… yeah… well on a sorta related note….I got some insight on how we should reference that my fic The Regalia Agency's first five chapters (though at this moment i'm halfway through making the fourth one) is technically a prequel to this story…. Sorry about shilling, but I got told a lot of context is lost…**

 **Seiker: Well hey, what works works I'd say. So yeah, if some more context on things that got ignored cause Mikado up and skimped on the player exams, check out Axormin's fic for that… but if you don't want to, not gonna force ya. See ya' next chapter!**

 **Axor: Wait! We never talked about Makina!...**

 **Seiker: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	4. Hip 4

**Hip 4: Enter the Meta**

 _Thud_

"Am I the _only one here_ who finds these textbooks weird as hell?! Asstrology and... and Boobology?! What in the... am I the only one here who thinks the fact there's a textbooks for this crap absurd? Or am I overthinking things again?!" Mikado flopped down in the chair at the desk he'd claimed, putting his hands over his face, one eye not covered and glaring at the textbooks on the desk, "Never in my _life_ did I think i'd have to research things I'd be branded as a pervert over in a normal school."

Kiss took an adjacent seat, resting his chin on his hand as he gave a pout that could be interpreted as sassy to Mikado. "Well… It's not that weird….oh who am I kidding.. To be honest I thought there'd be only one sorta on the small side textbook by combining all four major subjects. Asstrology, Boobology, Agent Process, and Metaology. But no. There's three books…"

"That's the absurd thing…" Mikado muttered, and one could swear smoke was coming out of his ears as he spun around in the chair while staring at the ceiling, seeming to start spacing out, "If Chi was here she'd never let me live it down… no, she's not… even if she's not here directly..."

Kiss waved his hand in front of Mikado's face, getting no reaction. "Mikado-kun? Mikado-kun? Mikado, snap out of it!" Kiss lightly slapped Mikado's face, only to then slap him across the face when the lighter ones weren't getting a reaction.

"OW!" Mikado yelped, rubbing his now sore cheeks, giving Kiss a glare, but shaking his head, "Ugh, forget it, probably deserved that one. But, seriously, why _are_ there books on this stuff? This… Metaology thing, I guess I can get that one, actually seems interesting, but these two?!" his hand slammed down on the remaining ones to accent his point, "How and why? It _cannot_ be that complicated!"

Kiss gave Mikado a shrug, a look of defeat spread across his face. "I've never read the books… Never wanted to and never needed to.. to be honest I think most of the books are basically about different sizes and body types and how to use them in the sport…. so not really something important in a way…"

"Then I'm stowing these in the desk and not touching them again… y'know, like most college students with their textbooks. At least I didn't have to pay, ha!" He knew the joke was terrible as he did it, but Mikado got a chuckle out of it either way, Kiss rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"We have very different senses of humor… but talking about that is irrelevant… Besides Professor Kelly's walking in!" Like he introduced the very woman, a long cream haired woman with glasses in a platinum lab coat, cameras and recording equipment hanging from her sides and pockets walked into the room, walking behind her desk in a practiced actor's stride.

"Hello everyone! Sorry about not being here for the first week, as I was out on an 'excursion' for the last few days, and I had to remake the class material due to some new findings, so to make it up to all of you and get to the point, you're going to enjoy a PowerPoint I've constructed!"

Without even wasting a moment to let the students in the room process her rapid arrival, she pulled a universal remote from one of her many pockets, and with a myriad of button presses, a projector screen slowly went over the way behind her, an electronic projector coming out of the center of the classroom ceiling.

As the projector warmed up, a title screen with the words "What is a Meta-type?: An intro to Metaology".

"Now, I'm sure many of you may are asking this in your heads, what _is_ a Meta-type? Well, simply put, Meta-types are the next stage of humanity!" The professor proudly slapped her hand onto the projector screen as the classroom looked around, chuckling as she used her other hand to adjust her glasses, "Allow me to explain it in simple terms. A Meta-type is a human who's at what we can call a "peak", displaying abilities that can be considered downright superhuman. Immense speed, strength, heightened senses. It's only in recent years that we've seen a prevalence of the gene belonging to such types, one dubbed the Unknown Gene."

"Uhm… Professor, if it's "Unknown" then…"

"Why do they call it that? Good question!" The teacher answered the question completely, the student who asked lowering their hand, "It is defined as such because the gene Meta-types show is as said, unknown. But, unknown in the sense that no two versions of this gene are similar. As you may remember from basic biology, a person's genes come from their parents, an even 50/50, though in some extremely rare cases, a child may share no genetic similarities at all! The Meta Gene is such a gene. It's random, unpredictable, yet surprisingly not hard to find nowadays."

"Ma'am, how is it not hard to find if it's random?"

"Another good question! And that's why you are here! You see, the Unknown Gene, well, let's just call it the Meta Gene…" she then pressed a button, the slide changing to one of multiple chibi-styled characters, all in various sports outfits, "Has been displayed rather prominently in the recent generations of athletes for the past decade. To be specific here, within Keijo, a prime field to study this topic due to the players showing rather unique skills and abilities unlike any other athlete!"

"What kind of abilities?"

"Three, two one." Mikado counted down, the teacher adjusting her glasses again and slapping a hand back onto the projector screen as she changed the slide.

"That shall be our next topic today. Now, with only the time allotted, I have summarized the basics of each current broad type of Meta Type we know of. Currently the scientific groups researching this phenomenon have recently come to the consensus of five types existing currently, with almost an encyclopedia worth of subtypes under all of these categories." She pressed a single button on her remote, the presentation going to the next slide with an embedded video.

"Let's start with the most mundane yet dangerous of the bunch, Kinetics!" The video started to play. Showing a woman in a ring fighter's attire, stretching as she waited in the completely white area. The camera shifted to the right showing a brick wall, the woman walked to the walk and poked it, showing the durability of the wall. Only to punch an arm shaped hole into the wall, a small cloud of dust filling the air as the fighter pulled back her arm, only to punch another hole in and lift her arm up causing the whole wall to shatter with a resounding pulse. Large stone debris coating the once white floor. The woman just giving out a sigh before easily picking up large sections of brick lifting it to her rear, the stone outright disintegrating as it contacted the center of the woman's buttocks. The video fading to black as she continued to do this to the rest of the stones.

Professor Kelly only had a smile made of pride and joy on her face as the video ended. "I hope this filled your minds with questions, and if some of you already know what this is, good on you. Enjoy the demonstrations by S-rank Keijo Pro-players." She changed to the next slide, an embedded video going through a looping preview of the video's contents.

"Now for the more… finesse heavy of the types, Redirectives!" The video started to play, showing the same set as the previous one, yet a woman in a runner's outfit was sifting through things on a smartphone. Only for the quiet moment to be broken by a woman wearing a shoulder strap shirt and skull charmed jeans' flying hip strike, only for the woman going through the smartphone to not move and for the assaulter to slide down the person off the screen, a look of offended shock written across her face. The runner looked off screen with a look of apparent surprise before the video cut to black, transitioning to another scene with the runner. She was bouncing a twelve kilogram medicine ball off her rear in the air with complete ease, launching the ball far off into the screen only for the runner to fade into a blur as the ball bounced to either end of the screen, increasing at speed until the ball bursted into a metal ball that loudly fell to the ground. The video seemingly paused only to rewind itself, playing in slow motion showing the runner pass the ball to herself as such intense speeds it appeared that were fourteen versions of the woman, only for the video to speed up, showing the ball reacting to being hit multiple ways at the same time before the falling to the ground, the video ending as the runner looked embarrassed.

"That one was a fun time to shoot. Had to pull a few favors and see some old friends, but I think it turned out pretty great. Well to the next ones and this one is very special… Some of you might know this buff champ of a stud, and yes it was determined he was an Anti-kinetic meta, the most resilient of the types!"The presentation moved to next slide, the next video playing within moments.

" _What's in store this time hmm?"_ Mikado thought, his expression one of… processing the situation as the video began.

The video started a clip from a european international MMA tournament's after hours security footage, where the current three time champion Kasimir Vogel was in a widescale gang fight, very much winning the fight, until the sound of a gunshot, which caught the classroom to flinch in recoiling shock. For which the men and woman fighting the champion ran away, the footage zooming at Kasimir picking the bullet that flatten against his shirtless muscular frame and threw the bloodless metal fragment to the ground, pulling out the knives that fully pierced his skin yet were completely clean of blood. The video went to black and transitioned to the familiar white film set. A slender yet muscular man with thinly waved very dark brown hair crouched in front of the camera. It was Kasimir Vogel, yet it was a decent time later than the previous footage, and as Kasimir was about to say something someone slammed a sledgehammer into his back… Kasimir didn't react to the hammer's blow and grabbed it from the assailant. The video transitioned to Vogel fighting his opponent, his punches causing them to seemingly stop moving or just not appearing to have any motion in the other person's body before the video ended as Kasimir cleaned house.

Kelly clasped her hands together in a show of finality. "That might have been a partially… drastic change of tone, but that's the most direct showing of an Anti-Kinetic that has utilized it to the utmost potential. I will explain the finer details of all the types after giving the last video demonstration,everyone understand?"

"That was… terrifying."

"Yeah… like something out of a movie."

"Was that seriously real?!"

" _Of course nobody can believe it… that was insane!"_ Mikado thought, looking even further caught off guard by things, one of his eyes twitching, and a glance at Kiss who only had a weird knowing smile on his face.

"I know that may be rather hard to process, but I'll answer any questions after this last video. But, I assure you, that was not something from a movie. We truly do live in a crazy world, don't we?" Kelly chuckled, the looks on the classroom faces showing all of them, for the most part, thought that was an extreme understatement, "Now, onto the last, and trickiest, of the types, the Adaptive type!"

With another press of a button the presentation moved to the next slide that last of the four videos playing. The feed started off with a blurred view of light red, the microphone indicating the camera was being manipulated into place, the blur moving back to reveal Kelly herself, the woman nodding as it was set up, moving back and revealing to others present, the audio was replaced with a calming melodic beat as Kelly and two other women went into positions. Kelly and the woman at the other end of the screen gave each other a thumbs up, and once both were in position at each end of the screen, they started to do hand motions as if they were fiddling with a mechanical device, causing the woman in between the two to have each half of their body act very differently. As the woman in the center was internally marionetted, four different screens appeared in the corners of the video each showing a different example of adaptives. The top left had a woman holding a burning stick and had her hand in a pool, the pool water freezing into solid ice. The Top right had a woman holding her hand against a stone wall and then pushing her hand through it like clay, almost outright swimming through the solid stone. The bottom left had a woman counting on her fingers, and when she counted to a certain number, caused a person in the crowd in front of her to lift their arms, and in the bottom right was a line up of women and men with special bodily differences varying from long tongues to razor tip fingers and toes. All five aspects kept playing until the woman in the center fainted, the corner videos fading one by one until it was only Kelly and the other woman. The video ending as Kelly pressed places on her other hand like a remote.

Kelly smiled as the video ended. "That was a very fun experience to create and since I don't have a video about informatives, we will now start to go over the specifics of each type and then end it up with Informatives, as that type will likely be relevant to all of you here. So anyone want to suggest which type we go over first?"

Kiss and another young man leapt to their feet, immediately staring at each other murderously and cockily respectively. Kelly started to smile. "Cathal, you can sit down. Isozaki, what do you think we should start with?"

"I was thinking if we could start from the top, Kinetics." Kiss suggested, Kelly clapping her hands together in visual amusement.

"Kinetics, always the simplest one to start with, and while we're at it let's do Anti-kinetics at the same time as well, why don't we? The first three types, which coincide with the three types of Keijo players are directly based on the concept of 'Bio-Kinetic Energy' and the other two types go off of the concept of 'Bio-Data' but we'll go into that later. A Kinetic is a Meta-type category that is directly based off the understanding that they all naturally store kinetic energy and then release it in many different ways to achieve certain things. Most Kinetic types are based on using this energy in different forms of output, and storing the energy within to then have larger output. This increase in natural storage leads to having resistances to other meta-types' kinetic energy being forced upon them, usually leading to them not dying from the hundreds of newtons of force impacting their bodies. I will go into the various sub-types and how they work in their beautifully quirky and unique ways at a later date. Now that the concept of Kinetics are shown, let's go to Anti-kinetics, which is very much like Kinetics but their natural growth is very much the reverse of Kinetics. They naturally increase the levels of input they can take and then even absorb the kinetic energy of others, as shown by the lovely Vogel in the video. It almost goes without saying that how the energy is absorbed and repurposed varies to Type to Type and those will be looked deeper into as we go along in the course, but while we've picked up the momentum let's move to Redirectives. The Redirection category are the finesse filled speedsters or assassins of the types if you want to gamify the concept to help you remember. They don't naturally have ways to input or output Kinetic energy in the direct ways the other two do, but as they train themselves, they naturally refine their own body to naturally multiply their own Kinetic force and speed, and their levels of force are created from the intense speed they go at. This speed is achieved from redirecting all of the kinetic energy in their bodies to such a precise degree of particle sized motions they can go up to Mach speed. And though this way of achieving such intense levels of speed causes limited damage upon the body, but as Redirectives train and refine their own type abilities, they grow this interesting natural affinity to intense levels of air resistance and force, letting them achieve higher and higher speeds as they grow. So any questions?" Kelly scanned the classroom again for any more raised hands to thing, Mikado giving a sigh and raising his hand, "Yes, Ryugu!"

"So if these three types all use kinetic force, what about the last ones you mentioned? Is it the same or something different? Since those types seem to be the wildest of the bunch." Mikado stated, Kelly nodding.

"Very much so. The other two types are the more special of the categories. Adaptives and Informatives are direct users of Bio-Data instead of Kinetic energy. Adaptives are very vast in many ways, and it's partially the 'Unique' ability category in a sense, most adaptives are based on using Bio-Data, which is hard to explain within a single day at the quickest, but the simple way to say it, is that it's the digital energy code every person that has a meta ability has. And using this code to cause bodily changes, reactions, and just general bodily manipulation. Informatives are the most self explanatory and are known for being an exclusive type for Agents, or it's the other way around, but that's not really the point of discussion at the moment. They have higher levels of perception and their abilities can go in very different directions, most are based on certain social aspects of themselves, from social skills to just being able learn everything about a person's abilities."

"So in layman's terms bio-data can be described as being similar to a line of coding in a computer or something, and Adaptives or Informatives can read it?" Mikado inquired, getting a nod from the teacher.

"Precisely, well, at least it's the basic idea behind. In fact, we have quite a few Adaptives among this year's crop of players, so I suggest you all specify what kind of ability the player's you're working with have. And with that, that leads me to your biggest assignment of the year!" Kelly spun around as she clicked the remote, her hand again slamming onto the projector screen, "Refining the abilities of your players! Learning to master one's natural skills and how to control latent abilities is an important part of being a Keijo player! It's an agent's utter duty to assure their clients' ability development!"

" _I have this sudden chill about things for some reason…"_ Mikado shuddered a bit as murmuring went through the class, his scan showing that amid the unease, the other members of his dorm room, plus the one Kelly had referred to as Cathal, looked utterly confident in themselves.

As for Mikado… it was a mixed bag. Understanding how a sport runs and how to manage the players was easy, considering he double timed as team manager during his highschool years, it was an idea he could wrap his head around. But this? Something straight out of a manga?

" _This… is going to be an interesting year in my life."_ A sigh came from the red haired young man as he leaned back in his seat until he was staring at the ceiling, glancing over and out the window as Kelly excitedly began answering any questions given to her, watching the Elite Class students go about their own training. "I wonder when I entered a coma and found myself inside of a manga universe…"

"Mikado-kun, you really didn't know did you?" Kiss scoffed as he laid his face against his balled hand. "It's amusing that such a prime Redirective doesn't know what he could do in the years upon years of sports you did. I would know of all people, I knew your whole team were Meta-types… to what I remember since I was only around to make plans and help team efficiency."

"Eh?"

Mikado's expression at that moment could best be summed up in one word: Dumbstruck. Blank, wide eyes filled with surprise to the point of seeming to be completely white, and a twitching lip betraying the urge to yell in shock, but not a sound came out as his head slanted to the side like the joint had just fallen loose.

"Mikado, okay this joke isn't funny anymore. You know the Generation of Miracles were all Meta-types right? And you have to know the reason behind how our middle of nowhere Kyoto basketball team were really good…" Kiss just covered his face to hide his growing shock. "Oh..Oh.. oh no, Mikado, you really didn't know did you?…How much denial were you in all these years?!"

"Eh?"

Still that blank, dumbfounded look. It was rather clear that one statement layered on with everything he'd learned today very much went and shattered whatever perception of reality Mikado was keeping intact before hand. And this was the result. If one were to hook a monitor up to Mikado's brain, odds were they'd get a blue screen.

Kiss gave out an audible sigh, one of honest nervous fright at the situation in front of him. "O-Okay, Let me break it down for you. You were an Omega Redirective, and since you were crippled, your body has moved most of the natural refinement that went towards your legs and balance towards your other senses, which now makes you a Scan Informative secondary type Omega Redirective. To give you comparison I'm a evolution adaptive that's borderline informative with how I just seem to drool everytime I'm near a very intense power source I haven't tasted before… and I might have a secondary… but I haven't figured that one yet… I will eventually. Gives me a goal I guess…. Anyway, Masumi-chan's an Awareness Informative, Hishikawa's a Life Adaptive, and I have no idea what Pixie has going for her…"

"Ehhhhh?!" Mikado's response was still the same muttering sound, though his eyes slowly began returning to a normal look… his head then meeting the desk with a solid _thunk._ "Any perception I had of reality has been smashed to itty little pieces… There ain't no way I'm recoverin' from this one easily, nope, no way."

"Oh hey, you're slipping into your Kyoto accent again… I honestly thought you'd fade into nonexistence over an anal-obsessed stalker admirer...not just learning about the truth of the sports world you were always in…" Kiss muttered in a nervous tone Mikado rarely heard from his old friend..

"Ughhhhh… my brain feels like it just crashed into a wall." Mikado muttered, steam downright coming out of his head.

Kiss pushed his glasses back over his eyes. A glare flashing over his lens as his scarf sagged, showing his Arrowhead choker pendent before he pulled his scarf over his features, hiding his sudden epiphany. "Maybe we've always been in separate worlds…." Kiss groaned to himself in pain. "Why do I even keep trying to catch up with you... Why do I even keep hoping things will work out."

"You try dealing with years of hopes and dreams being ripped from under you like a rug." Mikado grumbled, his hands on the side of his head as he let out a pained groan, a glum, tired deadpan shift in his tone. "But… whatever…"

The glare on Kiss' glasses stayed even though he shifted his position, shrugging towards his best friend. "Sorry, I guess. I couldn't do anything while I was jumping between agencies for a year.. I don't know what happened to you, so I can't really say much more than I know. So let me atleast give a piece of advice to possible help. You're going to need to _adapt_ and just roll with the punches as they come flying at you, mainly in the shape of rears in skin tight sportswear." Kiss advised in a very matter of factly tone as he started to gather his things. "We're going to get the rest of the crew and go meet up with our Clients for the free period. So once you push yourself together let's try to help you get used to things."

"What is with you and puns?" Mikado sighed, placing his head in his arms.

The whole room's attention was ripped towards the front by the sound of a triumphant horn. "Okay everyone, that's enough questions for today. Let's get into the meat of this course's long assignment. I want each and every one of you to collect data on your clients, yourselves, and by course end we'll have a building directory of the possibilities of this generation's meta-types. And before you start saying how letting everyone know your clients' abilities will give everyone advantage against them, know that part of the sport is learning about your opponent. I'm going to leave the secrecy to yourselves to handle, but you must all keep full progression logs throughout this year, and I will want to see these logs each week. Any Questions?"

With a wave of silence and a few people raising their hands before swiftly pulling them down, Professor Adrian Kelly clasped her hands together. "Alright good. Now all of you will need to start making some text documents or grab a notebook or two from the storeroom or store, don't ask me about the specifics with that." The former movie director looked at her phone, checking the time.

"We'll talk about specific a Meta-type and its subtypes every week, starting next time, so talk between yourselves or just prep yourselves for the course for the rest of the term." She walked out of the room after grabbing a flash drive plugged into a camera that was hanging in the upper corner of the ceiling, waving as she exited.

As the room broke in chatter and exchanging of information, Kiss looked to his half conscious friend that just seemed to be on the brink of drooling from internal mental overload… " _Might as well just carry him somewhere...comfier."_

* * *

" _Why is it dark? And… is something on my face or something? It's soft… and warm…"_ Mikado's return to stable consciousness only led to confusion as he opened his eyes, letting out a confused noise as his vision cleared up, the black changing to a deep navy blue with a starry night sky pattern, the weight of long bare legs wrapped around his neck and shoulder entering his senses as he felt the luxuriously soft cloth go down his face as two pointer fingers hooked under it and pulled it down, slowly getting Mikado to slide into the warm, soft, blissful crevasse before him.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Mikado shouted, pulling up but being stopped by the legs holding him, his face nearly as red as his hair as Aoi turned back with a confused glance at him."The heck is happenin'?!"

Aoi loosened her leg lock and turned around from her position on the couch she and Mikado were on, her starry night panties still covering her front, yet leaving a tasteful view of her inner rear to her roommate as her legs still locked him in proximity, her face growing slightly rosy from her usual process being broken, unable to remove the pleasant mix of womanly lust and kind concern from her face. "Uh, Ryugu-kun, nice to see your better now, but what's wrong? We're about to do phase two, no one's ever had issues with phase two before… some weren't okay phases three and four, but no one's had issues with making me feel good, wait are you not okay with this?!" She asked in sudden confusion, the moment seemingly unnerving to the usually quirky yet composed young lady.

"E-Ehhhh?! What are ya' goin' on about? Phase two? What?!" Mikado yelped, his tone again slipping into his natural Kyoto dialect, utterly confused by Aoi seeming off guard by his own confusion to things, "Wait… why was I… y'know, in the first place?"

"Aoi-chan, you should go de-stress. I think your feathers are falling off…" Masumi suggested as they handed Aoi's angel feather patterned pants to her.

Aoi grimaced, unwrapping her long legs from Mikado and pulled her panties back over her angelic rear, starting to slide her pants back on. "Uh.. Sorry about that Ryugu-kun, I'll note you're not willing to do anything past phase one, unlike what Fujimoto-san told me…"She quickly gave an annoyed look to Masumi. "And to answer your question, you were out of it and I healed you. Sorry, healing people gets me in a mood… or it's just how things usually get after I heal people, I guess. I'm going to go find my Crested in the engineer dorms, see you guys in a few hours." Aoi explained before walking off, only to be prevented from leaving the room from Kiss holding a gray fiber bag.

"Hishikawa, you're not going anywhere. Just sit your miracle butt down and have a drink,I made sure It's the kind you like." Kiss prevented Aoi from getting through the door, handing her a glass bottle of lemon-lime soda.

Aoi's face curled up and she sat down in one of the lounge room's many couch seats, focusing entirely on her drink to hide her unprofessionalism.

Kiss handed Masumi a pinkish yellow bottle from the bag before crouching next to the prone redhead. "You doing okay now, Mikado?"

"I am so _very_ lost right now…" Mikado muttered, "But I feel better… less like my brain just blue screened thankfully… if confused at what the heck just happened. I feel like I did _something_ wrong here for some reason though." A glance at the still troubled looking Aoi, then a sigh from the redhead as he adjusted his shirt. "I passed out from the mental shock, didn't I?"

Kiss just nodded, handing Mikado a glass bottle filled of red liquid from the bag. "Drink, you'll feel better if you get fluids in your system after such a crash…. and don't worry about Hishikawa, she's just used to her own thing…. and I get how to you it seems like you did something wrong, but it's more of she expected a little bit too much when we got her to wake you up."

"Still not following but, noted." Mikado hummed, sighing again.

The Evolution Adaptive leaned to his best friend's ear, whispering something that caused Mikado to sit up straight from surprise."Well now that you're awake and processing again. I thought we could all just talk about our clients. Since we're all friends here, why not just help you learn about the types you'll be seeing a lot of."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Mio-chin for one has a most interesting ability!" Masumi piped up, attention turning to them as they let out a chuckle.

"Really?" Mikado hummed, leaning on his free hand, Masumi nodding with a smirk on their face.

"The Frequency Adaptive? That supermodel Hafu got Kaminashi's Bio-Code… it's going to be such a difficult time when they have to face off… just got to be lucky that they don't…" Kiss contemplated, taking a seat next to Mikado on the large leather L-shaped couch in the small lounge room.

"I take it that means Kusakai is a tricky one?" Mikado piped up, Masumi nodding.

"Quite. Her ability makes her an expert on gathering the Bio-Data of others and manipulating it. All it takes it a touch, and she can read someone like a book." Masumi stretched a hand out and tapped Mikado on the shoulder for emphasis, Mikado giving a hum in response.

"Masumi-chan, you know that's not the whole story, right?" Kiss added in, Masumi winking while putting a finger over their lips.

"A maiden doesn't reveal every secret hidden between their curves. Even to a sexy pair of boys like you and Ryugu-kun."

"I'll be straight and admit I have _no idea_ how to take things with you." Mikado stated, Masumi giggling as they put a hand up to their mouth.

Aoi dropped her empty drink to the ground, stretching as she got comfortable on the couch. "Since we're getting into the heat of it, I'll go ahead. Hanabi Kawai is a Precision Kinetic, she can basically project kinetic energy in very dense but small points, to cause massive internal and external damage to her target. She uses pressure points to give a...lethal edge to her attacks, it's sorta scary the more you think about it…. And my other client for the course is Kogatana Saya, the kendo champ, she's the next in her family's legacy of Iaido women. She's a Blade Redirective, she makes psionic blades to my understanding… however that works.. You'll have to find that out yourself as I'm still...figuring it out.."

"Sounds like a handful. An overspilling handful." Mikado murmured, "So can one more person go so as to allow me to avoid saying anything again?"

Masumi bounced in their seat in their illogically cute standard. "Oh me, me, let me join in making Ryugu-kun flaccid! So my other booty babe client Rinrin is a pretty slender girl, and she's not that special when it comes to Meta-types, just a disposition adaptive, her body is just structured differently… nothing really special, but she's cutely full of herself do to all of the brutal work she's done over the years."

Kiss started to drink his peach soda, laying back into the couch onto his side to hide his boundaryless anticipation. "So speaking of disposition adaptives, where's the pixie?"

Aoi had an amused smile run up her face. "Almina-chan didn't want to stay here after Kiss left to get drinks and I went to _wake up_ Ryugu-kun. So might feel inferior body wise… she was always such a high strung mess. She's only had two boyfriends and ever since the second one left her due to job locations she's been bitter almost hateful of men in general… that or she somehow watched the Nurse party I had with my last part time shift at the Hououin Medical Center…" The young lady looked to see the looks of confusion and immense interest from her roommates in abrupt shock and horror.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry about that… I got stuck in my thoughts. Where we again.. oh yes Almina-chan's clients. She's got nothing special really but with the right touch they'll be effective. Both can just change the internal or external density of their bodies in certain ways. Not useful unless they train really hard for it."

Kiss throw his empty drink into the bin across the room, shattering into many pieces inside the trash. The room going silent as they all stared at him. "Well, my turn I guess. Kaminashi's got bulk to her but she's a Sense Adaptive, something all of the current Goketsu have to a degree. She basically has a radar to those with energy output or manipulation, with how her record's been she might be a savant at the sport, just gotta hope all that muscle and gymnastic flair she's got will push her through all the walls that will try to cripple her. Then I have Miyata-san, she's fast… and I mean fast, she's what one could call a Gear Redirective. It's not a type one can naturally obtain to what I can understand, but it will let her achieve levels of speed to surpass human perception time…. once she's trained enough to trigger that dormant potential."

"All this chat about superhuman abilities could make one feel inferior, couldn't it?" Mikado hummed, clearing his throat, fully aware he was sounding like quite the hypocrite at the moment with that phrase, "Sorry if that came out wrong… so _now_ it's my turn eh? Well… since I wasn't aware of the whole Meta-Type thing until recently, I can't exactly go and peg down what Kawaguchi and Kazane's Types are, much less an exact nature of their abilities. Kazane, first off, won't even talk around me without mumbling, but I did notice she tends to twitch her right hand a lot… maybe that has something to do with her own abilities."

Kiss refitted his long scarf. "You didn't read their records that deeply, did you?"

"Admittedly I'm still going over them." Mikado stated, sitting up and leaning on a hand, "As for Kawaguchi… I don't even _know_ what she can do. I've watched the Elite Class all week but I've got nothing from just watching. All I get in my head are stupid numbers…. Well, actually, there is _something_ kinda weird I noticed the other day."

"So you noticed Kawaguchi was a Kinetic right? I knew that the first time I saw her… and to give you a tip, Kazane is an Adaptive, I don't know what she can exactly do, but it's something to do with changes to her body's...makeup, I honestly have no idea what she's doing though." Kiss explained to his friend in a positive manner.

"I'll keep those in mind. This is all still so… surprising." Mikado sighed deeply, a subtle look of frustration on his face before it relaxed back to the usual tired look, "What I found weird was the fact if someone so much as brushes against Kawaguchi's posterior they flinch… like some kind of fight or flight reaction kicks off in their heads."

Kiss couldn't help but give an off putting open lip smile. "That's… interesting. I've never heard of a reaction like that wasn't from a higher class player just touching a lower class player… It must be an ability that hasn't ever been used in the proscene yet… this might one of those latest generation types…."

"What?" Mikado muttered, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Around every other year or so, different types are found, most are just varying degrees of an already existent type or the rare case of a different combination between primary and secondary ability, but there is always the chance of a new ability entirely having been discovered on a public level. Meta-types aren't cataloged like beings you'd find in a manga series about superhumans or something, so it's more about recording the data after it's been found and if you have a client that's carrying a brand jiggling new type, you might have the edge against the rest of the course. In the sense of how your Metalogy project will be absolutely easy, and in the slight advantageous drawback that you won't have much of an idea on how to train her power."Kiss continued to explain, excitement and intrigue building in his voice.

"So basically I've been handed a Joker among the deck of cards this year eh?" Mikado hummed, leaning back again, putting his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, "Ain't _that_ convenient."

"Pretty convenient… but that's if you're viewing it without how rigorous the process will be. You'll see what kind of winning hand I have by the end of this, I assure you. " Kiss taunted, leaning towards Mikado only for Masumi to pull him back with an amount of strength unassumed for how slender and curvy they were.

"Now's not the time to be getting competitive Kiss-kun… Let Ryugu-kun figure himself out first…. We might have Aoi-chan here to heal him, but I don't think she needs to have long lasting trauma out of your antics' results." Masumi stated, clicking their tongue like a scolding parent, "After all you _did_ drop what he thinks is the biggest of bombs you could on the poor thing in class today. With the state Ryugu-kun was in, I'm surprised he wasn't frothing at the mouth!"

"Now I can't tell if you're on my side or making fun of me." Mikado murmured, Masumi chuckling at the quip.

"Ever the sarcastic one aren't you? Were you like this in high school, or is the deadpan snarker role a new thing for you, Ryugu-kun?" Masumi hummed, Mikado tilting his head with a raised brow yet again.

"To be fully honest, Masumi-chan. That was my role, though I personally don't like social role labels. But whenever did my personal tastes have long term meaning anyway.." Kiss muttered to himself, standing up to get more bottles from the temperature preserving bag.

"Ohhh? So then how would _you_ have described Ryugu-kun back then, eh Kiss-kun?" Masumi hummed, Mikado sighing.'

"I haven't even been out of high school for more than a year, don't have to phrase it like Isozaki and I have just seen each other again after a couple decades. Granted I only met the guy _after_ he moved to Kyoto from whatever town he's from… Morioh, or something." Mikado hummed, leaning on his free hand as he pondered over it.

Kiss handed Masumi another "Elephant Pink lemonade", and Mikado another "King's Blood Fruit Blend", grabbing another "Peach Passion Queen" for himself. "Morioh-cho, Walls eyes and all. But I haven't been their since Kuzma-Onii left me alone with those bastards that refused to even acknowledge I existed. I'm lucky Kaori took me in I guess, still don't know if the passion she gave me is a blessing or a curse sometimes… but whatever I guess, thinking about it won't solve anything."

"You'd be surprised when a good while of self reflection can do." Mikado murmured, then showing a tenseness in the way his hand suddenly flexed, _"Not that I can say much about that myself."_

"Hey Ryugu! You coming over here to do it with me or not!?" The door swung open, revealing Makina in green with orange lining one piece swimsuit and a sports jacket, Mikado tilting his head towards Makina as he adjusted himself on the couch.

"That needs context." Mikado responded, stretching his arms at the meanwhile.

The others just stayed quiet, Kiss and Masumi giving thumbs up as they laid back and continued to drink as Makina just gave a confident, wide smile, sauntering ever closer to Mikado. "Ryugu, It gets boring when I do it alone nowadays… I wanna go a few rounds with you there. So you gonna just sit there, because you're my agent right? A green haired pixie told me you were assigned to watch me do it and even keep records of it, so don't go trying to weasel your way out of it!"

"I'm gonna ask for context again because I feel like you're insinuating one thing over another. I can guess but I don't find anything satisfactory in blowing the gambit ahead of time." Mikado shifted so as to move from being under Makina's gaze, sitting upright and adjusting his track jersey a bit, "So, care to tell me exactly _what_ you mean behind those ambiguous phrases perchance?"

Makina leaned over Mikado, resting an arm on the couch to add to her presence of confidence. "Well arentcha just a stick in the mud. I was going to do some after hours training, and just because I think you're a sexy bastard and my ass is a little horny at the moment, I could just find some fun jerking you around my butt… but you made that gate close up in exasperation. So, you gonna come with me and get data on me while I do my usual routine or just sit here being a cold blooded pile of snark?"

"See… the problem with that line of thinking is I'm _not_ the type to jump into that sort of thing. I won't just screw someone I barely know, that's wrong." Mikado said, sighing in an equally exasperated manner, "I will watch training though. It _is_ kind of an assignment and something I planned to do anyway Kawaguchi."

"You're just a stick in the mud, aren't you." Makina objected, slumping into her perch, her left knee resting on the couch cushion next to the redhead as she groaned in annoyance, Mikado sighing.

"How the hell am I being a stick in the mud? I just replied that I wouldn't sleep with you because I barely know you!" Mikado replied, stretching his arms again and shifting his stiff left leg a bit. "Let's… not get into that… I can see that getting messy. And we're training to be professionals… sometimes you gotta be a little rigid."

"Well then Mr. By-the-book, what _do_ I have to say to get you to cooperate?"

"It's not by the book, it's knowing when and where to apply things. And… I'unno, maybe just ask me nicely to watch and/or help you train rather than framing it with innuendo." MIkado responded, tugging at a bit of his hair, Makina sighing.

"I do not understand you one bit."

"Kawaguchi, Mikado's not going to act like the other guys. Maybe you should find out what he likes?" Kiss teased, moving over to the other end with Masumi and Aoi.

Makina got to her bare feet again, taking a deep breath and then letting out a slight chuckle as she exhaled, looking towards to Kiss briefly. Before looking directly into Mikado's eyes" Oh shut-up butt prince… Well Ryugu-san, would you perhaps like to join me outside and help me get some progress with my training, maybe we can make this a regular thing?"

"Don't have to use "san", in fact, ditch the honorifics with me, please. I'm not some bulwark person in a business to be overcome. I'm meant to be a helpful ally, right? So yes, I'll watch your training and make it a consistent thing. I'd at least suggest lightening up with the attitude. Wouldn't want your fellow trainees ganging up to knock you out of the running." Mikado pocketed his hands as he walked off, Makina clicking her tongue and rushing ahead to take the lead, Masumi humming as they watched the two leave.

"I wonder if Ryugu-kun was always like this… Kiss-kun?" Masumi inquired, glancing at Kiss as he refrained from watching the previous scene, "Ryugu-kun did tell us a bit, but he never gave any hints as to his personality. Has he always been so tightly wound?"

Kiss took off his glasses and loosened his scarf to where it sagged off his frame. Revealing a golden ornate arrowhead attached to a choker at the base of his neck. "The Mikado I used to know was someone I at least understood, if you could call the overly kind captain of an all-star high school team quick to understand. His left leg got broken in a..car accident I think, but the point is that ever since it happened his leg was never the same. So, after trying to brute force it after the direct injury healed, he could never be the same as he used to be, and when everyone I could recall tried to help him through it emotionally… he changed, he didn't want to be told he could do other things. He was always stubborn but I guess it just grew into the bitter and jagged core of his personality… He used to be a lot more fun to talk to back then at least, now I feel like nothing I do actually reaches him anymore… but what am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to do about this?"

Kiss went quiet as his explanation cracked into an emotional episode. The Regalia-bound agent briefly sulked, staring at the ground before looking at the other two with a smile. "Well enough of that. Hishikawa, I'm curious.. Wanna tell Masumi-chan and I about some of your past… endeavors, maybe even some about the direct applications you've learned and done over the years?"

Masumi placed a hand on Kiss' shoulder. "Isozaki-san. Let me do what i can to help.. Smooth out things between you and Ryugu-kun. Aoi-chan would love to help you two sort things out."

Aoi gave a helping smile, the leather cushion her rear was on becoming fresher than it was as at the period of creation. "Isozaki-san. Let us help you out...Also I wanted you guys to give me some ideas on how to use this gift of mine."

Kiss gave a slight smile. "..Thanks.. And I'd gladly help you figure out ways to make use of that very.. Special power of your's Hishikawa."

Aoi got to her feet, in a single effortless motion unclasping her belt, her signature drawn feather patterned pants sagging around her curvy waist. Masumi and Kiss smiling like the most fortunate people in the world as Aoi regaled them with her confidentiality respected tales of sex and healing before eventually getting herself and her usual partners riled up for a demonstration on recently broken things.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: Well,** _ **that**_ **ended on a heavy note.**

 **Axor: A heavy note and a very vigorous 'demonstration' threesome, maybe.. I think. But that's not important right now. To give some insight on the matter, what Kiss is saying is his opinion, not absolute fact. It's sad that I have to mention that… but anyway. Makina! Mention what you like about her.**

 **Seiker: Plenty of room for development and amusing ideas behind all of it. BUUUT that's spoilers so can't say much more beyond that.**

 **Axor: Yeah…. Well that doesn't just apply to Mikado (You were only talking about Mikado right?), Kiss has a lot of room to grow.. And we got powers to eventually reflect that too, Jojo's style!**

 **Seiker: I was talking about Makina in this context. And course it doesn't just apply to one character, I'm not so insane as to do that.**

 **Axor: I still have to check you about it. I would be a bad friend if i didn't make sure you don't go over the deep end like you have in other works. But anyway, everyone reading hope you enjoyed the beginning of this long journey, remember to review with legit thoughts to give!**


	5. Hip 5

**Hip 5: Reconciliation**

"Seven hundred forty-seven, tails. Seven hundred forty-eight, tails. Seven hundred forty-nine, heads, Seven hundred fifty, tails." Fyodor muttered to himself as he caught a strange golden platinum in between his fingers in a massively practiced motion. "So with three hundred eighty four to three hundred sixty six the difference should be…. Let's think about the confidence level I'm going for. I go for absolute assurance with a three point two nine one or go with some room for human error with the good old ninety five percent, one point nine six…. Oh I'm in a risky mood, let's go for the absolute."

The agent prodigy placed the old coin onto his open laptop sitting on his computer bag on the trimmed grass of the training field's hillside, Fyodor quickly logging his newly found data into an ever growing spreadsheet.

"That makes trial one thousand two hundred seventy two…." Fyodor paused himself as picked up the coin again, holding it in between his thumb and pointer finger, the spiralling rose made out of legions of tiny serpents that made the detailed shaped on the coin's side reminding the young man of early times.

" _I got into that private school at the top of my class, I was going to follow Aniki's footsteps… but all he did was congratulate me and give this coin to me… saying if I found the balance of it I could find him. It wasn't hard to figure out he wanted me to follow him, but I wasn't going to leave the country to get involved in the dangerous shit he does… but just leaving without a trace still hurts. I'm still going to make his last words bite him in the spine so hard, I've been building data on how statistically significant the coin's imbalance is.. "_ Fyodor dropped to his back on the grass, staring up at the evening sky. " _It's been two thousand one hundred and four days since I last saw Kuzma… but who's counting really... "_

Fyodor's hand wandered to the choker low on his neck, the old golden metal of the arrowhead smooth to the touch. " _I still don't get why I never regret the day I cut my tongue on you… actually tried talking to people since then… so maybe that's why. It just made everything up to that point boring. Kaori made me watch her Races, and then I met Mikado when I wanted to see what other sports were like… It was just more exciting than the piles of outdated tomes I finished in hours. Makes me wonder what the hell actually happened to him, I get we haven't talked in sixteen months but it doesn't mean he had to abandon everything I knew him by…"_

The half-russian young man looked to his right as he heard a low whirring moist chirp, seeing the small greenish parasitic veiny flesh humanoid with no proper facial structure except for two beady light receptors and the birdish beak made entirely out of muscles floating above Fyodor's illuminated phone screen. Fyodor pulled his smartphone out of the side pocket of his shoulder strap computer bag as he swatted his long time psionic companion to the side with his other hand.

"Haven't touched this thing besides charging it over the week… better time than any I suppose." Fyodor lifted his phone above his head, blocking out the late afternoon sky as he found amusement in pushing against the weight of his phone as he started to go through the photos he's saved over the years, in a mood for reminiscing.

At the begining of them were pictures from his absurdly high standard private school he had all of his education from (They actually had rules about getting an education and not just being good clay for the job system). A picture for each year's end of year ceremony, each with him the valedictorian (yet the student president willingly did the speeches for him, as he wasn't sociable in front of huge crowds). " _Most would think that being the utter top would be something to be proud of… but i just grew bored of the academics and all the expectations everyone put on me.. everyone but Kuzma just saw me as a ticket to success.."_

After scrolling through the last ceremony pic, it went to the series of family pictures, his step-mother's marriage into the family. The first pic was of him as a little kid and Kuzma both being wrapped in a hug by his birth parents.

The second one was of him and Kuzma but only their father.

The third one was of him and Kuzma standing in front of a ocean cliffside. It was when they moved into their stepmother's home in Morioh-cho.

The fourth image of the set was his father, him, and Kuzma, but this time there was his step-mom and his stepsister in it, everyone was smiling.

The fifth one was the same as the last besides the different outfits, the slight growth, and the lack of his father. It was hard to smile when that photo was taken.

The sixth one was just him and Kuzma, he got his choker that day. It was a day he couldn't stop smiling (it stopped the blood from dripping onto his clothes).

The seventh one was a long while after the others, it was him, his step sister, his step mother and her lifelong financial associate . Life was a dull bleak blur around that point in his life due to his step family keeping him distant from the family.. Never considering him to be one of their own… it didn't hurt only felt empty when he learned the reasons behind it.

The eighth image was of him and Mikado in a sideways hug, him pointing out elsewhere, while Mikado's expression was far different than the default one he always had in the modern day.

The ninth picture in the set was a happy one, it was of him and a tall athletic young woman with purplish rosy pink patterned hair in a florally thorned haircut, Kaori Hirose. The woman that got him into Keijo, the key factor to how he likely refined his power, and she just loved to groom and deepen his passion over and over and over. The four years he spent with her was an interesting experience, a very positive one, but not something a person could logically describe as anything besides an experience.

The tenth picture was more a slanderous parting gift than anything. It was an image when he was in an internship to get contracted to queens of Joo, It was him restrained to a chair, a half clothed supermodel looking blonde woman having fun using his body. The woman was Cerys Ivashin, he utterly despised her. She is Almina's boss, and the one that violently and elegently forced him to use his ability on herself only to then kick him to the curb, wanting nothing to do with his "slime oozing piggish tongue". He wanted to delete this photo so many times, but he just couldn't make himself do it.

Willing himself to just move past the negative feelings, he went to the next picture.

The last image of the set was him in his now signature dress vest and pants, shaking hands with Masaru Vogel, his current boss and current head of the Regalia Agency. Slane Cathal and a few others were in the background. He was beyond happy when he was contracted to Regalia. He found a place he belonged, and he never wanted to let it go… he wants to get it back to the top. Upon a throne it's name rightfully deserves regardless of the curse he himself had already fallen prey to.

Fyodor couldn't stop himself from smiling and his body reacting once he got to the seperate collection containing photos of him and his sweetheart. Them going on their first proper date, visiting a bedridden acquaintance of hers, A collection of them going on a bunch of other dates, getting each other their Heart Bindings, the pendent he got her, and the scarf she got him (a shiver and bitter grim feeling went down his spine as he realized he hasn't worn his scarf for two days).

The time they went to the Keijo-centric island that was owned privately by one of the founding families of the sport. Even getting each other those cute heart curved rear pillows from a stand. And then the collection of photos she grew in finding a lot of amusement in sending him since she knew what she enjoyably got in return. An image for each different outfit she's ever worn, all from the ground up or from a higher angle downward when she laid down on something, (each one directly showcasing the curve of her rear or the direct flesh of her body.) each angle a keepsake Fyodor treasures since he'd obtained them.

Fyodor pushed down his building arousal only for him to accept the growing burning passion as he went to the next set of images. A gallery of amusing and usually sexy images of his two long term agents. Most of them were of epic and silly poses, the camera generally focusing on their faces and/or rears. Most were just of Sayaka, and then a few that had Nozomi as the centerpiece had Sayaka in the image to some degree.

The selective few that were all three of them together were deep in ridiculous and amusing context, but they always made him chipper. It was always fun when him and Miyata got Nozomi into a competitive moment, leading to an amusing yet steamy competition between her and Sayaka, with him as the measuring device to add to the whole personal appeal of it.

Fyodor tossed his phone back onto his laptop, closing his eyes and just letting the photos lead his mind into fun ideas for the next time he'd get to see his sweetheart. _"Wonder if Sayaka-chan is willing to go-"_

"It's not somethin' you should be worryin' about. He's only showing up in the middle of the evening and ruinin' my sleep." A familiar kansai dialect said in teasing lethargy.

"Well I'm just concerned… and a bit annoyed. He promised he'd talk to me about this stuff, and he stopped wearing his scarf. We promised that we'd never… Nevermind. You see him around here anywhere? Fujimoto said he'd be around here." Another coldly blunt but smoothy feminine voice replied.

The Regalia chosen could hear the two familiar young woman walk close to him, only for them to stop around his prone body. "Hey, I found his laptop, he's gotta be around here!"

Fyodor opened his eyes to see what started to blocked the afternoon light, only for him to be happily besieged with the glorious sight of Miyata and Kaminashi standing over him, bent at angles to let each support each other via an Ass to Ass lock, their form fitting spats accentuating the curves of their deliciously sculpted athletic rears.

"Miyata-chan, your butt's so hard, how do you sit with such a tight set of buns? And I can feel the thing you have in… how large is that?" Nozomi asked in a serious yet relaxed tone, only to receive a sharp butt jab into her rear from Miyata.

"Not my fault your ass is getting larger and softer, and don't talk about _that_ in the middle of the open. So you see Isozaki-kun around here? His laptop and bag are here, so he has to be nearby." Miyata said coldly in return.

Fyodor stayed quiet, in complete amazement that his two clients were beyond oblivious or just playing him. But before he could think of some way to push the duo to the limit of how hammy they would go, a familiar little _friend_ rubbing it's floating self between the opening of the two mighty posteriors. " _Oh fuck… Lamprey you bastard parasite, what are you doing?!"_

Passion Lamprey gave what would be it's version of a raspberry to it's master, only for it to become unable to make coherent communication as it's disturbingly cute body just quivered and grotesquely shifted around as it rubbed itself up and down Sayaka and Nozomi's spats covered rears.

"Miyata-chan, you okay? You're kinda grindin' against my butt…" Nozomi asked in honest wonderment, the masquerade of the moment briefly broken.

"Nozomi, I'm not doing anything. Are you sure your meaty ass isn't just vibrating like it seems to do more often these days?" The former judoka just pushed harder against Nozomi, who just pushed back in more intensity to keep each other balanced, closing the opening Lamprey was in to borderline crushing it to a slimy worm like form full of pseudo masochistic glee, slivering upon of Nozomi's rear curve, only for a minor vibrative pulse from said rear made it jump away into the air, floating away from the group, now annoyed it could only achieve release twice.

Nozomi and Sayaka briefly pushed there rears against each other in a rear based test of strength before stopping as Nozomi started to overpower Sayaka, groaning as the soreness from earlier in the day started to be noticed.

"I'm such a lucky bastard. Getting all this juicy tushy to myself..."Fyodor said in growing entrancement towards the show of quality rump, only for it to slowly break as he saw both girls giving their form of a grin before looking towards him.

"Fyodor, nice to see you joining us. I hope you enjoyed the show… after you were gone for a few days, we talked about some things and we decided it'd be nice to give you more of our asses. Enjoy." Sayaka said in a serious dramatic tone, pushing downward in sequence with Nozomi, both young women's rears now covering both sides of Fyodor's head, both inching their legs under his head and his arms onto their laps to encompass him into a makeshift chamber of powerful behind.

Sayaka gave out a long groan of relief. "I've want to do this for so long… Isozaki-kun it's really hard not having you pampering my butt. You swore to me you'd never let it feel alone!" She pressed down onto her agent's head, another moan of release slipping out of her throat. A distant chirp in the air as Lamprey faded away due to Miyata's direct proximity to Fyodor.

Nozomi rubbed herself on her close friend and Agent's face, finding strange but rewarding pleasure in it…. and then just inched herself off him, leaving Fyodor in this strange rear to leg face hold with Miyata.

The olympic level gymnast rubbed her hand on her rear, a thin feeling of desire and danger emanating from it as she faced away from the other two. "Miyata-chan, I've been meanin' to ask ya' this. What did you bring me along for this?"

Miyata turned her head to look at Nozomi, a look of confusion plastered onto her face. "I wasn't going to talk to myself for the whole show.. Bit. And I needed another girl to push my butt against to do that whole..thing… and I needed a third person around to make sure people didn't get suspicious when I mercilessly marked…. " Sayaka's composure outright melted into quickly contained awkwardness. Now sitting directly on Fyodor's head to assist in controlling herself. "Actually, nevermind… you can go… I think I'll manage."

Nozomi just gave an overly cheerful smile and thumbs up. "Don't end up causin' a ruckus, I would like to be able to sleep without my butt feeling so weird…"

Sayaka looked intently at Nozomi until she disappeared in the dorm building, giving out a sigh of relief only for her to cautiously look around and then rub her rear into her seat, only to trigger her embarrassment as he gave her romantic pecks on her cheeks, quickly leaping onto her favorite seat as Fyodor finally got to sit up.

"You didn't have to stop doing that, I was honestly fine with it. Kaori used to do this kind of stuff with me a bunch, though more often than not she wasn't wearing anything below the waist… but nevertheless, I know to breath decently in those situations." The spectacled prodigy explained in response to a question he wasn't even asked yet.

Sayaka looked to the side, picking up the scarf she placed on the ground. "Thanks for telling me… I think. I really don't know why I did all that…maybe I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a reason to leave me… I thought just smothering you in our butts would show how much you matter to us.." her cheeks started to go a rosy tint before just started to awkwardly chuckle. "I don't know how I thought this whole silly thing would be effective...it's sorta funny if you think about it!"

"I like to say I found this to be one of the greatest 'You're loved and appreciated' gifts I've ever received! If you ever want to surprise me in the morning like this, I'm all for it!"Fyodor gave a goofy smile, starting to laugh as well.

In the middle of the two laughing, Miyata pulled Fyodor to her and almost strangled him as she forcefully wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Fyodor. Don't even take this off unless I say you can. We made that _pact_ and I don't want anyone else snatching you away with their butts without me being able to protect you. I can only do so when you have proof of which butt your love belongs to."

Fyodor stopped his client from wrapping his scarf and unwound it, tying it around his neck in a fully practiced motion that even impressed Miyata before he moved his face close to her own. "Sayaka, I really appreciate the gesture, I really do. But I'm not something like the Holy Corpse, being taken from person to person for sake of one's own desires. I'm not like an Arr- wait…"

Sayaka gave a small smile. "Fyodor, you're weird. But I love that about you."

His hands started to slowly slide down her back. "I wouldn't call myself weird. I just don't put focus on things that would damage my situation with them. I let every part of me be directly out there for you though. I've never lied to you and it's going to stay that way. I'm a gentleman that fills ladies bearing powerful rears' hearts with joy, love, and the utmost pleasure. Especially my queen's."

Sayaka let out a thick warm breath as she felt her partner's hands reach one of the major sources of their mutual affection, grinding it into his crotch as she reached back to undo the ribbons in her hair. "Fyodor, I think you need to make up for the time you didn't use pampering one of your _queens._ "

"Gladly." He declared before the two quickly entered a sensual and intimate kiss, ignorant to the world around them within each other's embrace.

* * *

A deep sigh spread through the dorm room as Mikado leaned back in his desk chair, running a hand down his face while using the other to shut his laptop, glancing at the three notebooks on the open part of the desk near his textbooks as well, scrawlings of all sorts along with his normal handwriting covering the pages in them that had currently been filled out over the past week.

One that had been a solitary week at that. His roommates had been giving him the cold shoulder, sans Almina, but she and Mikado didn't talk much to start with even after they met. Not that he wasn't used to being solitary as it stood. He just didn't know _why_ he was seemingly being ignored.

"At least it's given me plenty of time to study up on everything I skimped out on when I left those player exams." Mikado muttered, stretching his arms and legs to get out the stiffness from having been sitting for as long as he had been, grabbing his phone and headphones as he stood up and walked out to the empty balcony of the dorm, scrolling through his music options as he then gazed out over the view, the balcony, which gave a good view of the training areas… though the view only reminded him of the days of staring out his bedroom window out of boredom.

And not the kind of boredom one simply just moves on from by getting up and doing something.

"I seriously let myself fall far, haven't I?" Mikado murmured, leaning on his free hand as he kept scrolling through the songs available to him. The relatively repetitive week had in turn become an time for reflection on the red-head's part. When he wasn't researching everything he'd need to know for hours on end or watching Makina or Aoba train to get a read on their abilities, he found himself just sitting there, thinking.

Not much else for him to do really. At first it was just run of the mill thoughts, little curiosities he didn't need answers for, just mulling about. But slowly, the thoughts started becoming in depth as the week had progressed on to the point Mikado was finding himself befuddled at it all. One week hardly seemed like enough time to start thinking in depth about himself. Or more precisely, the fact he'd changed.

But that was discounting all the time he probably _should_ have been thinking about his character before now.

"Weird how it took over two and a half years of not caring, _now_ I start thinking about this problem." Mikado rolled his eyes as she flopped down into one of the lounge chairs, cranking up the volume on his headphones as he stared at the darkening afternoon sky, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep, "Guess Chi was right… something was gonna smack some sense back into me sooner or later."

* * *

 _The day was hot, hinting at the coming summer, a good day to get a midday run in on a day off. The feeling of fatigue in his legs and a burn in his lungs pushed him forward to keep going._

 _It had been early enough in the morning he was sure there wouldn't have been that many cars around, making stops at crosswalks less of a hassle for him. But… he'd been wrong._

 _It had been clear to go, and he was already almost halfway through the crosswalk at a steady jog, then came the sound of screeching tires, a reaction to jump out of the way, a sickening_ crunch _as his left leg was impacted… and one more impact on the hard ground that sent him sprawling to the sidewalk, his vision blackening as red dripped into his eyes and the sound of horrified screams sounded…_

* * *

"AGH!"

Mikado shot up from sleeping, feeling a numbness in his left leg, rubbing his thigh as he adjusted his seating, slowing his heavy breathing to a steady pace, but the redhead could feel the cold sweat on his brow as he shifted in the chair, laying back again and putting an arm over his eyes, releasing a long, throaty breath as he did.

"That… ugh… dammit, I hate remembering that." Mikado grumbled, tenting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward, flopping back on the seat again and kicking it outwards to lay down easier, once more staring at the sky, now darker in color, a brilliant amber from the setting sun. "I bet if some philosophical type was around and knew about all my crap they'd say some cheesy line about "finally looking at a new dawn" or something like that. Tch… the hell am I saying, life isn't that easy."

"There are some types who'd actually consider that advice. Cynical much?" Makina appeared above Mikado, the red-headed young man just giving her a flat look as she shook her head. "Seriously, it's no wonder those other guys have been ignoring you all week, with the crap you spout _of course_ you rile people up all the time."

"I would say it doesn't matter, but that'd just prove your point, wouldn't it? And I don't know why that is, don't just go assuming things." Mikado murmured, Makina clicking her tongue, swinging the balcony door open, Mikado not paying attention to the rustling noises coming back out, though he cracked an eye open when he heard Makina's muttering fall short a bit, the rustling of paper slowing down.

"This is what you've been doing for the past week?" Makina came back holding all three of Mikado's fresh notebooks, flipping through one with a confused look, like she hadn't expected such a thing out of Mikado, who only responded with a nod to her as he shifted his headphones back into place, "Pff, no way… these are so… thorough!" Now she was rifling through all three at once on the glass table of the balcony, Mikado propping his head on the back of the longue chair as he lowered his headphones out of courtesy alone, "Notes on the Player classes, types of land and ways to work with them, notes on the history of the sport… have you been researching _everything?!"_

"Pretty much." Mikado nonchalantly replied, fiddling with a bit of his hair, Makina giving him a look, "I figured it'd help. I went home before the player exams started and I didn't do anything during those six months… so, I took the week to catch up. Maybe I went a bit over board..."

"You're insane if you can cram this much in just a week, were you a valedictorian or something?!"

"No no, that was my sister, but she graduated early. I'm not the smart guy… I just get really focused on a task once I decide to do it… and then I end up doing it well."

"Not the smart guy huh? And yet you've got all _this_ stuff! You're an agent trainee, you didn't need to look into _everything._ "

"It's sports. I'm actually smart when it comes to sports. I just never paid attention to Keijo until recently so I knew nothing about it. Researching everything there was here is my way of getting some… awareness? How would Fyodor put it..." Mikado gave a hum as he mulled over it, Makina giving him a look.

"Seriously? I thought any sports junkie would know anything about every sport out there." Makina stated, Mikado sighing.

"Not always the case. Don't know why people _have_ that misconception." Mikado grumbled, leaning on a hand, Makina still flipping through the notes.

"Well you'd _think_ it'd come up. You're from Kyoto, right? You are literally next door to a few Keijo branches, how would you _not_ know?" Makina's inquiry was one of actual shock. She'd never paid much attention to sports herself and even _she'd_ known about Keijo beforehand, she'd have to considering why she was a player to begin with. Hearing Mikado say he never paid attention to Keijo _at all_ was frankly somewhat jarring in this world where it'd taken the country by storm.

"Well me and my friends were concerned with other things. Not like I didn't hear about Keijo, I just didn't care enough to look into it. Had no interest." Mikado answered, Makina snickering.

"Not even for the chance to see a bunch of fit women like me in skimpy swimsuits? Aren't guys normally all over that sort of thing?" Makina teased, Mikado giving her a smirk that said "You're going there?".

"That is a sexist statement if ever I heard one. I call abuse of power!" Mikado snickered, catching the notebook Makina threw at him with ease, looking back at her with a slightly more annoyed expression.

"You sure know how to kill a lady boner."

"I was just teasing."

"Yeah, just teasing." Makina scoffed, Mikado rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh, "Alright what's your deal? You got this look on again… that one that says you're muttering about something in your head. You got some kind of problem going on up there? Or does it have to do with why you're here? A sports head becoming an agent… some bad stuff must have happened to you to make _that_ happen. What was it, change of mind?" her tone was teasing, playful even, not meant to be taken seriously… but the flinch from Mikado said Makina had unknowingly pressed buttons she shouldn't have.

"Oh I'unno, how about the fact the goal my friends and I had set for _years_ was suddenly and abruptly yanked as far out of my reach as possible a couple years ago because of some hungover asshole rushing to work?!" Mikado snapped, shooting to his feet, his expression decidedly agitated, Makina suddenly taken aback from the glare and harsh tone, "All we wanted was to play the best we could, then out of nowhere, like some divine asshole decided to play a prank on me, I had that dream ripped right out of my hands like it was nothing! Left with broken dreams and a broken body that could never perform how it used to, and all I did was shut out everyone who tried to help, and now that I've realized it, it's already too late for me to take anything I did and said back and apologize for it all! I realized I've done nothing but make my life _worse!_ "

"What're you…" Makina murmured, her expression showing she was piecing it together as Mikado rubbed angry tears off of his eyes, "You were…"

"It was basketball. Me and a bunch of my friends had loved the sport since we were kids, made sure we always played together and were on the same team. I was the leader, the captain who got everyone in line and made sure we were all doing our best, helping all of us get better and better. It was fun, we loved playing with each other and against other teams, making friends and rivalries with the people we played against. We were more than just a team, we were practically brothers. Then one day… that all stopped for me." Mikado leaned on the railing, a bitter look on his face as he gripped the rails tightly, "It was a day off from school, so I was taking a run while it was warm outside, just part of my routine… then out of nowhere, this car came screeching down the corner. I… I tried to get out of the way, but my left leg was hit… and the impact sent me flying. I woke up in the hospital with my head wrapped and my leg covered in a cast all the way up to past my thigh."

"If only your leg got hit then that means the injury would have…. Oh." Makina murmured, all of her attitude set aside, staring at Mikado's left leg as he rubbed his thigh, "I mean… I remember your pals saying you got hurt but I didn't think it was like _that…"_

"Yeah, well, you learn something new every day." Mikado muttered, turning around and moving his left leg, "I can still walk and run without too many issues, but if I push myself too far my leg cramps. The doctor said it was nerve damage from the break, well, more like shattering. They said I was lucky to still even _have_ my leg at all. Tch… and I was dumb enough to think I could just power through it like I had for every injury before."

" _It's making a bit more sense… he's bitter and hard on everyone because he's hard on himself. He sets bars he can't reach anymore. After something like that, it's not that surprising he'd become a recluse. Having your body ruined like that, to where you can't do what you love anymore, with the people who you did it with to boot, would hurt anyone immensely."_ Makina thought, giving a sigh, "You don't seriously blame yourself, do you? Because I swear, if you're moping around and saying it's on you that you can't do what you love anymore, then that'd make you such a massive hypocrite it's embarrassing."

"I don't! How could I blame myself for something like that?! I just… I can't stand it, that something so sudden tore down any chance I had at seeing that dream through with my friends. It was _all_ of our dream to make it through college and go pro, together, even if in the end we wound up on different teams and playing against each other! If my body fails me, then I failed… I let them down by not being able to recover from it. It doesn't matter if they understood why, in the end, because my body wasn't able to recover properly, I failed, and that's the end of it! And I did nothing but make it worse for myself… I stopped caring, and it just made me lose any sense of who I was." Mikado turned away to avoid looking at Makina as he clearly broke down, his hands on the side of his head and pulling at his hair

"Well it doesn't help when you take that bitter worldview and shove away everyone trying to get there faces in."

"Since when have I done that huh?!" Mikado snapped, still not turning around, leaning on the railing, Makina sighing.

"Look, I can't say I _get_ how any of that feels. I can only imagine what that's like. I mean, I ditched my family because I got sick and tired of them telling me how to live my life down to the smallest detail, it's not exactly some traumatic experience to make a comparison with and all." Makina stated, again flitting through the notes in the notebooks still near her, "But, you said you get why you screwed up, right? Then don't mope and just _do something._ Even if it's hard."

"I can't just take back two years of driving people away that easily y'know?"

"No, you can't. Talk about screwing up eh?"

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement." Mikado grumbled, sighing at Makina's snide snickering, the orange haired girl blinking as Mikado turned, the resolute expression now replacing the troubled gaze from before.

"I get it, alright? I screwed up, I went about things all wrong, I realized that on my own." Mikado leaned on the railing, looking out over the yard before him, "But realize this, for all my faults, don't go up and hold mine over others. I'm not the only person around here who's fucked up in their own right. I'm not gonna let myself be that protagonist type who's constantly getting shit on for no reason."

"What kind of logic is that?! Recognizing your faults but then reprimanding someone for calling you out on that?! What kind of thought process _is_ that?!" Makina objected, Mikado sighing, glancing back at her with his expression no different.

"Not calling someone out for doing the same to me, calling them out for making it seem like I'm the only one at fault for the current situation." Mikado stated, Makina blinking, "Yeah, part of this is my fault, but it's not just on me, so get that straight. Need I note earlier? You stepped in hot water, and got burnt. You… might wanna work on that."

Makina watched as Mikado gathered up the notebooks, putting them under his arm as he tossed the rolled up rope ladder on the balcony over the edge, the girl going over as Mikado starred clambering down.

"What do you think you're getting through with this huh? Stop talking like you're some manga protagonist, no one _has_ to listen to you ya' know?!"

"Course they don't. Never said anyone had to. But, right now I've got an ass lover to find. Heh, wonder what his face'll look like when I show him all these notes!" Mikado snickered as he finished clambering down, Makina making a noise as he slung his pack over his shoulder, "So just keep that in mind, alright Kawaguchi. We've all made mistakes we need to correct… but no one person's issues or problems are above another either. Some of us also need a moment of introspection or a humbling experience to do that. I wonder which type you are."

"Weird." Makina murmured, giving a huff, "Maybe I'll bump him next time and see how he reacts then." The girl put a hand on her rear, smirking a bit as she gently shook it, "Like I need some push to realize a thing. I've got my insurance right here."

* * *

Mikado meanwhile made his way through the small amount of brush between him and the fields, recalling Kiss having headed off to the pool area, so the chance his roommate was still there, though his search came to a rather abrupt, yet _somehow_ not surprising, end as he encountered Kiss and Miyata prostrating themselves in front of an exasperated looking Barret on the edge of the track.

"Honestly… I know you rookies have energy to spare and all, but would it kill some of you to keep things in the bedroom, or at least someplace where nobody will be around to find out?" Barret muttered, holding an unlit cigarette between his lips, looking down at the two before him, their clothes a complete mess, barely on in some places to boot.

"Press forgive us. This wasn't a planned occurrence, it just happened. If you have to blame someone, blame myself. Leave Sayaka out of this." Kiss pleaded in full desperation, his belt and dress vest on the nearby ground, his pants loosely hanging off his pelvis.

"Don't punish Isozaki-kun for this! This was my fault, I initiated and neither of us stopped ourselves from letting it escalate!" Miyata begged as she groveled before the instructor. A sports bra and spats laying on the nearby ground next to a belt and vest. Her panties were not fully over her pelvis, the back end of the whitish silver panties still partially rolled up under the curve of her sculpted rear.

"Hagh… I admire you two wanting to help the other, but not like I can just overlook it. The fact both of you let it escalate in the _open_ is the problem. I've taught here long enough to get how it is for you rookies, especially those of you in Regalia, trust me, I was in the same position… but seriously, ever hear of the phrase "there's a time and a place?" Because that applies here." Barret muttered, putting a hand over his eyes, "I'll let you two off with a warning this time, but _only_ this time. You're lucky it wasn't Siren who caught you two, or you'd be in for a world of hurt then. And her punishments are _painful._ "

The duo just gave a synonymous noise for acceptance. Waiting for Barret to walk away… only for him to not. "Fyodor...I need to go take a shower…. I'll see you later…" Miyata said as she went to pick up her clothes, straightening out her panties and leaving at inhuman speed.

Kiss just pouted as he went to get his things as Barret just held a hand to his face in aggravation.

"Geez, how do I find stuff like this… huh?" Barret looked over when he spotted Mikado standing off to the side, putting a hand on his hips, "Ah, Ryugu, how long have you been standing there eh?"

"Long enough to hear the commotion… but without context I can't exactly, y'know, make a judgement of any sort." Mikado said, walking over and glancing at Kiss as he stood and straightened himself out, placing his laptop back into his bag before putting it over his shoulder.

Kiss didn't want to confront Mikado as this moment, so he only focused on getting his appearance back in order, sliding his belt back into place and buttoning his vest back over his shirt.

"So uh… hey, about how I skipped out on all of that studying…" Mikado muttered, shifting his left leg, almost looking visibly nervous, unsure "I spent some time catching up and… thinking. And… I wanna apologize… at least, as… as best as I can."

Kiss kept looking away despite his inability to hide his nervous laughter. "Of course, of course you own up to it.. And I couldn't even face you head on about it.." Fyodor turned around to face his old friend, his previous aura shoved deep down. "Thanks. I never thought you'd apologize… so thanks…".

"Look, I… after you left, things… happened. I'm sure you know about the accident I got into a couple years back." Mikado sighed, looking back up to look directly at Fyodor, even if he looked away, "I… I messed up. I said a lot of things I didn't mean to my friends, I did things I regret… but I didn't know _what_ to do. I had the rug pulled out from under me so suddenly I just… caved. I didn't know how else to handle it once I realized I couldn't do things how I did before. So I'm… sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I'm sorry I-"

"That's enough." Fyodor said as he looked at his old friend directly, dead serious. "You don't need to act like it was all your fault.. I've needed to say this for a long time.. I haven't been the best friend in the world either… I knew something happened to you… but I just didn't know what to do.. I knew you for years and i just kept telling myself that nothing would make you change..at least you wouldn't change when i wasn't gone.. Because no one else I've known has changed that much…. " Fyodor was growing progressively more emotional as each word flowed from his mouth. "I know I should have atleast tried to be there for you.. B-But I got so tracked up in getting a job.. And then that selfish bitch used me.. And i went on my own journey of sorts to just get back at her...then I met Boss and the whole queendom..I honestly forgot everything else existed.. Than I had my first clients.. Than my first long term ones.. I met my sweetheart at the exams and I was just living ignorantly for the last four months… I'm sorry. I'm just sorry I couldn't be a good friend."

"I always knew there was more to you… I probably should've asked sooner. I just… never thought it'd be appropriate." Mikado muttered, putting a hand behind his head, "And you're not a terrible friend… no, no, I'm being too nice with it… you're right on it, but, I don't blame you. Honestly, after the things I said, I wouldn't be surprised if the guys never wanted to see my face again." Mikado's hands clenched tightly and he bit his lip, clearly fighting back welling feelings that had been kept down for a long time, Barret sighing and pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, bending it and stomping it on the ground despite it not being lit.

"Well… this is turning into a thing. Dammit Vogel, you always have to pick up the troubled kids, don't you?" Barret noted, stepping back in a visual cue he was keeping out of it.

Kiss gave a smile to Shimatsu. "Boss, can find the best out of a crowd with ease… besides no one else would take up someone branded to be useless by that damn psychotic woman. You get what I mean, Mikado? Bastards like us need to work with the best we got within our grasps!"

"I… suppose I can relate, I think." Mikado murmured, scratching a cheek, Barret sighing again.

"Keep your priorities straighter Isozaki, you're slipping on the idea behind this." Barret said, clapping a hand on Fyodor's shoulder, "It's not about the bad situations you two came out of… true, you need to grasp the best you can. But your pasts have nothing to do with that, got it?"

Kiss gave out a deep breath, wrapping an arm around Mikado's shoulders in a side hug as he gave a chuckle. "Well I know that pretty well, Do you Mikado? A lot of stuff has happened to us in the past. But that just means we have to move forward and become amazing!" Fyodor cheered, looking towards the older man. " Shimatsu-sensei.. Thanks for making it easier for me to gather the words.."

"Hey, I'm just a teacher. It's my job to get you kids in line before you head out into the big bad world of adults so it won't eat you up." Barret turned on his heel, stopping after a few paces, glancing back, "Also… just keep in mind it doesn't matter what kind of mistakes you made… there's always a chance to fix them."

"Well, our teacher is… certainly interesting." Mikado said, not paying attention to Fyodor's hold on him as Barret left and vanished behind the treeline, _then_ becoming aware, "Uhm… Iso… Fyodor, could you please let go?"

Kiss' smile slipped back to a slight happy awkward smirk. "Oh.. oh yeah.. Sorry." Kiss let go of his friend, running his hand through his thick hair as he took a step back. "So Y'know Shimatsu proposed to two women at the same time? It's why he's a teacher here… since he got two pro-players wrapped up in his regalia curse.. They became teachers soon after and he just had to follow suit.."

"WHAT?!" Mikado jumped back a bit in surprise, then glancing around, "Is that why he wears two rings?! Is… is that even legal?! And the hell is a 'regalia curse'?"

Fyodor's aura shifted back to an awkward one."Technically he's only married to one.. And 'heart-bound' to the other...it's a weird situation..I recommend avoiding it at all costs…. And this is something I didn't want to talk about right now but I guess this is going to be the best chance to do so. The Regalia Curse is the term named for what always happens to agents within my Agency, Regalia. It's where agents always end up romantically involved with one of their agents.. And it always happens..somehow.. But the client always end up becoming the agent's greatest strength or the rare occasion their undoing."

"Yeah that… _definitely_ needs some kind of context." Mikado said, putting a hand on his head, "I can't help but imagine the story behind it is just… _bizarre,_ even by the standards of what I've been exposed to so far."

"It's something you should just avoid thinking about for a while.. A long while.. It's called a curse for a reason... It's connected to how Regalia got knocked down from the throne… all because a dietman's wife liked a vulture way too much…" Kiss muttered with general sadness and annoyance in his voice.. "Well enough of that. Hand me those notebooks of yours, you came out here to show them to me in the first place, right?" Fyodor said, his tone now a familiar cheerful seriousness Mikado recognized very well.

"Right. I kinda started going over everything that was there just… kinda because I could." Mikado said, handing the notebooks over after producing them, then letting out a hum, "So, you mentioned a "sweetheart" earlier, well, you have been since we got here, I know they're at this school… I'll ask again, Kaminashi or Miyata?"

Kiss pulled back in utter surprise. "W-Wait, what!?" The tongue prince recomposed himself, he couldn't let Mikado know his secret. As Mikado knowing would cause a cascade through the whole campus leading to his sweetheart being unable to keep her promise between them. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Fyodor politely replied, using the backs of the notebooks to push his glasses back into alignment.

"Nah, you can't hide it from me, it's _got_ to be either one of those two, who else?" Mikado showed a smirk as he leaned in, putting his hands on his hips.

Kiss felt like he was going to break into a cold sweat. "N-Neither… I mean Mikado, aren't we friends? Should you really be asking something so private?"

"Why so nervous about it? I'm just asking to be curious. It's not _that_ big of a deal." Mikado flippantly waved a hand about, an eye closed, "And it's a friend's job to pry into his pals love life for kicks."

Fyodor gave an awkward chuckle before taking a deep breath. "Okay, alright, sure.. Well I promised I'd not talk about it with her.. atleast not until she says it's something she's okay having everyone on campus know."

"Then I'll just leave it at that." Mikado said, "So… what was said… again, I really do want to apologize… I'm, probably gonna have a lot of that to be doing."

Fyodor gave Mikado no time to prepare himself as he gave a hearty embrace to his close friend. "I sorta screwed up.. Everyone told me they'd stay out of things to give me a chance to talk things out with you and well..Because I was trying to think of things to say to you.. I wanted to make sure I said the right thing... even though that was mainly all for nothing it seems."

"Ehehe… well… lot's of self reflection can do that in some cases I suppose." Mikado could only chuckle awkwardly, a bit frozen at the sudden embrace… physical contact was something he's brazenly avoided for two years. "I would apologize but then I'd just come off as an ass… again. And honestly dude, I think sometimes "saying the right thing" can be… subjective. But, I get it, you just didn't wanna screw up, right?"

"...Yeah. I'm just.. Happy this didn't crash and burn..It's just nice to know I have my..friend again. Mikado. I want you to know I honestly care about you, I want to be there for you when it counts. I hope you can remember that when it counts. " Fyodor heartfeltly said to his fellow prodigy. The only guy he felt like he could be on the same wavelength with.

"I'll do that." Mikado nodded, "So uh… you gonna keep this up much longer or…?"

"Just give me a moment...I wanted this moment to last… Also I had a question to ask." Fyodor requested as he continued to embrace his friend.. Waiting for him to return the hug.

"Uh… sure…" Mikado said, slowly, lightly, returning the hug, a bit awkwardly to boot.

"I promised my queens i'd pamper than tonight. So they're likely coming over to get what they weren't being treated too for the last few days.. I wanted to just warn you.. And know if you can make it through the night?" Kiss muttered in Mikado's ear before sliding out of the hug, starting to skim through the first notebook, gesturing for Mikado to sit next to him.

"I can likely manage… we've got ear plugs in that room, right?" Mikado asked, taking the offered seat, "Kawaguchi looked those over earlier… I admitted I may have done too much."

Kiss started to skim through the second book with a smile. "We probably have stuff.. I'll see if I have some from when I had to room with Cathal and his wolf Heroine… but I will say you're pretty detailed with this..missing some bits on how bio-feedback works, But if there's too much in here on everything else. I'll be the judge of that."

"Bio-feedback huh? I'll have to figure that out then…"

* * *

" _I know I said I was gonna try and sleep through it… but these earplugs are hardly helping."_ Mikado gave a sigh as he shoved a pillow over his head to try and dampen the noises in the room more than they already were, shaking his head a bit, _"But, I said I was gonna tolerate it… no use complaining anyway… though again, soundproofing would be nice."_

The redhead sighed again as he rolled over a bit, staring at the ceiling through the gap left in the folded pillow.

" _I wonder how things are gonna go from here on… everything's been pretty unpredictable… Fyo said it's gonna get wilder… I can only_ guess _what that'll mean down the line."_ He thought, giving another sigh, but a more relaxed one, _"Now… if only I could get to frickin' sleep!"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: Long chapter of introspection is loooong and introspective! Lottsa character bits here for the two MCs!**

 **Axor: I mean you got to get people to care about these two screwed up bastards. I personally think their compelling but not everyone shares my general views…**

 **Seiker: Can't expect everyone to agree on how things go now can ya'?**

 **Axor: It's more of how people are generally unperceptive unless you yell it in their faces. But never the less, as of this chapter being finished, Persona 5 came out….and i've been playing a lot of it… so I'm going to back to that. Seiker, do me a favor and wrap this up, don't forget to tell them the usual ending stuff.**

 **Seiker: Lucky son of a… RIGHT! Well, see the lot of ya' next time, PM me or Ax if ya' got a question needing an answer and we'll get back to you, review if you liked it, and see ya next time!**


	6. Hip 6

**Hip 6: Reading the Signs**

"So, a day off. What's in store for us this time?"

Mikado asked the essential question of the day as he, Kiss, and any other Agent trainee who had a client or two in the standard course class were trooping their way to the nearby beach in the campus grounds.

Kiss chuckled. "I wouldn't really call it a day off, moreso a day long project period. Miss Kelly was pretty determined to get everyone started on data collection…."

"Right… buddy up to our clients and figure out what they can do. I'm sure _you're_ not gonna have any trouble with _that!"_ Mikado mused, his tone sarcastic but light in tone, clearly joking around with the obvious statement.

Kiss lifted the end of his long silver, steel blue lined, pale red scarf over his right shoulder and rubbed his hand through his wavy hair. "I mean… that _is_ a given but my romantic aspirations gets put into this awkward masochistic situation when they have fun by vicing my head between them… heheheh. Not that I mind at times… but sometimes it can even be too much for even me."

"I'm wondering what your upper limit on this stuff is in your own right." Mikado mused, tapping his phone screen, "You at least don't have the deal of one of your clients being near unable to talk to you. Kawaguchi… ugh, she's a ball of trouble."

Kiss gave out a chuckling laugh. "Kawaguchi hasn't got you between her buns yet I guess? And that stuff with Kazane sounds annoying… Communication is pretty key when it comes to Agent Player teamwork...as it goes for most relationships."

"Yeah… so it doesn't help when the person you're supposed to chat with won't say more than a few words." Mikado grumbled, giving a sigh, "But.. there's gotta be a way to solve this. No point getting aggravated."

"If you're lucky Sayaka and the others will have solved your problem for you already. But that's all up to speculation until we see them in action." Kiss replied, pulling out his phone.

"They are roommates… so let's hope I don't have to shove that plot point along." Mikado hummed, leaning past the trees to see the beach, His expression becoming flatter, "Hey uh, Fyodor, care to explain this uh… _exercise_ to me… no, wait, I'll just roll with the punches here. It's nearly been a month… I'm getting used to this."

Kiss walked through the tree line and sat against the closest tree to the edge. "Well Mikado, too late. This is the… Hip Toss!" He expressed with half an ounce of energy. "It's not that special… It's really just a team exercise that also doubles as a technique practice routine."

"Ah. Basically like any other exercise in any other sport… it's still gonna take a while to adjust to the fact this is all done with rears and chests… kinda looks like a volleyball rally honestly." Mikado observed, shutting his left eye as it began aching again.

"I think it's based on the idea of a volleyball rally, so you're not far off in actuality." Kiss added. The sound of mastication coming from his mouth as his tongue started to drool abnormally.

"Calm down tiger, you're drooling again." Mikado murmured, tapping his friend on the back as he scanned around, "Now, where's our subjects of the day at hmm?"

"Bro, I can't help it. It just does this when I'm near Meta-types…"

"Keep that in mind in the event your girlfriend smacks you for it at some point. Doubt it'll fly easily… but I could be incredibly wrong on that matter, and considering the past few weeks, I likely am!"

"Mikado-kun, my sweetheart is a lovely woman that doesn't need to lower herself to random violence… and assuming that's a part of relationships reveals something about you. But nevertheless she very well knows my tongue and attention belongs to her alone. Everything that involves my passion usually needs the getgo from her. I promised that I'd always be there for her and if i ever broke that… she gets to do the farest levels of anything involving her epic tush to me…. If it doesn't get me injured… You should be taking notes here.. " Kiss expressed with this aura of glowing happiness.

Accompanying the sound of a crash into the beach's sand, a beachball rolled over to the feet of the duo, Mikado picking the sphere up and looking to the direction it came from along with Kiss, the two spotting exactly who they were looking for.

"We'll put _that_ conversation on hold for now." Mikado murmured, his attention to Nozomi and Aoba in a heap on the sand, the girls recovering from crashing into the other, "Do I need to guess?"

Nozomi recovered from the shock of the moment, looking down to the red tinted, shattered innocence face of Aoba and her hand on one of her breasts, her body crashing into the sand before she could say words as Aoba pushed her away in absolute dread.

"Hey, come on! You're pretty stacked." Nozomi said in a oblivious attempt at a compliment. Aoba's response being her to hold herself like an innocent maiden that was kidnapped. Nozomi rubbed the back of her head and chuckled at that. "Don't be like that! I would have been doomed if it wasn't for your perky chest! If it was Miyata-chan's my head would have gone splat!"

"Kaminashi ain't one for tact, is she?" Mikado murmured, spinning the beach ball on a finger, his other hand on his hip.

As Miyata glared murder rays at Nozomi for bringing up one of the two things she'd kill a person over, Kiss gave an awkward smile. "Yeeeah. That's Kaminashi. She's been nude in front of Miyata and I countless times and she never batted an eye until we pointed it out… Also, you might want to toss them back the ball while we watch this comedy of errors… Teamwork isn't easy when it comes to conflicting meta-types without a direct leader."

"I think that applies for almost _any_ kind of team, but, point made." Mikado hummed, tapping the ball off his finger from where he'd begun spinning it, then placing it in both hands before shooting it forward in a smooth, basketball style pass,, "Heads up the lotta ya'! I believe that one's yours!"

Rather than being caught however, the ball found itself lightly bouncing off of Aoba's back, though from Mikado's perspective it _looked_ as if the pony tailed girl was about to dodge, but moved aside as she did… but then there was the question of how she noticed the ball coming towards her from behind.

" _Weird… maybe…"_ Mikado thought, giving a curious hum at the sight as Aoba turned around and looked at the ball now sitting on the sand, tracing its arc back to Mikado, who only gave a small wave, the girl blushing and turning around after picking the ball up. "Hugh… see Fyodor? That's what I deal with."

"Weird… She's Kazane Aoba right? She shouldn't have this kind of social anxiety knowing her family's record… Must be something else? But nevertheless she seems to have a very special something to her, I can just taste it." Kiss replied as he pondered to himself. The girls of room 309 already attempting to complete at least a single pass between each other.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…" Mikado murmured, his eyes on Aoba, noting the fact her right hand was outspread, like she was feeling something in the air itself, _"Hmm… maybe the theory I'm forming is right… she's another meta-type, maybe."_

The girls quickly went back to attempting to pass the beachball between each other, slowly devolving into a comedy of errors as they continued to fail at coordinated communication, all proper attempts falling short when one of them collided with the ever quiet Aoba.

"Mikado, I think we should leave them to figure this out… and if they don't today. I think it's fair we go talk to our clients about it. This whole exercise wasn't useful for me to collect data but it was for you if you noticed the things I did.." Kiss explained as the day passed to the early evening, the sweet room girls staying after everyone else left in attempt to achieve something.

"I definitely noticed something… Kazane tends to move her hand around while the ball is moving… I wonder…" Mikado let out a long, pensive hum as he folded his arms, one finger drumming on his upper arm, _"I won't leave out the question it's most likely a Meta Type ability. And since there's a good 90% chance that's definitely the case, I need to figure out how that ability works. Is it some kind of sensory thing like mine or what?"_

The pensive thinking coming from Mikado as he continued making humming noises as they walked along got Kiss' attention as the redhead continued tilting his head back and forth as he thought, and one could almost swear they could hear the turning of gears as he pondered on his new question.

"Mikado, I'm going to help my lovely clients decompress tonight. I recommend you go try to get Kazane to a …. cooperative state, for a start, just try to get her to be willing to talk to her agent A.K.A you." Kiss suggested before walking off with Miyata and Kaminashi, noticeably wrapping an arm around Miyata's shoulders before the trio left Mikado's field of vision.

"Well, talking hasn't worked for me… so how _can_ I is the question?" Mikado murmured, looking down at where the beach ball that had been tossed around had rolled too, picking it up and tossing it, humming as he rolled it on his hand, "Too light…"

Mikado looked around the beach, smirking a bit as he found a rather conveniently placed volleyball near the pile of other beach balls that had been left sitting there for the next session. An idea was already forming in his head as he picked the more solid ball up, bouncing it on his knee for a moment to test it, turning to the still present Aoba as he tossed it, the girl's right hand already moving.

"Alright… let's hope I'm proven right and don't end up pegging her in the face..." Mikado murmured, tossing the ball a bit more as he waited, watching Aoba's right hand waver about, then tossing the volleyball higher, his feet shifting quickly and naturally despite the sand as he pulled his right hand back, his fingers curling as his hand moved forward, impacting the volleyball as it fell level, sending the sphere flying off with one heavy strike.

And just as Mikado had predicted, Aoba reacted. Her look sharpened as she picked up on the movement in the air, turning and receiving the sent sphere with a strike from her rear, sending it flying back to the sender immediately, her motions very much alien to her own natural ones, only then realizing what was going on as a _bang_ sounded, the girl shuddering in surprise as she saw Mikado, now holding the returned volleyball just in front of his face.

"Ahhhh…." Aoba murmured, her face turning red, "Uhm… uh… I-I'm…"

"Hehehehehehehe…"

"Huh?"

"Hehehehehe… hahahahahahaha!" Rather than falling back from the impact or a pained and sour look, Mikado lowered the ball as he started laughing, a beaming smile on his face as he did, which seemed to only make it worse for Aoba's embarrassment as he dropped the volleyball, "That was perfect! I didn't even warn ya' and you received it just like that! Hehehehe, I knew you had somethin' special goin' for ya' Kazane!"

The gap between them was closed so quickly by the now wholly excited Mikado Aoba could only yelp in surprise as his beaming face got within proper viewing distance.

"Uh… awawaa…" Aoba muttered, her face redder than a tomato.

"What _was_ that?! It was a meta ability right? It has to be some kinda sensory skill or somethin' doesn't it?" Mikado's tone was completely different. Rather than the sharp tongued and rather sour voice that was usual for him, not only had he foregone hiding his accent, he sounded chipper, happy even as he went off, "Because I mean, it was awesome! Whatever it is, you can tell where somethin's goin' just by a breeze alone! It's somethin' like that, right?"

"Uh… uhm…" Aoba's eyes were downright swirls now as Mikado continued firing off like a machinegun, nearly bouncing around on the beach as his words became incoherent to the girl.

"Eh? Kazane… you okay? You don't look so hot." Mikado murmured, tilting his head quizzically.

"Uh… uh… I-I have to go!" Aoba spat, shooting around to run off as quickly as she could, Mikado looking downright dumbfounded as she fled.

"Ehh? Hold up Kazane! Come on!" Mikado called out, sighing a bit, and as he rushed forward, Aoba was surprised yet again at how quickly he closed the distance, screaming as he started skidding to a stop, and as she did, one of her feet hooked Mikado's leg mid skid, "Oh crap."

It was barely just enough time to react to it mid-fall, but, seeing where this event was going, moved himself to avoid a direct fall even if it meant slamming his hands into the sand (better than concrete or a solid floor if anything), and after the screams from the sudden fall, once Mikado opened his eyes, he sighing to find he'd safely landed on all fours, even if his hands were almost wrist deep in the sand… though not as expectedly, a now even more freaked out Aoba was right beneath him.

"Uhm… this is obviously an accident… so don't make the cliche worse, please."

"AHHHH!"

"Apparently no-WOAAAHAAA!"

 _PAM!_

A quick upward strike of the girls hands and Mikado felt himself sailing upwards before his back hit the sand, yelping when another impact landed right on his pelvis, cracking his eyes open from his daze and finding he and Aoba were now in an even _worse_ position, the embarrassed girl stunned as she found herself straddling Mikado's hips from the sudden movement of her shoving him away.

"Okay… first off, ow." Mikado muttered, sitting up on his elbows as he let out a pained hiss, his left leg feeling ever so slightly numb to boot, _"And second… those spats are_ really _flattering."_

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Aoba yelped, Mikado shaking his head.

"No.. I should apologize. I got a bit too excited back there. Maybe I should've gotten your attention in a different way rather than goin' off of my impulse idea…" Mikado murmured, tilting his head as he thought about it, "Nah, I had nothin' better to go off of than that."

"U-Uhm… c-can we please… please move?" Aoba quietly requested, drawing attention yet again to the position they'd landed in, Mikado's face flushing a bit as he let out a mumbling sound as Aoba unintentionally wiggled her rear.

" _Well I mean this isn't actually half bad… it's actually pretty firm and… wait what am I thinking?!"_ Mikado shook his head to get those thoughts out, nodding once his head was clear, "S-sure! I mean, this was just an accident so it's best to get out of it ASAP right?"

Aoba only nodded, scrambling to remove herself from Mikado's waist, sitting there fiddling her fingers as he sat up.

"W-Well, I'm sorry so… g-good day!"

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait!"

Mikado shot up and grabbed Aoba's arm as she moved to scramble off again, the girl freezing as her wrist was grabbed.

"Look, Kazane, I get talking to people may not be the easiest thing for ya' to do, by please, I'm askin' if you can talk ta' me at the least." Mikado stated, "I mean… I've kinda been assigned to work with you for, uh... well, I'unno how long, the next year, I suppose. We've gotta at least try talkin' once."

"I-I know but, I…"

"Don't do well around guys?"

"Y-Yes…"

"That was obvious. Anythin' else?"

"Well…"

"Does it have to do with the fact you're from Hiroshima?"

"H-How did you know that?!" Aoba yelped, Mikado sighing as he stood more loosely, but not releasing Aoba so she wouldn't run off.

"I'm your agent, well, test agent. I've read your file. Kazane Aoba from Hiroshima, you also happen to have an elder sister who plays Keijo. I'm assuming that's why you decided to come here to Setouchi despite, well… obvious social shortcomings… no offense, 'cause I'm probably worse in an entirely different way."

"R-Right… o-of course." Aoba murmured, looking down at the sand.

"I'm gonna take some random guess here 'cause I've got some weird feelin' about this… does it have ta' do with Kaminashi, one of Isozaki's?"

"Y-Yes."

"I kinda figured… first impression of that girl led off to someone with a kinda overpowerin' presence." Mikado murmured, his look flattening for a bit, then sighing, "I'm just gonna guess she said something. She comes off as impulsive… like me."

"Yeah."

"Random guess… did it have to do with accents?"

"You're… good at this."

"I consider myself a good judge of character." Mikado stated, "Well, I mean look at me. I'm from frickin' Kyoto. I only speak properly sometimes cause it's more polite… otherwise I don't really care. I mean, a Hiroshima accent can't be that bad."

"I know but she was goin' off when Non was talking and said she sounded funny and then I got self conscious and then I just didn't talk because I was worried she'd say the same thing to me!"

Mikado blinked as Aoba suddenly went off, only making a hum once she finished and fell silent again, her accent having been on full blast the entire time.

"Well Kaminashi doesn't have much room to talk, considering she's from Kobe, which is not more than a short drive from where I live. We practically have the same accent." Mikado muttered, giving a sigh, "Well, now that you finally seem willing to talk with me a bit… I at least wanna ask if we can get along, Kazane."

"Eh?"

"Well, I mean, for the next, I dunno, months to this year, we kinda gotta work together. A team of sorts. And teams should know each other. Well… I'll get to the point. I'm sayin' I wanna be your friend!"

"HUH?! F-Friend?!"

"Well, yeah." Mikado nodded to Aoba's shocked reaction, the girl flinching back while he just put his hands on behind his head, "I mean, while I'd like to keep things as professional as possible, we are just students… and even then, if we're gonna work together, then we should try and get along, right?"

"Well… I dunno. I've never b-been friends with a boy b-before."

"And up until a few years ago my only female friend was my sister. We're basically on even footing." Mikado cut in, then giving a sigh, "Look, I understand it may be hard, being shy and all, but, I wanna do my job right, and to do that, we have to communicate. A team, whether it be two people or 12, won't work unless there's communication between the members. So, if you're uncomfortable talking… please at least be willing to talk a bit with me. That's all I'm asking."

"W-Well… I… I can try." Aoba murmured, twiddling her fingers together, "Uh… I have to go now since, i-it's getting late."

"Right… geez it slipped my mind for a second." Mikado hummed, "Well… at the least, you can talk to me if something's bothering you. I am your test agent after all."

"R-Right!"

* * *

"So a few months ago I tried using a 'caliber' system to measure the level of force behind a player's armaments but after it becoming overly frustrating to determine the actual numeric values behind it, I just gave up on that system in it's entirety." Kiss explained as he tapped away on his laptop. Mikado eating the peach bread he was given as he listened with some level of curiosity and interest.

"Math sucks, so I can agree there. I can only imagine trying to calculate that crap. Then again, I'm not exactly the "textbook" guy anyway." Mikado muttered, flicking his thumb across his phone's screen as he kept eating. "So what do you do with those spreadsheets _now?"_

Kiss looked away, trying to hide a chuckle. "Well the calibers were annoying not because of maths, I could do most of that in my sleep, actually did stuff like that before, but anyway. The answer is I now just catalogue name, style, power, primary weapon, ass qualities, and depending on how much I've been around that specific player.. body confidence."

Mikado gave a hum as the peach bun hung between his teeth, chomping down to remove the segment, "Well… I can moshtly undershtand what you're… *gulp* getting at. I feel like I should ask but at the same time maybe I shouldn't…"

"There's really not much to ask questions about really. But there are some weight to the keywords behind most of them. Like there's some importance behind the tight, metal hard exterior yet illogical soft interior of Sayaka's rear to the meaty yet brassly sexy weaponized mass that is Kaminashi's tush. It's something that makes sense to a guy like me, and to most of the people that understand the depth of an experienced taste when it comes to judging the character of a player."

"Dude, I'm eating. Can we not mention "insides" at the moment?" Mikado deadpanned, though he did see the point. Truly, whatever Kiss was talking about was only something a person with his particular tastes would understand fully. Course, Mikado had his own ways of judging someone's skill at things so he'd prefer to stick with that. "And I guess this is just something that comes with experience… not that I have anything like that at the moment. Aside from being able to get a good read on people… most of the time."

The slightly narrowed glance towards Kiss went utterly unnoticed since it was a split second reaction, Mikado going back to eating his food as Kiss glanced back at him, keeping the bun firmly planted in his mouth to make an excuse to not keep talking.

Kiss went to say something, only to stop himself as he wondered what to bring up to not let the moment fade into awkward silence. "Any of the students' abilities you find to be interesting? I'm just curious if you found anything that just… amazed you? I'm not saying like the normal stuff like Kaminashi or Miyata, but just something that makes you wonder how it's possible."

"Hmmmm…." Mikado gave a long hum as he finished what was in his mouth, "Well, there's Kazane's ability. I think it's some kind of sensory skill like what I've got. She can read things with just a small wave of her right hand from what I've observed. It makes me wonder how else she could apply it… but otherwise, I haven't seen much. Well, Kawaguchi seems to have something… I don't know what, but in her practice matches, whenever she taps someone, they tend t-"

"Oiiiii! Kiss! Hokuto-sensei's taking us to get gelato! Wanna come with?!" Kaminashi popped around the corner, a general overwhelming aura of excitement emanating from her person.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Mikado yelped, reeling back from the sudden appearance of the girl, fumbling a bit to catch his unfinished food as it dropped, "Geez… I zoned out for a moment there didn't I?"

"Everyone else went to go bathe so it might take a bit before we leave.." Kaminashi paused her energy filled expressions as she noticed the screaming young man next to her agent. "Oh Ryugu you're over here too. You can come along as well, since Aoba won us the test, she said hi to us at the start too, it was so weird!"

"Sounds fine by me." Mikado shrugged, hiding a small grin behind his hand as he shoved the last of the peach bun into his mouth and stood up, "Isozaki?"

Kiss was already placing his stuff in his computer case. "Yeeaah? Oh uh, yeah I'll be going. It really just goes unsaid... do I need to say why?"

"By this point no, no you do not." Mikado stated, hefting his own bag over his shoulder, "Oi, Kaminashi, mind if I ask how many times you four managed to pass the ball around? The aim was for at least 35, right?"

Kaminashi pumped her fist with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah, we got 36 and we could have gone to the hundreds! All courtesy of Aoba!"

"That's good. Glad to hear it." Mikado nodded, _"Glad to see our chat the other day paid off."_

Kaminashi started to walk off, wanting to change out of her training clothes before she left the campus. "I'll see you guys in an hour!"

"Y'know, I just noticed I've been munching on a lot of peach flavored things as of late." Mikado randomly murmured, folding his arms across his chest, "Weird, considering I can't stand regular peaches. Hm… not like I'm complaining that much though."

Kiss looked away to hide his guilty yet amused face. "Yeah… pretty weird. Though I've been getting you the cherry drinks whenever I'm in charge of getting lunch, I usually drink the Peach ones but if you want…. there's the next tier to it…"

Kiss struggled to hold back the urge to chuckle at his words, the entire situation hinging on Mikado not pressing for the very thinly veiled nuance of it…

"There's probably some kind of innuendo joke behind all of this, isn't there?" Mikado murmured, shrugging it off, "I mean, not that I dislike things like say, peach buns, I distinctly remember munching on those as a kid despite my hatred of the actual fruit… though to make it clear, I'm getting chocolate mint with the gelato."

Mikado walked off ahead with that statement, Kiss giving a sigh of relief that it didn't fall into a physical attack. _"Dodged a bullet there.. so worth it.. the sooner I get him between Kawaguchi or Kazane's buns the faster I'm not going to have to worry about becoming infertile via physical trauma…"_

* * *

"Hmm… things for both sides don't seem to bad… not many happenings since that _last one…_ maybe the rowdy pairs paid attention and are keeping to their rooms." Barret let out a hum as he rifled through some files, sighing and setting them on the desk, the staff room currently empty aside from him, not that the situation usually stayed that way.

As if on cue, the door to his office opened as a girl of average height in a weird yet fitting mix of business and athletic attire with short rough magenta hair covering the top half of her head and face walked in, she carried an aura that was almost smothered the air in close proximity to her with misery and shyness, the red folder she carried in her arms with dread emanated immense embarrassment, bowing shyly as she held it out to her superior. "Shimatsu-San… The new...arrival is here early."

Barret recognized the young woman as the 'Intern' Hachimitsu. The girl that was too scared to get into race with any of the rougher players and just become part of the working staff after showing her potential as a manager.

"Ah, thanks." Barret took the folder with a nod, letting it fall open to the front page, and after a paused moment, a heavy breath left his mouth, "I knew this was coming… I'm still not going to like the results that much."

Hachimitsu didn't leave the office, instead twitching in her spot awkwardly as she waited for her superior to notice her."Um...Shimatsu-San..I have a problem with the..new arrival."

"Uggghhh… what happened?" Barret put a hand over his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth, _"It's times like this I kind of wish I didn't quit smoking."_

Hachimitsu's face slowly grew to a violent red as she struggled to push the words out of her throat, crouching down as she couldn't help but cover her tearful eyes with her hands, her hair now covering her hands like it was just covering the upper half of her face. "I-I-I don't know if i can get married! I was just showing him where his dorm was a-and getting him to sign the paperwork b-but when I went to leave...His face violated my butt! It was so soft and I could feel his lips! My body is going through a torrent of flames and I'm scared! Please Shimatsu-san! Do something!"

"Oh boy… I'm gonna need more than a cig for _this…"_ Barret sighed and reached into a drawer as the "intern" kept wailing on the floor, "Darn kid… he needs to be more cautious."

* * *

He made it to the agency funded dorms after logicing out the the map he had on his phone since his guide ran away like a schoolgirl with a broken heart after his 'condition' caused "it" to happen again.

"Uhhh… I tried to say I was sorry… this happens all the time, I should just be used to it by now. I really hope she's okay..." He thought out loud, dragging his many stuffed to the brim bags to the second floor of the building. "And hopefully I don't get labeled a pervert… again…"

Quietly moving past him was an athletic girl with bluish violet hair, a loose long sleeve purple with white stripes jock jacket that only went just above her waist, a light blue shirt with "Alpha girl to all. Omega boy to him." on it, a spiked collar choker which seemed to be a recurring theme as a similar spiked collar belt hung from her waist and were on her thighs just above the top of her thigh high stockings, and a heavy duty set of headphones wired to a plushie fenrir's head style phone holster hanging from her celtic greenish purple shorts blocking out the rest of the world from her. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over as whatever she was listening to, kept her full undivided attention.

His head was pulled by an intense magnetic like force towards the girl's rear as she passed by, the multiple weighty objects on his person and years of experience helped him resist his whole body from shooting towards the source of power, only leaving with his face stuck staring directly at the girl's rear (whose shorts did not help hide it's potent athletic roundness in the slightest)

The girl briefly stopped but before he was going to try to explain his story for the hundredth time, her ass started to _growl_...He almost couldn't believe it but, He knew he could hear the animalistic territorial growls of a wolf coming from the very precise vibrations and motions from the girl's rear.

The girl didn't seem to noticed him besides how obvious he was and only lightly slapped her rear like one would pull the leash on a panicking dog. "Down Cerby… Wait for Cathal-kun before you start making noise." the young woman said to her _rear_.

He quickly felt that familiar sense of dread all the 'evil women' gave him when he was forced to be in close proximity with them, but only for a moment as the young woman continued to go up the stairs. Leaving him to his own devices. "Whew...that was a close one...I might have literally been mauled there…." he muttered to himself as he went to carry his bags up the stairs to the large second floor hallway. "So… my room should be around here, right?"

Wanting to shake off the usual emotion cocktail that happened when his 'ability' kicked in, causing his body to dive head first into the rears of women, usually of athletic profession, he went down the large hall checking each of the doors for any name plates or numbers… only to find symbols that resemble stars, planets and symbols of regalia. " _Where is my room anyway? The lady said it was it was the Moon Crest Room...whatever that means...maybe that girl kn-"_

He cut himself off as he noticed that the girl that could barely could have gotten ahead of him was nowhere to be seen. "Okay where'd she go…?" He muttered to himself as he started to hear the animalistic howls of something.

Turning to see the source of the sound, he saw a door with a silver sphere that seemed to hint at being something else on it. " _Oh that's my room. It has to be!"_

The brief joy of finally finding his room ended as the sounds of what only had to be a wolf came from within. Placing down his bags he walked to the door, he checked to see if it was locked, finding his assumption to be true he grabbed his room key, It easily slid into the lock and the door quietly open revealing the source of the sounds.

He quickly scanned the whole room, his eyes focusing on the source of the sounds, a well dressed young man with an aura of charm that made the air around him thick using his abnormally long tongue upon the violet haired girl from earliers rear. He couldn't move his body as he was briefly stuck in shock at the sight of the girl on the fancy bed, head down hips up her legs coiled around the suited young man's waist as she held a hand between her legs and to support herself as she continued to let very wolf like howls from her throat, obviously showing to any around she was having the time of her life.

He tried to yell in surprise but the sound was stuck in his throat, only the sound of him falling to his backside signaling the mating duo at the accidental intrusion as the poor young man's face flushed a bright shade of crimson. The Irish young man pulled his head back, _his tongue still mostly within his partner_ despite his head being completely turned towards him. The girl's rear vibrated and shook as it growled in annoyance like a domesticated wolf interrupted from a meal.

"Uhhh..Uh..S-Sorry! I'll leave you two alone!" He forced himself with his whole will to verbalize before pulling himself back to his feet and running away, knocking the door shut with his foot on the way out of the entire building, nearly face planting from doing so.

Haruka Takagi learned today that his life was going to be a hellish mess from now on.. And any chance of escape was now null.

"Uhhh… I think I'm cursed…"

* * *

"Y'know, this kinda makes me remember the times Coach would drag me and my team off to restaurants after a good game… it was usually a buffet. A big one." Mikado made a humming noise as the thought occurred to him, the spoon he was using for his own ice cold treat hanging in his mouth by it's handle, leaning on a hand as he and Kiss watched the Empty Room girls chat away as they enjoyed the treat themselves.

"That place was a lot closer than I'd thought it would be. And I can remember those buffets, those were cool when it wasn't the those strange high class ones." Kiss replied as he ate more of his own, discretely looking at the lightly smiling face of Miyata. "Oh I just remembered, you mentioned something about Kawaguchi earlier, right?"

"I did. I noticed something with her… I think it has to do with her ability." Mikado stated, taking the spoon out of his mouth, a pensive look on his face, "Whenever she hits someone with her rear, they always start… well, panicking, in the short of it. It's strange… they go from confident to backing away in fear just from a small tap."

Kiss smoothed a hand through his hair. "That's almost a first for me. But she sounds pretty dangerous, on the land, and you can likely guess what I mean by the second one. She's going to be an experience to work with, and that's just me from seeing her around and listening to all the time she's been asking you to make her pass out from filling up her buns."

"That's gotten a bit annoying by now, honestly. We barely even know each other." Mikado muttered, giving a heavy sigh, "But I want to figure out just what that ability of her's can do. Something like that's bound to become a double edged sword if she's not careful."

"I can get why. But she's that stubborn battle queen kind of woman, she's much more externally expressive then she's actually internally. I might be wrong in that regard but I just had the general impression that she's the lady that drowns everything in bravado, her family are known for being conquerors in whatever field they go into… which is usually business." Kiss' face scrunched up in thought. "Her power likely has to do with her general personality, some meta-types have that connection. It's rare but it might based on how she carries herself and such… sooo, at least in the end of it, her being aggressive with you is just because she likes you in that way and can't really vocalize it any other way… I only know this because she reminds me of how my moms handled things."

"I get reality can be pretty absurd in itself, considering how the past month has been for me…" Mikado harkened back to when whatever fragile perception of the world he'd been maintaining was thoroughly broken into tiny pieces, "But I'm… honestly not for the aggressive type. _Maybe_ someone like that is needed to push through things, cause I admit I am an ass, but I'unno… besides, I barely know jack about her beside what I read in a freaking file. I can't get with someone I hardly know."

"Oh… Didn't know you barely talked to her. I thought since she was your client and all, you talked to her on a consistent basis, but I guess I'm wrong on that fact… but it's hard to argue that she's not one of the only people I've seen put up with your bullshit, but here's a bit of advice my brother used to tell me. Any person's social issues can be improved with a stubborn enough person that truly cares. I'm not saying to be romantic or anything, just be supportive, because you are her Agent and it's an Agent's main priority that they make sure there mega powerful booty battle ladies are in peak mental and physical condition."

"I'll stick to it, trust me. I'm just trying to get a better read on her skills first off. Something is just disconcerting about this… I'm worried she might wind up relying on that ability too much."

"Well we'll need to see more data of that hunch of yours. You should go ask Shimatsu if he can get you to watch the Elite class spar, see her in action and such. Well I'll leave you to your thoughts, I'm going to psych up my Ass girls." Kiss walked off to chat with his precious clients, leaving Mikado alone in the moment.

" _Seeing the Elite Class spar directly would work better. If I'm gonna figure out how Kawaguchi works so I can do my job right, I need to see what she can do up close. Hehe… this is gonna be teaching the freshman on the basketball team all over again in some form."_ Mikado thought, giving a light chuckle of amused reminiscence at the thought, _"As for how it'll go… guess I've gotta leave this one up to chance."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: Even a small amount of progress is still progress I shall say! Small character moments like this every now and then work wonders.**

 **Axor: I personally wanted to do more with the chapter butt I wasn't really sure where to continue at the moment. Butt we'll figure something out and make it epic, right?**

 **Seiker: You're using "butt" instead of "but" on purpose aren't you?**

 **Axor: Bro.. remember our motto?... Tongue 'n' Cheek and tongue in cheeks. I'm having some interesting and absurdist ideas in the bun cooker. I'm enjoying all of the posterior puns too much… Bro.. you might want to end it before I start spitballing ideas!**

 **Seiker: See you next chapter!**


	7. Hip 7

**Hip 7: A Queen Emerges!**

"So, the Elite Class is having a practice Race today… sounds like as good a chance as any to take notes for the Meta-Type project."

Mikado flicked his thumb on the eraser of his erasable pen as he looked over the paper in his hand, the other members of the Asstrology dorm sans Kiss for particular reasons (the fact he was the only one without a single client in the Elite Class) gathered in the room.

"I need notes on Kawaguchi anyway…" Mikado muttered, spinning his pencil on his hand now as he looked at the… very minimal notes he had for Makina. Mostly just question marked notes of things he was unsure about… mainly the nature of her meta-type abilities. "Anyone else wanna follow me to go and watch?"

"I was planning on going to watch Mio as it was, so why not. We can chat about what we know on the way~." Masumi hummed, leaning back in their chair and looking at Mikado in an upside down manner, the redhead just clicking his tongue and giving a hum.

"So that's one…" Mikado glanced over to Almina and Aoi, not voicing his question again since of course they'd have heard it in the space around them.

"I'm in. I need more notes on my end too." Almina chimed in, already gathering her own materials for note taking, "Might want something like a camcorder too… it helps to rewatch these things."

"Smartphone covers all of that." Mikado flicked out the mentioned device, getting an affirming hum from the short girl.

"I don't see a reason not to… although…" Aoi made a humming noise, attention turning to her, "It might be a bit embarrassing… cause, well. See, I was one of the volunteer medics during the exams. And I _may_ or _may not_ have gone a little, _too_ into it."

Almina gripped the temples of her head with a sigh. "Of course, of course. That's one of the most unsurprising things i've heard coming from you, Hishikawa."

Before Aoi could dive over her bed and stress change her clothes Almina grabbed the side of her bachelorette suit vest and quietly dragged her out of the room. "Both of you take your time, I need to… put sense back into our little dandy."

The two females left leaving Masumi swinging their off the side of their bed with Mikado having an awkward look on his face. "Y'know sometimes, those two make you feel you feel like they should be the opposite sizes of each other.."

"I can concur on that point." Mikado nodded in odd agreement to it. Almina's personality was the exact opposite of what one could probably expect for someone with such a tiny body, "But, hey, expectations get broken every day… I think I'd know a thing or two about _that."_

Masumi leapt from their bed to the smooth tile floor, the sudden jolt making them quickly place a hand on their rear in concern. "Kiss-Kun was a bit too energetic last night…"

Before Mikado could give his signature stare and groan, a beastial echoing howl come from outside the room, that earning the near signature look instead of Masumi's comment.

"What in the _hell_ was that?! Someone's dog?!" Mikado yelped, his left eye twitching as he looked at the wall. "Or… a person? Had to be… what the _fuck."_

Masumi just gave a smile, jovially pacing out of the room. "Oh that's Fujisaki-chan getting some last minute training for her pet, Cathal-Kun must be enjoying it a lot too, Hehe."

Masumi leaned their head back around the frame of the door. "Oh Ryugu-kun, we should be going, the elite class may start a half hour after the normal class, but they don't have any warm-ups, we're running out of time to not be late.. I'll explain the cute howling later."

"Fujisaki… wait, the one with the headphones? The who rarely talks? That was her?! You sure it wasn't a pet or something?" Mikado shot up from the bed and after Masumi as the other trotted out to the balcony and tossed the rope ladder over, merely nodding as they swung over the railing onto the ladder, "You are shitting me…"

"Ryugu-kun, after how the past few weeks, are you _really_ sure I'm, quote "shitting you" un-quote?" Masumi hummed, Mikado pausing for a second then sighing, a hand on his face.

"Touche Fujimoto. Touche."

* * *

Within a few minutes, a few select things (besides how Fujisaki Kotone was at the pool court before he got there… somehow) became very clear to Mikado. One: The elite class worked like an efficient machine. Two: The elite class had an impressive kinship and healthy rivalry between its members. And three: All of them seemed to know each other's abilities in hopes of improving each other.

All of them knew each other… except for Makina.

The former heiress came off as the outlier of the group, but it was less of a lack of interaction… rather, she was intentionally keeping her distance, making sure none of her fellows knew more about her than was absolutely needed.

It was obviously to try and have an edge over them.

"Hmm… I get the point but at the same time this is basically an extended training camp… no reason to be giving everyone the cold shoulder." Mikado spun his pen on his hand as he kept an eye on Makina as she observed the currently on-going practice race, patiently waiting for when she'd get up on the Land so he could get a proper look at how she performed. If he'd even be able to do so considering how fast some of these girls moved.

"I've never seen a young lady carry such a profound weight and pride to their rear before. It's almost smothering from way over here." Masumi said in a half tease half concerned comment. "But it's hard to be honest saying that when cute little me has seen Miocchi devour some of the standard class fodder during the changing hours or Rinrin doing ten laps around the campus every morning as a warmup."

The smile on the pillar of cuteness' face just grew as Mikado gave them his full attention briefly. "What does Kawaguchi do to earn that air of pride for herself?"

"I have no idea… I mean there's her workout routine but that's practically just more of the basic training they do here with the other classes." Mikado answered, biting on the back of his pen as he thought over it, "Though I still don't get her ability. Tch."

"She's got an overwhelming infliction kind of ability. She's a normal athletic rich bitch but she can do something to other people." From the higher up bleachers Almina commented in her usual way. Aoi sitting on the row in between her and the others yet being around the same end height.

"If we're all just talking about Ryugu-kun's course partner why don't we just be nice and talk about ours too." Aoi added, light enthusiasm in her voice before her look darkened as she looked away. "I've wanted to say something about the girls I have to watch over to someone besides Almina-chan's commentary…."

Aoi squeaked in pain as she was kicked in the back, Almina's face brandished with annoyance. "Hishakawa, are you trying to say something about me?"

"No.. of course not. You're one of my best friends." The feather patterned girl ambiguously returned.

Almina groaned. "Now i just feel like i've been tacked on… anyway. My clients are special in ways, mainly in that they'll not really surprise you with any special power.. at the moment. Though it makes refining them a lot easier than i was expected for this course. It's all about application of their bodily qualities for me. I don't want to be specific because the edge of surprise is important for now."

Almina crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand in a gesture that directly said. _"I'm done with my part, now start blabbing yours mouths off."_

"Well, points for bluntness. Not that I'm not one to talk." Mikado murmured, looking away when Almina shot him a look. "In my case it's as said… I have absolute jack of an idea what Kawaguchi's ability is, though with Kazane I'm getting a better idea of it. At the least the concept is simple enough."

Masumi leaned closer to Mikado, piling on the charm that seemed to be generated in oceans from them. "Annnd? What is it? What's the cutie with the ponytail have?"

"This coming from the master of vagueness? I don't think so. Not unless you'll spill what _you're_ clientele can do as well." Mikado replied, an amused smirk on his face as the response earned a pout from Masumi.

"Ahh.. that's so mean of you Mikado-kun, and I don't understand what you're getting at… Am I so cute that you have to point fingers at me to feel better?" They rebutted with a half teasing tone.

"Oh if _only_ it was that simple." said Mikado, looking back to the ongoing Race. Rokudou Rin versus Kogatana Saya. "Well, we've got an interesting matchup here… speed type against a… hm… what would Kogatana fit as?"

"You mean in general attribute or in meta?" Aoi perked up with an honest question.

"General."

Aoi ran a hand through her long golden cream brown hair. "Kogatana-San is my client but she doesn't really like talking to me… but she always spends time practicing her family's sword style after daily training, and she always does it topless. So i think she's speed, but not most like in pure reaction than actual movement. So if i could give you a type.. it would be…" A loud splash cut off Aoi's answer.

"Kogatana, Sunk!" The teacher declared through their megaphone as Saya already started to pull herself out of the pool.

"...nevermind." Aoi finished meekly.

"So I take it that's why she was yanking at the top of her one piece." Mikado hummed, leaning on a hand, "So, what other things are th-"

"Fujisaki, you haven't Raced in a while so you're up!" The teacher ordered the violet haired thoroughbred.

Fujisaki Kotone was sitting on the edge of the pool wearing the sports jacket over her signature one piece, completely enamoured into whatever was playing from her enthusiast's headset.

Before the teacher started yelling, a modelesque looking young man with smooth dark blond hair crouched next to Kotone and gracefully lifted her headset, her enamoration unbroken as she looked deeply at her partner.

The man smiled and whispered something to the Keijo thoroughbred, quickly giving a slow nod to her supposed 'master' before standing up and maneuvering herself onto the Land.

"Okay, who wants to go against Fujisaki?" Hanabi could barely contain herself from jumping up and down as she raised her hand. "Kawai, you're up!"

Hanabi pumped her fist, unable to keep her energy from being shown to all around her joyous smile shifted to a malicious grin as her eyes became their signature devious pulsing pink cross marks.

As she went onto the land, Mikado could easily notice the various decals on her swimsuit that he never noticed before. A pink skull with hearts in its eye sockets that somehow gave the vibe of being somber and dangerous on her left cheek area of her swimsuit and a feather circled black heart with a silver regal crown in the center over where her heart would be on her swimsuit.

"That's a uh… interesting logo to have." Mikado said, tilting his head, _"Why is that girl familiar?"_

Fujisaki went to face away from her opponent, a complete aura of boredom and unwanting desire emanating from her as she looked towards the clouds, a light growling sound coming from her mouth as she started to hunch over, unpurposely putting focus on the very… unique pattern that made up the entire ass region of her swimsuit.

The maw of a giant bloodthirsty great wolf.

 _"No comment…"_ Mikado thought, then looking to his roommates, "So would someone care to explain the symbols on the swimsuits or am I gonna be left in the dark about this?"

"It's nothing much besides a show of privilege.. And it's fair to point out Vogel likes having his _brand_ be shown with every little princess we pick up." A smooth, Irish accented voice spoke up. "Kotone's an adorable and precious thoroughbred, something..special you could say. She's truly one with her Cù Deamhan, a sight to behold under it's delicious might."

MIkado couldn't help but raise a brow as he turned his head to face the speaker, their clean usage of the foreign words telling the individual was definitely not native to speaking Japanese. A young man with dark blonde, almost brown hair and eyes that were a piercing light green. Just being looked at made Mikado feel like he was already being sized up, which, frankly speaking, was a feeling he didn't like all that much.

And the young man had this air about him without even saying a thing. Mikado himself, who was assuredly straight, had to admit he was good looking, model-worthy… which considering the types of people Mikado had seen around in the past month from his fellow Agent trainees, he was beginning to think was almost a requirement to being one.

"Thoroughbred as in someone with a pedigree in this?" Mikado lifted a brow at the use of a term. Keijo had only been popularized within the last decade, the fact that term was already being used was a rather puzzling thing to hear considering the relatively short public life of the sport. _"There's eventually going to come a point I stop asking questions and start rolling with everything without a care…"_

"Legacy. The Fujisakis are one of the founding families of the officialization of Keijo. Not many people could tell you how long Keijo was actually a thing, but if you asked my mother, she'd tell you she spent a lot of the late nineties to early two thousands winning large sums of cash doing what she coined as 'gravure sumo'." The young man chuckled, his smooth, unfazed Irish accent adding this layer of unignorable appeal to his words.

"Uh huh…" Mikado only tilted his head. True some sports had rather obscure starts, it was a part of any culture really, with some parts of it either starting in utter obscurity or not even coming from the culture they're known for in the first place. Sports was quite a bit like that, with some being able to be traced back centuries to more primitive forms… but Keijo was an odd case as Mikado had found.

The fact it existed and was founded on the concept it was, for the most part, mystified him. A sport was a sport no matter how it was played though.

Rather than carrying anything on however, Mikado turned his attention back towards the pool, since by this point all attention was on the starting Race so that notes could be taken by those who felt the need to. Attention was demanded, and such was it given.

It was a silent standoff after the ceremonial bell was rung, Kotone hunched over low to the surface of the land, her head hanging like dead weight as her hands death clamped to her thighs, her fang patterned rear moving up and down like the head of a wolf waiting to strike.

Hanabi took small steps in either direction, checking on how Kotone's precious wolf was tracking her movement with deadly precision. Giving out a taunt to her bestial opponent as she adjusted her stance to one of a pitcher.

With a roaring grunt Cerberus leapt at his prey, Hanabi dashed within a split second to meet her fellow demon with a resounding clash of swimsuit against swimsuit followed by a prolonged silence.

The magenta haired precision type looked with an air of confidence as she watched the wolf spiritualist staying in place, only for Kotone to gasp in pain and start to breath deeply, her entire presence a shadow of what it was moments ago.

Who Mikado had to assume was Slane (the person Kiss never mentioned much but offhandedly said was his "dreaded rival with an obscene tongue") leaned forward, laying his chin on his palm. "Kotone, you can't just rely on your dog to do all of the work… Guess the princess can feed her hound on her own tonight."

"I would ask what the hell he means but I ain't guessin' for fear I'm already right." Mikado murmured, looking back to the race, "How does she _do that_ though? What is she, possessed or somethin'?"

Slane smiled. "The Fujisaki bloodline are of those spiritually inclined. They're spirit conduits as it were. Nothing can harm the princess when her wolf guards her, only her bond with her wolf gets damaged with every wound placed upon it." It wasn't hard to see he was enjoying being cryptic towards Mikado.

"So now the supernatural is involved with all of this stuff apparently…" the dry tone from Mikado came with a hung head, "I'm getting closer to just giving up each and every day."

Slane just started to laugh. "Surely you actually read up on the sports world you _consented_ and _choose to go into_ , or are you just the blindly cheerful type like Asskisser? Or is it the hidden third option and you just never look into anything so you can just complain about it over and over and over again to however can will themselves to listen to you?"

"How about forced to to go to the exams by my insane mogul of a sister while knowing nothing of this sport beyond the basics. That work out for being your third option?" Mikado responded, leaving his left eye closed as he looked to Slane, "And I did plenty of looking into… I just came from a place where I found the world to be far simpler than it apparently is, never had to think too hard about it really. Made life easier." The tilted look from Mikado coupled with the wry smirk showed a part of him was oddly enjoying the exchange.. It wasn't often he came across someone capable of equal levels of sardonics.

"That answer says you had a lot to time to find answers of your own volition, but I won't dig so deep as to damage you oh so delicate pride. I just find it amusing your whole shtick is based on voluntary ignorance, doesn't that make your complaints void and meaningless before you even say them?" Slane retorted before lightly laughing to himself again.

The Regalia Prince stopped his laughter and went back to focus on the Race. "A prideful pretty boy like you is the kind of bastard Asskisser needs around to keep his head from always being in that Judoka's ass. Of course it's nice to have some poor sap that isn't me watch over him. All of his past clientele just hunger to have him again… and the power hungry women of this world want what he can offer all to themselves. Good luck with keeping that idiot out of trouble."

"I feel I should be offended by one of those statements." Deadpanned Mikado, who just sighed and looking back to the Race, "Whatever."

With a blissful giggle, Hanabi started a barrage of single muscle snapping blows upon Kotone's rear, canine whimpers and teeth clenched grunts of pain coming from her before going deathly quiet and rapidly pushing forward against Kawai.

The two went into a clash of raw strength, Hanabi looking in surprise as Kotone went unconscious once again, starting to lose her ground as an animalistic roar echoed from the purplish blue haired woman's body.

Hanabi started to lose ground as her hips had pressure marks around the entirety of it in the shape of a fanged maw biting down upon her decaled skin tight swimsuit covered flesh.

With a powerful shift in her weight Kotone threw Hanabi to the side, dangerously close to the edge of the platform. While it seemed like Hanabi had the advantage in the race, it was starting to show that Kotone always had the factors of brute force butt strength and land control on her side.

Hanabi's irises shifted back and her grin faded as she started to lose her balance on the edge of the land, only for a desperate idea to pop into mind, and she leapt off the land.

As Kotone was being pulled off the land with Hanabi, she pulled back, and Hanabi used the opposing force to swing herself back onto the land as Cerberus refused to let go of his prey, causing the two setouchi elites to end up back in the positions the race started in yet swapped.

"They're pretty evenly matched down there." Mikado hummed, holding the back of his pen between his teeth, an annoyed look coming to his face as he felt that burning sensation in his left eye, "But they'll just be running the timer down if they keep this up. Either someone will stop wasting time and use a big play to move the match along… or we're gonna watch a stalemate. Thoughts from anyone else or am I gonna have to show I'm actually paying attention to this insanity for once?"

Slane gave a regarding huff. "You're requesting a duel of wits worthy of professionals. I'll humor you. Kotone is one of the only players able to shrug off Kawai's fatality attacks. Kawai's powers are based on injecting lethal levels of kinetic force into very small internal points within a person, destroying everything not able to withstand it. But there's the fun part, as long as Kotone is in sync with her hound, no pain, no level of force will stop her from giving it the prey it so hungers to dine upon."

"So precise damage versus someone who can straight up ignore pain. Wonderful." The tone from Mikado was still sarcastic, but the simple phrase seemed a bit more inquisitive than before. "So in short, it's down to who's gonna run dry of stamina first, which'll allow the other to make a bigger move. For a practice match this is kinda serious."

"For the Elite Class, the ones trying to make it to the professional scene for self desire or obligation, even match is serious. As it's a chance to grow and develop.. Because most of the time, the match is about not being ready for the opponent's abilities. The edge of surprise is a major one in Keijo, much more than most would ever assume it to be." Slane explained with an overall expression of entertainment, the chance to prattle onto a neophyte was a rare occasion and imprinting his understanding upon another was a joy within itself.

Hanabi ran a hand through her face framing hair, irritation painted across her face. A rare expression to even assume would be on the young woman's face. This rare moment didn't last long as Kotone leapt back to give distance to her foe, briefly going out of her sync to stretch her lower back and legs, looking directly at her "prince" with a glossed over look.

Slane smiled, doing a motion with his thumb across his neck, Kotone barely nodded before folding back into her wolf stance. "She's actually trying today… cute. Maybe those years of practice and that Hunteress' intuition of hers will finally show."

Hanabi humored Kotone but decided a few moments was beyond enough and rushed for the thoroughbred, quickly spinning on her feet to get lower, her rear slamming across the back of Kotone's thighs like a sharp cleaver through tender meat.

Kotone briefly lost balance as Hanabi's kinetic sting caused her legs to briefly spasm, standing straight up as she lost her sync, Cerberus giving out a faint echoing howl as it fell deep into a forced slumber.

Hanabi wasted no time and rushed around Kotone and for a brief moment for the perceptively gifted a faded pink aztec stone crown rested upon Hanabi's head, ancient looking thin medical tubing patterned from the crown down along her whole torso, slamming her tube connected chest into Kotone's forehead with a curving dolphin tackle.

Hanabi's bizarre covering disappeared as Kotone was sent sliding across the land, seemingly out cold yet standing completely straight up.

The Precision-type went in for the kill on the Fujisaki, a straight strike to the spine, enough to send any fine bodied lady into a brief but defeat filled coma. But before her blow made proper contact as she spun around to send her rear into Kotone's spine, she made contact with something that brought a slight vibrating chill up her spine.

Preambled by the sounds of low animalistic growling Hanabi found herself in a clash with Kotone once again, but something was just off this time. Unlike the usual deadly but lazy apathy Kotone always emanated, a fierce hunting instinct took it's place.

The pressure indents of a wolf holding her hips with it's maw appeared once again on Hanabi's form. Only for it to disappear as Kotone pushed against her rear, quietly growling to herself.

The two quickly went into pure trading of blows, a boxing match of pure butt muscle as quick painful sounding pulses and wolfish growls blocked out any sound from the players, the practice spar between the elites fully turning into a grudge match solely for pride and proof of strength.

Hanabi dashed forward, spiraling on her foot to face towards the possessed girl, readying herself to end this match with one final blow.

Except things never seem to fully as planned, Kotone pounced after her prey, her fanged rear tackling Hanabi directly into the solar plexus, the feeling of massive fangs biting into her innards pulling all breath out of her lungs.

Despite the lack of breath, she went to end it, coiling her legs to finally launch her rear into Kotone's head, class two concussion, done and done.

She pushed back against Kotone's rear, it bizarre attached to her midsection like it was actually biting into her, lifting up Kotone's hips as she rose into the air, only for the unexpected to happen.

Kotone spiraled around, sending Hanabi to the center of the land and left hooking her breasts into the pink haired demon's head, quickly making eye contact before launching herself upward in a Hunter Princess Uppercut, throwing Hanabi off her fading balance and sending her straight onto her back.

Slane started to chuckle. "How adorable. Kotone finally used that head of hers." The Regalia agent leaned close to Mikado. "Let me share a secret with you, What Cu Deamhan did just now was something entirely new to her repertoire. She's growing stronger and stronger, and I surely doubt many will be able to clash with her once she's realized that potential."

"The saying is there's always a bigger fish, so I wouldn't be too confident about that if I were you." Mikado said, jotting down notes about what he'd seen, tapping the pen on the paper once he was done, "But I'll just take your word for it since it seems to be a big deal here."

Slane scoffed."Well you take everything with a grain of salt. The elite class is this generation of players' eventual top of the list. It's what you could say is there.. Destiny to overcome the current top players and take their thrones from under them. It's how things are and how they will go…. Usually only what changes is how they climb or who takes which throne."

"Well, I actually agree on that one. Never been one for the older generation being obstinate about their places."

Mid the pretty boys' conversation the bell went off again, the students now involved on the Land a slight surprise and welcoming sight to Mikado, Makina's slender skin-tight swimsuit covered, firm, re-slender body.

 _"Wait… was I just staring?"_ Mikado blinked as he caught himself mid-thought, sighing, _"Now's not the damn time… notes, notes… this entire situation is dangerous now that I actually think it over."_

Seeing the sudden troubled expression on Mikado's face, Masumi immediately slid over, a sly look on their face as they followed Mikado's moving line of sight to Makina.

"Quite the adorable look on your face, Ryugu-kun. Did a lovely maiden strum your heartstrings, because I know it's wasn't me." The high lord lady of traps asked in a tone that was difficult to perceive between serious and teasing.

"No." Mikado tersely replied, though the grip on his pen became a bit tighter, letting out a quiet, but long breath, turning his attention to the currently still two on the Land, watching Makina with a careful, analytical gaze, "So… who's Kawaguchi up against?"

Slane moved himself out of the conversation, walking out of the bleachers down to Kotone, who seemed to go from her glass eyed look to one full of lust and admiration as she was stuck in her own world with her agent.

Masumi perked slightly, their head a slight tilt as they looked at Makina's opponent, a quiet blank faced girl with shoulder length brown hair. "Murata Mari, Agentless, nothing special. She's a counter type, not really sure what she can do. Not much about her was really quick to find after a few searches into the class roster."

"Huh, so even the elites can have 'randies' it seems." Mikado said, leaning on his free hand as the silent waiting continued, Makina flicking her long hair a bit as she had an eye closed while sizing her opponent up., glancing over to the stands for a moment, a sly smirk showing once her gaze matched Mikado's a wink coming from the vibrant orange auburn haired girl, almost like she knew something.

A very quickly contained burst of feelings filled Mikado's mind. It was alarming and somewhat alluring that he was suddenly confident that he could say what was the hip measurement and curvature degree of Makina's rear in three different measurement and degree systems. And following this came a look of confusion as his left eye began feeling irritated again, Mikado immediately pulling out the eye drops in his pocket to quell it.

 _"The hell was that?"_ Mikado let out a sigh as the annoyance in his eye dropped down, getting his attention back to the Land quickly.

"Now, let's see here…" Makina sauntered a bit as she watched Murata, her opposition clearly waiting for her to make the first move, the sly girl smirking. If her opponent wanted her to make the first move, then she'd do so.

With a quick tap on the surface of the land, Makina shot forward, Murata standing ready as Makina twirled in place as she continued forward, though while at first it looked like she was going to come in with a hooking move, her hips suddenly arched and Murata was slammed from below, Makina coming to a clear stop from a half flip, skidding backwards as bit as Murata stumbled backwards from the sudden blow resulting from the feint.

"Whoops! Did you not see that one coming?" Makina hummed, twirling a bit of her hair, smirking when Murata moved forward, only for the plain faced girl to suddenly freeze in place, the auburn haired girl tilting her head, "What? Cold feet already?"

 _"There it is again…"_ Mikado narrowed his eyes as he started thinking over the past few moments that had passed. Everything was normal until Makina had landed that sudden hit on Murata, and now the girl was standing there frozen… almost like she was scared.

Makina then took a step forward, and additional sense of aggression to the move, Murata stepping back in a flinch, seemingly raising Makina's amusement as she gave a snicker. Another step, another flinch. Another, then another, keeping up until Murata was backed to the edge of the Land, Makina's smirk downright sinister the entire time as she finally stopped her movements.

"Awe, a shame.. I hoped you'd have lasted longer." Makina chuckled, hopping forward and lightly shoving Murata back with her chest, the other girl trying to keep from falling, but the splash of a body hitting the water sounded, following by the buzzer as Makina turned around and flicked her hair again.

"Well… I've got nothing." Mikado gave an annoyed sigh as he looked at the page of notes he had in front of him, a miniscule amount, with the only major thing being "ability works on contact", but, he still wasn't sure exactly _what_ Makina's skill was… but, at least now, something else was clearer about it, "It's like she can influence what someone is thinking or… maybe it's what they're feeling… but then if it's something like, maybe she was inducing fight or flight, or maybe it instills a sense of fear, or..."

And unbeknownst to Mikado, he was mumbling all of this at a rather audible level as he put his hands in front of his mouth, the eyes of the others trailing to him as he kept rambling without seeming all that aware of the fact he wasn't keeping it to his head.

Masumi popped themselves right next to Mikado, an inquisitive look on their face as they poked Mikado on the shoulder. "Ryugu-kun, maybe it's worth considering the general spread of how meta-types do things. Though I think Kawaguchi-san's ability is rare for how it works… It's strange for me say this, but I've never seen an meta ability that caused emotional and mental changes past the few that can do electricity and force the brain to do sudden things, but she has to be in constant contact for that to work so this is a lingering effect… so perhaps it's like an illusion upon sight or it's.."

The two student agents started to just mumble to themselves trying to figure out what could be the answer through self and cross discussion.

"I'm sticking with the idea she somehow induced fight or flight… but as for how it works… maybe coming into contact with someone let's her trigger that part of the brain… like she influences it to make herself seem like a predator…" Mikado murmured, a foot tapping as he thought about the idea.

Masumi hummed in thought, putting there hands together and under their soft chin. "That's a good direction for the probable concept, but remember you have the privilege of being able to just directly ask her. A cutie like me can't get that kind of privilege with anyone without a little.. Convincing."

"Huh…" Mikado hummed, his thoughts then edging back a bit as his gaze ended up towards Slane, the previous words from him coming back to mind, what he'd said that had to do with Kiss, _"What's this guy know about Fyodor? And what the heck did he mean by keeping him from being used? Well… I guess I can just ask him straight up."_

Masumi pushed down their sleeve and looked at there watch."Ryugu-kun, it's around the time the spars the lower class students against the teachers would be ending or is starting, I never really think about the plebeians of the classes, but nevertheless you should be able to see if Kiss-kun knows anything helpful."

The high lady lord of endlessly sought after cuties walked off, strutting their curves towards Mikado in a playful tease before sitting next to Almina and Aoi, seemingly being tight lipped about what they've learned.

"I do not get that one at all."

* * *

"Now, where'd that rear loving nut case wander off too?" Mikado gave a hum as he began scanning around once he'd left the pool area post-lunch break, feeling rather tempted to just text or call Kiss to figure out his location, but another part of him thinking that would lead to figuring something out he may not want to at the time… though by the time he made it back to the dorms, and the likely location of the room being out of the question, the option seemed more favorable. "I really need to start paying attention to his habits, don't I?"

The redhead just sighed and started turning the doorknob, pushing the door open to enter the room and drop his things off, reasonably assuming at this time he'd be the only one present, thus allowing for some quiet… except, not.

While quiet it was, he wasn't alone. Standing there clear as day on the balcony was Sayaka, seemingly alone and as unreactive as Mikado knew her to be from the few times he'd seen her with Kiss. It was a strange thought that he only saw her around with Kiss being there beforehand, which begged the question as to _why_ she was here, alone, on the balcony.

 _"Well, if anyone might know where Fyodor is, it'd be one of his clients."_ Mikado thought, then giving a small wave to note his presence.

Through the large slightly blurred glass window that was the balcony door, Sayaka appeared to make brief eye contact with Mikado, yet giving no reaction past looking somewhere else out of lack of interest. She was leaning against the balcony at an angle that seemed weird once Mikado actually put thought into it, it was definitely a bit strange… and a slight red blush was growing on her expressionless face.

 _"Well… might as well ask."_ Mikado then stepped forward, almost cautiously as he continued observing Sayaka, his thin hand eventually reaching the handle for the sliding door, pressure moving onto it was he started to pull it open. _"And I'm getting one of those prickling feelings again… whatever."_

Miyata didn't react to Mikado now being in direct proximity of her, only starring deep into his very being with her usual cold serious look she gave towards people she doesn't know.

This expression was briefly melted as she gave out a warm breath, looking up towards the sky as the grip around the… scarf in her hand and around her thighs tightened.

It was obvious now that he was looking at it directly, but he wasn't completely sure how he missed the scarf… and that she wasn't wearing pants, only spats… with the school's training outfit… which had track pants instead of spats…

And it was a colder afternoon…

Mikado could feel the silence of the moment just screaming at him. _"Something is wrong!"_ But he found back the urge to just suddenly ask questions like a paranoid idiot.

"How did I miss that?" Mikado let out a pained groan as the presence of one Fyodor "Kiss" Isozaki finally became apparent to him… likely unnoticed before due to Mikado's subconscious habit of just trying to ignore his more severe moments of perversion… and this seemed to qualify well enough. "Uhh… hi?"

Any slips in Miyata's composure instantly disappeared as she looked at Mikado. "Do I know you? I feel like I should…"

"You've seen me a few times… I'm a friend of Isozaki's… for a… certain measure of it depending on your outlook." Mikado replied, moving his gaze to try and ignore what was going on. "Ryugu Mikado, that's my name."

"Ryugu-San. Why are you here? You looking for Fyodor?... Kiss, I meant Kiss." Miyata returned, pushing herself back more into her leaning position as it became a slight sit.

"Well, actually, yes, I am. Why are _you_ here. Doesn't your class have something coming up in like… a short while?"

"That's not a problem. And to answer your question, I'm waiting for Kiss to show up, I heard he went off to do something with this girlfriend of his that I've been told is on campus and I want to meet her before flipping her ass into the nearest rock. I need to get stronger and no one's stopping me from getting Kiss to make that happen." Miyata described with this unnerving mix of passion and lack of expression… also the fact that she didn't seem to recognize Kiss was nearby… at all.

"Riiiight." Mikado murmured, his expression best to described as nonplussed, already starting to back away, "Sooo… I can just… leave."

"Do what you want. I'll be wait-" Miyata just looked at the redhead with her signature metallic stare, her expression unchanging as her body had a brief spasm, thrusting her hips against the midsection high wall with illogical speed and pulling on the scarf tighter around her thighs before regaining her composure like nothing happened at all. "Waiting, I'll be waiting here. Kiss will likely show up sooner or later. It's not like he's making up for a bad plan."

"Uh huh." Mikado nodded, about halfway to the door now, "I'll just wait out the door then…" though as he exited and turned, Mikado stopped, giving a sigh, "Hey, Miyata… stick with the guy, alright? He's probably more stubborn than I am, doesn't know how to get across how he feels correctly, and is a bit of a spastic ass in his own right, but… Fyodor's a good guy just, rough around the edges. Though, I guess we kind of all are."

Miyata surprisingly gave out a slight amused scoff. "He's a greedy bastard, but more heartfelt and dedicated that any guy I ever knew beforehand… "A slight smirk went across Miyata's lips as an opening back clear for her. "and he's really good at what he does, right Fyodor?"

The Judoka turned Player stopped her lean, let the scarf slide down, and pushed the topic of discussions partially effeminate face deeper into her rear. Showing the general form of Kiss that was previously hidden behind the chairs and table on balcony that blocked most things below the eye range of Miyata's thighs. "Fyodor, you made me cum four times, try to get the fifth time while I talk to your partner."

Kiss didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around Miyata's waist, a warm breath slipping out of her mouth as she started to give an honest smile. "You were holding back… Maybe next time you'll get the jump on me but just focus on making me stronger."

Miyata looked back towards Mikado with actual expression. "Ryugu-san, Fyodor is busy with his service, sooo. I can answer for him whatever question you have, but you'll need to be quick about it. Metaology is in a few minutes."

"Well, this is uh… a bit more on the personal end soo… I'll just wait out in the hall." Mikado slid back further before shutting the door, immediately then giving a long sigh and slamming a hand onto his forehead, pulling it down to cover the red beginning to burn on his face, "I should probably just knock whenever I come to this room for the sake of safety… maybe I should tent in another one… I'm not dealing with another night like _that one_ for the next year."

On the other side of the glass door..

Miyata let herself be pushed down to her knees, Kiss' hand moving under her half folded spats, expertly digging into her moist folds as she started to join in by rubbing her sensitive tip, eating up his partner's rear with absolute glee.

As soon as Miyata started to go through a full body spasm and bit down on the scarf in her mouth to block out the quiet but high pitched scream her body would naturally force out, Kiss pulled back from his favorite Ass lady, grabbing a cloth from inside his messenger bag and wiped his face clean, going to wipe Miyata's own face as he held her through the 'explosion' within her body, trying regain her composure quickly.

The Judoka shakily pushed herself up as her partner held her, stroking her reassuringly to help her body calm down. "Sayaka, sorry about making this quick, hope it didn't hurt because of the time frame, butt i promise to make it up to you later." Kiss whispered with loving care.

"Fyodor, I'm good for the day… butt we'll see if I run into Rokudo again." Sayaka tiredly whispered back, leaning on her partner's frame as she let him notice her counter-pun.

The two let the moment linger before Miyata started to push herself to her feet, a warm afterglow flowing through her whole body, a feeling she knew wasn't going to fade until the day past. "Fyodor, can you grab me my pants, I'm still a little shaky."

Kiss released his grip on Miyata and handed her track pants from the corner of the balcony floor. Shaking herself back into focus Miyata quickly grabbed the pants and using her speed changed back into her attire.

Before she could jump off the balcony and rush herself to class, Kiss kindly grabbed her by the wrist, flashing a smile before kissing her on the cheeks and the cheek. "I'll see you later. Remember I'll always be here to help you."

"Thanks Fyodor." And she was gone, using her inhuman speed to sprint her way back to class.

Kiss started to straighten out his clothes and wrap his scarf back around his neck, staring at a pattern on the interior for a moment before walking into the high class dorm room, dropping his bag onto his bed before leaning on the wall next to Mikado. "So, You wanted to chat?"

"Well… I met that Cathal guy you've muttered about a few times." Mikado said, clicking his phone back into a locked state, glancing at Kiss as his fellow gave an audible "geh!" sound, "I wanted to ask… what the heck is such a big deal someone would have to keep an eye on you?"

Kiss' positive demeanor quickly shifted to one of mild annoyance. "That long tongued Irish prick likes saying things doesn't he… Could you be a bit more specific in saying why I need to be watched?"

"Let me reiterate… something about previous clients you had before coming here." Mikado said, leaning on a hand, "Clients who are… what was the phrase he used… power hungry? I take you've got some kind of meta-type ability too, right?"

Kiss couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle. "You think my passion for ass was just because I was a weirdo that never had female friends? Actually.. Don't answer that. The point is why I'm here and why I had clients before going to Setouchi is because I'm gifted with a crown jewel of a perk. I can make meta-abilities stronger through intimate contact, if you get what I'm saying."

"Part me of wishes I didn't but, but by this point I'd be playing the cliche if I kept up the act of the stubborn idiot refusing to accept reality." Mikado sighed, giving an affirmative nod, "So in short, you're like the Golden Arrow or something like that?"

Kiss gave a wide smile, crossing his arms as a gesture of amusement. "I was going to use that example, so good on you. I think you also get the secondary feature of this. I can give those with potential, power.. Or i guess it's better phrased as I turn them into Meta-types."

"And all I can do is apparently see random numbers…" Mikado felt this sudden pang of shock shoot through his chest like an arrow had been shot through it, "Well, that puts some things into perspective. Still vague as shit, but it's making sense."

"To put what I do into perspective, what I was doing with Sayaka was forcing her body to improve its kinetic functioning and meta output." A flash of realization went across Kiss' face. "I gave Kaminashi and a few other determined ladies the conversion, one was a kickboxer, a racing swimmer, and a bunch of others. And all of them have shown up to the agency looking for me… wanting another power boost… and I well, the pleasure it gives is addictive.. so maybe that's what Cathal was conspiring with you about."

"Huh…" was the only sound Mikado could make in reply. Of all the weird things he'd been seeing and hearing about over the past month, somehow this one topped them all to the point he was yet again showing a nonplussed expression. "So in summary… you're being sought out as a way to quickly shoot up the ladder in terms of power in this sport."

"Yeah. Pretty much. I don't really have anything to add to that. It's just something I've dealt like ever since I lost control of being able to make saliva and now basically have uncontrollable drool near rears of immense power… It's not pleasant." Kiss explained with a solemn tone, placing has hands in his dress pants' pockets as he leaned against the wall.

"I can only imagine. Compared to that, what I can do seems more like a blessing." Mikado put a hand near his left eye, giving a sigh, then patting Kiss on the back with a solid _thump_ sounding, "Well, with that being more in perspective, and maybe so we can not be so glum, I think I'm also starting to get a better idea over how Kawaguchi's ability works."

Kiss flashed with recollection. "That's cool Mikado, Oh that reminds me. Kaminashi's powers evolved on their own today.. It was the safest of awakenings, caused some damage and she doesn't even take responsibility for it on top of it."

"I'm dreading to ask what but, well, what kind of damages?"

"Glad you asked. She's developed kinetic hyper charge… just all that energy built up and she shot it out as a pressure wave. It somehow cut up Sayaka and the other girls of 309's swimsuits, and I literally mean cut them up. And you wanna know what she said to them when she tried to figure out what happened? 'You got fat?'"

"What? That's just… ugh god… that's so… is she just dense?"

Kiss just held his head up with his hand as he gave out a sigh. "I'm just amazed by Kaminashi sometimes, she's truly something… also fun fact involving her, all of the muscle she gains from the course's physical training goes to, I kid you not, her rear. She's just getting a larger bulkhead to that mace of hers…"

"Well, that's an odd way for muscles to grow, but I suppose it makes sense." Mikado folded his arms as he thought on it, then nodding, "Yeah, you'd start gaining mass in an area you're working more than the others, so it makes sense, though girls usually don't get much more muscle mass… usually."

"I only know because Sayaka checked herself. Kaminashi and her are technically rivals, I think it's a cute arrangement between the two, since Kaminashi just got the jackpot on the metatype lottery. I would know, I converted her body into what it is currently, and Sayaka is only getting stronger through sessions with me. She's such a determined girl.." Kiss showed genuine positivity in his recollection.

"Determination is good, if it doesn't go too far. Though… why was Miyata even here? Well, correction, I saw what happened, I'm more asking the reason WHY she wanted whatever power boost you can give. Actually… that just brings up more questions." A pensive look crossed the red-heads face at that moment, a hand on his chin, Kiss then giving a hum of his own.

"She was given an obstacle in front of her and wanted to soundly conquer it without any room for doubt. Y'know the other girl Masumi-chan, has as a course client? She met her at lunch and came over with that speed of hers. I've coined my ability's first application as a Passion Boost, and it only requires around five seconds in the meta-type power core, but…. the addiction kicked in, and well. You saw how it went." Kiss explained, walking across the room to his laptop, starting to boot up a long spreadsheet and list of profiles.

"Yeahhh… but, on topic. It was… Rokudo Rin, right? The cat lookin' girl. Fujimoto doesn't talk about her all that much. But, well, I did see some of her practice matches earlier today." Mikado moved to look at the spreadsheet himself, giving a hum.

"I know you wouldn't be looking for me unless you had a reason." Kiss looked to his close friend with an apology written across his face. "Sorry Mikado, I just know it's not like you to just want to see me to chat, so let me ask, why are you here?"

"Honestly.. I kinda of got it out of the way,mostly. After hearing what that Cathal guy had to say, I just got curious but, well… I also wanna ask about Kawaguchi a bit." Mikado sat down on the end of the bed, crossing his legs as he sighed, "I want to finish putting this puzzle together, that… and her attitude just bothers me."

"Continue. I'll see what I can do to help you figure it out, as a maker of Meta-types, nothing about them will surprise me."

"First off, there's what her ability is and can do." Mikado said, "Fujimoto and I narrowed it down to some kind of mental influence. Once Kawaguchi comes into contact with somebody with her rear, for some reason they usually start backing away, like prey being cornered by a predator. I _think_ she's inducing a fight or flight reaction with a stilt towards the latter."

Kiss started to fill in sections of the profiling program he pulled up on his laptop. Makina's picture showing up next to a bunch of hyperlinks to files. "Interesting, I haven't heard of a mentally influencing ability that wasn't a side possibility of Bio-code adaptive's wide range of body manipulation." Kiss spun himself on his chair to face Mikado, clasping his hands together. "Well Mikado, I have good news and I have bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news?"

Kiss gave the biggest closed lip smile he could. "I have no data whatsoever on a meta-type like this."

Cue a fault in Mikado's expression to shocked flatness and lack of color, even seeming more jagged as well. "Then what's the good news?" a strained statement all in all.

"I have actually three pieces of good news, One I have a bunch of information on Kawaguchi as a person, Turns out she's been in the media quite a few times. Two, Kawaguchi is very much.. to your theory, a Kinetic category Meta-type with this interesting overlap into the Adaptive category…. oh and the third one. I had this planned in advanced.. for other plans, but this works out. I know that she does laps around the campus every morning, you can just talk to her alone in the morning and she'll have no reason not to answer all of your questions." Kiss gave his only long time guy friend a confident smirk. "Now tell me I'm amazing at my job or what!"

"That is almost scarily impressive. We're supposed to be Agents so… why does it feel like I just engaged in some kind of subterfuge?" MIkado hummed, then chuckling, "But, a job well done is a job well done, so yeah, you are good at your job, thanks. I'll be sure to catch here while she's out there tomorrow."

"You don't want to know anything about her before hand? I have a bunch of small bits that would be likely nice to know for context."

"Would probably help, so, shoot."

Kiss swiveled on his chair back to his computer. "Okay let's see. 19 years of age, 176 centimeters tall, Current heiress of the Kawaguchi conglomerate, second oldest of five. Winner of various athletic competitions as a child and younger teen, mainly as the power forward on her private school's Basketball te-"

"Wait wait, stop _right there."_ Mikado held up a hand in interruption, then remaining silent for a moment, "Chi did mention she wasn't at my games a lot because she was seeing a friend… no way… this has gotta just be a coincidence…. Could it?" again muttering his thoughts out loud.

Kiss turned his head towards Mikado to flash a look of concern."Your sister never really consistently showed up to our games, I mean I showed up to just about all of them, had to collect data and everything. Well back to what I know, let's see… her measurements are seventy-eight centimeters around the bust, sixty-one around the waist, and for the hips, eighty-nine-"

"Ninety-one." Mikado cut in, Kiss' head jerking to look at him so fast it almost looked like he would've flown out of his chair, "Don't. Say. Anything."

Kiss lifted an eyebrow in intrique. "Mikado… What?... you were serious about the measurement thing? I thought you had to concen..trate..." A knowing smile that went ear to ear grow upon Kiss' face. "Mikado, I never thought I'd say this, but… I couldn't be more proud of you in this moment." The modeleske young man turned to face Mikado fully. "Sooo.. Tell me when you started admiring it. I'm dying to know."

"The numbers just popped into my head this morning for some reason." Mikado flatly said, a hand again near his left eye, "I still can't make sense of most of what comes into my head at times but… this one did, for some reason."

Kiss started to adopt a smarmy look on his face, laying his chin on his hands."You'll likely not want to hear this… but sense based Meta abilities are mainly influenced by inner desire and passion… among other things."

"No I'm _pretty sure_ this one isn't. Sure I can recognize when someone is attractive, hell Kawaguchi certainly is, but her alpha bitch personality is a turn off."

Kiss' smile faded to a smirk, turning back to face his computer. "Well that's all I have to give you, and I'd rather not take all your time in the day, so you can go and do whatever. I have some plans I need to piece together. And before you ask it's plans for training."

"Wasn't going to."

* * *

Standing just outside the main entrance of the academy, Mikado leaned back on the wall surrounding the grounds as he waited, checking his phone for the time as he kept looking around for whenever Makina, who he'd manage to catch leaving for her morning run, would round the bend.

If there was a good time to find a point to talk to her, seemed better to have it be sooner than later. If he wanted to find out the secret behind her ability, and do his job right, he'd have to step up and be forward about it.

Though, unlike the enthusiasm he'd manage to build up with Kazane Aoba and her ability, this one was different. Makina's more… unpleasant personality, the cocky way which she performed, and the nature of said ability, had him more on edge, warier.

"Any minute now…" Mikado let out a low hum as he checked the time again and looked around once more, and as if on cue, Makina finally came into view, and the moment she saw Mikado, a smirk showed on her face and she slowed her jogging down until she got to where he was, panting a bit.

"Well well, what brings you out here Ryugu-san? Caught onto my routines, or have you been following me since yesterday?"

Eve if it went against his better judgement to do it, much less admit to himself he _was_ doing it, Mikado couldn't help but take a-not-so-subtle look over Makina as she straightened out and wiped the sweat off of her brow, taking not of the way her running shorts perfectly outlined her waist and upper legs, how the loose shirt hugged to her body and the few marks made by sweat showed the pale skin underneath and the black outline of the training bra…

 _"Somebody hit me RIGHT fucking now."_ Mikado felt his eye twitch as he caught himself, feeling his face warm up a bit as Makina chuckled, clearly aware of the way he'd been looking her over.

"What? Like what you're seeing Ryugu-san?"

"W-Whatever… look, I wanted to ask you a few things…"

"Ohh? About time, I was wondering when you would get curious."

"Yeah… about your ability. About what it can do, what it is."

"Oh… that first then?" Makina sighed, then smirked, "Well, if you want to know so badly…"

Next Mikado knew, Makina had reached forward and grabbed his arm and pulled his hand downwards, placing his hand firmly on her rear, and in that moment, Mikado felt a jolt shoot up his arm and right up to his head, feeling that natural sense of danger go off wildly, his mind telling him immediately to get away, and he wrenched his hand free, shooting back by a bit, holding his arms as he clenched his teeth and tried to steady himself.

As Mikado's shallow breaths slowed down into fuller, deeper breaths, signaling that he was calming down, but he still looked mildly shaken up by the event.

"What… the hell?" Mikado murmured, his hand balling into a tight fist as he tightened his hold on his wrist, Makina chuckling as she flicked her hair in that same gesture from before. "That's… one way to have a theory proven correct.:"

"Ohh, you were catching on all on your own?"

"Yeah well, after observing what I did it'd be kinda hard _not_ to start formulating some kind of theory about it." Mikado grumbled as he flexed his hand, still feeling even warier than before now that he'd had a solid taste of what Makina's ability could induce himself.

And knowing he was right about it actually unnerved him a bit. But, another part of him made him somewhat glad this power was somehow only focused to contact with her rear… he could only imagine the kind of things that could happen if she merely had to touch someone and cause such a reaction.

 _"But, considering the sport… maybe I should be thinking about that."_ Mikado sighed as the thought passed by through his head, letting go of his wrist and letting his hand drop to his side,

"Soo? Anything else, or did you lose all of your words after getting a taste?"

"Somewhat."

"Well then, let me ask you a question." Makina chuckled, leaning in a bit, MIkado moving back at the same time, "Was that you scanning me over during my Race the other day?"

"And if I was?" Mikado challenged, but it was clear Makina could tell he was just playing it off.

"Coy type are we? Hah, fine by me I rather like that." Makina chuckled, stepping back a bit, "I'm just saying, It was a nice.. change to how things usually are." The former basketball queen started to stretch, bending downward to touch her toes, her tangerine and black compression shorts happily showcasing her form to Mikado. "It's was very strange, but it felt good, really good. I was told you could scan girls with that eye of yours, but I didn't think it was something you could feel. Also, was it just me or did you get weird mental images involving your junk?" She nonchalantly asked, still indirectly aiming her rear at Mikado.

 _"Well if seeing multiple measurements counts…"_ Mikado thought, then shaking his head, "Not that I can say… I normally just see a bunch of numbers. Which I can never make sense of."

"Oh really~?" Makina cooed, looking between the gap of her legs, "Sure you weren't admiring what was on display back there?"

"What makes you think that?" Mikado just happened to avert his gaze at the moment, Makina chuckling as she stood straight.

Pressing her thumbs into her lower back as she stretched in ways that loosed her muscles and yet still showcased them. "To give credit where it's due, It's nice to have someone actually showing appreciation where I wanted some for a long time. Just about every guy I've been even somewhat close to has always been a breast person. I get the appeal and all but I get no pleasure out of them being what they are, and it would be nice for them to be smaller.." Noticing she was going off topic, Makina innocently chuckled as she pushed the long bright orange hair hanging down behind her head. "Oh, sorry about that. What were we talking about?"

 _"Okay let's just go with that explanation I guess."_ Mikado gave a sigh, then folding his arms, "Something about some weird images when my scanning ability goes off."

"Right, that." Makina hummed, putting a finger on her chin, "Heyyy, I got an idea."

"Huh?"

A smirk formed sharply across her face as she turned her head to look at Mikado, pointing a thumb at her rear. "Why don't you try it again? See what happens. I'm curious to understand what's going on too."

"Well… I can't exactly do it voluntarily but…"

"But what? If you need to stare at my butt for a little while I don't mind." She offered somehow in a straightfaced manner, muttering something to herself as she bent over again. "Not like anyone but Chi ever gave it attention."

"Wait… what?" Mikado blinked at the mention of that. Granted Makina could've meant another "Chi" but the fact that was the nickname he himself used for his sister struck a chord, "N-Never mind. Look, I doubt that'll even work. After a scan, as involuntary as it tends to be, it usually doesn't kick in for a while afterwards but… well. Shit, I don't even know _how_ it works anyway!"

Makina gave a mischievous laugh, looking directly at Mikado as she looked around her hips, perking her rear up in a playful motion reminiscent of a eager animal wanting affection. "Well you'll never figure out how it works unless you try it out. You're my agent and I'm your client for the course. We should be working together to learn about what we can do. So just stare at my tight butt for a while and.. see what happens!"

"In any other situation this would be utterly absurd, but, well, this is my life now apparently." Mikado sighed again and put a hand on his forehead, pulling it down, switching which eye he had closed to open his left eye, "Alright, fine. I came here first, so not like I have the choice to back out now."

With a heavy sigh given from him, Mikado focused and he felt something click into place. The usual flashes of pain behind his eye quickly smoothing into a calming and serene warmth that compelled discovery of knowledge. Images of how Makina's Meta Ability was triggered within her body formed into his mind in the shape of very easy to understand yet heavily detailed diagrams. New data based on something called Meta output and Meta resistance appeared on top of the images. More and more layers of information quickly soared through his mind, refining all older information with newer versions so quickly he couldn't properly comprehend it all.

As the immense overflow of knowledge stopped on a dime, large portions of the info faded away as he tried to proper analyze the first bits of knowledge he was given. Within the five seconds of the stream of knowledge, the scraps of information that weren't blasted away by the constant flow blurred into mental static as a fast paced slideshow of images took their place.

Images of him and Makina, holding each other. Moving closer, making out, clothes starting to be moved out of the way… "And _cutting it off there."_ Mikado put a hand on his face as it started turning red, shutting his left eye to cut things off on purpose, letting out a low, muttering groan as he tried to think of other things.

While Mikado was red faced and trying to recompose himself, Makina surprisingly wasn't doing much better. Her long orange hair slid down and covered most of her rosy-cheeked face, her body bent down at an angle that it almost seemed like she was implementing the ostrich method of defense. "R-Ryugu, that was intense. Did you see what I saw? I need to know what you saw."

"Uhm… I saw… shit, how do I describe that in a way that doesn't sound off? This ain't right at all!" Mikado's inflections and annunciations also took a hit, jumping back from proper to his natural Kyoto-ben dialect as he muttered, trying to think of how to phrase what he'd seen in as safe a way as possible, "Well… kissing, _intense_ kissing, was involved… god what the hell did I just see?"

Relief went across Makina's face as she stood back up, waving her hair back behind her head. "Okay, good. I saw something similar." She quickly replied in a brief show of uneasiness that started to form into epiphany. "Wait. If we both saw glimpses of what you saw when you scanned. Since I was seeing all of those weird graphs and crap before seeing… that. So does that mean…" Her face brightened in excitement and discovery. "We can send each other messages via this! Like if i was in the middle of a race and you could sent me images of info about my opponent it would eliminate the unknown factor. This could be big!"

"That… huh, maybe it does work like that… or… hmm, maybe it has more to do with the fact our abilities follow a similar principle of sorts… let's see… but, how does scanning and mental influence connect enough to do something like that? Can Metatypes really do that kind of thing, or does it all have to do with power type… _mutter mutter mutter mutter…"_ The string of words just kept flying from Mikado's mouth as he put a hand on his chin and continued mulling over it.

"Uhm… hey, Ryugu-san… uh… HEY!" Makina gave a louder shout to snap Mikado out of his rapidfire muttering, the red head cutting himself off and glancing back at her, "I won't even ask what that was. But, clearly you can see where something like this can go, right?"

"I can at least tell that much, I'm just wondering the extent behind it is all." Mikado murmured, his hand still on his chin.

"Well you can ponder how this is happening with your other agent fellows. I think we need to focus on you working with me on this. You need to see if thinking about my ass will do something! See if it's just staring at it, or maybe we send each other images If I'm in contact with you. Think of how this could work, so many possibilities of what could be done with this!" Makina cheerily demanded, her hands on her hips as she leaned towards Mikado.

"I kinda feel like there's some ulterior motive behind it but… well, I'm not one to leave a mystery unsolved, especially when it's something I'm involved with." Mikado nodded, taking his hand off his chin then holding it out, "Alright, we'll shake on it."

"Eh?"

"To settle the agreement. Y'ever see a sports anime?"

A shake of the head gave a negative answer.

"Hagh… whatever. Look, just put it this way. WIth this, I'll agree to experiment around and see how this whole deal works with you and all. We'll _both_ figure out more about how our abilities work, _and_ you'll get better as a player through it. Sound good?"

"Ah, that makes more sense. Alright then."

 _PAM_

Makina's hand slapped onto Mikado's, a firm shake between the two being had to cement the agreement offered by the trainee agent.

"Good to be working with you, Kawaguchi." Mikado said, Makina nodding as she again placed her hands on her hips.

"And you as well, Ryugu- _kun."_ Makina put special emphasis on the honorific, though it didn't get much of a reaction out of Mikado from it, who didn't notice the sly look now on her face as he looked off and thought a bit.

 _"Looks like I can keep a professional relationship with this girl. Probably the better plan to go with here."_ Mikado's thoughts were, however, interrupted when Makina made a twirling step forward and her pressing her entire body against his front. Her skintight shorts covered rear perfectly compressing onto his crotch.

"Sorry, Butt this is something I always wanted to do, Ryugu- _kun_. I hope you don't mind." Makina loudly whispered to her agent in honesty that was somehow still glazed with teasing intent as she leaned onto his shoulder, her hips doing a very _slight_ circular motion as they stayed perfectly compressed against his crotch.

"Uhhhh…" A word didn't come out of Mikado's mouth, more set on debating how he precisely felt about what was happening at the moment rather than actually saying something. It also wasn't helping that starting from Makina's rear to his crotch and then slowly through his whole body was a faint, blissful warmth. A warmth that only reminded him of the concept of lovers together in a bed.

His mind briefly hazed over, and Makina slid her fingers through his hands and guided one to her stomach, the sturdy feeling of thick abdominals easily felt through her shirt. His second hand left to the waistband of her compression shorts. Ready to be lowered down with a simple signal.

"She wants to say hi to that beast of yours… I can't keep her at bay for too long." Makina whispered to herself in a tone of innocence before she slowly pulled her left hand back, reaching to Mikado's pants, teasing them slowly down, like she was teasing her own rear from getting to consume its prey.

 _"Or maybe the idea of a professional relationship isn't as easy as I thought."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: And here we have the first of "What's gonna happen now?" type things… not that it's gonna be outright said from here, psh, that'd be too ea-**

 **Axor: I couldn't help but agree. I think we should leave the readers to suggest and guess what happened for the next few minutes for this enigmatic half of the team. Was Mikado's heart captured via the power of booty or is this the beginning down a very destructive slope?**

 **Seiker: Let's just see whatever reviews come in say and see if someone gets it right or not. Though… some may not be on the same wavelength. But that's the fun part, seeing what people come up with.**

 **Axor: It's the sad truth. Not many are on my asscentric wavelength. It's a true shame..**

 **Seiker: That seems to annoy you more than it probably should.**

 **Axor: *disgruntled groaning***

 **Seiker: Okay then uh… NEXT TIME!**


	8. Hip 8

**Hip 8: New Bonds**

"Damnit! How is it even greener!?" Almina vented in frustration as she stared in the bathroom mirror post her morning shower.

Holding a strand of her hair out to the misty mirror, she looked at the depleting blond strands as the green hair just seemed to devour them day after day.

Her body filled with disgust and reached for the nearest scissors she could find. "Shibaguchi-chan! You better be not be trying to cut your hair again!" an ambiguous feminine voice Almina had now known too well yelled through the bathroom door.

Her hand shaked the scissors with pointless rage towards said door, "Up yours, Masumi!"

Almina heard the person in question chuckling from outside the room. "If that's what you're into Almina-chan, I'm always open to teach a maiden a thing or two."

The Queen of Joo grumbled to herself, setting the scissors back onto the granite counter and wrapped a towel back around her head, leaving the steaming bathroom with a bitter expression.

Masumi looked at the freshly clean woman with a mature smile, adjusting their ruffle lined masculinely feminine undershirt. "You need to start doing meditation if you can't get over one mistake you made years ago."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Spike Trap." Almina went to her part of the bedroom, tossing her towels all over Masumi's head to assure complete pseudo privacy.

Masumi amused Almina's desire as she slid into one of her custom suits and put gel through her hair with her set of golden combs. Dropping the towels onto her bed, the agent went over to put on their blazer and then thought better of it, deciding to just go with their figure fitting pants and the undershirt that radiated their feminine charms.

While Masumi hummed to themselves about the latest 'plans' they could implement, Almina finished getting wrapped up into her suit and in the silence the door opened and two familiar faces walked into the room.

Kiss was only partially clothed, the rest of his belongings hanging over his shoulder as an aura of satisfaction and exhaustion emanated from the bishounen.

Aoi was surprisingly fresh, appearing to have very recently cleaned up despite the disheveled quality of her outfit.

Upon her entry Aoi waved a greeting before just immediately beelining into the bathroom, the shower turning back on within moments.

When Almina turned her head back to where Kiss was, he was already face first into his bed groaning about his "lover's night" and the 'consequences' of it. "I wonder how I survive when my queen of peaches is an olympic athlete…"

Almina could feel another migraine coming along as Masumi was already checking if Buttlover was in decent condition _."Frickin' weirdos the lot of them…"_

The door flew open with a _bang_ as Mikado finally returned, muttering something under his breath as he tugged at a bit of his hair, his expression rather tired despite the early time of the morning, and he looked almost as disheveled as Kiss had upon his entrance.

"That freaking girl… that could count as assault could it? Or… something, I don't know..." He muttered, flopping down onto his bed face down, ignoring the commotion of the others around him as he groaned into his pillow in an annoyed fashion.

Almina let out an exaggerated sigh, her migraine starting to pound within her head with no remorse as she turned to her right at the growing crimson head. "What happened to you?! Did one of those tight assed girls suck your will to live out of you with their cheeks or something?... I know that sounds ridiculous but it's very much within the realm of buttfuckery. So just work with me here."

No audible answer came from Mikado, but his body noticeably flinched for a moment as he craned his head to look past the pillow his face was buried in.

Almina's hand came crashing onto her face… she really didn't need this, this morning of all things too. "I don't get paid enough for this...wait i'm not getting paid for this…" She groaned as she contemplated escape from this den of weirdos she'd been well knitted into the depths of.

" _Cerys why did you do this to me? I get I had that potential whatever but i only joined because i needed experience within a firm to actually get the chance for the Cross Nexus interview… I need coffee… wait… does no one in this fucking den drink coffee?!"_ Almina thought to herself, her bitter expression growing progressively worse as the moments pass…

The 'water pixie' left the room, grumbling to herself a sea of curses yet no one currently in the room seeming to pay any mind to her sudden absence.

Kiss flipped himself back onto his back, Masumi patting him on the head before grabbing their belongings and going after the grumbling Almina. "Hey.. Mikado? Having Queen of Peaches problems?" the Generation-Type asked his close friend despite his seeming exhaustion.

"Take a wild fucking guess." Mikado grumbled, putting a hand over his eyes as he flipped over and sighed deeply, "At the least I achieved my set task…"

Kiss started to smile. "I can just taste Kawaguchi's audacious scent from over here, so it's obvious you had a grand time, right?"

"I can debate that point." Mikado said, revealing one of his eyes. "But by this point I'm just accepting MOST of anything I run into as normal."

Kiss chuckled to himself. "I didn't expect that kind of bleak resolve from you but, That's Mikado-kun for ya'. Well did you know most agents don't have situations like ours?"

"There's some long story behind this, isn't there?" Mikado asked, sitting up and adjusting his left leg, "Something that likely has to do with whatever agency you work for, right? Just a context based guess."

Kiss adjusted his posture, pushing pillows to support his body as he loosened his scarf that was tied so tightly to him with the supposed express purposes of not leaving his neck. "If you didn't do that look into what was out there about Regalia, I'd say you have amazing luck, but I'll just get to my point. Since a vast majority of the abilities Regalia staff has to do with touch or body fluids, things usually end up in this very weird middle line for work where it almost feels like romancing a person instead of just supporting them.. "

Kiss ran a hand through his hair, a slight blush forming on his face. "Butt I'll avoid talking about that bit because of… personal entanglements. So for how this plays out, my powers are centered around my tongue and all of the bodily functions connected to that, salivary glands, sense of taste, I could go on but the idea is that leads to a style to the events that just about endlessly occur to me over my life as an agent and that spreads to everyone involved with the agency, ala you Mikado, but at least we'll end up meeting a lot of cool people , and everything that happens around us will be surrounded by the glorious peachy rears of ladies dead set on rising to the top of the world."

"With what I just went through part of that scares me. I can still hardly make sense of those numbers I keep seeing as it is… my question now is, what's the deal with this Regalia place?" Mikado asked, leaning his hands on his feet as he angled his head in an inquisitive manner, "It seems like a big deal."

Kiss stayed quiet for a few moments before answering. "The Regalia Agency is my family and I'll save you the sob story about it but what I think you're seeing is Bio-Data. It's literally the code of organic entities… well mainly meta-types with some exceptions but i can't really help you more with that… since bio-data is something more researchers of metaology are still discovering new aspects about but I'll try to send you some hyperlinks to some reports about findings and ways to decipher what that data means.. Though I can say most of the time you'll be given images that will instantly mean something as they have major importance.. I think… So Mikado if you tried to scan my tongue or something, would you get something?"

"I have no clue if it'd work or not without actually just testing it." Mikado put a hand over his left eye as he spoke, "Normally it just… kicks in when I glance at someone, it doesn't seem like this scanning ability of mine requires much focusing, even just a passing glance gets _something._ And so far… I haven't seen anything from you."

Kiss held his chin, pondering how Mikado's ability worked. "Well maybe it has to do with the sources of bio-data,like how you can just look at the general areas for a player and see her bio data and as you've shown me before… measurements, So try focusing on my tongue." Kiss opened his mouth, his smooth moist tongue hanging out.

Mikado shrugged in response, moving his left hand down from his eye and opening it wide, "Alright then… hope this works so I'm not staring at your dang tongue for too long."

After two short seconds of looking at Kiss' tongue, Mikado's mind instantly hazed over, streams and streams of numbers filling his vision before he felt his own sense of physicality shift to something else.

He saw images from the perspective angled just where he knew he wasn't the person seeing the images but also not the person having experienced the moments, yet his mouth started to fill with this strange taste, it was near impossible to describe but it instantly recognizable as perfectly delicious and something he just couldn't ever experience from eating.

Just as he finally processed the sensation the images started to become clear and intrusively vivid. The first one was between the legs of an athletic woman with distinct natural dark pink hair with splodges of black. No words could be heard but the pressure of the bio-data generated memory made well aware of what was occurring besides the lingering feeling of enjoyment and innocent love within. The next few moments were of the same woman but of differing times, positions, and places. Her coming back from some event and politely asking for something before pulling off her pants, sticking her rear out from edge of a blanket, and then this very fast one of her only wearing a sundress over her hips in some kind of stadium that just seemed to carry this slowness and weight to it.

The next one was a singular moment but was brimming with this sense of hated. It was from the position of on the ground, the person's neck trapped between the legs coiled under their arms, a hand digging into the back of their head, forcing them into the smooth depths that was the supermodel worth curve of this different woman's rear, the moment fading into haze after the impression that negative things were being said to the holder of the memory.

Before the negative presence of the previous memory could leave a deep mark, a more.. Interesting one took its place.. Actually it felt like two that happened at very different times overlapping into one very similar event. It started with the same angle of a young woman moving their long black hair with a large single ribbon holding it together to the side of their rear, one image having her cheeks showcased in grey sweat shorts and the other in black athletic pants. The first image had this aura of amater inexperience to it, adding to the fact it was in the center of a small decrepit apartment's door frame yet the other was in the storage room for a sports facility… despite the differences in the scenery the young woman acted just about the same as the memory holder did his signature, the first one ending up with her landing face first, ass up into the carpet of the apartment, the memory holder leaving his card as the door closed, slamming itself on the young woman's uncovered ass as two people from within the apartment looked at the scene in wonderment. The second memory lacked the similar comedy chain of events but resulted in the young woman going completely stiff and then outright seizing as all the muscles in her body just seemed go off, sending the perspective to be send flying to their back, this sense of pride and amusement flowing in.

While the other ones still had the pretense of being only a memory made from the bio-data Mikado received in an overwhelming burst, it became more like he was watching something happen directly in front of him, he could feel the atmosphere of the small area that wasn't just a strange static blur, he could see the two figures that just radiated affection and arousal, a strange heat filling the air with each breath he took. The moment was of a familiar young man in front of a ribboned white hair girl in a frilly white button up shirt and knee length black skirt who was facing directly away, one of her knees pressed on the white leather couch as she lifted her skirt up, dragging the young man's head into her depths as a blissful smile crept up her face.

The moment faded away into the strange static after the duo didn't change their posture until it escalated exponentially, streams upon streams of images of the duo filled the strange soundless static before another moment took over, it was in a very familiar place, even the same side of the room he slept on…. While he could feel all of the emotion and affection the duo were experiencing he couldn't recognize the placement of where the two were screwing their brains out…

Before shock could settle within him, the moment reformed into another time, one that felt like it was only a few hours ago. It was from the perspective of a young man laying in a bed that wasn't his own, this unavoidable feeling of affection.. And what had to be love filling the moment as the white hair girl was wrapped in his arms, only for the moment to escalate as the young woman straddled him and while the hair covered her face, her light violet eyes shined through.

The moment abruptly faded away as Mikado finally got his bearings and figured out how to eject himself from the barrage of images now likely stuck in his mind...or not.

"Okay I have… _no idea_ what the hell just happened. I saw… a lot though… it's getting blurry though." Mikado had a hand over his left eye as he let out a groan, falling back onto his bed and letting out a sigh. "But it didn't seem like anything bad."

Kiss got off his bed, looking over his friend in pure scientific curiosity. "Hmm, interesting." He stayed silent for a few moments, pondering the current taste in his mouth. "Well.. I can't taste anything different… you're still coated in Kawaguchi's scent though. You finally get in between her buns!?" Kiss asked in glee only a wingman could.

"Sure, if you count having them literally shoved on me by force as "getting between", then I guess it counts." Mikado's obvious snark earned an instant frown from Kiss, Mikado's expression however making his displeasure at thinking back on what happened obvious… even as a deep blush rose on his face.

Kiss gave a knowing look, having a decent enough idea of his friend and what he's seen from Kawaguchi to assume what occurred. "So, how good at it was she? Don't lie to me that you didn't enjoy it, I can taste how her scent is all over you. " Kiss asked sternly as he started to switch into fresher clothes.

"I am obligated to tell you nothing of that sort. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas… and when's Aoi gonna be done with the shower, I need to take one." Mikado rolled off the bed and began rummaging through the duffel bag his things were still shoved into, ignoring the boring gaze now stuck on the back of his head coming from Kiss.

"Vegas?... Oh, right it's you.. Of course you'd say that. And seriously? You're going to treat it like the both of you were fucking to the point of coating the walls or something?" Kiss wondered in honest confusion.

"I never said anything of the sort. I meant exactly what I said, nothing more." Mikado replied, shifting to be on his knees, "I'm honestly not sure _how_ to take it. A part of me is saying I could just take this crap in stride, see where it goes, but another part of me, the part with common sense, is saying to be more cautious… I don't wanna make a stupid decision here."

Kiss crossed his arms, a hand to his chin. "Hmm, well I'm not sure if i can give you relationship advice, because this is moreso a dating issue than an agent to player issue… especially when she's marked you like she has."

"This isn't a relationship issue, it's something that happened out of my control, and I need to deal with the consequences… also, aren't _you_ dating someone yourself? How does that make you exempt from being able to give relationship advice, or is it just that odd between you and whoever it is… I bet 1000 yen it's Miyata, by the by… you two seem pretty chummy…. And what the _hell_ do you mean by that?" Mikado's tone went from smugly snide to annoyed frustration at the same point being repeated, Kiss returning it with his own smug expression.

"Well hey, if it's not obvious to you what i mean about it, I'll not ruin the surprise. Someone else will tell you about, I'm sure of it. And what's between me and Miyata-san is she's my first long term client and we sorta made a pact to get her to reach the top. So I'm just dedicated to her success." Kiss placed his bag over his shoulder, muttering to himself. "Besides, I'm on and off dating Kaminashi."

"That line has me suspicious…" Mikado murmured, giving Kiss a look with his eyes lidded, "That weird part of me choosing to go with things is saying "Just don't bother", but my common sense is _also_ saying "He's messing with me." at the same time… ugh, I hate dealing with crap like this…"

"Well take it as what it is. You don't need to worry about my relationship choices while you have Kawaguchi on your plate… besides it's fun to see Kaminashi grow, her powers are just a gold mine of development data. She'll just make all of my personal research something to marvel at. Sa-Miyata-san has to work a lot harder since she only has speed on her side, not having Kaminashi's immense force powers makes races something only won the hard way.. Oh, I'm going on a tangent aren't I? Sorry about that." Kiss quickly said to the open air before his tone grew apologetic and he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Staaarrrreeee…." Mikado let a low sound out of his throat at Kiss' obvious fumble, not in any way failing to catch his backpedal, "You know what, not worth my time right now, so forget it."

Kiss confusedly looked back at his partner in ass based chaos. "What? Did I say something weird.. Well besides how I usually say things." The brunet looked at his watch. "I need to get to Professor kelly's office about my research before she leaves..if she hasn't gone to shoot another film." The tongue prince muttered to himself before looking directly at Mikado. " So you want any advice for the future?"

"Part of me is loathe to ask what _kind_ of advice you have in mind." MIkado added, "but, fine… shoot."

Kiss crossed his arms, rumination apon his face for a few moments. "There's something Otsuka-san once said to me, which is rare for her to say anything at all, when I had to deal with two clients at once for my first contract."

* * *

" _ **Just-"**_

Makina smiled as her firm athletic sculpted cheeks gripped her deliciously sexy agent, draining him dry as she looked down at the half undressed bishounen held down beneath her, whispering sensual teasing as Mikado felt his mind spiral into a blur of primal bliss and sensual warmth, the presence overcoming his mind growing and growing as Makina's rear gripped him tighter and tighter.

He wasn't sure what to feel (besides what his body was outright yelling at him like a roaring dragon) as this attempt to confront Kawaguchi privately in the equipment room only ended up like the last time he tried to.

Someone locked the door and Kawaguchi used the distraction to hold her rear against his body, and his mind started to glaze over.

Leading to him being 'marked' again...

* * *

" _ **Endure-"**_

"Damn leg… you think it… wouldn't cramp like that…" A disgruntled mutter escaped from Mikado's pressed lips, a hand massaging his left leg as he slowly bent and straightened the limb out, an annoyingly tight feeling in his muscles as he did so.

"That's what happens when you don't stay consistent, even the gifted need to keep every part of them limber even when they've been out of it." Makina added in a serious tone that would have come off as condescending if she wasn't talking about sports. Her long sunset orange hair was still wet from her shower and she had a towel hanging around her shoulders (not hiding she wasn't wearing a bra under her light sports shirt).

"You try a year of physical therapy after over six months of recovery!" Mikado bit in response, an annoyed look on his face before he went back to wincing.

The sports diva clicked her tongue and crouched behind Mikado, checking the tightness of his leg. Her expression quickly shifting to surprise. "Oh let me see...oh wow, how are you even able to walk? Your muscles are all locked."

"I'm stubborn like that."

Makina got to her feet, lifting her weight from Mikado's shoulder, before leveraging herself to lift him up and his arm around her shoulders in a fashion that had no inkling of her usual intimate style. "Come on, We're going to do something about this."

Mikado just groaned as he put weight back on his leg, Makina leaning his weight onto herself. Taking the sore agent into the empty evening girl's changing room and letting him lay on the massage table that was often used in the room only lit by the moonlight through the blurred glass windows.

"I could object to where we _are_ but that's in bad taste and the situation isn't really one I _can_ do so…" Mikado was at least glad to be sitting and keeping weight off of his stiff leg, hissing to himself in an annoyed manner, _"God I hate dealing with this injury."_

Makina went into her locker. "Ryugu, Take your clothes off and lay on your front! You want lotion, the muscle relaxant oil or both?" she asked with a platonic tone as she shuffled through the locker's interior.

"I'll take off as much is fine by me… just use the relaxant… though I could just wait it out." Mikado muttered, slipping off the sweat pants he had on to expose his legs, though not removing more

"Okay,okay. Just need your shirt off. It's not good service to only do one area." Makina said bluntly, now with a small glass roller tipped bottle in hand. Quickly guiding Mikado to lay on his front, letting him get comfortable before surveying his whole body with the relaxant to check for all of his major tight areas.

"Tell me when you want to me to stop. I'll focus on it if it makes it hurt like a rock inside you." She said sincerely before leaving the room silent except for Mikado's light groans as Makina very competently gauged the tightness of his body. Applying pressure in practiced patterns on his back, shoulders, neck, back of the head, arms, and legs with her fingers, quickly shifting to using the underside of her arm or her elbow to apply enough pressure to his legs to stimulate the locked muscles (His left drastically tighter than his right one).

"Left… left, left! Oww… dammit…" Mikado let out a groan of pain as Makina's gripping on his left leg caused spikes of pain to shoot up the limb, "Freaking hell."

"I'll focus on other parts before working on this titanic lock. It's going to hurt if you want it to get better. I have to force the muscles to relax, so just keep it together, you're a tough guy." She said, moving to his other leg (which hurt but a lot less than the left one) with strides of the underside of her arm.

"Pain is something I'm familiar with." Mikado growled, his voiced annoyed in every way.

Makina smiled. "Good, We're going to get along than." She rubbed the relaxant over left legs and jabbed the tips of her pointer and middle fingers into the sides of his glutes, before lifting his right leg by the ankle to bend to his lower back, shifting to his other leg to do the same, very little pain spread through Mikado's body, only a stretching feeling of his joints.

"I'll just focus on your leg for now. Maybe we can do this again and I'll help loosen up those shoulders of yours." Makina suggested to which Mikado grunted in affirmation as he was starting to fully enjoy the experience.

After a few minutes of Makina focusing on Mikado's legs to the point where he could actually feel the muscles in the left leg actually flex when he tightened the muscles without it getting stuck. She hit a metaphorical wall… "I'm going to try the secret weapon."

Makina stopped her massage and took a step back, Mikado hiding his sigh of relief when he had a chance for his lower body to relax from his partner's skilled touch. Only for his mind to burst into a storm of feelings of want, confidence and trust? As Makina's rear was now on his back as she bent over his body to focus on his leg.

"This should let me get deeper through all that tension. Besides I need you to relax and I know guys love it when a pretty girl is on top." She said in a weirdly innocent, non-teasing manner despite the context of her words.

Like previous _encounters_ with Makina, Mikado felt an annoyingly familiar warmth spread through his body from the point his flesh connected to her skintight athletic pants. His body started to naturally relax and try not to put resistance to the pressure it was being externally put under. His muscles started to loosen and when Makina lifted herself up and sat her rear on his left leg, for once in a long time, his leg wasn't tight or had pain sparking through it.

His lower body was starting to react more proudly (and alot more embaressingly) to him and while this whole situation was weird plus maybe a bit too much for him, he just felt like sleeping in this brief period of burdenless bliss, a distinct female scent pervading his senses as he welcomed the blank embrace of sleep..

….

Ten minutes later, Mikado woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed with a seemingly attractive yet familiar scent all over his face and a very unfamiliar feeling in his pants. As he picked himself up to get a better look , his eyes quickly noticed a pair of recently wore sunset orange silk panties laying over his boxer covered crotch like a flag of ownership.

"You are kidding me…" Mikado just let himself fall back groaning as his mind just hit itself against the stone wall that seemed to shaped more and more like a certain cocky queen's butt every day now...

* * *

" _ **-It."**_

It was the kind of feeling one could maybe call "hit by a brick" as Mikado's mind ground to a total halt from confusion as, stuck to a wall with Makina in front of him, rather than some kind of come on her only action was to peck him on the cheek and then bolt away within the next moment, the red-head standing there with a slightly tilted head and wide-as-dinner-plates eyes as he tried processing the occurance to himself, his body already warming up from her hips' touch only making it worse , a long groan eventually leaving his throat as he slid down against the wall, putting a hand to his head.

"What in the hell is going on?"

* * *

It was a good morning for Kiss, he woke up holding his beloved in his arms and gave her the usual wake-up call that proceeded to go into the usual roommate bothering lovemaking they did. He had a cheer in his step and his beloved's private training is leading to her abilities evolving so he was only excited for when classes would end today and he was excited to share that positivity with Mikado.

Kiss walked into the classroom only to have his positive aura fade into a neutral presence as he saw the state of his friend.

"'Just endure it' he said, it'll be _fun_ he said! Dammit Fyodor…" Mikado's words were sluggish as his head lay on the desk, a tired air around him as a cloud of gloom hung over him, "I do not get what's going on…"

Kiss moved over to his friend as he quickly noticed the scent that covered his best friend. "I know this scent, this is when a client falls prey to the curse, like when Sa- actually nevermind" He cut himself off as he thought out loud. "Mikado, Are you alright? You really don't look like you're doing well...at all."

"You just answered your own question." Mikado grumbled, putting his hands on his head, "What is _with_ that girl? I can't make heads or tails of the hints… is it just messing around or what?"

Kiss wasn't sure how to answer that. "Uuhhh, I've only seen the way Kawaguchi acts around you and I already have an idea on what she feels. Are you dense or just because how boisterous she is make it hard to see if she just doesn't see you past being a fit dude with a pretty face? I mean it could be the curse just coming into play but I think this isn't that simple."

"I have no clue what it is you're even insinuating right now." Mikado muttered, rolling his head enough to look at Kiss.

Kiss took his seat next to Mikado as he facepalmed. "How do I explain this simply...You're always able to see all the pinpoint details about other people's'. 'Situations' yet don't seem to get the full picture of your own..sadly. Let me show my point with a question. Why does Kawaguchi and I guess you could count Kazane as well, act very differently around you than anyone else?"

"The former… I'unno, cause she's messing around or… just blowing off steam I guess. And Aoba-san? Well… 'cause she's just kinda shy?" Mikado's answer was phrased so… honestly and with just a hint of confusion it was impossible he could've been messing around, the flat look on Kiss' face telling he wasn't at all amused by it, "What?! It's the best I'm getting!"

"Hmmm, well… I think I'm just going to have to slap you in the face with it. There's two reasons they each act the way they do. One is you're an attractive bastard I think even some guys would like to take looks at, and the second one iiiss." Kiss explained and than encouraged, beckoning Mikado to fill in the rest. "I'm leaving it up to you to tell me what the second reason could be, and it's not because you're their agent."

"..." The moment was just silent as Mikado mulled over it, "Uhm… maybe Kawaguchi is trying some casual thing and…"

Kiss just gave a frustrated groan, interrupting Mikado. "Y'know, I could just you keep..suffering as it seems but..wow, I'm actually..sorta amazed right now. I get you've been a NEET for a year and a half, but come on. Like I just can't tell you the obvious directly, so let me just give you another hint. Kazane and Kawaguchi's reasons could be explained to a person using the same exact sentence."

"They have…" The sudden shift in expression on Mikado's face was like one had just smacked him with a brick, the shock shifting as his face became nearly as red as his hair, a puff of steam coming from him, "Wh-what?! I m-mean, come on, you can't be real! I get we're all not that old but this-this is training for a professional thing and, I mean it's not like I _hate_ what Kawaguchi does sometimes but, I mean…"

Kiss patted his friend on the back, a calm knowing look on his face. "Yeah...I know. That's the Regalia curse for ya' it just leads to a lot of situations that would break most normal people.. So just take your time since you show you now get it..somewhat and it's cute to see you flustered and even _enjoying_ the whims of a dangerous one. That's just priceless."

"Well just how the heck _am I_ supposed to take this?!"

"I dunno. I was able to make through it, so you'll have to as well. That's all I can really say on the matter." Kiss just flatly suggested, unable to tell his friend any other way.

"Well… I suppose some kind of talk is in order then." Mikado murmured, coughing into a closed hand, "If it's even the case anyway."

Kiss just gave Mikado a look."Just trust me on this. I know how this goes..often. It's the Curse, and since you're technically the next one to get close to a Regalia agent, so it's spread to you.. I couldn't tell you all the times Players started just being frisky with agents just because we shared the same hotel floor. So just try to make the most of it." Kiss pushed his glasses up, covering his eyes with a glare. "For one with the curse to survive, you got to have protection. So make sure to secure yours."

"I can't help but feel under some kind of different context this could mean something entirely different, but now I'm actually catching onto the bits here." Mikado sighed and tented his hands, "And frankly I do not know what that says about me."

"I'll let you dwell on it. You do and don't have time to consider your options.. And I think I've pushed enough on your lap for now. So let's just worry about that stuff for now, alright?" Kiss reassured with a friendly politeness that was common for his days as Mikado's basketball team strategist.

"I'd much prefer _that_ than… ugh man this is gonna be troublesome, I just know it." Mikado grumbled.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that, I promise it wasn't on purpose!" The door flew open and the panicked apology got the attention of both in training agents, Haruka stumbling into the class while trying to bow to whoever was wailing outside of the classroom, Mikado peering over with a befuddled expression on as Haruka quickly shut the door, the sheepish looking boy shuffling along as the class turned their eyes to him.

"Hey, Fyo, new guy." Mikado pointed to Haruka as the other young man looked around for a seat in the mostly packed classroom, Mikado clicking his tongue, "Oi! Newbie, there's an open seat here!"

Kiss gave an inquisitive look towards the sheepish boy whose' own very attractive appearance contradicted his mannerisms. "Well I thought I've seen it all, but for a koala of a shouta to be in a place like this.. This is going to be interesting." He muttered to himself, moving the muscles in his parched mouth like he was waiting for worse to suddenly occur.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you." Haruka quickly took the seat at the end of the table, placing him on the other side of Kiss, considering Mikado's position at the window, "Uhm… you uh…"

"Everyone saw it." Mikado bluntly said, Haruka's head meeting the desk, "So uh… what _did_ happen?"

"You… might not believe me if I tell you." Haruka said, "It's… odd, but it happens a lot."

Kiss gave out a chuckle under his breath. "Well do tell, not many things really surprise me of all people anymore. I'm usually the cause of most weird things anyway, so go ahead, we're trustworthy."

"Oh so he admits it." Mikado whispered, an amused grin showing on his face.

"It's just… it's really odd… I kinda don't wanna talk about it." Haruka said, "Oh, man I'm being rude. Uh, my name is Takagi Haruka, it's nice to meet you both."

"Ryugu Mikado." Was the curt introduction, Mikado now spinning his pen between his fingers.

"Isozaki Fyodor, People call me Kiss, I'd tell you to guess why but I doubt you would get it." Kiss simply introduced himself, adjusting his scarf out of loving habit.

"Uhm… m-maybe not." Haruka gave a chuckle to it, sighing again as he glanced back to the door, "I hate it when that happens… I always feel so bad."

"Wait… ain't you Cathal's roommate?" Mikado's statement got Haruka to look to him, "Yeah I remember now, I saw you scramming down the hall when you tried to enter the room… I don't need t'guess what ya' saw, do I?"

"Uhm… n-no… frankly I didn't even go back to that dorm after that." Haruka said.

"I don't blame ya."

"Fujisaki and her 'hound' still all over Slane and that disgusting tongue of his?" Kiss asked with a sudden seriousness.

"I really just want to forget what I saw." Haruka covered his face in his hands as he shook his head, "I really should've knocked first!"

"Both of us know how those two are… we can hear 'em through the walls all the damn time." Mikado let out a grating sigh, "Ear plugs sadly do not help much."

Kiss let out a sigh. "Only a Fujisaki fully in sync with their spirit can overcome all levels of sound proofing...sadly."

"Must be hard to sleep then huh?" Haruka gave a chuckle again before his head slumped down, "I'm sorry for that."

"No, no, you're completely right. Least _some_ have the courtesy to go to their partners room instead. Most of the time." Mikado took a particular look over at Kiss as he said that, leaning back in his chair.

The guy in question just laid his arms behind his head."Well I'm usually not the one that initiates those things, Mikado-kun. I'm just that pounceable sometimes. Besides having Her scent on my is good for preventing the curse from making my life miserable." He said in a borderline bragging tone.

"Oh so you're the sub in the relationship, I see." Mikado hummed, "It's Miyata right?"

Kiss leaned back, his confidence leaning on the point of being smarmy. "I mean I wouldn't call myself the sub, since it's not that kind of dynamic, she's just very aggressive when she wants me to help cool her off after training into the ni- and what?" Only for said confidence to fade away like it was never there.

"Ah, I didn't see any denial! It _is_ Miyata then!" Mikado had a gleeful smirk on his face as Kiss stared at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates, Haruka tilting his head in a clearly confused manner.

"I'm definitely missing something." Haruka murmured, though content with more or less being in the background.

Kiss recomposed himself and gave his highschool friend a glare. "Mikado, It's not her. Don't give people the wrong idea about my client!" He said in a whimpering groan.

"Who said I was givin' anyone the wrong idea? You're the one who said Regalia agents get caught up with their clients due to some kind of "curse." And again, didn't hear a denial when I insinuated it this time!"

Kiss was about give a response but just sighed, leaning on the table with his elbow as he laid his face on his hand. "Alright. Whatever, Guess pretending to have a lover wasn't as it was made up to be…"

Mikado just narrowed his eyes at Kiss, "You're not pulling me off the trail that easy."

"Why is this such a big deal for you, Ryugu-san?" Haruka wondered, Kiss giving the boy a shrug in response.

"You don't understand the idea of "pride between friends", do you?" Mikado asked, his eyes lidding a bit.

"Uhhh, Not really. It sounds very...unfulfilling." The one point seven meter boy that gave the aura of being a lot shorter than he actually was meekly deadpanned.

"Wow bro, that cuts deep. I respect that." Mikado remarked, despite the blow to his pride that was just dealt, he really was impressed.

"Uhm… thanks?" Haruka tilted his head again, Mikado only nodding as he folded his arms.

Kiss chuckled. "Well if you're willing to say stuff like that, you're welcome to hang out with us anytime you want."

"Oh, okay... That's cool." Haruka meekly replied in a mix of happiness and confusion. Not knowing this was the day he made the two friends that push and pull him through all of the craziness his natural gifts force him into.

"So because the question is beggin' t'be asked, what made you decide to come to Setouchi?" Mikado leaned over to look at Haruka was he spoke, the other student putting a hand behind his head at the question.

"Well… it was sort of a family thing. My mother is retired and my older sister is running the current B-Class circuits, so, I figured I might as well follow suit and become an agent." Was the answer the boy gave, Mikado giving a hum.

"I was forced to do it by my sister… granted she's an insane business mogul who I hope to whatever deity exists does not decide to drop by… she's too troublesome to reign in and a school full of hot women would drive her freaking nuts." Mikado's expression was one of someone remembering some bad memories, but it was almost comedic in a sense of it, his tone not really _too_ aggravated, more dreading potential annoyances.

"Sounds um… I actually don't know what to say about that one." Haruka murmured, tilting his head again.

Kiss stopped looking at the interior of his scarf and focused back on the conversation. "Mikado's family situation isn't what most would call..average, but both of ours isn't either Takagi-kun… But anyway, If you were wondering I'm here because it's what I want to do with my life. I've met people that matter a lot to me and while people would see me as a perverted bastard, I love what my work entails." He explained musingly, a calm smile upon his face.

"I may be extremely tsukkomi to this guy but I cannot deny he's honest about his love of the job." Mikado said, tugging at his hoodie's cuffs.

"You sound a lot like someone who just… found a purpose in this, Isozaki-san." Haruka noted, rather perceptively at that. "Honestly makes my reason sound a bit boring, hehehe… ugh man I'm bad at jokes."

Kiss briefly chortled. "Well at least you tried.. Actually I'm curious, you a meta-type Takagi-kun?" Kiss looked at his watch letting his question sit in the air for a moment, a reminder quickly flashing through his head. "Oh, Kaminashi and Miyata-kun should be coming back from sparring with each other."

"Uhm… I don't _think_ so, though this thing sometimes happens when… well…" Haruka gave a sigh as the trio moved out into the hall, "It's… really hard to explain, honestly speaking."

"That's fine. It's not really easy to explain the conditions to one's own abilities. I mean how would it be easy to describe you could touch someone and know all of their pressure points, be able to know measurements and thoughts from long periods of staring or just causing psionic evolution via intimate contact with your own tongue." Kiss listed off, folding his arms behind his head as he stuck out his tongue to finish his point.

"Or seeing all sorts of numbers you can't make any fuckin' sense of!" Mikado said, his left eye shut as if making a point, "Seriously can I just have the super speed back?"

"Well, it's just that I kinda… well uhm…" Haruka gave a nervous chuckle, and as they passed a bulletin board and a particular Kobe-born Ribbon Girl, _that_ was when Haruka felt that involuntary reaction of his head going careening to the side. _"NOT AGAIN!"_

In a sudden magnetic surge between two bodies, both had their faces planted into a surface. Nozomi stuck ass-up-face-down onto the hallway floor, But Haruka was knocked half out, weakly trying to pry his face from the ass his body was immensely magnetized to.

Kiss and Mikado just looked at each other before looking back at the scene before them in silence.. Just sorta stunned to where they could only watch until it was over.

Within the awkward silence was Nozomi's sudden serenity as the endless presence that supported and burdened her vanish (or atleast calmed down to the point of sleeping) when this new weight suddenly attached to her buns, making her struggle to realize her face was still on the floor. Using her olympic tier gymnastic prowess she easily flipped herself back up, now in a better position to enjoy this feeling of serenity.

"This is nice." Nozomi said with pure relief, rubbing her rear into the source of the zenful bliss going through her body. Only to feel progressively weakening taps on her thighs. The source was a guy!

"How the heck did you get there!?" Nozomi yelled in delayed surprise, flipping to her back with her legs parallel to her head, Haruka's head still stuck to her spats covered cheeks as they both tried to get his face detached in a strange almost sixty-nine position with Haruka partially standing over Kaminashi.

After a minute of trying to remove the pretty boy from her posterior Nozomi just looked at the parts of the boy she could. "So, you not going to pull your head from my butt, are you?" to which she was given the response of muffled sounds of anguish..despite what his lower body hinted at.

"I-I swear this is not on purpose!" Haruka shouted, though still muffled.

Within the minutes of the teenagers' attempt to free themselves from Takagi's lifelong 'burden' in front of them, Kiss and Mikado have each tried countless times to separately walk away, pretending they didn't know anyone that was in the direct area or had chronic face in ass syndrome.. Only for the other one to prevent his 'best friend' from 'escaping' each and every time.

"Mikado, what are we looking at?" Kiss asked his best friend, in hopes of assuring mutual understanding of the absurdity before them.

"A miracle in defiance of the laws of physics." Was the flat reply that came from Mikado, clearly wanting to just get away from the situation.

"I definitely saw that part, but can you taste the peaches in the air?.. I'm not sure if what we're seeing is really there.. Or it's…" Kiss' expression darkened as he slowly face palmed. "..It's the curse...Vulture told me it could spread from Regalia contractees but I didn't think it'd get this… aggressive."

"That too… I guess."

"I honestly don't feel bad about leaving Takagi to the..torment and confusion that's brought by Kaminashi's behind, no, just what Kaminashi brings to those around her...but I just have this gnawing feeling we should do something." Kiss suggested to Mikado as Haruka continued to attempt to free himself in vain.

"From my perspective I doubt we really _can_ do something to help." Mikado said, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What a day."

"Yeeaahh...let's just leave. Together!" Kiss suggested, Mikado shrugging as they started to walk off, only to stop yet again when the clambering sound of a Koala boy's head slamming against the wall. "Oh...nevermind, we should go be decent bros and help Takagi get to his room."

"Hope he didn't get hurt to badly." Mikado let out a sigh as he turned around, Haruka holding his forehead as he writhed on the floor, "You a'ight?"

"Mostly, yes." Haruka murmured, still holding his now throbbing head, "I hate this… I hate it when this happens, so, so much."

Kaminashi flipped herself back to her feet with ease, crouching down to be face level with Haruka. "You're name's Takagi, right?"

"U-uhm… yes."

Nozomi gave a sincere smile. "That was sorta weird, but it was nice. It's a long story I don't want to explain here, but thanks for that. I don't want you to hate yourself, because..I'd be happy if it happened again. Takagi-San."

"Huh?" Haruka's face went from embarrassed to bewildered in the split second it took for him to register that, "Say what?"

Nozomi seemed to notice how...cute the boy in front of her was the more she talked. "What happened was weird and sudden..but I'm used to weird and sudden, and it was nice. Ever since I've been a training to become a prize queen, It's been impossible to actually relax except when I'm ready to just cough up blood from kicking it so hard. So even if you feel weird about it, whatever that was, Takagi-kun, I'm happy to do it again." She started to look away awkwardly. "Also…"

"Uh… uhm… I-I'm sorry it… it's just that this… uh… this isn't normally… how this goes."

Nozomi was strangely having trouble continuing her words. "Soo… how nice is my butt? Everyone keeps telling me it's nice, but It's misshapen and hard… Takagi-kun, be honest with me, what's my butt like?"

"Uh… wait, h-hold on, th-this is moving a bit too fast I… things don't go this way!" Haruka reeled back with surprise on his face at the question, "N-Normally it…"

"Ends in you getting yelled at, called a pervert or some variant thereof, or maybe even getting smacked?" Mikado asked, Haruka nodding rapidly, "I have seen _plenty_ of anime where this kinda thing happens."

"And usually with uhm… should I say… scary expressions?" Haruka murmured, putting a hand behind his head.

"That's usually a dumb thing in more lackluster shows unless it's more a satirical point, but I don't know what stuff you've seen Mikado and I don't watch much myself." Kiss added, examining Kaminashi for any signs of 'irregularities'. "Regardless, I know what you mean by that Takagi. Just trust us that we'll 'never' leave you to suffer, alright?" Kiss looked towards Mikado as he added the last sentence.

"Yeah, _totally."_ Mikado's expression was definitely strained in the smile he made, obviously forcing it, but Haruka's relieved look showed it somehow _worked, "Is this kid just gullible?!"_

"Thanks! So uhm… K-Kaminashi, r-right?" Haruka stood up and turned to face Nozomi, the ribbon girl nodding as he cleared his throat, "W-well… as for your question uhm… it was… soft, at the least, uhm… ugh, I can't say the rest of it!"

"For a cynic he's awfully shy." Mikado noted, folding his arms.

Kiss moved back next to Mikado as Haruka and Nozomi just started to talk about themselves to each other, a sickly sweet scent in the air."I think he's just never had a chance to have female friends. He mentioned earlier he had family in the sport so he likely just never met females that weren't mutual victims to his 'curse'. Kaminashi's the type that likes to make people feel good about themselves..at least if she's readily aware of it..so of course these two would.." Kiss inhaled and groaned like he smelled too much of something sweet. "..hit it off like it's a shoujo manga..Do you smell peaches and sakura leaves?"

"No but I know for sure that's what I'm _seeing."_ A sigh escaped Mikado's mouth as he shut his left eye, wiping away the phantom image of bright bubbles and falling petals, "I feel like both of us know where this is going already."

Kiss shrugged, giving an indifferent expression as he tried to get the taste of bubbles and leaves out of his mouth. "You'd think so, but it's Kaminashi we're talking about. She's got the will of a dwarf star in more ways than one, but maybe this is the start for something rare within this business. Something genuinely pure." Kiss started to chuckle to himself, facing Mikado with an amused look."But we'll see how this plays out. Wingmanning?"

"If the kid survives this entire mess, I don't see why not." Mikado shrugged as he pocketed his hands, "Though I just recalled I got a couple things to deal with."

"Yeah, I got to check on something else too, Kaminashi being here saved me a third of my work today at least." Kiss moved his scarf back into place and started to walk with Mikado.

"There you are! Geez, what happened this time that the intern came running into the office?" Barret came around the corner around that time as Kiss and Mikado were leaving, the two looking back at the man as he approached.

"Huh? W-well… nothing but uh… what happened… last time." Haruka shot around to face Barret, twiddling his fingers, "Again, I'm really sorry about that... Uncle."

"HUH?!" Mikado gasped, tilting his head.

Kiss shared Mikado's expression but quickly recomposed himself...partially. "That's a surprise.. Of course the shouta had family nearby..He wouldn't be here without someone to literally save his face."

"Okay, reminder, don't call me "uncle" while class times are still going." Barret said, Haruka nodding, the man then taking a short bow towards Nozomi, "And I'm sorry for whatever happened. Usually I have to do a lot of clearing up, he's had this problem since he was about thirteen… though this time it seems like it was easier."

"Uhm… k-kinda, I guess." Haruka said, twiddling his fingers.

Nozomi gripped her own rear like she was commanding a pet to sit as she gave an honest smile to Haruka. "It's fine, It's fine. Cowboy-sensei. Haruka-kun has been really nice and I'll be happy to make sure my butt is the target of his accidents!"

Haruka tried to hide his slight wide-eyed surprise at his new friend's words and how he weirdly felt flattered at how honest she said them. A very weird feeling floated through his chest, Barret noticing Haruka looking like a kid having their new girlfriend found out by their parents.

"Not really sure what to think of the nickname there." Barret said, folding his arms, "And… yeah I'm not touching that, I have no idea where to go with it, but so long as the kid is fine, I'm doing my job."

"How is he a teacher again?" Mikado asked, feeling a twitch in his eye, sighing as he turned around, "Forget it, I've got a carrot top to find."

"Connections..and I think he's actually good at getting other people to understand themselves.." Kiss responded. Turning in the direction of his own destination. "Good luck with that. I've got a Judoka with a death wish to find."

"Well, either way." Barret shrugged, patting Haruka on the head as he turned to leave, "You're a good kid Kaminashi… just be ready for a handful dealing with this one. It'll be a dauntless task, but you have my luck!"

"He's as willing to weasel out of things as mom said he can be." Haruka noted, giving a hum.

"Haruka-kun, I know this gelato place we could go to. Wanna keep talking there?" Nozomi beamed to the shouta that was only a centimeter or two shorter than her.

"Y-Yeah, Sure. Let's go. Kaminashi." Haruka stuttered, his face growing warmer to his own confusion.

Nozomi pumped her fist. "Sweet! We're going to have a great time. Let me warn you I eat a lot when it's cheap and I have no money in the books to use! Just wait by the front entrance, I need to shower." she started to run down the hall, her rear starting to form very similar sentiments about the cute boy's contradictive cuteness.

* * *

" _Three, two, one. NOW!_ " Miyata rushed at the end of her count into the punching bag that was pristine this morning, utterly decimating it yet again from countless angles as she left imprints of her strikes upon it and the wall behind it.

After the five seconds passed and Miyata was left holding to her knees to support panting. She felt a warm rage fill her. "It's not enough...I need to be faster..Rokudou could do ten strikes in a place without redirection..eight just won't cut it.."

Miyata forced herself to stop panting and when she tried to do another set, she felt her body outright reject her as she tasted copper in her mouth.

She grumbled to herself in frustration as took a few deep breaths, about to try yet again only to feel relief rapidly yet slowly spread through her body as she felt a loving kiss on her rear accompanied by arms wrapping around her stomach.

"Sayaka. I think you've done enough for today. " Fyodor said with utter seriousness in between kisses.

Miyata wanted to voice her thoughts but her bodily fatigue was rushing into her as her partner's aid was slowly healing the damage she was pushing aside for the last few days. "Fy-Kiss.. I'm doing what I promised..Do your thing and let me get back at it.." she grumbled in between the moans bubbling from her throat.

Fyodor let go of Miyata, taking off his scarf before placing his hand on her shoulder, checking for a direct sign of consent before gently wrapping it around her neck as he went for a long kiss with his beloved. "Sayaka, no one's around right now. Just relax."

Miyata returned the gesture with her own natural aggression, feeling the hands on her back as the signal for her to lead, she lightly pushed her partner down to the padded gymnasium floor. "That's better." The judoka whispered as she straddled her partner, smirking as she felt his hands travel down to her sweet spots.

The soft massage of her rear just added to the building sparks, the two stayed silent as Miyata fully embraced her lover, wrapping the scarf around Fyodor's neck as well as he untied her ribbons. Her circuity style anklet rubbing against his back as her gear pendent was brushed from under her jacket to match with Fyodor's now revealed arrowhead choker. The moment was an unsaid and somewhat rare tradition between the two but was a very precious one as it harkened back to their first intimate moment together as lovers proper, now with every memento they collected for each other to harden that bond.

"Sayaka, before we do this. There's something you need to know." Fyodor whispered as he struggled to not moan it out.

Miyata just grinded herself deeper into her favorite throne, taking one of the ribbons back. "Go on, Fyodor." she whispered in his ear, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sayaka...there's going to be a limit to what I can do to help you get stronger, I want to separate what we are and what we do as a team… you're everything to me." Kiss was almost expecting the mood to be broken and for his beloved to leave but she didn't move, only tightened her grip.

"Fyodor, I was wondering when you were going to say this..I've been holding onto this, my answer is you are mine and no one else's, and if I have to show it through my own merit. I'll do it. Just make sure to give my butt your love after every Race and workout like you promised."

Fyodor started to make out again with his partner. "Sayaka, As your agent I'm excited to know we can be professional, and as your lover I'm want to let you know I love you.."

Sayaka unwrapped her legs from Fyodor. "I know, Fyo, I know." Pushing him to his back as she got one of her ribbons between her fingers and moved to wrap it around what she saw as only her's as she got into a better straddling position. Fyodor meekly blushing as he was embarrassed by the pet name he couldn't hate Sayaka calling him despite how much he hated it.

The room was silence as Miyata got her now ribbon wrapped prize between her cheeks, her smirk turning into a fully teasing smile. "Now my Tongue Prince, let your Queen bind your heart again."

With Sayaka's roleplaying declaration, the couple's contract was yet again reforged within passion.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: And this folks is why this story is rated M!**

 **Axor: Well Nothing's wrong with pure intimacy and might as well tell the new rule to the series.**

 **Seiker: Any and all sexual related stuff is to be at least 70% realistic! I mean this isn't exactly realistic to begin with so 70% is about as good as we can do. Ax didn't go to a seminar for nothin'.**

 **Axor: You didn't have to give that much info about it, but alright. Hehe. We are working with characters with superhumanly modified nerve systems and other Jojo's style powers, so a general range is as far as it will go.**

 **Seiker: Because it matters to the characters this is also no problem. Important things are important, no matter what it involves. No point shying away from this sort of stuff. Hope you lot enjoy more of this becase it's gonna start getting fun from here!**


	9. Hip 9

**Hip 9: Asscentric Past and Future**

"In hindsight _maybe_ I should've gotten her number so that I could arrange meetings."

Mikado pinched the bridge of his nose as a sigh left his mouth, his searching around for Makina not providing much in the way of where she even _was,_ which was something he'd thought would actually be _easy._

" _Apparently she's the kind of person who's hard to find if you're actually looking for her."_ Mikado have a sigh to the thought as he pocketed his hands and turned the corner, " _Whatever, I can look later, though that leaves an open question of what to do next…"_

"97… 98… 99…"

" _Oh come the hell on…"_ When he heard the counting in that now familiar voice, peeking his head around the corner, Mikado came into direct sight of his search target, Makina hanging by her legs from a pull-up bar, curling up and down in a practiced rhythm, " _And here we have the oddity of life where you find what you're looking for the moment you stop looking for it."_

"Oi! Kawaguchi!" Mikado stepped out from the corner as he called out, Makina stopping her curls for a moment to visibly acknowledge he was there before she kept going, the red-headed young man giving a small sigh as he folded his arms, "Do ya' mind if we talk about something for a moment?"

"Sure.. but… I've got a hundred more of these to go so…" Makina replied, still going at her curls, Mikado just nodding as his eyes followed up motions, and Makina chuckled a bit as she glanced over at him doing so, to which he then looked to the side, "You can stare if you want, I don't mind."

"I wasn't staring, shut up." Mikado muttered, clearing his throat, "Look, I at least wanted to ask… what's your _actual_ interest in me? I get it's past just having me around as an agent here, admittedly had to have it shoved in my face earlier but… I can't be sure so I want a more direct answer."

"My interest in you… huh?" Makina stopped her curls as the question came to mind, Mikado leaning against the nearest pole as Makina stayed silent for a moment before she flipped off of the bar, "Hmm, well, I mean, obviously…"

" _Besides_ all of that." Mikado showed a slight blush at the remark, Makina putting a hand t her chin as she gave a mischievous grin, "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

"See, that's actually kind of the odd part here." Makina said, her finger brushing her lips, "I'm really not that into guys under normal circumstances… well, I don't like macho guys. If it's a guy, then it's gotta be a _bishonen_ , though I do prefer _bishoujo_ a bit more."

"Eh?" Mikado's face could best be described as dumbfounded, Makina only nodding more. It wasn't that the statement was the problem, taking into account his sister it wasn't an idea he found foreign… rather, it was that Makina just did not give off any hints she even _had_ those kinds of preferences from her interactions with him.

" _Not that I've seen HOW she acts when I'm not around… though she seems pretty mischievous during Races."_ Mikado made the mental note, Makina looking him over with an analytic gaze.

"You just also kind of remind me of someone I know." Makina said, Mikado raising a brow in response to that, "Especially the hair. It's not very common in Japan… I could swear you have the same shade of red as that person… ugh, though this is just cropping up some… odd memories. I swear she's the craziest person."

" _A crazy redhead and I remind her of that… ohhh please do not let me be right about this… but she's right on that. Red hair is_ really _uncommon here so… please oh please just let it be anyone but her!"_ Mikado's expression was taut as the thought came to mind, Makina then giving a hum.

"Y'know, you actually have the same last name as her…"

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Mikado couldn't hold that one in as it came out, and he grabbed at his hair as Makina looked at him with a confused expression, "Let me just ask… is the name of the person in question Ryugu Chigusa?"

"Yeah how did… oh my god… you're… you're her brother?!"

"That just now clicked for you?!" Mikado snapped, taking a moment to take a breath and calm himself a bit, "Part of me _wants_ to know, but considering this is my psychopathic sister we're talking about, I honestly _don't."_

"It has to do with the fact my family runs a _zaibatsu._ All I wanna say." Makina said, an awkward cough coming from her as she looked to the side, "But… as for before, well, I wasn't kidding. You're probably the first guy to interest me this much. Hmm, may have to do with you being so pretty…"

"I'm not _that_ pretty looking." Mikado muttered, his tone suddenly cross, Makina snickering as she gave him a sly look.

"Well at least you admit it so it seems." Makina mused, MIkado just looking the other way, "So weren't you here to talk to me about something more particular?"

"Yes I was." Mikado said, "Well, all things considered you kind of have gone and answered my question… as weirdly as it was."

"Ahahaha! Yes, I suppose I _did,_ now did I?" Makina mused, Mikado sighing again, "So, anything else or you gonna go interrogate the little bunny rabbit now?"

"What?"

"I'm talking about Kazane." Makina clarified, Mikado giving a hum.

"Well… actually, I _did_ want to look more into your abilities." Mikado stated, putting a hand near his left eye, "Considering they have an apparent… _effect_ on people and all. What the heck even _is it?"_

"Hmm, y'know I'm not particular clear on that one myself." Makina said, leaning against the pole, "I just tapped someone during the entrance exams and suddenly they started recoiling. I kept experimenting around and figured out neatly tapping someone with my prized pet here with whatever intent I want can effect them somehow and boom. I worked my way into this school by intimidating my opponents off the Land before they had much of a chance to strike me!"

"So basically you relied more on your unique power than your own skill." Mikado said, Makina nodding as she gave him a cocky grin.

"Pretty much. I mean hey not like I _don't_ practice. It's a rule of business to prepare for things. You never know when someone'll be able to work around your normal methods. But hey, don't fix what isn't broken yeah?" Makina's statement however, only got Mikado to raise a brow in response before he sighed again. "What?"

"You ever hear the saying "there's always a bigger fish"?"

"Of course."

"Well, that." Mikado stated, putting a hand on his hip, notably taking the weight off of his left leg, "Doesn't matter how good, prepared, intelligent, or even scrappy you may be. Someone, _somewhere,_ is better. Either they're more skilled, experienced, older, or in this case, have a better power at their beck and call. Don't be so confident that you forget someone who could take you down may be just around the corner."

"Hey I said I was practicing wasn't I?" Makina said, Mikado just giving her a glance, "You seriously doubt me huh?"

"Less doubt more a warning _something_ is gonna smack you down a few pegs." Mikado stated, stretching his leg a bit as he stepped off the pole, "At least keep it in mind as we go through the year yeah? And when something _does_ smack you down a few pegs, feel free to come calling."

"Noted." The flat response was met with the normal cocky spark in Makina's expression being replaced with clear annoyance, the girl hopping back onto the pull up bar, "I'll be here doing my reps. If you wanna stick around and watch, feel free."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Mikado said, putting his arms behind his head as he kept on, Makina shooting him a distasteful expression as she glanced back at him.

"What does he think I am, some bratty bitch queen? Peh, I'll freaking show him so hard that he'll have nothing to do but give my butt the worship it rightfully deserves!" Makina's snapping was met with an increased speed in her reps, though what she didn't see was Mikado glance back at her as he rounded the corner, the young man giving a sigh at the obvious frustration he could feel from her.

" _This_ definitely _isn't gonna come around to bite me in the face, no sir it ain't!"_ Mikado's thoughts were entirely sarcastic, a pit in his stomach as he let out a mutter, "Whatever… next on the list, Kazane."

* * *

" _From here I'm really wishing I'd been put in a different room…"_ Haruka let out a sigh as the despairing thought rushed by, his face buried in his tablet as he kept himself under his covers _and_ with particularly strong noise cancelling headphones on as well, " _Why did I have to end up in a room with people who_ just won't stop?!"

A murmur came from the young man's throat as his head sagged, shifting a bit and grabbing the edge of the blanket, stopping for a moment before letting out a grumble and moving it enough to where he could actually peek out into the rest of the room around him.

"Cerby, you better say you're sorry. Cathul-kun can only provide for you so much before we have to start..discipling you." The young woman with the purplish blue hair he had quickly learned was named Kotone Fujisaki almost monotoned before her voice twisted in a moan upon the idea of her "pet wolf" being "disciplined" or whatever that actually means.

The Medium Player was laying on the decently sized bed like a dog lays on it's side, her face a shade of light red so apparent it almost hid how her mouth almost seemed like it was going to melt open. To make matters even worse for Haruka, up to this point she was just making very light growls while listening to music or worse on her headset headphones only a true audio enthusiast owns.

Haruka could swear he could see a wall of roses of floating in the wind around the two..err three across the room but he knew there was no wind and no flowers were even within the vicinity.

"What." Was all Haruka could murmur, a confused expression showing on his face.

Noticing his roommate finally decided to show himself after days of trying to get him to atleast talk to him, Slane in all of his intense charm _retracted_ his mighty tongue from the depths of Cerberus, reaching for something from the bedside table drawer before popping the rest of his phallic organ out of Kotone and placing the somewhat sizeable object in its stead.

The moment having now ended Kotone briefly shifted her appearance of flustered observer to an active participant, her dominant hand going behind her back and her other between her legs as she rolled over like a wolf pack alpha, revealing her shorts were only slid down to the base of her hips. "See Cerby, Slane-sama got you another chew toy for being a good boy, tell me that you should be a good boy..tell.." Kotone's self muttering was slowly blocked out as Slane lifted one of the blankets on the bed over Kotone's upper half, leaving her almost too obvious showing of "Cerby enjoying it's toy" in the open.

Slane went to grab a cloth from the bedside table to wipe his face. "So, Takagi was it? You've finally decided to at least look at me now. So you going to just stare or do you wanna actually talk to your roommate for the first time in a week?" The elegant irish Tongue prince said with a mix of honesty and an huge helping of sarcasm.

"Uh… well… I mean… it's just that… y'know…" Haruka murmured, adjusting his headphones as he sat up straight, coughing into a fist as his face started to burn, doing everything in his power _not_ to look at the writhing girl on the bed. "It's maybe just… a _tad_ awkward when… _that_ is going on… all the time… whenever I'm around. That or maybe my timing is terrible."

Slane just shrugged, slightly groping his partner's hound affectionately. "If I was to look at it from your stance, you probably have bad luck, though considering how I am never going to be you. I just think you are afraid of the life you have."

"Believe me if you _were_ me you might have reason to." Haruka bitterly muttered, bad memories of various incidents caused by his "problem" coming to mind as he started curling a bit of his hair in an obvious tic, "High school was frickin' hell for me because of this damn issue I have…"

Slane just smirked with a look of intrigue. "And this 'problem' of yours is..?"

"Well… for some reason whenever a girl walks by… well…" Haruka murmured, "For some reason my head always gets yanked down near their rears and sometimes it hits and gets stuck and then it always causes a misunderstanding and things get weird and it tends to end with me getting hit and being called a pervert or something like that and it's just made things really hard but then the other day…" then he ground to a complete halt when he had that particular thought. "The ribbon girl…"

The pretty boy briefly chuckled. " I know that look in your eyes. Oh you've found your keeper. The one that's going to keep you away from all that'd like to abuse what you can do for others for themselves." Slane's smirk faded to a flat serious look as he looked at Kotone pacifying herself and her hound. "let me tell you about something that no teacher or metaologist could teach you. Let me tell you something only a person that has seen the start can tell you. The conceptual Origin of Agents."

"Uh huh…" Haruka murmured, tapping a window on his tablet closed.

Slane started to softly stroke Kotone's rear as he contemplated his words. "Agents were originally more just a conceptual test to see if the idea of pairs was achievable within meta-types with abilities that worked well with each other. Pairs like the fighter and the support, the master and the servant, the immortal and the murderer, and in likely in your case Takagi, the queen and the pet. These and countless other dynamics were in theory able to push most meta-types to become more than what they usually are."

Slane pointed to the one poster that dressed his otherwise sparse wall. It was one for an MMA circuit that obviously carried a lot of implications. "Let's use your situation as an example Takagi. If you found yourself a partner to help you grow your ability, you would find a way to live a way without this 'burden' you seem to think you carry. But I'm getting off track. Keijo originally started as a way to limit and hide the low key international brawler circuits that had exclusively meta-types try to develop their abilities via beating the ever loving shite out of each other… but after some agreements were made out of the public eye, the circuits were closed and only the sport used to still give meta-types that were at the time a rare breed a place to spar and develop. But as things changed, being not a meta-type to some degree and an athlete is more a rare breed nowadays."

"Well that's… a thing." Haruka murmured, "Then again mom and nee-san always seemed a bit special…"

Slane for the first time in front of another agent smiled ear to ear. "You'll start seeing that come up with a lot of people now, Takagi. We've only started with this story, and the next chapter is one of experimentation and lust. After Keijo was a hidden sport for five years it became official and a gambling sport to support how it's just secretly brawls between meta-types not being able to have fun using their psionic blades or their kinetic finger bullets against each other. It became more commercialized and those with abilities to get Meta-types to pair up and achieve higher tiers of power found a way to use the old but effective methods that were proven to be the most..controllable, and Agencies and Agents were born."

"So… in a sense Agents are like, living power limiters or, refineries or… something like that?"

"Essentially, yes. Though it's more limit breakers when it comes to doing it effectively. And while the link between those that have achieve a full bond is not one of love, lust, or even trust but more something beyond all of that. While a loving mutually lust filled trusting relationship is important, only a sense of intimacy is needed to help develop potential within one's partner, and mutual attraction and development of parts that are usually seen at the usual center points for meta-abilities lead to self discovery and even outright evolution of abilities. So while what I do with my precious Cu Deamhan can be seen as repulsive, I'm only paying respects to the prestigious Fujisaki bloodline. Who were delightfully crazy enough to carry all of the weight of making Keijo a sport that could openly accept meta-types and still let those not gifted be involved. I joined Regalia as an agent because I respected the man that gave the first Goketsu her full powers despite the consequences and so I could be the one to pay my respects to the family I owe my mother's way of life to being able to find this generation's Fujisakis and be the one to cultivate the spirits that naturally make home within the bodies of their women…" Slane gave a smile to the now doggy napping Kotone, her rear for what now just felt normal, playfully barked in response. "And I think I'm making decent headway."

"So is that why you treat her like a pet?" Haruka ever so bluntly asked.

Slane repositioned himself like he was now in a business meeting. "That's an apt response coming from someone with no personal experience, but I'll let you know this is because I have no right to take the heart of a girl I am to only cultivate her body, as to reach her potential per Regalia tradition and contract. It's against organization rules to let affection be involved.. as it only leads to how our great agency fell to the very bottom. So you enjoy getting close to the ribbon girl of yours. I'm just a boy that trained himself to be able to get the Fujisakis and any lovely lady that showed interest in the ability to overcome their faults.. and if i have to be the fantasy bringer for one. So be it… Just don't get too open minded and end up a waste of potential like ass kisser."

"I feel like I _could_ ask for details but then a part of me doesn't really want to." Haruka murmured, then mulling again as he tilted his head, " _That Nozomi girl though… dammit why can't I stop thinking about her now? She was nice and actually didn't snap at me for what happened…and even asked me out later that day, though I ended up paying for all of it.."_

"I believe since we haven't talked much since we've met and all I've done is explain things to you, why don't you tell me about your affairs Takagi? You know a lot about mine by this point." Slane inquired, easily noticing the inner pondering of the 'defenseless' young man.

"Well if by "affairs" you mean "incidents", there's a… _list."_ Haruka murmured, again back to messing with his hair.

"I figured that out, but what's the point in talking about people you'd rather forget, why not discuss those directly around you. The ones stuck on your mind. You can tell me, I have no reason to tell anyone else." Slane said in a smooth fashion, his charm growing to an almost overwhelming degree.

"Well, there's that Kaminashi girl I met… I think she's working with that Kiss guy for now… she actually _didn't_ get mad when the… _thing_ happened." Haruka said, leaning on a hand, "And I can't stop thinking on it…"

"Hmm, oh that girl. She's..something to say the least. Kaminashi, as I've been told from the brief information I gathered when she worked with Regalia, that she has the capacity for vast potential. But Ass Kisser isn't really _interested_ in her. He's grown too attached to his own partner, unable to be effective for others because he's too focused on being a manwhore and preaching about all of the asses he's made love with. Takagi, that means you're in ripe position to help Kaminashi find her full potential. She's special in quite a few ways, so if you are within her perception, I fully recommend you pursue this. For both of your sakes." Slane just grinned, he noticed all of the pieces fall into place and now he had a way he could _contribute_ to the formation of another possible Goketsu successor.

"Her full potential huh?" Haruka murmured, leaning on his other hand, "Sooo… what does one do when a nice girl asked them out for a… thing?"

Slane just started to give a shit eating grin, tracing runic shapes into Kotone's flesh. "Oh.. I was wondering when you were going to ask that, friend."

* * *

"So now… Aoba-san… where did that little bunny go?" Mikado hummed to himself as he rounded a bend further along in the campus, pulling out his phone and checking the time, "Geez that time already huh?"

"Uwawawawa! L-Look out!"

"Huh?"

It was a situation Mikado could only think of as comedically cliche as he got barreled into when nearing another corner, the next moments to follow resulting in him finding himself on his back, with a particular softness over his face as he made out the fabric of a skirt.

"Ah, Aoba-san, there you are." Mikado murmured, the panicked yelp that came next getting him to snicker a bit, "Maybe in a bit too much of a hurry huh?"

"H-How did you know it was me?!" Aoba scrambled off of Mikado as he let out a sigh, the young man sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You're voice, how else?" Mikado said, his left eye shut, " _And maybe because of my left eye… don't know how to feel about being able to ID a girl by her ass."_

"Ah… o-of course ya' did." Aoba murmured, pushing together her index fingers, "So uhm… you're maybe wonderin' why I came barrelin' 'round the corner, yeah?"

"You're lookin' for me right?" MIkado guessed, standing up and dusting his legs off, holding out a hand to Aoba, giving a snicker as her face turned beet red, "Just take the offer 'kay?"

"Alright." Aoba murmured, accepting the help up.

"So, whaddya want? I was lookin' for ya' too, but hey this works." Mikado said, pocketing his hands, Aoba's ponytail wiggling as she continued twiddling her fingers, "Hmm… let's see… something to do with your powers? Yes or no?"

"Y-Yes." Aoba murmured, "There's… there's actually a… a lot more to my ability… than what I've said."

"Hmm? Really?" Mikado hummed, Aoba nodding, "Well, I'm here and listening, so go ahead."

"S-See, it's… more than just being able to… to detect things." Aoba said, clearing her throat, flexing her right hand fingers a bit, "Y'see, if I touch someone in the right place I can… kinda go about and copy their special skill. I-I don't mean like, powers or anythin' but like… a special technique they can use."

"So… like Megaman, basically, yeah?" Mikado noted, Aoba giving him a look, "Not a gamer, got it. In short your power also lets you be a copycat?"

"Somethin' like that yeah." Aoba said, "I haven't really copied a lot of skills yet though. I actually only just figured it out while I was uh… taking notes."

"Alright… so, what does this mean then?" Mikado asked, one hand on his hip while the other was behind his head, "That sounds like it'd be rather powerful, but then there's how your body could possibly handle those kinds of skills. I think Fyo mentioned something about how Metas tend to adapt in ways to suit their developing abilities, so how would that work out for you? Hmm, maybe some kind of physical adaptation because of working to match the copied abilities?"

"Uh… well again I don't really know but… you… you might be right." Aoba murmured, twiddling her fingers again, "But… as for getting them, well… that's another thing."

"Really? Do tell."

"Uh… well… I dunno if I should…"

"Ah come on it's fine! It can't be that bad can it?"

"Uhm… I-I'm sorry!"

Next Mikado knew, Aoba's step forward also came with her right hand coming to a rest on the left side of his face, Aoba's face burning red and steaming while the young man looked more surprised by the sudden motion.

"Eh?" Mikado murmured, and when Aoba started to pull away, his left hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist, "So I kinda get you may wanna run off but… I do kinda have something I want to ask ya'."

"A-Ask me w-what?!" Aoba asked, Mikado sighing, putting his free harm behind his head.

"Why the hell does this feel more awkward than when I asked Kawaguchi?" Mikado grumbled, then giving a sigh, "Screw it, I'm burning the bush! Aoba-san, do you like me, as in _that_ kinda like?"

"E-EHHHH?!" Aoba yelped, Mikado sighing.

"Look I'm only asking because of that damn ass-lover I call my best friend. I don't know if he was just messing with me or not, but it started bugging me so I felt the need to ask or else it'd just get worse. I don't like letting things sit in my head and fester." Mikado stated, "So, I just had to ask. I'm not actually expecting anything from the answer, what it is is what I'll take."

"O-Oh! W-Well… uhm…" Aoba murmured, Mikado releasing her wrist, the girl twiddling her fingers again, "I-I mean… I _do_ think you're… r-really pretty and all… uh, I-I mean, pretty like, h-how a guy would be. Ohh that's not right!"

" _Why did she say pretty?"_ Mikado thought, Aoba's ponytail wiggling furiously.

"A-And I… think I do like you a-a bit… I-I just never really… talked a lot with boys my age before so… I-I'm kinda new to this and all." Aoba said, Mikado humming, "Big Sis said not ta' worry but… ahh she's just so much better with guys though! Workin' with ya'll can be kinda strange for me! I get too embarrassed even around girls, but for guys it's a whole 'nother story!"

" _Yeah well I was a hikkikomori for two years so image how well off I am socially."_ Mikado thought, looking to the side. "And I mean you're talkin' to me just fine."

"Yeah but I-I know you! A-And besides… y-you're my Agent… I have to… and, k-kinda want to." Aoba said, "At first w-well… I thought you were kinda cold and all."

"Fair."

"B-But then… that day on the beach… during our practice." Aoba said, Mikado looking back to her, "When you tested my abilities… you looked so excited t-to see what I could do… I-I was really caught off guard by that y'know? B-But… I also realized you weren't that scary. A-And that… well… m-maybe we were a-a bit similar. See, I-I _really_ like seeing what… what other players can do, and seeing their skills, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get that." Mikado said, "Honestly the best part for me back during when I played basketball was seeing what kind of tricks each new team we'd go up against would have!"

"E-Exactly! I wanted to be a Keijo player because I… because I loved the sport. I loved watching the players move across the Land, the skills they would use… it may just be a mimicry of sorts, but, I love having an ability that can let me use those skills I admire so much." Aoba said, and Mikado chuckled, stepping forward and patting the girl on the head, another sudden blush rising from her.

"Good, that's exactly how you should be thinking." Mikado said, Aoba looking down as her ponytail again went nuts, Mikado chuckling again, "Well then, I only feel all the more motivated now! Knowing you've got an ability like that, more than _just_ reading things in the air… it really makes me wanna see what all you can do with it! Heheh, guess I'm still lucky after all."

"R-Really?" Aoba yelped, MIkado nodding.

"Of course. I mean hey, I'm your Agent. So helpin' you get better is all part of the job. Like I said before, I wasn't expecting much of an answer to that question of mine, feel free to figure it out for yourself, I'm not tryin' to impose or anything. I do at least wanna stay friends for now though." Mikado said, Aoba nodding, Mikado then humming, "We're gonna have to work on your embarrassment problem huh?"

"... yes."

"So… wanna shake on it again, just to make things all official like?"

"Y-Yes!"

 _Clap!_

Aoba's open hand slapped into Mikado's, the boy giving a small, but amused wince from how hard she'd done so, the two then shaking their clasped hands a bit, Mikado putting his other hand on his waist.

"Then that's our agreement for now. A professional friendship where I, as the dutiful Agent, help you improve on your ability to mimic other's skills. Hehe, I'll help ya' make even copied skills all your own. Sound good?"

"I-I'll do my best!" Aoba said, a silent moment starting to pass after she said so, "Uh… Ryugu...san? H-How much longer are you… g-going to hold on?"

"Hm? Ah, but you grabbed my hand with such gusto earlier, I thought you'd wanna give it a few seconds more." Mikado spoke with a clearly teasing tone, his grin shifting into a smirk, Aoba biting her lip as she let out a noise.

"P-Please don't t-tease me like that Ryugu-san!"

"Mikado. You can just call me Mikado." The red-headed young man said, releasing Aoba's hand and letting his arms rest on his sides, "We're friends now, so given names are better to use in my eyes. No need to be _that_ polite with me, 'kay?"

"I-I dunno… I-I've never… called a guy by his given name before." Aoba remarked, Mikado shrugging.

"Eh, give it time I guess."

* * *

"Ah man, why've you gotta be so noisy right now?" Her annoyance was only greeted with her rear stopping it's low vibrating hum of hunger.. only to increase in ferocity. "Come on! Why're you always yappin'? I've never had a pet before but it's like havin' a noisy cat…"

" _But then there was that guy before… Takagi Haruka… never met a guy like him before, I think."_ Nozomi thought, giving a hum, " _He's got a weird quirk to him that's for sure! And I thought Kiss could be odd! Never had a guy trip and fall head first into my butt! But… why do I find that kinda cute? Something like finding a lost puppy on your doorstep I think."_ Despite the idea of thinking about the Koala boy would give her some sort of levity from the curse of a helpful companion on (..is) her hip, but it only brought to express more of it's desires. " _And then there's this little rascal… I can't even sleep normally anymore because of how agitated it's been… it's really starting to get to my back!"_

The entity that remained nameless for the time being (she refused to come up with something) continued to express it's annoyance with yet another demand to be "fed", which only earned it a sharp smack from its "owner" as she continued on her way.

Nozomi shook her hand as it jolted from pain. " _Oww! Well that's new…"_

She balled her sore hand, now moving faster as she became even more determined to find her destination despite her never being around this part of the school grounds. Training had kept her entirely focused on remaining in the general "player area" zone of the grounds, so the "agent" area was more than a bit foreign to her, even if the campus was otherwise shared between all of those present.

"So… let's see… what room was it again? It was up there I know it." Nozomi murmured, "It was the… Asstronomy room! Right, that one!"

Nozomi nodded to herself as she entered the marked building, taking a glance at the facility map on the bulletin board to find what she was looking for, nodding again before hurrying off and up the stairs, and on the top floor, she scanned the doors until she found the three doors bearing the moon, sun, and star placards rather than the normal numbers.

"Should be… this one!" Nozomi stepped to the door marked with the moon, though she could also swear a faint sound was coming from the sun marked doorway, but she paid it no mind as she turned the handle, which surprisingly turned smoothly rather than stopping dead, "Unlocked? So who's in here?"

As the ribbon girl quietly slid in the room out of a sense of not wanting to make the assumption she had go sour, she saw her best friend shirtless on a bed with the blanket covering everything below her waist. Grinding her hips upon what she was sharing her bed with. "Fyodor… don't touch It right now. I want to get off with only my butt right now."

She leaned down to make out with her partner, her bra slid off her form as the tongue lock between the two briefly stopped for air. "Fyodor, tell me about what happened-" she stopped herself as she gave out a breathy gasp. "Fyodor w-what are you doing?.. I didn't say to stop!" Miyata's body started to briefly spasm as she brought one of her hands down.

"Umm.. are you a bit busy Miyata-chan?" Nozomi didn't know what to say at this moment but she just ended up saying words regardless.

Miyata went stiff, refusing to acknowledge her roommate as she pushed her lover down and covered her body before Kiss was lifted up by his skintight shirt by Miyata's metal hard nipple forcing him to sit up as Miyata rotated herself to face Nozomi.

"Oh Kiss. I knew you'd be here..just didn't need to know that's what Miyata-chan meant by 'therapy'..." Nozomi slowly said trying not to break the moment into awkwardness as she sat on a bed, only for her to literally bounce up from it by her rear and force herself to sit laying on the side of her legs. "Again?"

Kiss wrapped his head over Miyata's shoulder. "That's not..normal. So your meta perception has developed into a Consort. You really are an Ass girl worthy of legends of absurdity Kaminashi."

"What's a Consort?" Nozomi's head promptly tilted to the side as a, to one who knew her, predictable "not in the loop" response came from her. And again she landed a sharp punch on her buzzing rear, grumbling to herself as it went dull again.

"This is maybe the proper time for a lesson you likely deserved a week ago. Give me a moment." Kiss hugged Miyata from behind, the duo having a brief yet obviously passionate kiss before the two leaned back under the blanket, Kiss rolling out of the side of the bed in silk sweatpants and his usual skin tight undershirt. "Alright. You likely don't know much of the Goketsu yourself but they are the top five players within all of Keijo and logically some of the strongest meta-types within the country. Though that's arguable and kinda irrelevant, but the point is all of them have a thing called a consort and it's usually developed from meta types as a seemingly semi sentient part of the body that is a very strong embodiment of a person's repressed emotion. For example a very self contained person with a consort might have a consort which's only agenda is forms of aggression and nothing else."

"Well maybe that's why mine's been all jumpy… it's been like this since I met that Haruka guy the other day." Nozomi folded her arms as she sighed, her rear jumping again, "Like that! It does this every time I even think of him a little bit!"

Miyata tried not to let out an amused huff as she shuffled her clothes back onto her body. The thought of this occurring to Nozomi and the possibility of this ever happening to her was just almost too amusing to her.

"Nozomi, do you have any idea what your Consort might be defined by?" Kiss asked as he physically checked his client's rear with his usual gentle tenderness.

"Again, I don't really know at all."Nozomi blankly answered, letting out a breath as Kiss massaging her to check for any other developments caused a warm buzzing sensation go through her body.

Not stopping with his hands, Kiss looked back to Miyata who briefly shared his blank stare before they both looked back at Nozomi. "I have a decent idea of what the concept could be but...I'll get back to you on it." Kiss looked back at Nozomi's rear for a brief moment and he already knew what should work as a brief solution. "You want me to sedate it for you?"

"If it would work. It's been really active as of late." Nozomi said, feeling a pleasant shudder run up from below, but the impulse from that annoying nagging in her brain was sending a feeling it wasn't enough.

Kiss went to do his signature thing, inching Nozomi's athletic pants down to the base of her hips and dived in. Only for when his tongue made contact with her flesh he was briefly repelled with immense kinetic force that made him lean back and check his face for any injury as he heard ringing in his ears.

Miyata looked in shock as her partner's sudden suffering only to stop herself as he waved to her his physical stability and condition was in the long run undamaged.

"What the… Kiss-kun are you okay?! I swear I didn't do that on purpose!" On impulse, Nozomi hiked her pants back up, leaning down to look the dazed Kiss head on, "Ah man, again I'm really sorry! That just happened out of nowhere… and then it was like something in me said "no"... what was with that?"

"I'm fine. It was just a bit of shock." Kiss said and he shook himself back together to his feet. Holding a hand to his chin as he pondered. "It really has formed its own perceptive code separate from Kaminashi… but Vulture said that requires a triggering entity. A developmental or.. opposing force.. is it like what he encountered with Star Wind Ikumi? Maybe Mikado can get me more of an idea.." Kiss thought to himself only to stop as Miyata wrapped his scarf back around him before guiding him back to sit on the bed with a smirk on her face. "Okay, sorry about that for a moment. This is just a very interesting development. Soo, Nozomi you were talking about Takagi-san earlier, correct?"

"Hhmm? Yeah I was. I don't know why, but things have been weird like this since I hung out with him the other day… I mean you saw what happened before that but, I mean that was just an accident. But, y'know, like I said, now every time I think about him even a little bit, it acts like this!"

Kiss and Miyata look at each other before looking back at their friend. "Maybe it's something about Takagi that is causing this. What's he like anyway? I've never met him." Miyata inquired in hope of seeing Nozomi come to her realization while also filling in her honest curiosity.

"Well, he was kind of shy at first. I guess he's not good with girls or something. After that… happening in the hallway, we went out for gelato afterwards to talk. We kinda just talked about a lot of stuff. Like I told him why I wanted to be a player, what it's like for me at home… he had a lot more to say about it though. His mom and sister were players so he figured becoming an agent was pretty much a given for him." Nozomi reminisced with an intense aura of pure innocence as she continued to talk about the Kaola boy.

Kiss could outright taste the purity and innocence coming from his client and it lit a small fire in him. "What about his.. ability. He explain how that work for him? Since he was kinda panicking when he explained it to me earlier." Miyata could feel her partner's touch slowly slip under her layers again.

"Well… apparently it was some kind of incident during high school is what he said. It was a pool day and he was walking along the side and tripped… and somehow the tumble made him crash into one of his female classmates, and next he knew, he found his head planted under her butt. He said he's had to tread lightly ever since but… well I still don't really get how it works." Nozomi remarked, one could almost swear steam was rising from her head as she thought about it.

Miyata slightly struggled to keep her outward expression cold as her and Kiss ignored the steam. " Hmmm. So it's some sorta of supportive ability. A countermeasure of sorts that never completed proper development perhaps.. Nozomi this is something you should also know now. Consorts grow attached to people.. like it's usually shared between the person the carries them but sometimes as my Boss has showed his research on the subject has shown is some also grow attached to someone whose qualities are supportive or counteractive to itself. Some want to improve their master's prowess but some also like any being want to sleep even when they normally can't make themselves."

"Ah soo… nope, still kinda lost." Nozomi remarked, Kiss hanging his head, "But basically though… I should chat with Haruka-san more?"

"That would be the logical conclusion. But did he say anything else? I assume there was more than just his unfortunate origin to being a meta-type."

"Well, he mentioned how after that, he had a hard time keeping friends." Nozomi remarked, a small pang at the thought, "He got really lonely since it was hard to relate to his guy friends anymore, and he said he couldn't talk to girls so… just kind of kept to himself, until recently anyway… I've got a cute boy to find!"

With the feeling that something had just clicked, Nozomi bound off of the bed and shot for the door, throwing it open and ready to sprint off.

"If you have any further questions come to me, but message me first!..." Kiss' words faded into the air. "I would have also told you Takagi is with that demon tongued bastard in the next room…"

"Fyodor..She's gone.." Miyata reaffirmed her partner, slowly getting back onto her favorite seat.

"I know...while that was..odd to say the least, it made me feel something."

"Would you like to express what that feeling is as we continue today's therapy." Miyata already had shedded both of their barriers to entry.

"Yes. Yes I would." Kiss said with a solemn honestly before continuing where they left off.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: I could say something about the months this took but I am several kinds of guilty for that when it comes to my own works soo… *cough***

 **Axormin: This is both our faults but I think after a while we came to a new general understanding of where we're going and how we'll do it.**

 **Seiker: There was a few big conversations here and there. But now we have enmasse plans for the coming arc events!**

 **Axormin: I hope all of the world building and concept building that I always had sitting in the back of my kinda amazingly absurd mind. So remember readers, if you have two further questions PM us or if things get far enough. We'll just make a FAQ and Base Concept page.**

 **Seiker: Which would work fine as it goes. See ya next time! Hopefully not after months again.**


	10. Hip 10

**Hip 10: Class for the Fasstest**

"You sure you wanna go and watch this Mikado-kun, hmmm?"

"Remind me exactly what it is you're trying to dissuade me from now."

Of the agent students heading to the pool area due to practice taking place for the elite class members, Masumi opened the small talk portion of "the bland walk" routine to Mikado for one simple fact: Their two "star" clients, Mio and Makina, were up first on the list of practice races… or more precisely, that news had already hit their ears the two girls had decided on this long before the school day had even begun.

"Why else? Our star ass-girls are being pitted against each other, but in a somewhat sad manner it's Mio whom Kawaguchi is against. I do think the matchup will be interesting, but from what I've seen of your notes, I worry you'll witness something rather one sided."

"Wait you've looked at my notes?!"

"Well they _were_ just sitting there on your desk."

"For whatever reason the fact that you would do that isn't as surprising to me as it probably should be… not like I can do anything about it, ugh."

"Very reasonable of you, Mikado-kun. How about this. I'll make it up to you if Kawaguchi can beat Miochi."

"You're on."

The roommates reached the pool with three basic practice lands spread across, some of the Elite Class already sparing between themselves even before the Elite Class Instructor showed up.

Mikado wasn't surprised to see Makina was one of these sport-heads who was busy scrawling things down on a notepad.

"Huh, so she does go about making plans of her own." Mikado said, leaning back as he sat down at the top of the bleachers, "But… I can't help but shave off the sense she's being a bit _too_ cocky about all of this… from what I've been through the past few days I doubt I'm wrong either."

Makina put her notepad down and gave Mikado a wave from across the other end of the pool, a excessively confident smile on her face. As soon as she saw Mikado notice her wave she gestured her right pointer and middle fingers towards her puckered lips in a slow flowing motion before moving her fingers off her lips to point towards him before bringing her fingers to the curve of the rear Mikado knew from personal experience was athletically durable, tight, smooth, and yet soft and moving her fingers all over as she held herself and her face gently shook like she was in the falseful throes of pleasure.

"So… nobody is gonna question that but me, are they?" Mikado mumbled to himself as he leaned on a hand and sighed, keeping his right eye open. He didn't quite want to deal with the irritation his left eye could cause him at the moment.

"She must really like you." Masumi flatly said as they looked up to Mikado's disgruntled face, gently swaying side to side with their arms behind their back.

"Well I won't deny that seems to be the things… course she's a bit too cocky for her own good." Mikado grumbled, cocking his head to one side, "They do say pride before a fall… I get the feeling Kawaguchi may be due for one of those lessons."

"Sounds like you're cursing her for failure with how much you've said that. Shouldn't you try to cheer her on? She might need it.." Furukawa walking to the edge of the pool with a clipboard and directing the girls into groups. "She's the opening act."

"A bit of failure does people good every now and again. Can't win every battle now can you?" MIkado replied flatly, " _I say that, but I'm actually kinda worried. If she loses I can't help but feel like Kawaguchi will take it way harder than she really should. Some people take blows to their ego harder than others."_

In the middle group was Makina now out of her over clothes and stretching her athletic body framed by her sunset orange one-piece, seeming to banter with Mio who only seemed to be getting more and more excited as they continued to have their exchange.

The two started to laugh at something before changing to very serious and competitive stances as Tsubasa Furukawa started blowing her whistle, the two girls diving into the water before the land was even brought closer to them. Makina's dive more just pure force, while Mio's showed her experience as a pro swimmer.

"Well it seems Miochi get Kawaguchi all fired up. Miochi is unbeatable when she's all fired up and aroused." Masumi said in a singsong tone that contradicted the supposed fact they spouted.

"TMI." Mikado grumbled.

Now on the land, Makina and Mio were staring each other down, only circling each other as the teacher blew her whistle to commence the training match.

Mikado made sure to open both eyes once the first move was made. It wasn't really the kind of movement from both competitors that was intended to try and land a strike. The forward strikes Makina and Mio exchanged with their rears were easily dodged. Mikado however, knew from experience that moves in sports like this were for the sake of sizing one up. Opening a fight (since he'd decided it was easiest to rationalize Keijo as one would an MMA match) guns blazing was typically a good way to get yourself beat in seconds.

Course not like he knew much about those particulars since he'd never competed in a contact sport that demanded actual fighting ability.

But the short exchange had a rapid change in pace. Makina gained a smirk as she slid past Mio's next move. She spun her hips around and down, sharply angling herself upwards into an uppercut move that squarely hit Mio in the temple, nearly hitting the ground before slamming her legs down to stop the motion.. As the blonde young woman stumbled backwards while she reeled from it, Makina spun back to a proper stance, her arms behind her back as she let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, did I hit a bit too hard? I was hoping for a bit more of a tap, but you are number one in our class. I shouldn't hold back, should I?" Makina said. Her confident smirk was near oblivious to the sudden darker aura that had risen around Mio as she clutched at her head.

And that was when things got strange.

Mikado noticed it quickly because of a sudden flare in the sensation in his left eye, enough that he shut it and slammed his hand over it. Makina started to saunter forward slowly. Mio however, had lowered her arms. One hand was moving, her fingers twitching in a manner like how one would be tapping on a touch screen until it stopped and gripped an intangible object with all her might.

And then suddenly, like a puppet attached to strings, Makina's movements changed, and the expression on her face saying she wasn't making these movements of her own accord.

Everything felt as if all the sound was drained away into silence. Mio moved her other hand in a swipe to the right. Makina froze..and then took a shaky side step to the right. Then another, and then she was at the edge of the Land.

Mio turned away, not even facing Makina as she used her still twitching right hand to hold her head that seemed to be pulsating in pain. She swiped her left hand to the right again and Makina went to break out of what was binding her body with a spiralling hip leap upon Mio's open back.

Only for her to lose her balance like someone swept her leg and she slid off the edge of the Land, sinking into the water before just floating to the surface face up as she just seemed to go limp and lifeless.

Mio didn't turn around, she only crouched down and held her head in pain, somewhat shaking.

The moment was empty, no one would say anything, even the other elite class girls sparring stopped to just stare at what happened. Almost stunned.

"What the… the hell was _that?"_ Mikado let out a grimace as he felt his left eye throbbing, something of a sick feeling in his stomach now. He'd almost zoned out because of the sudden shock he'd felt, even with his left eye shut tight. "Oi, Masumi, the hell happened?!"

Masumi was just quiet. Watching Mio be lifted away as she started to lay on the ground holding her head in what had to be intense pain. "Something in Mio broke.."

"I know by now this is gonna sound typical of me but… what?" Mikado replied, looking down to Makina, who was being fished out of the water by the poolside staff. "I also can't really describe it but… I could've sworn I just felt something… _sick_ in Kawaguchi… something negative."

Masumi's usual confidence had faded, looking down to the unmoving Makina. "She's broken too.. But for different reasons.. Mio can read and use the bio-frequencies of others, she usually didn't use since she kinda saw it as unfair unless things pushed her to the edge, but the limits she could do were just lock a person's leg or make a person turn their head and look in a direction.. Not full body control.."

"So then how the heck… wait, wait I think I got it." Mikado held up a hand as he thought, putting a hand on his head for a moment, then snapping his right hand fingers, "Yeah, that'd make sense…"

"What would?"

"Kawaguchi's own ability probably functions on the same basic idea." Mikado said, "Think of it like… I dunno, a projector or something. Kawaguchi's ability can use her own frequencies to change another's through physical contact… so maybe that's why all the people she spars with start backing off like they're staring down a predator… she's making fight-or-flight kick in involuntarily."

"She's a beacon of frequencies so rabid even I could see them. Considering Kawaguchi imposes frequency changes upon others and Mio could read them, having something forced right into her head must be a terrible nightmare.. But also gives her the literal keys to every part of her.. Or Makina is just spewing her central frequency all the time.. Either one is a nightmare for her if she has to face anyone else with a similar ability to Mio." Masumi contemplated with Mikado, all semblance of smugness and superiority dropped in the presence of discovery and despair.

"So basically, this matchup screwed Kawaguchi from the start. She ended up facing somebody who had the exact skill set needed to counter her abilities… but it looks like she tripped something. Something just… _unpleasant."_ Mikado brought his left hand up to his eye again, still feeling it throb.

Masumi pointed to the unmoving Makina who just stared at the sky as her hands slowly started to grip themselves. "Kawaguchi isn't unconscious. She's just empty now.. I can't explain it in a sensible manner but all of her usual frequencies are just gone right now..It's almost like when someone starts mentally regressing due to trauma.. It's just..Mikado-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go check on her. She does consider you important to her. Right?"

"That's something I'm still not entirely sure about." Mikado replied, sighing, "I'll check up on her after they've sorted this out… doubt much else is gonna be done for a while anyway. Though… seeing her physical condition wouldn't hurt, I guess."

Mikado gave a small sigh and got up, trotting down from the bleachers and to the poolside. Makina was rebuffing the lifeguards as they were looking her over. Mikado coming over only seemed to put her into more of a foul mood than she appeared to be in.

"Hey uh… you alright?" Mikado asked, bending down a bit, Makina clicking her tongue, standing up and wringing her hair out a bit.

"I'm fine I just… wanna be left alone for a while."

"Look, Kawaguchi, if you need to talk just… I'll listen. We agreed to work together, didn't we?" Mikado's statement got Makina to suddenly clam up. Her hands rolled into fists, and she stalked off without a word to be said about it, prompting Mikado to give a sigh. "Don't I know that feeling… but also how damn hard it bites you in the ass."

* * *

It was a normal day for Haruka as he watched the highest performing students of the normal class train their abilities and do a strange kind of stretches that only seemed to make his bedmate pull off as many poses that show case the source of the misery and the very sweet dreams he was suffering… Okay, maybe it wasn't a normal day today..

Haruka just started to look back at his life leading up to today. He moved into a very nice room with a nice sex proof bed (He wish he didn't know that) but with a long tongued irish bachelor with a geas style code of ethics towards an anal addicted wolf ass spirit girl and her spiritually inclined family as his roommate, his kinda friend who forgot to take lessons in how to be professional (or was it how to be Keijo professional..he could never tell the difference) and instead took lessons on how to be stoic and dry, which doesn't help he's got a bitch queen girlfriend.. He thinks he's her boyfriend, he does remember hearing them doing it in the storage room and the one time he went to take a shower in the locker… soo, probably.. Though he does say no when he asks.

"Miyata, You should take it easy, You broke all of your goals today." Kiss said to comfort his partner, she only gave him a look before dragging his face down to her spats covered hips via his scarf.

Oh yeah.. How could he forget. His other kind of friend..the butt loving nice guy who loves the sport and the players within it...though the current situation is a strong example of the problem Haruka has with him.. He's always stuck in the ass of the friend of his new bedmate who might be his kinda girlfriend now. He's not sure anymore..

Now his mind is stuck on Nozomi, the ribbon girl, the fledgling queen of the rear, the very nice girl with a very sexy pair of pillow worthy buns that was a perfect mix of firmness and deliciously soft flesh that helped him achieve sweet dreams...ugh now it won't go down...way to go Takagi, think about the super positive girl with the amazing ass that would totally say yes if you asked, at the sidelines of a field full of girls with a variety of athletic bodies..though to him all of those girls were just suffering in the form of rears waiting to happen.

Haruka went back to focus on his new bedmate and without trying he looked back at her 'championship belt' of an ass. Why did he keep thinking about it, and why does it like feel his mind can't let go of the firm, round, delicious especially when sweaty and soft ass Nozomi carried around on her body without proper awareness of how amazing it was.. Oh right.. It's because half of his time for the last few days had his face lovingly kept in the depths of it!...  
At least she's his girlfriend… right?

Is she his girlfriend? They do share a bed now.. She enjoys all of the accidental foreplay they've done..they've had something that could be called as a first date...oh gods..they're a thing!...maybe, probably.. He's not even sure anymore.. What's even going on?!

Today was a normal day for Haruka but for his mind it wasn't. It was one fed by the magazines and websites his sister would look up and do things with his laptop over the years and oh gods Nozomi's coming this way and she's got a layer of sweat now..adding a layer of shine and glisten to ALL of her skin.

"Hey, Haruka-san!" Nozomi called out, cheerily waving to the suddenly embarrassed looking boy, "So hey, if you won't mind me asking, a bit later, could we help me out with a consort thing? She's being all grumpy now." she pointed at the thin layer of smoke coming off her rear. Haruka's eyes trailing to the massively dented to the point of bending upon itself padded cylinder the other kinetic type students were practicing on.

He kinda knew what Nozomi is saying.. It was something he vaguely knew about from his sister trying to achieve one of her own in very absurd ways.. But he never expected this to lead to him sleeping with his face buried in the succulent butt of the Ribbon girl, and yet being able to breath without issue and hearing that weird wordless voice that made him feel like his whole being was hugged by two Nozomis at the same time.. It made him think of what it'd be like if she wasn't sleeping in thick fuzzy pajama pants..

"Whatever it is you're doing Haruka-kun, it's really helpin' me out! She might really like you too, what her name is. "Nozomi noticed Haruka was partially zoning out as she stretched, and he was hiding he was..aroused...but she couldn't help herself in how that was just cute to her in how he was just hide his gentle bits.. Was she the cause for it? That's impossible.. Haruka was just the really cute boy that tolerated all of her weird needed after care due to her overwhelming abilities..right?

"Nozomi.. You don't have a name for that thing of yours?" He asked, his voice coming off as meek to his own frustration.

"Yeah, I still don't fully get how it works but I've gotten a hella tough butt that just keeps getting stronger and sensitive. It's honestly the worst pet I've ever had to manage and it wants to played with more and more. So it's kinda just a relief we have you around to take over for me." Nozomi said with a tired enthusiasm, aiming her butt at Haruka as she bent down, only to rotate herself as she felt it warn her of Haruka's Magnetism trigger, leaving her bending down her face right next to the center of Haruka's frame.

Haruka was now stuck in his position, but he chose to just power through it and play it off. "How about you name it Haigusha? You did said it was like a consort or something."

Nozomi paused for a moment, hands on her hips but more on her rear than her hip as she pressed her thumbs into her cheeks, bringing the dull pain that awakened all of the damage she needed to heal. "Hmm.. I like it! I never could come up with anything but you coming up with it just makes sound great." Nozomi looked over her shoulder, cupping her rear. "You like your name Haigusha?"

Nozomi turned back to Haruka. "I think she likes it!" She cheered before groaning in pain. "Haruka-kun I need to ask another favor of ya'."

"Uuhh, alright." Haruka curled his eyebrow at what now came to his maybe girlfriend bedmate.

Nozomi placed her hands on the edges to the center of her rear and turned around so they were once again rear to face.

Haruka felt the cursed pull go through his whole body as Nozomi moved her hand covered rear closer to his face. He was brought up to his knees as his face was buried in her tight sweatpants covered rear, his sense of smell welcomed with an arousing scent of her training and 'affection' of her own, the edges of his face felt like they were being lovingly cupped by his partner as the familiar feeling of his whole being was being hugged by what he could only image as Nozomi wrapped around his mind. His pants starting to strain against the erection that was growing past what his body usually presented, only growing to the point of dull pain as he could outright taste Nozomi herself wasn't in that much of a better state, plus the moans of relief and very likely pleasure coming out of her mouth were only making the situation more intense.

Unable to just let himself go into a state of daydreaming he placed a kiss on the center of her rear and he was pried off his partner's rear after she recovered from a minor spasm of sorts.

Before he dropped to the ground on his back Nozomi swooped in with a hug, her head resting on his shoulder. "Thanks Haruka, I feel so much better now."

She proceeded to let go and let him drop to the ground, waving to him as she left to go destroy her training dummy even more. "I'll seeya tonight at your room, no promises on not having any knots!"

Haruka pondering his life for a brief moment before shakily getting up to his feet and going off to find the nearest rest room to get Nozomi's alluring scent off his face and the result of his thoughts out of his system.

But the poor Kaola boy had one innocent question left on his mind after this whole ordeal..

" _Did that count as our first kiss?"_

* * *

"This is the day, huh. All our work will all for naught if we don't prove them all wrong, right Sayaka?" Kiss said to himself, looking at the interior inscriptions of his (the character Shiri in the shape of roses) patterned scarf.

"Well I didn't know you could get nervous. I knew you were just like everybody else." Mikado, ever unable to pass up a chance for some snark, had a smirk on as he spoke.

"Yeah...I guess I am." Kiss breathed out his words, not even turning to face his friend though the slight smirk on his face made his situation clear.

" _Well he's being awfully quiet for once."_ Mikado noted, then sighing when a particular voice reached his ears, Mikado promptly throwing one arm out and catching Haruka as the boy tripped on nothing. "Don't run on bleachers Takagi, that's a damn good way to break something."

"S-Sorry! I was just dealing with something, and only remembered these Races were happening a few minutes ago." Haruka said, taking a seat and leaning forward a bit. "Ah actually… what _are_ these joint-class Races for anyway?"

" _Seriously?!"_ Mikado felt himself lurch from a sudden feeling of a fault in his mind. "Well, it's… Kiss you wanna say or am I…" Kiss still wasn't looking at him. "Okay I guess not. Guess the exposition is on me then…"

"Huh? What do you mean by exposition? We're not in a manga..." Haruka said.

"Just let me say it." Mikado said, leaning on a hand. "What's going on now are class exchange Races. Basically, students in the normal course are getting the chance to go up against the elite course students and get themselves transferred into that class. In short, it's a chance to bump themselves up a notch and get better training sooner."

"Oh so… then that means Nozomi-san could get into the elite class… wait, Mikado-san, isn't one of your test clients in the normal course?"

"Yeup. That'd be Kazane. I half expected to see Kawaguchi here but… ugh, that damn girl is mulling off somewhere else. Guess her loss the other day really did hit her that hard… ugh, she's too damn troublesome sometimes." Mikado hung his head as he muttered, Haruka giving an awkward trouble.

"I can understand troublesome… believe me, I've been surrounded by people who are nothing but trouble my entire life." Haruka responded, also hanging his head. "So… how exactly _does_ the class exchange work? Do like… the losers in the Race get swapped if they were in the Elite class, or is it some kind of merit system… like performing well enough or winning will bump you up?"

"I mean how else would it work?" Mikado said, Haruka looking at him for a better answer. "I'd assume the latter… uh… I think."

"Normal Course winners get taken into the Elite List no matter what. It's based on scores determined in the entry exam and than altered with continued performance. They start factoring in mastery of Meta Abilities and such." Kiss explained, staring towards the normal class as they grouped up into a block, Ujibe giving her briefing as the Elite class grouped up in front of the normal class students.

"The Class Exchange tries to replicate Professional Races by having all of the Elite class members be ballot based to the six slots today, ala final bosses and have the lands be taken from a list randomly determined by one of the normal course members." The screen scoreboard started showing the whole Elite Class Line up.

A staff lady from one of the tables started speaking into a mic. "Elite Class Students that have filed a reservation for today will go first. Rokudou Rin for group one,Yoshida Atsuko for group two, Kusakai Mio for group three, Fujisaki Kotone for group four. Groups five and six will be lead by.." Each of the elite girls raising their hand to show they're ready to go.

The lady stopped for a brief moment, pulling strips of paper from a neatly decorated box. "Mikado, if Kawaguchi gets called on and she's not here. She will need to do a solo match with one of the unpicked elite class and if she doesn't win that… she will be demoted from the elite class."

"Yeah _about_ her… well… I'll bring it up later." Mikado said, biting his thumb a bit. "Seriously… she's acting so damn stupid."

"Group five will be lead by Kogatana Saya, and Group six will be lead by Kawaguchi Makina…" The lady went quiet as she got up from her seat to scan the area for Makina. "Kawaguchi Makina. Kawaguchi Makina?" Another staff member walked over to the lady and whispered to her in a awkward moment of silence.

"Mikado-san...I think you have my luck today.." Haruka remarked, Mikado grumbling as he felt eyes turn to him.

"It appears Kawaguchi Makina is not present...alright than. Tsukishita Usagi will lead Group Six." The staff finished, a slight buzz forming in the students.

The Elite class started to move to the other side of pool, Ujibe picking up her megaphone. "Everyone get familiar with your competition. Land selection will start in five minutes!"

As this was going on, other Agent class students began to mill onto the stands while chatting about with each other, though in a near miraculous (not likely) manner, the "Elites" of the Agents yet again bled into their own little group at the lower area of the stands. The best place to watch the Races of their training clients.

"Heheh, They're taking our spots..not like we need them." Kiss whispered to Mikado with a smile that felt more conflicted than amused.

Below the stands, Nozomi was looking around to find her opponent for some idea on what she'll be like in her upcoming make or break race. " _Kotone Fujisaki..why does that name seems familiar?.. Probably nothing._ "

"It's a real bummer Kaminashi, I didn't get to chain you in. No one else in the normal class can keep up with me without cheating. It'll just be the easiest slaughter I've done in a while. " Rin bragged with complete confidence from behind Nozomi.

Nozomi noticed Miyata from a short ways away gave a stare towards Rin, she turned around to face the speedster. "We have a bunch of players that can surpass any expectations you got! And what's that about cheating!?"

"Oh nothing, I just ran a lap around that whole mountain before I got here and just feel really good right now."Rin said matter of factly to Nozomi's surprise of such a high olympic level feat. turn to face the stands she gave a wave as a cat ear like poof of hair poofed from the right side of her hair. "Hey Masumi! What was my time for today's warm-up?"

Masumi gave a smile as they popped up right next Haruka and company, pulling out a stop watch that almost obviously was only used for this particular activity. "Four minutes fifty-one seconds, Rinrin!"

"Nice, four seconds off the last! And hey I told you to stop with that nickname, You're my agent. Give me some respect" Rin put her hands on her hips and than a mean look to Masumi, quickly noticing she was ruining her whole intimidating presence (not that she had it) as she looked back to Nozomi. "All I'm saying is no one unless they really have the butt muscles to be S rank material just won't get my engine going.. And anyone that is pretending they are up to snuff, I'll just make 'em eat my afterimage."

"Group one, head to the front!" the loudspeakers blasted before Nozomi could give a response.

"Well that's my call. Don't feel bad when that pervert friend of yours gets humiliated in front of everyone." Rin jogged off to the front. Miyata's look darkening as her ribboned hair covered the top half of her face.

"Hey, wait! You didn't answer my...question." Nozomi's voice faded out as she stopped trying. Miyata walking off without saying a word. "Miyata-chan…"

Back in the stands Kiss was staring at his ribboned partner before pulling down his scarf to look at the inside of it. "Mikado, I need your opinion on something."

"Do tell." Mikado replied, his left eye closed.

"Is it more important for an agent, especially one of Regalia, to work for their own personal connections or for their career?"

"That's… hard for me to answer." Mikado murmured. "I'm still new to the whole Keijo thing, so I'm not as familiar with some of the finer details you are but… why not make it both? Make personal connections, have friends you can rely on, but also work with those who you can advance your career with. So yeah we're agents, and I assume that at least works like a typical sports agent to a degree… but I still see it like a team. And a team gets fucking nowhere if you can't trust each other _or_ express how you feel…. But if you want me to shorten it, then here's what I mean: Suck it up, stop mulling around, and do what YOU want to do. Make people respect you based on what you DO… and if you fuck up along the way, then try again, and learn from your mistakes."

Kiss smiled and tried to say something but stopped himself as Mikado kept going, and he just started to laugh. "You're not my friend for nothing. Heheh. I don't really know what to say to that but thanks. I was on the fence about something kinda important and..well. I'll tell you later."

"Group one will be competing on a See-Saw Style land!" the loudspeakers blasted across the whole pool.

Group one started to ready themselves as the engineers moved the land in position. Rin sprinting in place for a brief moment before drinking her whole sports bottle of water to the point it started to compress upon itself, than bouncing the compressed bottle on her hand at such a speed it appeared to be floating.

"Isn't she being a little cocky? Players don't normally go off flaunting their powers like that do they?" Haruka said, Mikado giving a hum.

"Intimidation maybe? Trying to psych out her opponents? Hey, Fyodor what do you-where is he?" As soon as Mikado turned his head, Kiss wasn't there in his seat anymore. Instead he was able to find him making his way down to the poolside.

"The race will begin in five minutes! All students be ready in Five minutes!" The loudspeakers announced mid the growing tension.

Miyata was stretching and making sure every part of her was ready to pushed to her utter limit and then some. Even making sure her plug was only gonna help her focus, not distract her. She couldn't let Rokudou's newly gained overconfidence make everything she worked for to be all for naught. She promised she would become one of the best and she won't ever break it.

She finished stretching and hit the base of her hands into her rear like one would pound their chest before turning to see where Fyodor was, only to be surprised when he wasn't there. Before she even started to show any sign of searching for him she felt a warm kiss on each of her cheeks that sent shivers of energy through her whole body.

Kiss stood up with a calm smile on his face as Miyata looked at him silently. "Hey, Sayaka. You ready to show everyone what you're made of!"

Miyata felt a smile grew up her face. "Yes. Yes I am."

"I just want you to know, no matter what, I'm here to support you through everything even if I lose everything and everyone sees me as pervert that could be used for a quick way to get ahead. I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you, and even if I'm maybe sounding redundant I wanted to let you know...you mean alot to me." Fyodor opened up and let out all of his feelings.

Kiss started to walk away. "Seeya, I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines." only to stop dead as Miyata spoke.

"Fyodor. Could you give me one more kiss?" she was rubbing her anklet against her other leg as she held her hands together in a sign of anxiety.

Kiss just smiled. "Of course, just tur-" he was cut off as he was grabbed his scarf and his mouth was utterly dominated by his beloved's.

Fyodor and Sayaka made out for a good minute, past the point anyone around them kept staring. The two pulled back for a brief moment. "Fyodor, I need you to say it..and before you doubt me, I love you too much to let you be taken away by anyone, got it?"

"I love you more than anyone I've ever known in my whole life Sayaka." His mouth was dominated once again as Sayaka couldn't hold herself back.

After another good minute or two, Miyata broke off the long playfully combative kiss and Kiss collapsed to his back as she gave a very deliberate lovetap to his pelvis, luckily being caught by Nozomi before he could hit the ground. His eyes full of fleshy peaches and hearts.

"Heheheheee… I FUCKING CALLED IT!" Mikado suddenly shouted, shooting to his feet as a victorious sounding laugh left his mouth. "How about that eh Fyodor? I know you better than you think! Good on you ya' ass-loving dork!"

"M-Mikado-san?!" Haruka yelped, shrinking away when attention suddenly diverted to Mikado.

Kiss would have tried to give some kind of witty response if not for how completely delirious with joy he was at the very moment.

Mind the small radius of people that were obviously disgusted by Kiss' actions, Nozomi brought him somewhat down to the ground. " _His eyes look like Haruka's when he was helping Haigusha out...weird.."_ upon seeing Miyata was starting to walk away, she dropped Kiss and went after her rival who was more just now her closest friend than anything else.

"Y'know I'm sorry about earlier." Nozomi opened with no surprise about the intense event mere moments ago. Miyata turning to face her with slight confusion.

"What? You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I didn't get to tell Rokudou how you would give her a run for her money. "

"Oh." Miyata didn't give much of a response.

"I wanted to tell her how amazing you are, but she was too amused with herself to listen!"

Miyata gave a blank look. "Don't worry about it. I'll surprise her." that grew into a smile.

"That's the spirit!" She raised her hand up for a high five. "Now go win it for me and Kiss."

Miyata felt her rear clench on it's own and she started to walk to the land, high fiving Nozomi as she briefly closed her eyes, a slight devilish smirk showing her true feelings for a brief moment.. "Leave it to me. I got a few things to prove."

After a very tense two minutes of silence as the players made it onto the land, Kiss recomposed himself to get back next to his friends, watching his beloved with the utmost seriousness.

Rin was looking away from the others, smiling as Masumi gave her a thumbs up.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" the bell was rung!

"This'll be easy. Got to give them all a good s-" Rin bragged as she turned only to be cut off by a bolting Miyata. The two other students surprised by the intense pressure wave.

"Sink!" She cried with a single spiraling high-speed barrage.

The opening assault of blows from Miyata was immediately dodged as if on a reflexive reaction by Rin, who stepped back as Miyata skid past her, leaving the moment hanging from the sudden movement by Rin.

"Well there's an obvious skill gap in here, that's some reaction speed." Mikado murmured, his right eye shut as his left eye followed things. "Or… maybe it's something else. Her Meta ability?"

"Rokudou was going to let Sayaka hit her. It's not a skill gap..it's a whole other level separating them. Sayaka just doesn't notice she can't let herself take so many blows without going all out.."

"Well, this is gonna be interesting then."

" _She moved before I even reached her! That speed...that speed is impossible to achieve as a reaction!"_ Sayaka planted her foot to bring herself to a stop, Rin chuckling as she smirked at the former judoka.

"Hehe! You almost got me there, you want to do this huh, must be all antsy from the pretty boy saying all those sweet nothings to ya'. I was told you were the calm and collected type Miyata-san, but turns out you're quite a domineering dandere." Her words just seemed to resonant on that level that irritated Miyata..and they didn't even sound like Rin's own words.. "Now let me tell you something helpful before you even consider taking another step. Rushing me at the very beginning wasn't a smart move. Let's not forget I'm the fastest outfigher in western- actually let's just say I'm the fastest outfighter in Japan, maybe the fastest person period, if we want to just put the facts out there. " Rin's ego was almost suffocating, but it had an angle of amusement to Miyata. It only fueled her desire to crush her even more.

"You keep saying that, but everyone here knows better than to believe your over-inflated ego."

"Oh, if I'm not the fastest, than who is? You better not be counting any of those weird inhuman ladies!"

"For starters, you're not the fastest of anything, and if you haven't put it all together already, it should be obvious. Because I'm here." Miyata brought a hand to her chest in a boosting gesture. "It's been bugging me enough to cough enough blood to help a bullet wound survivor that you just took that title for yourself and didn't even stop there."

Rin just smirked as she crouched down, closing her eyes. "That's rich coming from you of all people, like you ever had to work hard since you stopped doing Judo.. but you're right, my bad. I jumped the gun a bit… but alright, I'll give you a chance, since this is your only chance to prove you have any skills of your own merit. Let's check it out."

The other two players on the Land _thought_ this was a chance. Instead, Rin immediately popped back up, quickly blocking both strikes aimed for her, rapidly striking back. A trained eye would see that in that moment, Rin had landed seven strikes _each_ on the two, sending them to the edge of the Land with ease.

"Now then, let's see who's faster." Rin opened her eyes as her smirk started to grow even deeper. Her pupils were now rounded slits….

"That was fast but… I think I got a count for how many times she hit them. It was like… six each? No, seven?" Mikado murmured past the fact he kind of wanted to growl out at the fact his left eye was throbbing again, and he took a glance over at Kiss. "What did _you_ see?"

Kiss held a hand to his chin as he analyzed the situation. His other hand gripping his scarf extremely tight despite his serious posture. "Mainly Blurs of motion. But considering the angle of landing and how a Redirective Meta-type's body has to move to compensate for the insane speed they output, it's seven blows, and she wasn't even trying."

"Well… damn." Was all Mikado could say in reply.

"Hm, talk about crossing out all their lives." Masumi chuckled as they leaned on a hand, a smirk rising to the androgyne's features.

The Land then suddenly teetered with a shift of those on it, and the two on the edge were launched off as it tried to intensely regain it's center of balance. "Konishi and Nemoto have sunk!"

"What the heck is with this Land?" The question was posed, fittingly enough, by both Haruka and Nozomi in tandem, Mikado himself lifting a brow in question to this.

"It's a special type of Land. Take notes kids, because this is important." Masumi chuckled, holding a finger up as they spoke. "This Land is all about balancing one's weight as they move across it. It's all too easy to fling oneself off of this type of Land… and there's many more unique types where this one came from."

With a crack of her neck and spine, Rin's hair sprung out and formed feline like ears, even her teeth seemed to be more pronounced. "Guess you're now honored to see what helped me kick my old health problems in the balls. Let's hit it."

The next move was little more than a flash once Rin moved again, faster than she'd been going before. Each counter to what Miyata threw at her appeared as if Rin's rear would vanish and then appear in the exact spot she needed to counter each and every blow that was thrown her way. The blocks were coming out just as, if not faster, than what Miyata was throwing.

" _She's countering all of my blows before I even get to hitting her. Something's' up and I just need...to...last."_

"Mada, Mada, Mada, Mada!" Rin yelled as she overwhelmed Miyata with a barrage of afterimages, enough to make it look like Rin was coming at her from multiple areas at once without end. She was downright running laps around Miyata in the process, her blows spiraling around. The assault wasn't ending, forcing Miyata to step back onto the defensive to block the slams.

" _Damnit! I knew Rokudou was fast but this is absurd, I can feel the martial training in her movements!"_ The exchange between the speedsters continued, both near-flashes in the vision of the less trained eyes of some in the crowd, but the shockwaves alone were enough to clue them in on what was going on. " _She's constantly changing her ass tempo..she's actively stopping me from getting used to her speed.."_ Seeing what looked like a chance, Miyata changed up her movements to strike back, but again her blows were countered repeatedly. In response to this, Rin found her own opening, going for an uppercut Miyata just managed to dodge, but she was pushed back to the edge of the Land again." _Her movements are so soft..it's like she always existed at this speed.. How do I overcome that when I've only worked my body to achieve this level of speed myself !?"_

The movements from the two were causing the Land to shake up and down without end as they moved about it. Yet despite this, Rin's own movements were, seemingly without effort, sliding her into spots that were "safe" to land on and strike from.

"So… anyone else notice how she's moving? It's odd, isn't it?" Mikado commented, then looking at Masumi, "So, you gonna regale us with some new cryptic knowledge about what she's doing or what?"

Masumi was very openly annoyed by their own style being breached by Mikado's "tactless Prediction". "Rinrin is quite gifted.." They gave a brief look to Kiss who was barely even paying mind to those around him as just watched the Race with the utmost severity. "..or should I say she worked until she found something special within her. Something that will let her beat anyone that relies on being faster than her."

"What the heck does that-"

"-Don't even try. They're not going to give you an answer. All that matters is Sayaka figuring it out." Kiss cut Mikado off, his voice grim and even somewhat ominous as he keep staring forward towards the dueling young women.

"Then I'll elect to shut up and keep watching." Mikado said.

"What's up now? That's all you've got, Princess?" Rin taunted as she rushed in again, Miyata gritting her teeth and going in for a blow that will break Rin's movements, only for Rin to near instantly readjust her form and than completely attack from a different position. " _A double feint!"_

Another spiraling blow up, and Miyata was hit in the gut. Miyata stumbled back in a small daze, at the edge of the Land, Rin chuckling as she came to a stop.

"Miyata-chan!" Nozomi yelled out in surprise, the crowd already too wrapped up in the tension of the fight to notice her outburst. Kiss himself cut off his own worried groan, his right hand gripping his scarf even tighter before he let go all together and just silently watched with a semblance of understanding.

"That was quite the blow. The feint was impressive for the speed they were going at." Masumi said, Mikado giving the androgynous Agent a stare.

"That'd work on anyone!" Haruka shouted, just as Mikado was about to speak, the red-head choosing to continue either way.

"She did a double feit at a speed _I_ could barely keep up with. Don't go undercutting how that's actually impressive to pull off. I may not know all this Keijo business, but I know good sports skills when I see them." Mikado said, Masumi just shrugging.

"I'm surprised you can even keep up with this Mikado-san, it's insane." Haruka said, Nozomi nodding along to the koala-boy's words.

"So this is a Race between outfighters?! They fight entirely based on speed, and any miss can be fatal." Nozomi seemed to be thinking aloud, but her words were definitely echoing what Haruka was thinking at the moment.

"I just hope Miyata-san can recover from that, she's almost lost her balance." Haruka said, Mikado giving a hum, his right eye closed as a light flickered at his left eye.

"We'll see about that." Mikado murmured, looking over at Kiss, who only seemed _more_ confident instead of at all worried.

"Talk about an easy lap. You claim to be the fastest and that's all you got? Sadly this looks like this is mine." Rin took a stance and then threw herself into the air, spinning around as she aimed at Miyata. "This was fun! Come at me next time with your own skills!"

Miyata's shaking and flailing suddenly came to a stop, even with Rin bearing down on her. "You really are like a cat. Rokudou." Miyata stuck her tongue out and than moved as a blur to the other side of the land, forcing Rin to land in a strange posture that mixed with the centrifugal force of the land that gave her perfect balance.

" _Her balance...She was just faking it!? This whole time!?"_

"You'll never be fast enough with those lead weights of an ego holding you down!" Miyata rushed forward, Rin dodging her first blow with inhuman ease. "Special move.." a split second was all she needed, Rin's retaliation came, and Miyata took a wide dodge to avoid the strike. "Tri-Gear Spiral!" Miyata spun into three round-house blows, but Rin dodged each one, the two coming to face each other as the attack blew past.

"Her instincts are just..absurd." Haruka said, Mikado giving a hum.

"Those blows were downright simultaneous… the hell kind of reflexes does she have?" Mikado leaned forward a bit, then he glanced at Kiss, the other Agent's confidence not even showing a hint of failing.

"Sayaka has been preparing for this for a long time. It's gonna take a lot more to make her stop from going even faster than she knows she can." Kiss just said without fanfare.

The next step Miyata took was at a much faster pace than how she'd been moving before, the sudden dash bringing her right to Rin's side, her blow directly slamming into Rin's hip, the other speedster being sent to the side, her center-of-mass thrown off as the Land tipped the other way in response to the hit.

"I don't know how you just upped your speed all of a sudden.. Unless you were playing me like a sucker this whole time to set up..your..attack.." Rin's annoyed rant quick faded as she balled her fists and openly flailed in completely annoyance at herself and her opponent. Miyata herself taking the moment to play off needing to catch her breath and start focusing up her energy. "I made such a dumb face when you pulled it on me! Making me think you couldn't even keep up with my normal speed! I got cocky too quickly!"

"Rokudo, focus! Worry about how you let her one up you _after_ this race ends with your flawless victory!" Masumi called out, Rin refocusing immediately, Mikado sitting there in silence even with the urge to quip back, instead looking back towards Kiss, who still didn't look like he was losing even a shred of confidence.

"Rokudo really had an outburst there." Non thought out loud. "Than it means Miyata struck a nerve. She can completely turn this around and win it!" Nozomi exclaimed with building excitement.

Mio walked over to the Empty Room girls, directly under the Asstrologers' area. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mio looked towards Masumi. "May I?"

Masumi flashed a brief grin as Non and Nozomi deathly glared at Mio for opposing their opinion. "Go ahead. You look like you can't help but want to."

Mio started to grin as well. "How cute of you Masumi-chan. Well just because Rin-chan let her guard down enough to not see through our little disgraced Judo star's tactic doesn't mean she's gonna get an advantage. Just because she was able to pull a secret over her shows she doesn't have much left. Just because someone has secrets doesn't mean anything unless they are used effectively."

"None of that matters to me. I know Miyata-chan will win this!" Nozomi declared with determination in her eyes. Mio herself just giving a small grin.

"You're just so precious and adorable. I just wanna taste-" she cut herself off as she gave a look to Haruka who felt immediately uncomfortable from Mio's glance. "Whatever works for you." Mio walked back to the rest of the elite class leaving an air of disappointment upon Nozomi.

Back on the Land, the speedsters took to barraging each other as they began moving at their fastest. With the speed they were going it was close to impossible to see the entire exchange, meaning the heated responses of Rin throwing an elbow shot in to hit Miyata, who responded with a shoulder throw. Had the instructors been able to see these then the match probably would have been called, but who would when they could hardly see it happening?

"You know, Rin's been wanting this match for quite a while. Seeing another speedster got her amped up. Heh, she even went out of the way to reserve this match against Miyata-san! She got quite amped about it, especially after I explained how Kiss-kun's… special gift works. She said it wouldn't make anyone else worth a match." Masumi said, Mikado looking at the other Agent in a nearly offended way.

"That's kinda harsh don't you think? I mean… sure it's a weird power but like that undermines anything else!" Mikado said, Masumi just shrugging again to all of this.

Back on the land, Rin and Miyata broke off their match up, both breathing a bit heavier. "Your butt is actually made of tough stuff, but this is the end for you. Doubt you have anymore tricks up your butt that could even give you a chance of winning! Unless that _lover boy_ of yours has given you some new fancy power like all the fodder in the mundane class whisper to themselves dreaming to each have the chance of getting." Rin mockingly praised Miyata with an aggressive smile, Miyata feeling flames course through her body as she now had to prove the value of two people instead of just herself.

Without giving a word to it, Miyata shot back in. The two exchanged more barrages, but each time Miyata struck, Rin would counter immediately, like her initial reaction was totally involuntary before leading into her strikes back at Miyata. Each time she was countered, and each time she was moved back again… and now it was _really_ starting to grate on Miyata.

"Every clash… what's with that? How, again and again, you keep managing to beat me out! I haven't spent all my time working up to this just for it to end this way!" Miyata said, Rin scoffing with a notable bit of annoyance.

"What? You think I wasn't training my butt off while you were coughing up blood? Oh that's rich." Riled up now, Rin struck at Miyata with even more ferocity than before, even if the strikes were matched between them in terms of speed. "Masumi said you were breaking my records without issue so I _just had to_ honor your efforts with a challenge." even as she was speaking, Rin wasn't letting up, her jabs being dodged or parried, but Miyata was back on the defensive end. "So I figured out how to be the fastest outfighter not just in Western Japan, but the whole world. While you got a clean dressing pretty boy helping you out, I only got someone that tells me secrets." Rin spun hard and delivered a powerful strike Miyata blocked in return, skidding back, Rin giving a cocky smirk as she faced her opponent again. "So it's fair to say you've been played and I don't have someone that lets me cheat."

"For the year I've known Fyodor, for all the time I've seen other athletes try to use him for their own gain. how many people that know of his agency just glare at him or even laugh.. or the few that just pity his very existence..I've stood by him. Watch him grow out of the dark and ass filled places he kept himself hidden. We used each other to reach our goals and something just ended up sparking between us by pure chance. We both thought it was a mistake and we lied to ourselves for the longest time until we just couldn't hold back anymore. We kept the lie going, going until it didn't matter anymore. Because now, I have a promise to keep. A promise to show everyone here. Nooo..the world! That I will make it to the top as a Prize Queen and Isozaki Fyodor was the one that helped me get there every step of the way!" Miyata cried in a impassioned speech, the presence around now one of intensity and desire. A desire so deep everyone around almost thought they could taste it in the air. "So go ahead. Be petty and make what some manipulative little bitch told you turn your drive to beat my ass into something to harm him. Just know. I'm going to make you pay for it." Miyata moved back to a combative posture, Rin herself refocusing as she was briefly taken away from the amount of emotion through directly at her.

"You know Kiss-kun, perchance you may need a reality check, or five." Masumi spoke again, though say, unlike Mikado's more sarcastic quips, these words were… not so playful in manner. "You happen to be one of the fallen Regalia Agency's Tongue Princes… quite a unique ability you got there. I'd say it's better than any of us could ever hope to have. But, just cause you got so lucky doesn't mean you should always expect things to go your way. Everyone has their own little tricks you know?"

"Ah cut the shit Masumi." Mikado said, his natural accent slipping through as he directed a smirk at the other Agent-in-training. "You're just gettin' fussy cause all your built up tidbits of info have been proven useless, am I right?"

"Quite the assumption, _Mikado-kun."_ Masumi coldly said, even with a smile on their face. "I don't quite know what you mean by that. Care to explain?"

"Well I ran into your type all the time back in high school." Mikado replied, snickering. "Those types who love themselves some juicy information, who think they've got it all down, they the win is in the bag for them… then _wham,_ their target pulls out some unexpected gusto and suddenly all those little plans shatter."

"Such an elaborate response, for someone doing the talking for a person they don't even consider their honest friend." Masumi's remark then got MIkado's eyes to go cold, a forced chuckle leaving the redhead's throat. "But please, tell me what this kind of gusto you put faith in is. I'm mighty interested now."

"My _friends_ and I called it "shounent protagonist BS." Mighty handy thing." Mikado definitely seemed irked now… and sadly caught in this crossfire of clashing egos was Haruka, who was looking at the downright lightning sparking between the rival classmates now with abject shock and awe.

"Their faces are smiling but their eyes are doing anything but.. I thought this kinda stuff only happened in manga." Haruka remarked, shaking his head, then glancing to KIss, who'd remained silent… but had a grin splitting his face from ear to ear.

Kiss was gripping his scarf even tighter before letting it fall from his face as he started to laugh. He laughed so hard he almost struggled to breath. His laughter quickly died down as it merged with jovial crying. "Sayaka..you damn shining Queen. You went and challenged the world without me...That's just like you. I wouldn't have devoted my heart to your peach if it wasn't any other way..".

Kiss turned to look at Masumi. "To answer your question earlier, I know you've got something up your own sleeves as well. It's up to us to make the most of it, to be the absolute best we can as assistant our clients, actually I think I should say _Partners_ to be the strongest they can be. so I take your challenge and raise my own. Miyata-san will win this race without a doubt and you'll have to stomach the thought of it for the rest of the curriculum."

Masumi gave some half hearted laughs and a smile in return."That's humourous to know you have so much faith in the girl that shares your bed. It's so uplifting and...inspiring.." Masumi gave out a long groan after saying words that sound and even felt forced and painful.

"Fujimoto. I know how it feels to look at others like they are beneath you. It's hard to be gifted. But at least you haven't been hunted down to be used as a easy way out or manipulated and abused for your looks or ability. So just savor that hard truth you absolutely hold over me...and cheer your partner on in her Race as I cheer the one women I trust will prove everything she said true, Alright?"

Masumi just gave Kiss a strange look. "Y-Yeah, sure. Let's do that." a more feminine voice briefly breaking from the usual androgynous (somewhat effeminately boyish) voice they usually had.

The clashes continued on the Land, Miyata's thoughts running as the exchanges continued, a small mumble leaving her mouth as her eyes dartwd around Rin's body.

" _She keeps beating me out, but how? I'm moving faster than her by now… what's the secret to it? What do I have to beat out?"_ With a settled expression on her face, Miyata dashed back in again. This time though, she noticed it. The movements Rin made stopped her moves seemingly beforehand, meaning another move had to be made to land a single blow. Adding those up, it led to her attacks being beaten out. " _Wait.. that's it!"_

A sudden sigh from Kiss got Mikado to turn his head towards the other Agent. "You see something? Cause I think I've about caught onto what Rokudou is doing too."

"I'm more so just disappointed in myself that I couldn't figure it out sooner. Rokudou has had a winning tactic hidden up her ass the whole time. She is fast but there's a lot more to it. She has an edge that lets her ignore the fact that anyone is faster than her. She can move and react before anyone else can. She has Preflex, and it borders on precognitive abilities."

"What so like… preemptive reflexive reactions?... sayin' it again, what the fuck."

"It took me so long to figure it out because I've only known of someone having the ability in theory. This is the first time I've seen it in action and it's almost unsettiling in how hard it is to even notice someone with it...so yeah, you're right to think it's very strange."

"Oh well that's no fun." Masumi spoke with a clear scowl showing on their face. "You ruined the surprise I was saving for everyone."

"I uh… don't mean to sound rude, but you don't seem like the type, Masumi-senpai." Haruka said, eyes still on the race. "Odds are you were saving it so you could tell it to everyone and rub it into their faces."

"Well that's actually mean. And quite the assumption that I'm rather toxic." Not that Masumi's clearly soured attitude was shifted much anyway. "And not like I would have to, now that Kiss-kun's figured it out himself."

"It doesn't matter right now. We can talk about this after the Race. So just focus on the race and we can discuss the finer details when everything has been said and done." Kiss politely demanded, gesturing for the others to just look forward.

"Miyata's gonna win anyway." Mikado said, his right eye now being the one he had closed, his fringe pulled back so it wasn't shading his left eye. "This Race has been decided for a while now."

" _There's the Mikado Boss told me about. The one that would have been at the exams with me."_ Kiss' grin became a smile as pieces started to connect in his mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Masumi said, Mikado giving a chuckle, and one could swear there was a small drift of light at his left eye.

"Just sit back and watch, you'll see what I mean." He answered, Masumi taking the words and facing the Race again, along with everyone else.

It was another exchange of rapid strikes again and again, but, Rin managed to slip through Miyata's guard, her blow landing square onto the other girl's stomach. The hit was enough a tiny rivulet of blood came from Miyata's mouth, her eyes blank for a brief moment.

"Oh you're learning. Well too late bitch! I can play this game too and run laps around you again!" Rin went on the offensive before Miyata could fully recover, leaving the white haired girl stuck on the defensive, "I don't have the body to overwhelm everyone like Kusakai or the guillotine like Kawai but I can push my body beyond what they could ever do! I'll move before you could even take the first step! I've already outsped you on the level of thought! I can be the fastest one in the world if I move before anyone else could even think about moving!" Rin was getting amped up more and more, the rest of her hair even more pronounced to match the cat like cowlicks.

Miyata spat out a clot of very bloody saliva into the pool as her and Rin skid back to the other ends of the land. "Are you get a bit punch drunk from my ass Miyata-san?" Rokudou tauntingly asked as she sized up how battered her prey now was.

"You're learning to counter my style but you can't even try to reach my level of output with that limited firing belt of yours! That ass obsessed pretty boy of yours must have really made you special since you're actually catching up to me. But there's one thing you'll never beat me in, My ability to never stop firing! And you should know what that means as an outfighter!" Rokudou fired herself back up, a proper aura of intensity emanating from her as more and more of her features became more animalistic.

But, Miyata's expression wasn't one of someone close to thinking they'd lost. A demonic grin marked her face as she turned back to face Rokudou as a tired fighter. Kiss' stoic look also broke out into a grin, the Agent chuckling as he leaned forward.

"So that's your plan. You really are a Demon Queen Sayaka."

With the gap closed, Miyata spun to counter Rin's attacks again, each blow clearly coming with her pushing herself to keep going. " _Just a few more kilometers. I just need to reach that peak. Than I can show Kaminashi, Kazane, Toyoguchi, and everyone here the fruits of our labor. Fyodor we're going to show everyone our promise together!_ _It's not enough! I need to go even further!"_ Miyata mentally yelled at herself as blood slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth, a spark of hunger in her eyes. "Come on you cat bitch, I know you can try harder! Hit me with all you got!"

Oh you're right princess! I can try even harder!" Rin took a deep breath before rushing back to destroy her enemy, Miyata pumping all of her strength into her speed to make sure Rin couldn't get anymore damaging blows in, the kinetic force and speed between them ramping up more and more as the seconds went by.

"Well this is just getting intense… anyone else get the feeling it's personal too?" Mikado said, Kiss giving a chuckle in reply.

"Since Sayaka was challenged by Rokudou as a outfighter she didn't let either of us rest until she felt she could break her limits. She pushed herself so hard, and still is now. All I did was make her body not fail on her. To tell you a secret. I couldn't inspire a new power in her even if I really tried. Her body is too used to me, I'm more like the ultimate supplement not a boost for her..but that very reason is how she was able to come up with techniques that could surpass any speed or movement abilities." Fyodor explained with a air of contentment about him.

"You know by this point I should just be used to this. But I'm not." Mikado mumbled, grumbling in annoyance as his left eye began burning again, sifting through his pockets. "Dammit where'd I put those eye drops now?"

"Here. Knew you'd need some if Sayaka could go all out." Kiss held out a dropper in front of Mikado, who quickly grabbed it from his hands.

"Thanks."

Miyata dodged Rin's attack, time slowing down for both the speedsters as she used a burst of speed to avoid Rokudou and reach a position that, if either of them moved, the one who moved first would lose. " _I've done it! Around the stars and an extra lap for safety's sake!"_ Miyata took a deep breath and set herself into a combative Judo stance, holding one of her hands at her back. "My body is mortal. But It does not mean I will be held down by it! Because of my..no our promise I will break any convention of mortality." Miyata said with utter seriousness and an intimidating presence in her eyes. Her angled foot turned, tightening her stance. "I will surpass any limitation! No matter the cost!" Her tight gear necklace started turning and unfolded into being a metallic heart shape made of many smaller moving gears "Let's do this! _Gear Breaker: W!_ "

Miyata pulled the bottoms of her one piece up into a wedgie until she heard the click of the swimsuit getting hooked to the base of her physical "Pact". A burst of collected energy flashing in her eyes before she calmly took a deep breath as Rokudou leapt at her.

"This is it. It all ends here. Sayaka finally gets to show what she's been working towards this whole time. She knew she couldn't beat Rokudou straight up in technique and speed as soon as she discovered how direct attacks just couldn't work. This is maybe obvious by this point but I can't give Sayaka powers anymore. I was never able to. I was only able to awaken her potential..but that never stopped me from trying again and again. I soon learned I couldn't make Sayaka stronger, but it made her able to grow on her own by a vast rate."

"So… lemme piece it out. It's basically like cardio and endurance training." Mikado said. "You're not really building anything up, just improving your body in ways that will let it handle more stress before tiring out. After all there's only so much healing and repairs the body can do before it just starts breaking down instead."

"That's an apt comparison. Sayaka knows how her abilities work and how she can't replicate what Kinetic types like Kaminashi and Kawai do naturally. So she has to replicate how they achieve their ability to bring her own strengths to a new level. She had to stockpile energy in her own body like Kinetic types naturally build up their own sources. She had to let her body tear itself up from doing something it's not designed to contain but through our teamwork she is able to do what you see now."

"Isozaki-san, this form of technique is equal to a redirective type replicating a Kinetic, or could this be an Evolutionary Shift?" Aoba inquired from below the bleachers. Her mind shifting into an analytical state.

"You're very bright Kazane. This is worth considering as Sayaka becoming a sub-type. I think it's fair to call her a Gear Type now. A type that can stockpile there own power to force themselves to work at higher Gears of output by releasing it all at once and using that period of enhancement to function like they normally would but on such a higher level it becomes overwhelming." Kiss, leaned over the railing to look at Aoba, an amused grin already on his lips.

"This means when she pulled up her swimsuit to achieve a smaller surface area, it's also a mental trigger! To associate a certain level of freedom of movement with energy release would require such specific dedicated training I doubt anyone else could copy the ability." Aoba pondered to herself in response to Kiss's explanation.

"Mikado, I can see why you like being around this girl. She's got quite the talented mind. She might even find more accomplishments in being an analyst than a player." Kiss leaned back to his seat as Aoba went to explain the whole situation to Nozomi and Non using her own rear and swimsuit as examples.

"Feels kinda like old times doesn't it?" Mikado said, leaning on his left hand.

"It does, doesn't it." Kiss gave an amused huff, a warm memory coming into his mind.

Back on the Land, Miyata disappeared in not even a flash of light as Rokudou's strike hit nothing, only for Miyata to somehow be slamming her rear into her solar plexus, her body only able to move precognitively as just after she was being hit. ' _What!? She was in front of me and than my left and then she hit me! Yet my senses didn't stop her! What's going on! Was that fancy jargon she said true!?"_

At the speed she was moving now, Miyata was able to pelt Rin in blow after blow, moving fast enough it looked like she was in four places at once. Up in the stands, this was clearly getting to Masumi, who looked far more bothered by his client losing ground than some would consider reasonable. But with the exchange, Rin wasn't going to give so easily. Her body readjusted and fought back, managing to catch some of the blows, putting everything into her preflex. Both fighters then moved back. No words had to be said as their eyes locked… it was going to end here.

" _ **Ass Gatling!"**_

The same move that had started this was what they were going to throw out to end it. But this time, it was Miyata who had the edge. Her rushes were beating out Rin's by small, but advantageous margins. The speed gap though, was were it really showed. Even with reflexes so demonic they acted on their own, Rin was lagging behind. Her near predictive reflexes were being rendered near useless, unable to keep up. She could see what was happening, but there wasn't any stopping it.

"Sorry for being the one that ended up on relying on tactics to win this, even if you and that monstrous agent of yours set this whole thing up to ruin Fyodor and I's reputation. So you'll just have to settle being the second fastest outfighter from now on." Miyata said with an essence of pride and bitterness, Rin herself showing her fangs in anger.

"You're just like that damn Peacock!" She yelled in spite as the two clashed again. Finally overwhelmed by the rush though, Rin's blocking was broken, and just as quickly, she was sent flying from the land and into the water, a spray shooting up a few feet into the air.

"Rokudou has Sunk! Match Over!" The speakers blasted as Miyata looked towards to the stands and balled her right hand finger by finger and spun her fist to bring it to her chest in a fist pump of victory as utter accomplishment shown across her face. "Winner! Miyata Sayaka!"

The crowd broke into an uproar of applause only to lessen as a viserical shockwave echoed from Miyata's wedgied rear. The Gear-type collapsing to the surface of the land in a heap. "I did it Fyodor. We did it." she muttered to herself as she looked in the direction of her partner.

Kiss just started to cry, tears falling down his face as he shakily tried to get out of the bleachers.

Nozomi looked briefly in surprise before just yelling at Miyata. "Are you okay, Miyata-chan?"

"I'm fine.. Just a bit wiped..nothing Fyodor couldn't fix." She muttered to herself, her friends only able to hear parts of her words.

"Someone get a stretcher!" Nozomi shouted, Haruka shaking his head.

"Uh, Kaminashi-san, I don't think we need that."

"Knock it off...I'll be fine.." Miyata just groaned.

Splashing from the surface of water was Rin, who laid her arms on the edge of the land. "Miyata-san, you doing alright?"

"Doing fine Rokudou, just can't move my hips at the moment." The two briefly had a civil exchange as the tension of the race quickly passed.

"You really bet everyone on that technique just completely blitzing me. I think I figured it out. You couldn't keep up that super mode without it sapping you of everything you. So you really put it all onto those thirty seconds. Considering how much you just suddenly unleashed at once, you had to have within a minute as your limit. You really were ready to just self destruct and tear yourself apart and shatter your whole body in pieces to reach what you need, huh. That's what the Breaker in Gear Breaker means, huh."

Miyata just stared at Rin just being all chummy with her now.

Rin flashed a smile. "I lost fair and square. Congrats." She looked away with a slight blush. " I'll let you have the title of fastest in western japan. You got still show everyone you can beat the crazy peacock if you want to be fastest in the country, maybe even the world."

" _She's really trying not to be sore loser right now.._ " Miyata thought to herself as Rin moved herself more onto the land.

"It was a great experience in the end. I'd love to race with you again. And maybe we can train together sometimes, us speedsters got to stick together and reach even farther heights, Y'know...besides it's lonely at the top, you got to have someone you can consider a rival if you want make sure you stay up there. Cause I'll be trying to the spot from you. It may take a long time for me to reach it but I'll keep trying and I expect you to do the same as we learn from each other and all the fun stuff we come up with as we slam our hips into each other. Soo how about it?" Rin reached out her hand as she gave a big cheerful smile.

"Speedsters do need to stick together." Miyata returned the gesture and the two shook hands. "Besides I got to make you don't get your hopes up about surpassing me." with a tired light blush, Miyata stuck her tongue out at the now laughing Rin.

* * *

"Fyodor...more..harder." Miyata panted, now starting to drip as she was slowly reaching release.

Fyodor nuzzled his beloved's rear, moans bubbling out of her throat as his lips contacted her flesh. "Just a bit more, Sayaka. Trust me."

"I..trust you..Fyodor." Miyata gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Fyodor giving her another kiss on the cheek before pulling back which caused her to moan as he went to move back in and hug her. His scarf now laying on her back, filling with a feeling of gentle affection. "T-Too fast...slower...now go...wait. I'm getting c-closer…"

"The wedgie's so tight it's just so hard to pull out." Kiss moved back from his partner, placing another peck on her cheek in hopes to relax her as Aoba tried to relax her rear enough to pull out her wedgie.

"Kazane! Don't..touch there..please!" Miyata moaned again in a mix of pleasure and pain as Aoba tried to pry the swimsuit from her steel hard glutes.

"I know it was a trigger to do someone only high level pros do but did you have to wedge it in so hard? It's barely budging..." Aoba complained, continuing to pull on the rubber mesh as Fyodor massaged Miyata's rear.

Miyata just groaned. "Don't press so hard…"

"Didn't Isozaki-san tell you to use such a technique with caution? This ass stiffness goes to show what happens...it's stuck on something too.." Aoba scolded Miyata whose face was covered by her hair to hide any semblance of pain,pleasure or shame it would have shown.

"By that point, what was I supposed to do? I had no other way to win." Miyata said with utter seriousness which shattered as Aoba finally got a grip on the folded rubber and pulled it from between her cheeks, finally bringing her freedom from her denial of climatic release, a sweet higher toned gasp bursting from her mouth as she collapsed from all fours to the floor, Kiss just holding his lover as she recovered from her ordeal.

"So I think now is a good time for me to remind you two we're kind of _in public."_ Mikado sighed as he walked over, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder as the two in question were holding each other in a infectiously romantic fashion. "Seriously, everybody else is looking between awkward, jealous, or trying to preserve their dignity in some manner."

Kiss let his beloved lay back down and rest her sore rear, moving back up to his feet to face his best friend. "You're probably right, but it mattered more that I did it with Sayaka than not at all." the tongue prince said with a cheerful grin full of new resolve.

"Well too late now. Just keep it in mind for future reference. You know how conservative Japanese culture can be." Mikado said, poking his friend on the forehead to punctuate his point. "So… hey I kinda need your advice on something, actually."

"About what persay?" Kiss looked back at his friend with a sense of seriousness, ignoring the poke to the head.

"Well… it has to do with Kawaguchi and her recent funk… it sorta started when I was trying to find her the other day."

* * *

"Well… tch… where did that girl run off to?"

It hadn't been very long after Makina's race against Mio, and he'd been prowling the campus trying to find the orange haired girl. He'd been narrowing down places she could've retreated too. The dorm room was a combination of "too obvious" and "the last place to look" so of course he went there first… and then he'd also realized he didn't know if there _was_ anywhere Makina would actually habit on campus besides the workout room.

Which had become the reason he'd spent around the past half an hour scouring the campus to no better effort.

"Ugh… geez this is bothersome."

But, something in him felt like he had to do this. Was it the fact he had regrets over his own attitude from two years ago? Was he irritated because it was one loss that had utterly upset Makina? Maybe it was a mix of these feelings or something else entirely. He really wasn't sure WHAT it was, but that was what he was feeling were the likely causes.

" _I can't just leave that girl alone when she's like that… not after what I've done, or the way I acted… the things that happened to me, how that affected me physically and mentally… it's no excuse. I need to step up and_ do something… _no more sitting around and playing the idiot."_

Maybe he could go cool his head off in the bath and think a bit… that'd probably help him put this together more. But… it was when he got close that he slowed. The door to the girl's bath was ajar, just a bit, but enough for the sloshing sound of water being dumped onto someone carried out. Was it…?

"Hey, Kawaguchi? That you in there? Leaving the door open is kinda bad you know?" Mikado spoke loudly, putting his back to the wall near the door, not _daring_ to actually look in. Considering the time though, he was positive there couldn't be anyone else in there for the time being. "You gonna reply or not? It's rude not to."

"What do you even want?" The tone of voice was a dejected one, but it was definitely Makina… dejected and clearly annoyed at his presence.

"I want to talk, what's so bad about that? I'm your provisional agent. I'd be doing that a misdemeanor if I didn't."

"Huh, so that's why huh?"

"Also because seeing you act like that is annoying." Mikado added, and he just heard the sound of rippling water. "Don't go and sink into the water so you don't have to listen to me. I'll go in there if I have to."

"Guuuu…" Despite the growling he heard, Mikado could tell it was just… passive. He dared peer through the ajar door enough to see that mop of burnt orange hair, his left eye open. He could tell that much… that aggressiveness seemed to just be gone, totally out of her. "Just go away. I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Not a wise idea Kawaguchi." Mikado said, then giving a mutter. He thought about it, and he knew already words wouldn't simply get through to Makina… then it suddenly came to mind again about her… incredibly aggressive come ons over the past few weeks. Despite the rush of embarrassment he suddenly felt, then it hit… maybe there _was_ a way he could get Makina to loosen up, a way to appeal to her sensibilities and habits. Of course the question was… would it be scummy for him to take that route? "Hagh… I need advice. Time to go talk to that arrow friend of mine about how to handle this… time to take some notes from his book."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Seiker: So can we open this up with screaming? Cause that's about the mental state I'm at now.**

 **Axormin: Not really, but that's just me. It's been so long I don't know what to think. Accomplishment? Disappointment? Just happy that it's over? Not sure about any of that except for two things.**

 **Seiker: With all the stuff we came up with trying to finish this up that frankly attributed to most of the wait time here… talk about dealing with writer's block in a weird way. Then again that's basically the norm for college students like us.**

 **Axormin: A bitter truth of sorts, but in the end I'm not sorry for how long we took because I'm excited for how everything after this point is only to go up in intensity for fights, characters and just the world as a whole.**

 **Seiker: For reference this chapter is 14k words long… eesh. Whatever, it was worth it. Let's hope we don't start making them too long though… if only this site had a bookmark function.**

 **Axormin: For what's planned for the following arc, it shouldn't be as long but don't make an expectations. We'll be making this something worth reading and remembering for a long time in the end regardless of how long it takes.**

 **Seiker: I've spent two years writing a volume-wise fic dude, dedication is something I've got. Let's just hope the next chapter won't leave us as heavily stumped as this did**


End file.
